Gears: The Legend of Toontown
by The Evina
Summary: The Legend of Toontown, book 1 of 3. Second edition. The cogs had invaded Toontown for fifteen years. Then one day several toons decided to go on an exciting quest to find out how they originated. Unfortunately, they encounter problems that they never would have expected. It turns out the fate of the entire world lies in their hands.
1. Prologue

It was bitterly cold. An old man carefully walked along an empty road, hugging his coat closer to him and warming his hands with his steamy breath. His eyes darted back and forth, watching out for something, a thing that clearly wasn't there. The sky was gray and the old city was deserted. Nobody had lived here for years and every decaying structure was proof of it. Still, he felt like something was horribly wrong here. Something out of the normal was about to happen. He was horrified, like something was about to change the course of history forever. He had to assure himself it couldn't be true. It was completely absurd.

Sure, it was not uncommon for the crazy inventor to disappear for months at a time; however, this time was different. He had always burst in through the front doors of his house at the most unexpected times, bringing in the strangest contraptions that anyone had ever seen, and babbling nonstop about things he had never heard of before. It was both annoying and amusing at the same time. His prolonged absence now felt inexplicable.

Many frightening thoughts arose in the old man's mind. Had something bad happened to him? Is he working on something secret? Is he going on strike? All of these things sounded dreadful to him, and he would never be pleased until he figured it out.

"It was me, after all, who had invested in all of this." He mumbled to himself. He had always considered the inventor to be good friends with him. He had never kept anything from him, no matter how odd.

It was supposed to be a bright and sunny day all around the world, but clearly it was not here. The foggy skies reminded him of how quickly the past had gone away. He saw a vision imagining everyone leaving this place after the revolution. Things were different then. Things were nicer.

His steps seemed to echo off every wall as he briskly walked in the direction of the laboratory. He wasn't even sure if it was still standing, but he followed his feelings and instincts, knowing that it would take him to his answer.

Each building and object he passed seemed more and more foreboding. It was as if he was being watched by thousands of invisible eyes. He wondered why he felt so awful when there was no reason to worry. He repeatedly reminded himself, he would see exactly what was happening once he got there.

He approached the large dark warehouse which seemed like the least damaged building in the entire city. It stood above everything else in the vicinity and stretched wider than any other he had seen. If the inventor was working on anything here in this city, it would be in this building.

The old man stood in front of the great door, thinking about whether he should go inside. He had come so far that it would be pointless to go home now. The door was slightly rusty and looked like it hadn't been opened up for years. There was a large symbol engraved on it that he had rarely seen before. It looked like a circle with six wide sections going outward from it in different directions and with a large hole in the middle. Someone had told him once that it was called a gear. The old man heard a voice in his head that said he had to leave now.

"Don't be ridiculous," he chuckled to himself, "I'm sure all will be explained soon." he raised the heavy doorknocker with a terribly loud squeak and let it fall with a bang. There was a loud hollow boom echo from within but nothing moved. He thought he heard the inventor's voice, but it may have just been his imagination. He thought it was peculiar. He clanked the knocker again and still nobody answered. Everything inside seemed to be completely silent. Still, he knew he had to go in if he wanted to see what was happening in there.

He dragged the great rusted door open with another awful creak. It was completely dark in there. He had never seen anything gloomier or darker than that darkness. It was apparent the inventor wasn't there, but he went inside anyway.

"Gyro!" he shouted out. His voice echoed off the opposite wall far away and eventually ricocheted back into his ears. He readjusted his glasses and let go of the door. It slammed shut behind him. His heart thumped loudly in his chest when he realized he could be trapped here. The door couldn't open from this side. Though it was completely dark, he felt the presence of a massive figure looming close ahead.

"This really is not funny at all!" he muttered halfheartedly. Still, everything but his echo was silent. He hesitantly walked forward expecting to find something. He passed by tables of peculiar smelling test tubes that glowed faintly. He was getting closer to the large figure now. Soon he walked right into it hard and cringed in pain. It was cold, metal and astonishingly large. A lot of thoughts went through his mind. This couldn't be his investment. Why was it sitting here doing nothing? It must've been a mistake. This thing needs to make some money!

He felt around for a switch or lever. It must be some kind of machine, he concluded. Then he found what he was looking for. It was a tangled bunch of wires. There must have been some sort of eerie light source emitting from somewhere because he saw the wires very clearly. There was a blue one and a red one disconnected from each other.

"Well," he thought aloud, "I could get a lot of money out of this thing, whatever it is. I hope it starts getting to work immediately." and with that, he twisted the two wires together.

Just then, several things happened simultaneously. There was a wave of sparks from the wires and a panel sealed itself closed over them. A blinding red light came from hundreds of feet up, and a thundering voice made the floor tremble.

"I am ready."

The thing that the old man was standing next to turned out to be a foot. It rose up and the giant monstrosity moved over to one of the building's walls. It started pushing some sort of buttons on a giant control panel. Suddenly, clouds of fog erupted from another machine. Something emerged from that machine that was too horrible to describe. The giant monster then turned around glaring down with malice at the petrified, old duck. It roared with hideous mirth and Scrooge McDuck screamed. He didn't remember anything more.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A gentle breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees and the trolley quietly creaked on its rails. Warm, summer air blew over the Toontown Central Park. The atmosphere was silent and tranquil; the sun unleashed its warm, soothing rays to the world. Usually there would be more than one toon in the park, but that was not the case today.

The toon's name was Evina. He was a red duck lying lazily on the grass with his gloves behind his head. He felt like his boredom was too much to handle on days such as this. There was nothing fun to do. He was not a toon that usually went to fight the cogs in their headquarters. He didn't find it fun at all, because he noticed that whenever someone defeats a cog, several more just fly down in its place. You can never get rid of them for good.

One strange thing about Evina that very few others knew about was the fact that he couldn't remember anything about his life prior to fifteen years ago. That was around the time the cogs came to Toontown. He assumed he had hit his head or something else that may have happened to make him lose his memory.

Everyone he talked to said it was the most chaotic and dark day in Toontown. Because of this loss of memory, he never knew who his parents were, but he had never really been concerned about that. He didn't mind being alone most of the time.

After he couldn't lie there any longer, he decided to see his good friend Harry again. He got up and casually walked to Toon hall. Harry was a friendly, wise, old toon. He was working intently at his desk as usual. Harry was short neon-green rabbit with wrinkled skin. He looked like he had gone through a hard life. Evina was one of the only toons willing to be friends with him as if everyone else had disappeared long ago.

"Hi." said Evina dully, while approaching his desk.

Harry set down his paperwork. He didn't particularly enjoy Evina's frequent, unexpected visits during work in the summer. "Hi." he replied in the same smooth, monotonous voice before turning his attention back to his work.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm still really bored." Evina complained, leaning on Harry's desk. "Is it just me, or is there nothing fun to do around here anymore?"

Once Harry stopped pretending that Evina wasn't still standing there, he looked up at him. "I think you're right." He said, adjusting his glasses. "The reason probably is that almost all the toons have left to attack the Cog HQs and uh… _max_ everything in Toontown. Nobody has played a trolley game here for ages. Nobody even drops by to say hello… except you of course." he smiled.

"I just wish I had _someone_ to do _something_ with. Wouldn't it be cool to go on some sort of adventure?"  
Harry sighed and set down the paperwork he was reading again. "Why don't you get a job?"

"I'm not getting one because nobody visits the shops around here. I don't understand what work you're trying to do. There hasn't been anything really important."

Harry couldn't help from smiling. "I guess you're right. These complaints I'm getting will just have to wait. I'm sure Flippy doesn't want to have to deal with them at the moment anyway."

Evina leaned against a wall and sighed. The other workers in Toon Hall looked anxious to have Evina leave.

"I suppose you're not going to leave until you have something to do. I just remembered there are a bunch of old movies in the closet back there. I don't know about an adventure, but perhaps I can show you something that I think you'll find interesting." He warily stood up. Despite his age, he seemed to be able to take care of himself well enough. He led Evina down a very long hallway. He swung open the door of a closet and motioned Evina to walk in.

"Watch your head." Harry muttered, closing the door with a creak. He looked up and turned on a tiny light dangling from the ceiling. The room was small and hadn't been kept very clean in many years. He pulled a sheet off a very old movie projector. "I think you will like this." he said as be began searching the dusty wooden shelves. He then found the roll of film that he was looking for. He plugged in the film and flicked a switch. The projector sputtered to life and began to click as a black and white image appeared on a blank wall in front of them.

"Who is that?" asked Evina.

"That is Mickey Mouse, the first citizen of Toontown. Such great memories… this makes me feel young again."

"Mickey Mouse," Evina gasped, "And who is that dog that he is going up to?"

"That's Flippy. You see, they met when they were much younger and became friends. They found out that they had a lot in common. Mickey was the mayor of Toontown, but he was needed to work in movies and several other things in a world far away. He was also a bit frustrated with the… behavior of some toons. Mickey handed over the keys of Toontown to him and he left."

Evina stared at the black and white, moving image and then back down the hall where Flippy's office was. "But then... where is Mickey?" He asked.  
"He is working on some movies and other stuff like I told you, but he should have come back ages ago. Nobody has seen him in such a long time. He left shortly after the cog invasion began." The old rabbit adjusted his glasses. "I'm sure he's fine, though. He's never let us down before."

"Have you met Mickey before?"

"Oh yes, I have. It was so very long ago when I met him for the first time. I think it might've even been before this movie was made."  
"Do you think that the cogs are one of the reasons that made him want to leave?"

Harry considered this for a moment. "I'm not sure, but that may be one reason. I can't remember if they came before or after he left. I think a real reason is something to do with Scrooge McDuck. He disappeared at about the same time."

"Um, where did the cogs come from anyway?"  
Harry sighed. "Ah, I knew you would ask that. The truth is that nobody really knows. I have been searching for the answer for many years, but I've had no success." They both paused for a second.

"I have something that might help though," Harry continued, "I found this flying around the playground a few days ago." He pulled out an old tattered piece of paper and unfolded it. It had a single, quickly written, bold word on it.

HELP!

Evina's eyes widened. "This is what I've been looking for!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"This is my adventure! I intend to find out where this note came from. It must have something to do with the cogs. And I want to know where the cogs came from! Will you come with me?"

"Whoa! Wait a second! That would be nearly impossible! It could take years and we might not even survive! Anyway, I have some work to get to."

"Please! I've been so bored these last few weeks. Toons live forever! The worst thing that happens to us is go sad!"

Harry paused for a second with a grim expression. He seemed to be at a loss of words. Evina wasn't sure if he wanted to stand there and find out what he was going to say.

"That's just what you think." The old man shuddered. "The world out there is fierce. There is a legendary substance that can make toons go away forever." he sat down on a barrel and began crying. "Nothing remains of them!"

"And what would that substance be?" asked Evina nervously. "I didn't know you believed those things."

"Never mind, I'll tell you later! Just please go get me some ice cream cones from the playground before I go sad!"

Evina had never seen Harry so frustrated before. He quickly walked away to the exit to retrieve the ice cream cones for the old rabbit. When Evina returned, he found Harry already back at his desk. Other toons working in the building were staring at the sobbing toon.

Harry took them and ate them eagerly. After a minute, he calmed down and started smiling again. "I'm sorry about that." He whispered to Evina. "For all I know, we could all be wrong. We may never know what danger is out there. We may never know if there is the substance that could destroy toons.

"We _could_ find the answers if you decided to come with me." Evina said.

Harry looked up at him sadly, "I cannot do that." His words were final. "As much as I would love to go on an adventure, this is just absolutely ridiculous. Nothing like this has been done before, and I don't want to be the first to find my doom out there."

Evina left, feeling as though an anvil had just been dropped on his head. He was crestfallen that Harry refused to go on the adventure. For just a small moment, he thought his idle summer days were over. He felt like he was about to do something important for the first time in years. He sadly walked to his Toontown Central estate.

His doodle, Raspberry looked just as bored as he did. He panted when he first saw him. Evina gave him a jellybean and went to bed.

The next morning he got up and went back to the park. He didn't expect anybody else to be there, but he was wrong. He turned a corner and bumped into a pink cat.

"Hey, will you watch where you're going?" she snapped, rubbing her head angrily.

"Oops I'm so sorry about that." said Evina. "I never expected anyone else to be here. I've been the only one here for weeks! Why are you here anyway?"

"There have been tons of little sheets of paper flying around with the word 'help' written on them. I came to ask the toon council what they were about. By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Evina" he smiled.

"Well I'm glad to meet you. I'm Princesspinkcat and… HEY LOOK OVER THERE!"

Evina spun around very quickly to see none other than the one and only Mickey Mouse. After checking to make sure he wasn't imagining it, he ran over to him.

"Well hello there!" Mickey cheerfully greeted them. "My movies have been going great! Now, where did everyone go to?"

"Uh, Mr. Mickey? I think… they're all at the Cog HQs."

"Cog HQs?" Puzzled Mickey asked, "I didn't know they even had an HQ! I heard they came just as I was leaving. What else have I missed?"

"Oh, tons of stuff like Acorn Acres, it's on the map now."

"Acorn Acres is on the map now?" Mickey asked skeptically. "That doesn't sound good."

"Yeah, I'm Evina. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It is Nice to meet you, Evina. Have a swell day! I need to go talk to the Toon Council about all these papers I find flying around with the word 'help' on them."

Before Evina could catch up with Mickey, the mouse had already slammed the door of Toon Hall behind him. Evina stood there staring at the door. Princesspinkcat came and stood by his side.

"Hey what are you doing up there!" called an unfamiliar voice behind Evina.

The two toons turned around and saw an aqua duck coming up to them. Her arms were full of jellybean bags.

"Hi I'm Miss Zany Thunderhopper! I haven't been able to find any fish today and I needed jellybeans. I haven't been here for such a long time, but I didn't expect it to be this… empty. What are you doing?"

"Mickey Mouse has returned and I wanted to ask him if I could go on a quest to find out where the cogs came from."

"A quest? Oh, I WANT TO COME, PLEASE! I PROMISE I WON'T BE ANY TROUBLE!" she begged.

"Um… we don't need everyone to know about this." Evina said.

Zany didn't listen. She turned around and shouted, "HEY WORLD! MICKEY MOUSE HAS RETURNED!"

Soon Zany's voice spread the news of Mickey's return and the playground filled up with thousands of toons.

"So are all three of us going on this quest?" Evina asked the other two. "I think we're perfectly capable of doing it, even without Harry."

"Yes!" The other two girls replied in unison.

"Wait," Princesspinkcat interrupted, "who's Harry?"

Suddenly the majestic doors to Toon Hall swung open and the Toon Council came marching out.

"Wow!" Mickey exclaimed, "This place sure filled up!"

Flippy took a step forward and read an official-looking document in his hands. "We, the Toon Council, decided that for the greater good of Toontown, several brave toons will go and find out where the cogs came from. This group will be led by Mr. Harry Oldman..."

"…and me!" Evina interrupted.

Flippy rotated his head towards Evina. "Excuse me" he spat, "Just who might _you_ be?"

"I am Evina, this is Princesspinkcat, and that is Miss Zany Thunderhopper. We will be the toons who will join Harry on the quest!" Cheers emitted from the crowd below.

Flippy turned to his side and whispered something to the rest of the Toon Council. Then he smiled and turned back to the crowd. "Alright, it has been settled." Flippy announced. "The quest has begun! We wish the best of luck to Harry and his friends!"

Harry descended the steps with a scowl on his face. The crowds cheered as the group made their way to Punchline Place. Several of them asked if they could come on the quest.

"NO!" shouted Harry. "You have no idea of the danger of this journey! We might not even survive!" but the rest of the crowds just giggled. Nobody knew that there was anything worse than going sad. The group reached the deserted Punchline place and stopped.

"Did you change your mind?" asked Evina.

Harry sighed, sounding highly irritated. "Uh, yes I did indeed. I think my knowledge of Toontown will help us get through this dangerous journey. From the look of these notes, it seems that someone may be in grave danger. I am also almost certain that the cogs have something to do with it. I hope you like walking, because we have a lot of it ahead of us."

"So why did they let you come?" Zany asked.

"I seriously think they're trying to get rid of me," Harry grunted, "and I don't know why. There just is no pleasing you, is there, Evina?"

Evina grinned. "Not really."

Harry groaned. "With this crazy bunch, I'm not entirely sure if we'll survive a single day."


	3. Chapter 2: Beyond the Boundaries

A feeling of bravery and pride was in each of their hearts. Although they had no idea where they were going, they assumed that Harry knew exactly what they would do. It wasn't very long before they reached Barnacle Boulevard.

They all emerged from the tunnel at the end of Barnacle Boulevard into the very busy Donald's Dock. They felt the cool spray of the waves. The Nutty River which comes in from Acorn Acres ends here.

Many toons were stocking up on gags and preparing themselves to go to Bossbot HQ. There was one sad toon walking towards them slowly. He was a purple dog.

Evina recognized him immediately. "You're Goopy, the famous glitch master!" He exclaimed, "I've seen you on TV! Uh… why did you go sad?"

The purple dog sighed and continued staring at his feet. "Once again I was foiled in my attempt to enter the legendary Bossbot tower."

"You mean the one in the Bossbot courtyard?" Zany asked.

"No," Goopy answered, "it is another one…"

"Well, we are going on a quest to find out where the cogs came from" Evina said. "I'm was really bored this summer, and then we kept finding slips of paper that say 'help' on them.

"I've seen several of those myself." said Goopy as he pulled a bundle of them out of his pockets. "They don't seem to make any sense at all. Where could they all come from?" He picked up several starfish nearby to replenish his laff points. "I guess I don't really have much to do. I would like to come with you guys."

"Really?" Zany asked unbelievingly. "That would be great. You know, I'm one of your biggest fans!"

"Yeah, I think my skills might come in handy if we ever get in a tight situation." Goopy smiled.

Evina beamed. Things seemed to be getting better for them. "So where are we going?" he asked Harry.

"I think it would be best to head to Pete's Palace first." Harry quickly responded.

Goopy stared at Harry for a second with his mouth open. "What is Pete's Palace?"

Evina, Zany and Princesspinkcat also wore similar expressions. "Yes, I think Pete knows more about cogs than anyone else in Toontown… or so I've been told." Harry explained.

"But," Evina protested, "Where is Pete's Palace?"

"You'll all have to understand, Toontown is much larger than most toons think. Millions of playgrounds are not on your map. The palace is on the other side of Toontown's largest mountain, Mt. Giant. First we must go to Acorn Acres."

The group walked nervously in the direction of Acorn Acres while the others toons in the playground talked amongst themselves, wondering what other places there were in Toontown that they didn't know about. They wondered why the Toon Council had never given access to these places. _How big is Toontown?_ Evina wondered. _Could there really be a lot more of us way out there?_

"I have a question." said Zany, "Why is Pete's Palace not on the map?"

"Because, as you will eventually see, he does not enjoy having too much company. There's a reason why he built his Playground so far away."

The adventurers approached Acorn Acres awkwardly. They still had no idea how they would get over the mountain ahead of them. There wasn't even a street or a path! There were only two toons here in Acorn Acres: a sienna monkey and a brown dog, talking to each other. The two of them glanced over at the group and saw the old rabbit leading several toons along the fence of Acorn Acres. They were curious and walked over to them.

"Where are you guys going?" The monkey inquired.

Goopy stepped forward. "We are going on a quest to find out where the cogs came from. I am Super Goopy Wackyroni. I bet you've seen me on TV!" He stopped and smiled smugly. "And this is Evina, Zany, Princesspinkcat and our leader Harry Oldman. He is Lil' Oldman's grandfather."

"I hate Lil' Oldman's tasks but I have always wanted to find out where the cogs came from too. Can I come?" The monkey asked.

Harry looked around nervously. He was afraid that these toons didn't know what dangers might be ahead. They didn't seem to be taking it as seriously as he thought they should. "Ah, I suppose you can. The more the merrier. But you have to understand it will be very dangerous!"

"And what's the worst that can happen?" the monkey snickered.

"You would be surprised." Harry muttered ominously.

"By the way, I am Bebop Bumblebee," the monkey continued, "and this is Rocky" he pointed to the brown dog who silently shoved a burrito in his mouth.

"I'm not coming," Rocky said with a full mouth, "unless you can ensure that I will survive, and you bring a lot of burritos."

"Yes you are coming!" Bebop insisted, and he yanked Rocky by the arm as they started walking again.

"We have to cross _those_ mountains?" asked Princesspinkcat halfheartedly.

Zany's enthusiasm vanished as she glanced at the huge mountain. They approached the fence to Acorn Acres and stopped. Everyone paused for a moment, unsure of how to do it.

"So… are we going over the fence?" Evina asked Harry.

The fence wasn't that tall and could be jumped over easily. But no toon has ever gone outside the boundary of a street or playground before. Nobody knew if it could be done.

Harry thought about it and broke their silence. "Well, I know it sounds awkward but we must do this. Now on the count of three we all jump, alright?"

The other toons nodded but looked really tense. They all imagined what terrible things were going to happen when they crossed the fence.

"Remember everybody," Harry encouraged them, "the Toon Council is counting on us. We have to do it! 1... 2… 3!"

They jumped all at once over the fence. Their feet hit the grass on the other side. Everyone closed their eyes and cringed, but surprisingly nothing happened. There was no siren and no deadly traps. They were the very first toons to ever cross over the fence! But then they got a weird sensation. They saw the wide open spaces and the rough areas. The wild land made them feel lost and frightened. They didn't understand why.

"I know it feels funny," said Harry, "but we're just disoriented. We will get used to it soon enough."

So they started walking to the mountains. The toons from Acorn Acres watched them with bewildered expressions, wondering how they got over that fence. Every few steps they took, they tripped over a patch of long grass or a rock. It was strange to be a toon walking in the wilderness. After about one toonmile (500 Trolley lengths), they stopped to rest for the night. It was getting dark and they could no longer see Acorn Acres. Their real fear was beginning to reveal itself now. They had no idea what was out there in the darkness. They collected sticks to start building a fire, and soon enough they began cooking some food. They discovered that Harry had brought a large inflatable tent that could fit in his pocket when deflated. He pulled a string and it blew up to its full size like a balloon.

At dessert time, Harry got out some marshmallows. "OH MARSHMALLOWS!" Zany beamed.

Everyone was feeling alright, and it was a pretty decent meal.

"Let's tell some stories." Bebop suggested.  
Everyone thought of something to tell for a moment.

"How did you are Harry meet?" Goopy asked Evina.

Evina had to take time to think about it. He didn't realize until now that his friendship with Harry was unique compared to what other toons had.

"It was a few years ago." Evina said, "I was wandering through Toontown Central as usual and I bumped into him. I was scared for a minute, but soon I found out he wasn't a cruel, creepy old guy, but a very kind toon. He told me that he was a member of the Toon Council and had to get back to work."

Everyone continued listening intently to Evina. Harry smiled, recounting the memories of his meeting with Evina.

Evina continued, "I went to go see him more times over the next few days. He seemed to find it really annoying but soon we found out we have a lot in common."

"Yes," Harry said, "I remember that well. I'm glad you've convinced me to go on this crazy trip of yours. It's getting to be quite fun.

Rocky reached for a handful of marshmallows. "Okay, so now why don't we tell some _scary_ stories?"

Everyone searched their minds for something scary to tell until Evina spoke up. "Harry, why don't you tell us about that legendary substance?"

"What legendary substance?" The other toons asked with curiosity.

Harry sighed. "Ok," he said nervously as all the toons focused their eyes on him, "but you must realize that this is no ordinary scary story. This is most likely real." He cleared his throat and spoke in a quiet voice. "Long ago when the first toons were drawn by humans, they were discovered to be useful for making movies and making children happy. Soon they were in use all over the world in entertainment. Then our enemies, the people who didn't like toons in the human world, developed a special liquid. It was an absolutely disgusting brew and toons shivered at the sight of it. We see it as a thick, glowing, neon-green goop. It was called dip."

"Dip?" the rest of the toons asked.

"YES DIP!" Harry shouted irritably, but then he reverted back to whispering. "It was sold to the enemies and it proved effective at completely eliminating toons. They melted away the instant that they touched it. Hundreds of toons were dipped before the rest moved back permanently to their own land, Toontown. They say that the original creator of the dip was eliminated. But then some others say that the enemies keep a special batch of it somewhere in Toontown. They could have enough to defeat Toontown. Of course, Toontown has very high security, but once we jumped over the fence and entered the wilderness, we are protected from _nothing_."

After he was finished speaking, there was continued silence. Everyone, including Harry, was petrified with fear.

"That's just a silly urban legend right?" Rocky laughed warily. "It's as ridiculous as those stories of molders."

"Most people think that," said Harry "but through my many years of experience I have found many clues to lead me to believe that it's true."

The toons climbed into the tent and tried their best to go to sleep, but they were still intimidated with the thought of the dip. A glowing, neon-green liquid that can destroy toons is a gruesome thought to think about. There was strong wind outside and the noise of something moving off in the distance. Maybe it was just their imagination. They just hoped that they would never have to encounter an enemy. At least it was easier to sleep when they weren't alone.

In the morning they quickly cleaned up their camp and began walking once more. They were hoping that they were lucky enough to be protected from a disaster. They walked for a while and assured themselves that everything was going to be fine. After all, they knew that these were just silly urban legends. There wasn't any such thing as a molder, and also if there was any dip in Toontown, the toon council would have known about it long ago.

Acorn Acres was no longer visible. They were all alone in the wilderness. There were no boundaries for them. They could go anywhere, as long as they were willing to accept the consequences of whatever would happen.

Nobody was happy that they had to get over those mountains, and when they arrived they lost all of their motivation. Harry tried to encourage them as much as he could. "It's about six more toonmiles to Pete's Palace." he informed them, and everyone groaned in reply.

"It was _you_ who wanted to go, Evina." the old rabbit said with a smirk. "So you'll just have to trust me, but don't worry; it will be worth the walk."

They continued tripping and stumbling over mounds of dirt and roots. Everyone was becoming dirty and disappointed. The sun was bright over the mountains and was smiling at them. Then its expression suddenly changed. It looked startled to see toons out in the middle of nowhere. _What are they doing out here?_ It thought.

The mountains were getting closer and closer. It was almost evening when they reached the foot of the mountain. They started setting up camp for the second night. Harry got out the inflatable tent, food, and marshmallows while Rocky and Bebop started the fire. Evina, Goopy, Princesspinkcat and Zany were cooking dinner. It was a stew with an unusual odor.

"There is nothing out here but dirt and bugs!" Zany grumbled. "Ok, I can see why it would be a pain to live out here, but how could there be evil dangers out here?"

"But remember the dip?" Goopy reminded her.

"There is no truth to that." Princesspinkcat assured him as she placed a lid over the boiling stew. "That's just ridiculous. It's nothing but a scary story."

"Well I think we should trust Harry." said Evina.  
The others were silent and just stared at him for a moment.

"He's my best friend! I know he can't be lying! It has to be true." Evina promised them.

They stared at him silently for a minute before they turned their backs and walked back to the dinner table. Princesspinkcat returned to quickly take the stew and then ran away. Evina was left standing there alone.


	4. Chapter 3: The Palace

While Evina was standing alone with his back towards the others, he could hear them talking. "I came on this adventure to have fun." said one of the other toons, and Evina didn't know which. "I didn't know Harry would try to take us to some weird, nonexistent place. Why don't we just go home?"

He felt anger building up but decided to ignore it. Once they got to Pete's Palace, he thought, then they would see who's right and know that they were wrong. But a thought arose in his head. What if Harry _had_ gone crazy? What if this is all just a joke? He's named Hysterical Harry for a reason. Nobody has ever heard of Pete's palace or dip before. It's not on the map! Has he really gone places that no one has been to before or has he really lost his marbles? Has the toon council really been keeping the truth from them?

Evina was getting hungry so he walked over to the dinner table where everyone was already seated. He tried to forget all of his doubts. He didn't think Harry was about to lead them to certain doom. They all began eating this stew, surprised that it wasn't as bad as it looked.

After a few silent minutes, Princesspinkcat decided to speak up. "Uh, Harry, how far is it to _Pete's Palace_?" she smiled.

"It's right on the other side of those mountains, you can't miss it." He said quickly.

The other toons looked at each other then back at Harry. Nobody said anything else for the rest of dinner.

Bebop stood up and yawned loudly. "Well I think it's time to hit the hay." He said. "I can barely walk any farther."

Everyone seemed to agree. They were all exhausted from their hiking and were about to fall asleep standing up. Their sleep the previous night had not been as good as they hoped, so nothing was going to keep them awake now. They were just about to step into the tent when there was a sudden burrowing sound behind them. They all spun around to see a small hole which had appeared in the ground. A yellow mole stuck its head out of it.

"Oh it's just a mole," Rocky smiled with a relaxed voice and everyone sighed.

The mole remained motionless for a moment, staring at them with that odd grin on its face before it suddenly darted back underground. Everyone watched intently, waiting for it to come back. A few seconds later, there was a loud drilling noise. The hole grew wider and the mole climbed out with a Bossbot suit on. It wiped itself off and proceeded towards them with a wicked grin.

Everyone was jerked awake by the sight of it. They screamed and ran up to the mountain as fast as they could. The molder didn't pursue them but instead took out a camera and snapped a picture of them. He pulled off his rubber yellow mask and put it way, revealing the true evil-looking red mole underneath. He still grinned at the fleeing toons, pleased with himself and promptly flew off into the starry desert sky.

The toons continued running for several more minutes. When they were finally convinced of their safety then they stopped to rest and catch their breath.

"What was that thing?" Rocky cried as he gasped for breath.

"I'm not quite sure," answered Harry, "but I think it was a molder. I warned you that it's a dangerous place out here. I think it's safe to go back now."

They dragged their exhausted selves back down to their camp. They couldn't find a trace of the molder, but its empty hole was still there. Everyone went to sleep.

The next morning they got up late and ate a large brunch. They cleaned up their camp and started walking back up the mountain past their original rest place. After a few hours or so they stopped at about half way up the mountain.

"I am tired of all this walking." Goopy gasped. "I wish I knew some sort of glitch to get us to the other side."

Everyone was fatigued, but excited to see what was really on the other side. They were anxious to know if Harry was really as crazy as they all thought he was. Several more hours of walking passed before they reached the summit. There was a large frozen oak tree standing there with acorns all over the snowy ground.

"I'll call this place Nutty Summit," Bebop declared. "Get it?"

Harry groaned and rubbed his back. Nobody was amused, maybe they seemed annoyed if anything.

"I'm just trying to add a little humor." Bebop protested.

They walked over to the other side of the summit and looked straight down. They were instantly astonished. There were millions of trees in a forest for as far as they could see. And at the foot of the mountain, in front of the forest, they saw a large glimmering palace.

"You were right!" exclaimed Princesspinkcat as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you before! I thought you were crazy?"

"You thought I was crazy?" Harry asked looking astonished, but nobody heard him. They were already running down the mountain as fast as they could. Harry grabbed a few large snowflakes from the ground and put them in his pocket. He had a feeling they might need them later.

Evina tripped over a rock and fell. Then he went tumbling painfully down the mountain. Everybody else seemed to trip too.

"Ouch! Ah! Oof!" They all cried with each bump until they hit the bottom. Harry arrived a few minutes later.

"What a painful way to descend a mountain! It couldn't hurt to just walk!" He gave them each a snowflake to replenish their laff points.

They saw ahead of them a huge white marble wall going around the neighborhood. There was a tall gate that opened through it. They ran over to the gate. It opened automatically to let them in. They entered and examined the old street that they were in. They were fascinated by the old fashioned houses and stores.

"This place must be older than Harry!" cried Zany.

"Uh, I highly doubt that." Harry replied.

They continued walking cautiously through the street. There didn't seem to be anyone around. Then they saw the tunnel that led to the playground.  
"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"I guess we're as ready as we'll ever be." Evina replied. Then they cautiously walked into the dark tunnel.

They reappeared on the other side a moment later and witnessed a majestic sight. There was a sparking fountain in the middle of the playground. Carefully trimmed shrubs were placed all around and made to look like toons standing in ridiculous positions. A few benches were also seen scattered around and everything here had a fancy looking "P" engraved on it. There were several streets connected to the playground and the massive palace on the north side. There was an HQ, a Clothing shop, a Gag shop and a trolley. However, there were no toons to be seen anywhere. They could only hear the splashing of the fountain and the chirping of the birds. It was quite charming and somewhat resembled DaisyGardens. There was something magical that made them want to stay forever, but the silence was awfully foreboding.

"I wonder where everyone went to." Rocky wondered.

"It doesn't matter," Harry answered, "we just have to find Pete and talk to him as soon as possible."

They jogged over to the giant golden doors leading to the palace. Harry opened the door and went in as the others followed behind. The main hall was empty too, but they could tell that the floor was recently polished. At the other end was the elevator to Pete's throne room. They shuffled inside and the doors closed.

"Uh, Harry," Evina asked.

"Yes?"

"I've heard some stories of Pete. Isn't he a little, you know, selfish and mean?"

"Yes, he does have a short temper and he's really greedy," Harry said as they began to ascend, "but he can still be a nice toon when he wants to be."

The elevator reached the top in no time. The doors opened to reveal the face of a huge Big Cheese.

"Hello toons," he said with a malicious grin. "I hope you enjoyed your trip."

Before the toons could react to anything, they were tied up by other cogs hidden behind them and hauled to the center of the room where there were several other Big Cheeses. Pete sat on his throne gazing at them with madness in his eyes.

"May I?" asked the leader of the cheeses.

"Fire away." Pete said proudly.

"Ok, here's the first question." The cog sneered in their faces. "What are you doing here?"

"We will never tell you!" Evina answered him without hesitation.

"Oh really? Then maybe you need some time to reconsider. THROW THEM IN THE DUNGEON!" he commanded the other cheeses who promptly went to pick them up.

"B-b-but that's not part of the deal!" Pete stammered.

"Not part of the deal, eh?" the Big Cheese chuckled loudly.

All of the toons including Pete were now locked in the cold, stony dungeon. Harry got the last snowflakes out of his pocket to replenish all their laff points.

"So... what is all this about, Pete?" Harry asked him quite calmly, but the others could notice that he seemed frustrated too.

"Well I uh... It all started when those Big Cheeses came in with this mole guy. I was scared out of my wits, but then the mole guy showed me a picture. It was a picture of you toons running up a mountain. The boss of the cheeses said that the toons in the picture were coming to see me and that they were going to ask some questions. I was going to refuse until they offered me five million jellybeans! I couldn't resist; I told them that all they were allowed to do was ask questions, and now we're here. Those dirty, cheating, two-faced…"

"Okay, I've heard enough," Harry interrupted, "but you must remember that the cogs are our enemies. They could _never_ be trusted!" The other toons were amused seeing Pete sob like a baby. "Did they tell you why they wanted to talk to us?" Harry continued to ask him.

"No, I guess they think there's something special about you guys."

"I think it's because they know about our quest." Harry said with a smile.

"What quest?" Pete said with a perplexed look.

"I am Harry Oldman and this is Evina, Princesspinkcat, Goopy, Zany, Bebop and Rocky. We are going on a quest to find out where the cogs came from."

"That's very interesting, but I don't really know what the big deal is. They almost never come around. I personally have never seen a cog until this day, but the toon council still ordered me to build a gag shop in the playground."

"YOU'VE NEVER SEEN A COG BEFORE?" Harry shouted.

"No, have you?" Pete continued.

"Well as a matter of fact, I have. Where we come from, there are lots of cogs."

"And just where might that be?"

"Over the mountain."  
Pete gasped. "Over the mountain? But nobody's left the map before!" Pete took out his schticker book and showed them his map. It was just like their books, but the map had completely different locations on it.

Everyone was confused until Rocky interrupted. "Uh Pete, do you have any burritos here?"

He didn't answer but gave Rocky an awkward look.

Harry broke the silence again. "I have another question please, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Oh... uh... I always leave a key under the doormat in case something like this ever happened." He looked embarrassed. "I guess it came in handy today after all."

He groped under the bars and the doormat directly outside. Soon he had pulled out a large rusty key. He quietly unlocked the door.

"Wait a second!" he said, "There are five level ten cheeses in there!"

"_Its snow big deal._" Harry laughed, "I think you worry too much; maybe you should come to my crisis management sessions every Thursday at seven. We are experts at defeating cogs."

Goopy swung the door open and all the toons ran back to the throne room.

"THEY ESCAPED?" a Big Cheese hollered with disgust.

"Obviously," said the molder in a strangely low voice, "but we can handle them." Then he cracked his knuckles and smiled. The toons noticed his razor sharp teeth.

Pete ran and cowered behind his throne. The other toons lined up on one side of the room and the cogs lined up on the other side. Suddenly Princesspinkcat threw a Birthday cake at the leader of the cheeses. Cream splattered everywhere around the pristine room.

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" he bellowed as he took out his golf club. Golf balls flew everywhere. Some of them broke the windows and knocked paintings off the walls. The other Big Cheeses started running straight at them.

Harry took our several trigger boxes and handed one to everyone. "Press it now!" he said.

The big cheeses were stopped in their tracks and fell into several trap doors. The toons got out fire houses before the cogs fell down. They splashed water everywhere and all the big chesses slid around the slippery floor. Soon they short circuited and exploded in a fury of smoke and gears. The only one left alive was the molder.

"I'm immune to gags so don't even try to waste your time..." he mocked.

As the molder was talking, Rocky sneaked up behind him and pulled off his head.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the molder yelled and his Bossbot suit fell down. It was completely hollow.

"Let go of me you fluffy freaks!" he screeched as his head was stuffed into a plastic bag by Bebop. He wrote:

_Send to Bossbot HQ_

Then he dropped it in the mail chute.

"Good job Rocky!" Harry cheered, giving him a pat on the back. All the toons were slightly hurt but none of them were sad.

"What an amazing suit!" Harry exclaimed as he examined the Bossbot suit with great detail. "This looks like it's almost in perfect condition! We might need it later." He folded it up and put it in his bottomless pocket. "Oh, and Pete, you can come out now."

"Is it over?" he asked frightfully.

"Yep you're safe now. Let's go outside." Everyone walked over to the elevator while trying not to slip on the wet floor.

"We're really sorry about the mess." said Zany sincerely.

"Oh, that's really no problem." Pete replied, "You guys saved my life! I'll offer you each ten thousand jellybeans."

"That's not necessary." Harry replied, "We were glad to help."

They exited the palace and walked down to the playground.


	5. Chapter 4: To the West

"I guess when they saw the cogs, they all ran away." Pete chuckled. "I can't believe the way you defeated those cogs so fast."

"It takes a lot of training." Goopy explained.

"I bet it does." Pete said. "HELLO! IS ANYBODY HERE?" He shouted.

Three toons peeked out from behind a shrub. "Is it safe now?" one of them asked timidly.

"It sure is," Pete replied. "These guys fought them off and saved my life!"

"You did?"

"Yes we did." Harry confirmed boldly. "I am Harry Oldman from the Toon Council. We are going on a quest to find out where the cogs came from. We thought Pete might be able to help, because we _thought_ he knew a lot about the cogs."

"Thought I know a lot about cogs?" Pete interrupted. "Where did you get an silly idea like that? I haven't even seen one until today!"

"So… you can't help us at all?"

"Uh, well this morning I heard that the cogs come from the west. Almost all the reports of major cog activity are from the west." The toons looked in that direction.

"But there is nothing there but forest!" Goopy objected.

"I know, it seems very strange but they must be coming from somewhere." Pete said looking confused.

"Maybe it's on the other side of the forest." Evina suggested.

Pete considered this. "Well nobody's been through the forest before so we don't know how big it is. We don't really know what's on the other side or if there even is another side! But I figure there has to be something. We also thought there was nobody on the other side of the mountain until you guys came."

"You guys came from the other side of the mountain?" one of the three scared toons asked.

"Yes we are from Toontown Central." Harry answered.

The three toons wore the same confused expressions that Pete had earlier.

"We would love to talk more about it, but we really need to go." Harry explained "So let's go!"

They started moving away to west when they heard a voice of one of the toons.

"Wait up! I want to come with you!" The explorers stopped and turned around. "Can't we come with you?" an orange rabbit asked.

"Uh... sure, the more the merrier, I guess." Harry replied uncertainly.

"Good," the bunny beamed, "I am Lizzy and these are my friends Good ol' Ricky Dynoboom and…" she paused, looking like she was struggling with something. "You can just call him Silly Paddlewhip." She pointed to two identical, blue dogs.

"Hi," they said in unison, "we're twins."

"But uh… _Paddlewhip_" said one of the blue dogs pointing to the other, "is a lot lazier than _I_ am."

"No, _you_ are!" Paddlewhip retorted.  
Suddenly there was a huge noise from the palace behind them. Everyone looked up to see what was happening. It seemed to be coming from the roof of the tallest tower.

"Not you again!" Pete cried with rage.

"Yes," an impressive and heroic voice announced, "it is I, the destroyer of evil, the master of gags. I am Catman!"

A black cat with a mask and cape jumped off the roof and dropped straight down. He continued to fall, flailing his arms in the air, until he hit the ground flat on his face.

The toons rushed over to the cat. After only a moment, he stood up, apparently unharmed, and brushed himself off.

"Are you alright?" Lizzy asked him.

"Of course I'm alright! I'm Catman!" He repeated in the same voice.

"Uh... the Center For Mental Health is right this way." said Pete kindly as he tried to take Catman's arm.

"I am not crazy! Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?"

Everyone continued to stare at him like he was crazy.

"I believe I may be of assistance to your quest." he said bowing to Harry.

"Well we would love to have you join us," Harry said, "but we already have enough toons." and he started walking away.

"WAIT!" Catman screamed "I've never told anyone before, but I'm part robot. I know a lot about cogs! And I can fly. It would have worked if the wind didn't suddenly shift!"

"Harry," Princesspinkcat said tugging Harry's arm "I think he should join us. I believe him."

"But you didn't believe me." Harry said. "I really don't trust this guy."

"But I do!" said Princesspinkcat, she looked on at the other cat with admiration.

"Me too." Evina added. "Just let him come."

The other toons looked up at Harry. "Me too." said Goopy.

"Us too." said Bebop and Rocky.

"And us." added the twin dogs.

"And me." Lizzy finished.

Harry had no choice but to agree. "Ok, you can come with us." He sighed.

"WOO HOO!" Catman shouted as he slid easily into the middle of their group. "You will not regret bringing me, I promise!"

So the large group of explorers was ready to go.

"Wait, don't we need supplies?" Paddlewhip asked.

Harry paused. "Uh... yes we do!" He was shocked. "How could I forget? Where can we get some supplies, Pete?

"Well there is only one obvious answer." Pete said. "Where do you think you can get just about anything imaginable? You need to visit Ms. Clarabelle Cow, the most famous fashion and furniture designer in all of Toontown!"

"How are we going to get there?" Harry asked, "Is it far away?"

"No, not at all. It is just a few toonmiles past South Street."

Harry bowed to Pete. "Thank you for helping with our quest."

"And thank you for saving my life!" he replied. "Good luck! I'll give you all free teleportation access if you want to come back!"

And with that, the toons marched off to South Street. The day had been full of more adventure than they ever imagined.

"If we hurry," Harry told everyone, "we can make it there before nightfall."

They quickly walked down the street. Toons were looking at them through holes in barrels, crates and windows.

"Are the cogs gone?" some of them asked. Harry confirmed their safety and they slowly began to come out of hiding.

"Is it true," Lizzy asked, "that you are from some other land?"

"Yeah," said Bebop, "we are from Toontown Central and Donald's Dock. We didn't even know that there was a Pete's Palace!"

"How odd." Lizzy muttered thoughtfully. "Why would the Toon Council separate us like this?"

"I'm not sure." Goopy said.

"I'm on the toon council and even _I_ don't know! Perhaps the only ones who know are Mickey, Flippy, Scrooge McDuck and… there was one other. I forgot his name though. He disappeared some time ago.

"Who's on the toon council, anyway, and how was it formed?" Evina asked. The toons turned their attention to Harry and even Rocky stopped eating his burrito to listen.

"Well, there is Mickey the president, and Flippy the vice president. Then there are twenty eight others including me. It was formed to protect Toontown from enemies. This was back when dip was around. Back then a toon named Roger Rabbit was one of those who fought against the enemies. They succeeded for a while and continued their work in the film industry, but eventually they were forced to return to Toontown and seal the portal to Earth forever. The toon council has not done much work since then… until the cogs came around."

Everyone thought about this for a moment. "Now for the last question…" Evina said. "How did you get on the toon council?"

He paused for a moment, looking nervous, "because… all toon species leaders are part of the toon council." Everybody still had their attention turned towards him. He looked nervous.

"But that means..." Lizzy said.

"Yes, I am the leader of the rabbit toon species." Harry said.

Shocked expressions covered their faces as they heard that. It was hard to believe that he was the one with that great honor.

"Roger Rabbit is technically the first rabbit and the species leadership is supposed to be passed down in the generations." Harry explained, answering their thoughts. "But then he disappeared one day. Some say he was dipped. I, however, believe he still lives in another toon world. But once he disappeared another had to take his place. He had no children so another rabbit had to be drawn. That was yours truly.

"Then you must be my great, great, great grandfather or something." Lizzy gasped.

"That's probably right." he replied, gazing up into the sky. "I remember the good old days when toons were drawn. I remember the giant glowing pencil that came down from the sky and drew lines. I remember the first pig, Good ol' Gil Giggles. He was transparent and made of only thin black lines until he was finished with color. Then a voice came from above that announced the toon's name and then it came to life."

The toons were approaching the end of the street. On the other side they saw that they were in a large grassy field. In the distance they saw a series of buildings. It took another hour of walking before they approached it, exhausted. It looked much closer than it really was. The sky was getting very dark. In front of them was a large barn. They stood under one of the bright streetlights. There was a warehouse and an airport to the left, and to the right, there was a factory. The sound of jet engines kept them alert. An airplane landed on a runway not too far away from them with Clarabelle's face painted on its side. A dog stepped out of it in a uniform carrying a huge pile of boxes.

"Hello." he said, "Why are you here?"  
"We need to speak to Ms. Clarabelle." Catman said. "We are going on a quest to find out where the cogs came from. By the way, do you need help with those?"

"Uh... yes that would be nice." the deliveryman groaned as he set down the boxes. Catman picked them all up in one paw.

"Don't do that!" Everyone yelled.

"Not to worry! I have super strength… Wooooooah!" He screamed dropping the boxes. They broke open and estate furniture came rolling out of them.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" The deliveryman shouted enraged.

"Not to worry." said a female voice from behind them.

They all spun around to see Clarabelle Cow, the famous fashion and furniture designer. She snapped her fingers and several other toons in uniforms came out of nowhere and started cleaning up the mess.

The deliveryman looked embarrassed. "I am truly sorry about this, boss. I…"

"It's not your fault." she said. Then she turned to Harry. "What do you need?"

Harry paused for a moment. He almost forgot why they were there in the first place. "We're uh... going on an important quest to find out where the cogs came from."

Clarabelle crossed her arms and smiled at the old rabbit, looking skeptical.

"The toon council sent us! I'm Harry Oldman!"

"You are? Well then come right on in!" she beamed. Clarabelle walked with them through the airport runway. She was pointing out the different parts of the facility like a tour guide. "Over there is where I design my products, and over there is where the projects are built. That is the airport over there. This is the warehouse, and this is _my_ house. She pointed to a large barn that she led them into. It was just as elegant as Pete's Palace if not more so. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." Harry replied, "But the main reason we are here is that we are in need of supplies."

Clarabelle sat down at the table "You name it, I got it. Where are you going?"

"We are planning on going to the other side of the forest."

Clarabelle's eyes widened. "The other end of the forest? That's crazy!"

"I assure you," Harry said calmly "that we will be quite prepared for anything we may encounter. All we need is your help."

"Ok, if you say so." she clapped her hands once and a waiter walked out of a set of double doors.

"Tomorrow I'll take you to the warehouse," Clarabelle said, "but for now, it's getting late and I'm starving!"

I'm starved too!" said Rocky, but he wasn't hungry for long. Everyone had a very hearty and sophisticated meal.

"Thank you for the meal." Bebop said.

"No problem at all. Let me show you your rooms." She led them down a large hall.

"There is plenty of room here for everyone. Choose where you wish to stay and have a good night."

Evina's room was very comfortable. There was a sofa, a TV, a mini fridge stuffed with snacks and a nice, soft bed. Things seemed to be going very well for them. They were all so tired and sore from the hiking and mountain climbing. Sleep came to them very quickly.

The twins were the first ones to wake up in the morning. They quickly and quietly ran down the hall to the dining room. Clarabelle was not there. The kept looking around until they peered through the glass into a room with tons of phones in it. Clarabelle was there with a notebook taking orders from toons on the phone.

"Will that be all for you today? Ok, thank you. That will be 3,460 jellybeans. Yes, I do accept credit card. Ok, bye now." She hung up and turned to see the twins. "Oh, good morning, breakfast will be coming soon." Then she picked up the phone again.

The twins ran back to the dining room to see a gourmet breakfast prepared for them on the table. They began eating vigorously. A few minutes later Evina, Zany and Bebop came in. They also started eating.

Harry came in with Lizzy, Goopy and Princesspinkcat later and then they began eating as well.

"Where is Rocky?" Bebop asked.

"I'm right here." he said as he strolled into the room and picked up a few breakfast burritos.

Clarabelle came in a little later and announced, "I'm a little busy today. I can get you some supplies though if you follow me quickly."

The group stood up and followed her. The morning was cool and slightly foggy. There was some frost on the grass. As the sun rose, the majestic mountain cast a long shadow over the seemingly endless grassy field. They walked into the warehouse and found themselves in very small room. There were boxes stacked up everywhere. Clarabelle punched in a code and unlocked another door to a much larger room. They were in the warehouse.

Everyone was amazed. Anything that a toon could ever imagine having was here. It was the largest place they had ever seen.

"Hmm," she said, "these are bedroom furnishings." She pointed to a golf cart and they sat down on it. They drove through the aisles of the warehouse stacked with heaps of toon supplies. Clarabelle muttered to herself as they passed the different areas of the warehouse. "Kitchen, bathroom, gardening… ah-ha! Here are the adventuring supplies." she said as they got off the golf cart and walked over to a stack of adventurous junk.

There were helmets, backpacks, first aid kits, water canteens, flashlights and things that they had never seen before.

"Take anything you need." she said, "It's all free."

"I can't thank you enough." Harry said genuinely. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem," she responded, "but I wish you luck, it is getting scary looking out there. Ya'll come back and see me soon, won't ya?"

They nodded and waved goodbye. Harry dumped many things into his bottomless pocket before they left. They courageously marched outside to the entrance of the forest. It was hard to believe that there was any danger out here. Everyone they had met so far had seemed friendly. They felt foolish for not knowing where their estate furniture had come from. Clarabelle was on the other side of the mountain and they didn't even know it all along. They wished Harry could tell them what was going on and why they were separated from the other toons for so many years.

The trees were very high and no end could be seen. After walking into the forest for a while it got very dark and they could not see anything behind them or in front of them. They didn't even know where they were going. The sounds of the field and the wind were gone and there was nothing but sinister silence. Harry was beginning to doubt his previous affirmation that he was prepare for anything. Their fear began to return as they realized they were lost and it was too late to turn back now.


	6. Chapter 5: The Forest

In the darkness, Dynoboom pulled out one of their flashlights and turned it on. Behind them was a wall of dark trees and ahead of them were more dark trees. There were dark trees to their sides too and they couldn't see or hear anything from the outside world. It frightened them.

"Do you think we're lost?" Bebop asked.

"No," Harry assured them. "If we keep going straight we should find the end… eventually."

"But how do we know if we're going the right way?" Bebop continued.

Harry paused for a second, his eyes moving back and forth in every direction which looked the same. "I don't know." He said calmly, even though now even he looked scared.

"I'm climbing up that tree to take a look around." Evina said.

"Be careful!" Princesspinkcat shouted.

"Don't worry, I've always been an expert at the Jungle Vines game." he said. He got a firm grip and began climbing up the giant tree, trying not to look down. Finally he broke through the canopy.

"What do you see?" Paddlewhip yelled at him from below.

"Not much," Evina replied. He turned around and everywhere he looked, he saw the tops of trees. There was a lot of fog around and it was very cold. He slid down the tree. "There's nothing but trees everywhere!" he said, shuddering. He slid down the tree and stood with the others. "I guess we should keep going."

They continued in the direction that they thought was the correct way. Time seemed to pass slowly because they were so bored, and very nervous at the same time.

"Uh, do you think we should sing a song?" Bebop asked.

"No." Harry answered firmly.

"I think it would really help…"

"We're fine. Let's just keep quiet."

"Ok…" He was quiet for a minute. "Wait, what was that noise?"

Everyone looked around everywhere and began to panic. There was a bush rustling not too far away. They cringed as a strange creature slowly emerged from the leaves. It looked like a toad with think black fur. It has small beady eyes and stared at them.

"WHAT IS _THAT_?" Zany shouted.

Nobody answered because they were all staring at the thing, without a clue of what it was, expecting something terrible to happen. After a minute, it raised a foot and pointed to their left. Then it commenced hopping in that direction

"I think," Harry whispered to everyone, "he wants us to follow him."

They didn't know whether to trust it or not, but since they were lost, they followed the creature anyway. It hopped for a long time until it reached a place where the trees were growing a little farther apart. It was in a circular area between the trees that it stopped. Then the creature turned around and looked at them.

"There must be something special about this place." Catman thought. "Maybe there is a way out. He walked out to the center where the toad thing was stand, and then he started sinking slowly.

"AH IT'S QUICKSAND!" he shrieked.

The others sprinted over to him and tried to pull him out but he didn't budge. Then Harry stopped.

"Remember what happens to the cogs?" he said.

They let him go to slide helplessly down under the quicksand and then they looked up to the tree tops. But Catman didn't fall down. Where he was now, nobody knew.

Zany began crying. "CATMAN!" she stood on the spot he was at and began sinking. Bebop, Rocky, Lizzy and the twins followed. Harry stood back with Evina, Princesspinkcat and Goopy.

"I wonder," Harry thought aloud, "that maybe..." he looked like he was thinking over something "let's just go!" he finished. They ran over and stood over the quicksand. They felt a weird sensation as their legs got slowly pulled under the cold sand. They held their breaths as their heads went under.

They were being dragged down deeper and deeper. It seemed like it would never end until their feet finally felt air. They came out from the ceiling of a small cave.

Everyone was there, safe and sound, but Harry was not so happy.

"This is not good!" he cried.

"Yes it is!" Zany interrupted "We're safe!"

"No we're not!" Harry insisted. "This was no accident, this was a trap. This is a prison! See? Look at that quicksand trap up there. Something like that is certainly not natural, and the cave walls are smooth and shiny like they've been carved. And there's a door over there!"

Catman stood up and ran to the wooden door but it was locked tight.

"I have an idea!" Dynoboom said excitedly and he walked over to the door and placed a lit stick of dynamite.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea!" Harry quickly shouted.

"Dyno-boom!" the dog exclaimed. There was a tremendous explosion. Shrapnel went flying in every direction and everyone was pushed up against the walls from the force of the blast. When the smoke cleared, they could see a giant hole where the door had been, revealing a long hallway.

Harry was furious, "The cave could have collapsed! If there are enemies around, they would have heard that!"

Just then they heard a cog's voice. "Yes, this is Mr. Hollywood 12 at station 37AForest Fortress. I am reporting an explosion I heard from the main entrance."

The toons scrambled to hide in a corner. While Harry wasn't looking, Paddlewhip inside the rabbit's bottomless pocket. He removed the Bossbot suit. Then he put it on and stood up just as the Mr. Hollywood was coming in. The real cog saw Paddlewhip and paused.

"Excuse me, but what was that explosion all about?" The cog asked.

Paddlewhip froze in place and didn't know what to answer.

"And why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

Everyone had quickly noticed that the Mr. Hollywood was wearing his Sellbot suit, but a dark blue suit with badges on it, and he was carrying a large laser gun in a holster on his belt. Paddlewhip still didn't answer.

The Mr. Hollywood accidentally caught a glimpse of the toons in the corner and pulled out his walkie talkie. "RED ALERT! RED ALERT! INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS!" He pulled out his laser gun and pointed it at everyone. "DON'T ANYBODY MOVE!" he shouted, even though he was unaware that Catman had been directly behind him, about to pounce on his head. The Mr. Hollywood was instantly knocked unconscious.

Harry slowly took off the cog's suit, folded it neatly and put it in his pocket while Paddlewhip took off the Bossbot suit. Goopy went over to the Mr. Hollywood with Rocky. They broke open the control panel and started unplugging random wires so he wouldn't revive. After that, they all snuck into the hallway. There were doors on each side. At the end of the hall there was a staircase that went up to the forest. Head Hunters were looking everywhere for them.

"I don't see any intruders." one of them remarked. "Do you think it was a drill?"

The toons tried to run away before the cogs saw them, but it was too late. A Head Hunter shot Bebop with his unusual gun. The monkey fell and went instantly sad.

Princesspinkcat and Zany carried him away while Dynoboom used his other stick of dynamite to destroy a few Head Hunters. There were three cogs left. One of them shot Goopy who also went instantly sad. The other two missed.

Evina was one of the only free toons left so he used a Wedding Cake to destroy them all. Everything else became quiet and they sighed with relief. Goopy and Bebop were carried to a soft mossy area where they all rested. The sad toons appeared to be paralyzed. Everyone was injured. The snowflakes in Harry's pocket had melted so there was nothing they could do. They wondered if they would ever make it out of the forest.

Zany and Princesspinkcat got an idea and ran off over to the river and got some water. They brought it back and poured it on the sad toons. It worked like a squirt gag and awoke them. But they were still really weak and couldn't walk.

Harry was still out of breath and wheezing. "I haven't run like that in years. I wonder what those weird guns were. I've never seen stuff like that before. And I don't know why that Mr. Hollywood was wearing that suit."

The other toons were just as clueless as Harry was. They knew that if he didn't understand it, then they would probably never figure it out.

Harry picked up a muddy blaster off the ground, one that a Head Hunter had been using. "I think these things must be acting on some happiness draining technology. I have noticed that the cog's tech is getting more advanced, especially since we've left Toontown. They may be a much bigger threat than we think."

He paused and everyone dropped their heads, sighing. "I think they are planning something big." Harry continued. The toons raised their heads to hear him again.

"Now I may be wrong, but I have the strangest feeling that they might be making something that will wipe out the entire Toontown population."

The toons glanced at each other nervously. "I haven't noticed anything unusual going on with the cogs," Catman said, "until now."

"Me too." Harry thought aloud. "They are obviously hiding something from us. And I bet that it is something big. They tried to apprehend us at Pete's Palace, and why else would they have a hidden fortress out here? They don't want anyone going this direction. Does anyone have good gags left?" Everyone shook their heads. "No level seven gags either?"

"No," Evina said, "I used the last one to save us."

Harry was growing more concerned. "Then that means we will have to continue our quest without gags. We will have to avoid combat at all costs. We have to be practically invisible.

"I don't know about invisible," Catman said impressively, "but I do have something that can help a lot." he revealed the three Head Hunter suits and the weird blue uniform they collected.

"That's great!" Harry said, "We only need a few more and then we'll all have a disguise."

"I get the blue!" Zany cried out.

"Why?" Goopy asked

"Because it looks like a powerful cog suit. It's so official looking. I could do things that few other cogs could do."

Catman was staring at the suit with a funny look in his eye. It looked unnatural and sinister. Evina noticed this, but he didn't know what to think of it.

"Oh yeah, well I think I should have the suit." Goopy said. "Because I'm famous and all of that."

Evina failed to act in time. Suddenly Catman pulled out one of the cog's ray guns. He pointed it at the other toons and they put their hands up. "I'm sorry everyone, but that special suit will belong to me!"

"Catman, I thought I could trust you!" Princesspinkcat exclaimed.

Catman paused, but still had the ray gun pointed at them. They waited in silence as he glared at them with madness in his eyes. "I used to be the greatest hero in Toontown!" he cried, "until this!" He used his free arm to rip off the arm with the gun in it.

Everyone cringed in horror to see gears and wires that were underneath the artificial fur.

"I lost my powers when I lost my arm! I couldn't believe it! It was a disaster. It ruined my life. I came with you to seek adventure again. I wanted to start a whole new life. But in order to do that, you'll have to cooperate with me.

"We would cooperate more willingly if you didn't have a blaster pointed at us."

Catman gazed at Harry for a moment and sighed. He lowered his head and the blaster, but he still held onto it. "When I got this thing," He said, lifting his detached arm, "I quickly discovered the things that I've lost. However, there is something I now have that no other toon has. I have power. I can unlock doors and lift heavy things just like a cog can. That suit is for a cog with high authority. I believe that if I can pretend to be someone important, I can use my powers to help us. We can survive, and I can become a hero once again.

Harry wasn't expecting to learn this information so suddenly. "Ok, Catman, you win." He said, although he sounding disturbed. "You can have that suit for all I care as long as you promise not to harm us."

Catman crushed the blaster with his powerful robot arm. It fell to the ground in little pieces.

"I apologize about that." he said, "You don't know what it's like to be a hero and then lose it all." He sat down and cried. "I built this arm for myself and I've been living alone for years. Nobody has ever really cared about me." Princesspinkcat ran back to the river to get more water in case Catman went sad.

"You're right, Catman, I don't know what it's like, but I do know that we've been in this forest for a very long time. Just remember that I am still the leader of this quest and it is my responsibility to protect them. I can't allow anyone to put them in danger." Harry was shuddering. He looked up into the trees, appearing dizzy. "We need to get help… WE NEED TO FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE!" Harry shouted. The dark trees surrounding them didn't respond, they only echoed his voice. He buried his face in his hands. He knew they were helplessly lost.


	7. Chapter 6: Getting Help

"Please don't go sad!" Dynoboom pleaded as Harry continued to cry. His tears caused everyone to reevaluate their success so far. Was it really worth it?

Evina knew that things weren't going so good since they were already beginning to fight with each other. He went up to the rabbit to help him. "It's not your fault that we're lost, and we don't need another toon to go sad. Remember why we fought those cogs? They are here because there is obviously something that way that they don't want anyone to see. I thought I saw a light ahead in the forest. I promise we'll find the way out."

Harry listened to them and calmed down. "Ok then, is everyone ready to continue?"

"I suppose we're as ready as we'll ever be." Goopy mumbled.

The toons began walking again. It was impossible to tell whether it was night or day. They were weak and had to take long and frequent breaks. Not to mention they had not slept at all since they left Clarabelle's facility. They didn't know if there was an end to the forest. They wondered if one day, perhaps, they would fall off the edge of the world.

Harry occasionally moved his eyes to look at Catman. He wasn't sure if there were going to be any more violent outbursts and he wasn't sure how far he could trust him.

There was still no end to the dark trees. They seemed to pass the same landmarks and they concluded that they were walking in circles.

They sat down to rest at the same place they rested the previous hour. Because of their extreme hunger, they didn't have any determination left to continue. They also had a strange feeling that something was following them. They constantly heard eerie noises and saw pairs of glowing eyes from behind bushes and trees. For all they knew, one of those pairs of eyes could belong to a cog or a strange, savage animal.

Bebop picked up a stick and traced his name in the dirt.

"What's that for?" Rocky asked.

"It's for if we ever wander back here again. I want to see that we've been here before, and just in case I go crazy and forget my name, I want to leave it here so I can remember it again.

Zany sighed and leaned back against a boulder. Harry was falling asleep against a tree and Rocky searched his backpack for any remains of food.

Just then, Bebop saw something shimmer. It lasted only for a second and then disappeared. He shrugged and went back to engraving the letters of his name. He saw it glimmer again and he looked up. He scratched his head and got to his feet. There was some kind of light ahead.

"Where are you going?" Goopy asked.

"I think I see something." Bebop answered. He jogged towards the light and saw that it got much brighter. "We made it out!" he shouted excitedly.

The toons jumped up and followed behind him as fast as they could. They soon emerged from the oppressing trees at the end of the forest. The bright light was coming from the sun reflecting off snow on a nearby mountain range. The sun was going down and it would soon be dark. There were mysterious noises and smoke ahead in a little valley by the mountain

"There must be other toons!" Zany yelled.

"But I thought nobody knew about the other side of the forest." Harry said solemnly.

"Uh oh," Evina said, "I think you're on to something. We should be really careful."

Nobody could argue. They walked slowly and quietly over to the ledge going down to the valley. Then they all lied down on their stomachs and peeked over the edge. Down below there were toons but they were not the ones that they were accustomed to seeing. They were wild toons, in the shapes of all kinds of strange animals.

"This doesn't look that good," Harry murmured, "but they must know about laff and going sad shouldn't they?"

"I suppose," Paddlewhip agreed, "but I'm still nervous."

They stood up together as carefully as they could and walked down into the valley. They stumbled and tripped from their hunger and weakness. The natives apparently saw them because they promptly turned away from their bonfire to look at them.

Harry went first followed by the rest of the group who kept a good distance away. "We uh... need laff and food."

They stared at him, looking confused.

"Can you help us?"

The natives exchanged glances at each other nervously and then turned back at the strangers.

"Perhaps they speak the ancient language that I learned about," Harry thought aloud, "though I'm not that good at it."

"It's worth a try." Dynoboom said.

Harry turned to face the natives again and cleared his throat. "Uh, gynotgy yed serbif afyut."

One of them stepped forward. He appeared to be the leader of the tribe. He motioned for everyone to come closer. He took out a stone bowl of powder. He threw some out onto everyone and they immediately felt stronger.

"Ah, pixie dust!" Princesspinkcat sighed.

"Tell them we're hungry and tired too!" Zany reminded Harry.

He turned to face the leader of the natives again and said,

"Juvull oxip dawo gu yed utik ledo."

The leader of the native toons pointed to some odd looking structures. The toons went inside and dropped all their stuff. A few of their young ones brought in some bowls of a type of thick soup. It was not the best tasting stuff, but everyone was so hungry that they didn't really mind.

Rocky carefully examined the soup after drinking some. "I think I might even like this better than burritos." he muttered.

Everyone laughed again for the first time in days. They felt so lucky to have met some other life that wasn't dangerous. After lying down on the floor their drowsiness put them to sleep within a few minutes.

The next morning, they woke up to the sounds of wild birds and the soft light of the sunrise. It was much later than they usually woke up. The natives brought them some breakfast and then the group packed their stuff into Harry's bottomless pocket.

Harry used the ancient language to thank to the leader and gave him something thin and black before they left.

"What was that thing you gave him?" Catman asked.

"It was an ordinary portal hole. I think they need to learn how to use some modern technology."  
They smiled and followed him to the mountain. They began by climbing up foothills and approached the base of the real mountain.

"I'm ready to go up!" Evina announced enthusiastically. "It doesn't look that tall at all."

"Your right Evina, it isn't that tall," There was concern in his voice, "but it is a lot stepper than it looks and it's slippery from the ice. It would be impossible to go over it."

"Then we have to go around it?" Bebop asked, but after quickly noticing how long the mountain range was he said, "Oh, that's impossible too."

Paddlewhip looked perplexed. "I can't figure out a solution…"

"Ladies and gentletoons," Harry smiled, "our next challenge is to find a way _through_ the mountain." It took the others a while to comprehend what he had meant.

"Just how are we going to do that?" Dynoboom asked.

The explorers moved closer to the face of the mountain. It soon became apparent that the mountain was truly too steep to climb.

"So… let's look for a hole in the mountain." Dynoboom said.

Half of the toons went in each direction along the base of the mountain, looking for openings. It seemed like they had been searching for hours and there was no possible way to get to the other side. Then suddenly Zany spotted something.

"Look I found a hole!" she exclaimed.  
Everyone with her was laughing. It was barely large enough to squeeze a hand through.

"There is no way we'll get through that!" Paddlewhip laughed.

"Or maybe there is..." Catman thought.

"What?" Paddlewhip yelled, "Do you think we can shrink ourselves or something?"

"Nope," Catman laughed, "I think I can do this." As he said those words, he hit the rock with his robotic arm with magnificent force. The vibration sent a shockwave through the wall. The others rushed over to them to see what happened. The tiny hole was crushed and rocks collapsed revealing an opening big enough that everyone could fit through.

"I discovered it so I'll go in first." Zany announced. She carefully walked inside. "It's really not so bad in here. It gets bigger, and wow, I can't see the end. This place is huge!" Her voice echoed inside and faded away.

Harry arrived to them last, trying to catch his breath. He was surprised to see they had found a cave.

"Let's hope it gets us all the way through the mountain." he murmured. "If we get stuck or lost then we will be in trouble." They each stepped in, one by one.

"Uh oh..." Paddlewhip sighed, "We have enough hard hats and flashlights but, isn't there some way to get the lights on the helmets?"

Zany and Evina reacted quickly and they both got out a roll of duck tape. It is one of the strongest things in Toontown.

"Hey Zany," Lizzy asked, "What is the secret of duck tape?"

"I can't tell you." she replied bluntly.

"Well, can't you tell us where you got it?" Dynoboom asked.

"Nope that's a special duck secret. You can't tell me that you don't have their own secrets."

"Well we do," Dynoboom admitted, "but it's not as good as duck tape. All dogs can imitate the 'LOOK THERE'S A COG OUTSIDE!' emotion from Tutorial Tom."

"And I love that!" Zany giggled.

They turned on their helmet lights as they went deeper into the cave. The air became cooler and the light behind them faded away. Their lights glittered off the water and minerals on the walls. There were some places where the ceiling was really low and they had to duck down. Then finally, they came to a circular room with a dome-shaped ceiling. There were lots of stalagmites and stalactites. They stopped there to rest for a little while. There were bats and spiders hanging on every visible surface, and they listened to the quiet sounds of dripping water. The overall effect was calm but creepy. They know they couldn't stay there too long. The smallest of echoes created eerie noises that almost sounded like ghostly voices.

They had not brought very much food in with them, only a few leftovers from the native camp. They worried about seeing the cave stopping at a dead end and what would happen to them then.

"I think this is the center of the mountain." Harry reasoned. "We are about halfway through."

This disappointed the other toons who wanted to get out as quickly as possible.

After a little while they continued again. Fortunately, there was another passage at the other end of the cavern room. They hoped that this would lead them outside. It got very narrow and began to slope downwards. It got very steep to the point that everyone had to climb to get down. They reached an end shortly afterwards. It was a large steel door. It sat there blocking the whole passageway. It had no doorknob and it seemed to be impenetrable.

"Oh that's just great!" Goopy cried, "We'll be here forever!"

"It's pretty obvious someone doesn't want us to get to the other side." Harry said.

"This is no time for jokes!" Bebop cried.

Just then Goopy and Catman noticed a gear shape in the middle of the door. It was engraved so delicately and lightly, and it seemed to glimmer even with the very little light they had. Something seemed very special about it.

"What are you doing?" Princesspinkcat said horrified, as Catman began to remove a glove.

Everyone could now see his shiny, silver robotic fingers where there was no fur.

"WHAT ARE YOU D-" Princesspinkcat began but Goopy silenced her with his glove.

"Be very careful…" Harry whispered.

All the toons held their breath as Catman moved his hand very slowly towards the ominous gear. The suspense almost made them scream. They were wondering if it was a trap. They didn't know what was going to happen. Then suddenly, Catman built up his courage. He shoved his robotic hand flat against the center of the gear.


	8. Chapter 7: Desert Dilemma

There was a loud, metallic bang as the solid metal hand hit the engraved gear on the giant door. Each of the toons felt the vibrations move through the walls of the mountain with a low rumbling. They were afraid the cave might collapse. For a minute it seemed like nothing was happening. Catman was about to remove his hand when there was a flash of green light. It was a small beam that went up and down. It appeared to be scanning his hand. Once the light disappeared, there were two short, high-pitched beeps. The door slid open automatically and they hurried through before it closed. Catman slid his glove back on. The other end of the door was a straight, narrow passageway. At the end, there was light.

"I knew we would find a way out!" Goopy cried, "I hate bats, caves and darkness!"

Catman quickly followed the others behind. "The only reason we're on this side," he explained, "is because it thought I was a cog." They each considered this. They knew that the gear probably had something to do with the cogs.

"Why would only cogs be allowed to come to this side of the mountain?" Bebop asked himself.

They exited the cave on the other side. They quickly felt a gust of warm wind. There were sand dunes ahead of them and sand was blowing everywhere. Ironically, it seemed to be so hot over here compared to the cave and the other side of the mountain. There was something black on the horizon indicating that it was big and far away. It stretched like a thin black line to the left and to the right. Nobody had the slightest idea what it was but they started walking towards it.

"Judging by my calculations," Harry said, "which are seldom wrong, I estimate that object to be about ten to fifteen toonmiles away."

"Then it must be huge!" Zany exclaimed. "Or… perhaps it's just a mirage."

They took off running through the sand but the object on the horizon didn't get any bigger. It didn't take long for the sand to get in their eyes and clothes. The wind blew relentlessly. Soon, they weren't able to see much at all.

Paddlewhip tripped over something unexpectedly. It was a skeletoon! Everyone turned and looked at the bones, horrified. It was pearly white with a shovel in its hand.

"Uh… what happened to it?" Evina asked.

Harry didn't answer. He looked at the skeletoon and then back at the dark line on the horizon. "I think I know what that thing is way over there, but I hope I'm wrong." His tone of voice began to scare the others.

"I just need to ask you something." Harry continued as the other toons looked at him intently.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked.

Harry paused for a moment like he was in a trance. His eyes glimmered in the scorching sunlight. He asked gravely, "Are you afraid to die?"

The toons stood still with their mouths open.  
"Yes." they all admitted.

"But I'm afraid that doesn't matter. We must do this! We have to go!" Harry screamed above the wind. "Leave now if you want," he continued with the same tone, "but I'm willing to give my life for the good of Toontown."

Still nobody moved. They didn't know what to do, because they had not seen Harry act like this before. Even Evina was beginning to wonder this time if Harry had gone crazy. However, they were all willing to give their lives for the cause of Toontown, or so they thought.

"And if we don't survive it," Harry said solemnly, "we will be remembered."

"We'll live, I promise." Dynoboom said with a quivering voice. "I really don't know what you're talking about." The wind began blowing harder and harder. It was almost impossible to see now.

"I THINK WE NEED TO FIND SOME SHELTER!" Rocky yelled above the wind.

Harry was disgusted with the skeletoon, but he somehow managed to wrench the shovel out of its hands. He began digging into the side of a sand dune. He made one side of it as flat as he could. It would block the wind for a little while. They hid behind it to block the wind. It got very loud and powerful. Sand went everywhere and nobody could see or here. Harry handed them each a handkerchief to cover their faces which helped a little bit. It felt like they had been sitting there for hours before it cleared away. The skeletoon was almost completely buried in sand. They came out and gasped to see that there were walls of sand on each side of them. They were trapped, entirely trapped.

They had no idea where the mountain was or the dark object on the horizon. It was like a prison.

"I'll go stand on one of them and look around." Catman announced. He leaped up onto one of the shortest piles of sand and climbed uneasily to the top to take a look around.

"What do you see?" Zany asked.

"Still see nothing." Catman informed them. He leaped up onto a much higher one and looked around again. "The mountain is that way." he said pointing to their right.

"So basically we should go this way." Dynoboom reasoned, pointing to the left. He took the shovel out from Harry's hands and started digging away the sand dune on the left. After about ten minutes, he got too tired. He had dug away most of the dune to reveal another one behind it.

"Uh... I don't mean to rain on your parade," Catman chuckled, "but there are still hundreds to go." He jumped down to where they were.

"We'll take turns digging the extra tall dunes," Harry said, "and we'll try to climb over the short ones."

Everyone had to agree. It was a crazy plan but nobody could think of a better one. They weren't happy with all the digging and were beginning to get very tired and hungry. The bright sun sent burning rays of heat over them, and exhaustion came quickly.

"I have a few very weak gags to eat." Paddlewhip said as he took out a bunch of cupcakes and fruit pie slices. "I had to use all my powerful ones on the Head Hunters."

"I have some gags too!" Lizzy said. They handed out some cream pie slices.

"But what if we run into some cogs?" Goopy worried.

"Even if we do, what are we going to use these weak ones for anyways?" Princesspinkcat replied as she took a few of them herself. After everyone had finished eating, Evina started digging the next dune. They managed to get through a couple dozen sand dunes before the night came. Then they had more throw gags for dinner and went to bed.

"What? No dessert?" Bebop asked.

"The pie is your breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert!" Dynoboom shouted.

"But I'm so tired of pie." Bebop retorted though nobody was listening. They had already gone to sleep. Bebop sighed and went to sleep as well.

They all woke up the next day to find themselves covered in sand again. They hated the heat and the sand. They used seltzer bottles and glasses of water to drink and more throw gags to eat. Goopy started digging. Evina had he was breathing heavily and noticed that he had a funny look about him when he started the work. He didn't appear to be normal. Soon he started singing in an odd way.

_Digging, digging, all day long  
That is why I sing this song  
I am bored all day and night  
Seeing my shadow gives me a fright  
I drink water from a squirting daisy  
While the sand dunes drive me crazy!_

"GOOPY STOP THAT!" Princesspinkcat shrieked.

Goopy's eyes were large and he swayed back and forth in a dizzy way. Nobody could predict what he could do next. Then he started singing again.

_Don't take the shovel out of my hands  
I use it to remove the sands  
And if I don't we'll still be here  
AND SIT HERE FOR ANOTHER YEAR!_

Goopy was picked up by the twins and taken away to sit down to rest. His meaningless singing didn't seem to be getting any better.

_Oh miserable me, I sit in pain  
I work all day and get no gain  
The thing we search, we'll never find  
Cause' they all think I've lost my mind!  
Sand, sand everywhere  
In my toes and gloves and hair  
This purple dog has had it rough  
Just leave me here, I've had enough!_

Goopy started laughing hysterically. Lizzy took a whistle out of her gag bag and blew it near his eyes to wake him up. Goopy immediately looked like he woke up from a nightmare. His eyes returned to normal size.

"Where are we?" he asked.  
"I'll tell you where!" Evina said pointing past the sand dune. "We're almost there!"

What Evina said was true; they had cleared away the sand dunes. The thing was much closer than they thought. Although it was still hard to see clearly, it appeared to be a long black wall stretching out in each direction.

"We should be there after one more day's walk." Harry said. Paddlewhip took over the digging until sunset. Goopy needed to rest and drink some water.

"I don't remember anything." Goopy said "I just remember digging and feeling really hot and sleepy. Then I kind of blacked out. I've been more of a geek my whole life. I'm not used to so much heat and sun. Maybe a little exercise would be good for me one in a while… as long as it's not that much."

Nobody really knew exactly what happened to Goopy but it was obvious that he should not dig again. They finished up eating the rest of their throw gags.

"We better hurry tomorrow." Rocky insisted "We are completely out of food, and I'm even out of burritos!"

"I'm sure we'll find food." Harry assured everybody. "I know exactly what that is over there. I think I know exactly where the cogs came from."

"WHERE?" Lizzy asked impatiently

"Well it's obvious, really." Harry said, "Whether you want to believe it or not, I'm sure that is the wall of the border to the legendary Cog Nation." Everyone gasped.

"We won't survive ten minutes in there!" Zany screamed.

"Exactly," Harry said, "I knew it was going to come to this, but you all agreed that there would be danger and that we may die while trying to stop it."

A look of horror spread across each of their faces as they looked back at the giant dark wall looming ahead of them. The calm manner in which Harry had said it was frightening. He didn't seem that scared at all. The toons looked back at each other. Some of them looked like they were going to break their promise.

"Did I not warn you of the danger?" Harry asked them. Nobody responded. "It was _you_ who wanted to come!" he said hotly. "It's not my fault, and I figured that since we came all this way, why would we turn and run away now?"

"Because I'm hungry." Rocky replied bluntly.

"You would never survive running home." Harry said, "We've gone hundreds of toonmiles. You'll run out of energy before you get halfway back to the mountain. Remember that skeletoon? At least we have a fighting chance of stealing the cog's food, if they use any."

"But what if it's not Cog Nation?" Dynoboom asked.

"What else could it be?" Harry reasoned, "Who would build a wall like that? Also, if I were you, I would hope its Cog Nation. If it's not then we failed our mission to locate the cogs. And we'll certainly die." Still nobody could argue with Harry's logic. "So are you with me or not?" The old rabbit asked once more. "It's not like it really matters; you already promised."

"Ok, ok!" Evina interrupted, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. You don't have to rub it in. I'm completely with you. I will trust you and do anything you'll say."

Everybody decided to stay; they really had no choice. This was their only chance of survival. So in hopes of conserving their energy for the day ahead, they went to bed early.

The next morning they got up and started walking again. There were not that many more sand dunes so nobody had to dig. They walked for hours and hours without stopping. They were starving, their bodies ached, and their laff was quickly dropping. They finally reached the wall. There were huge, monstrous goons standing there. They were deactivated, rusted, and partially buried in sand. They looked like they once guarded the opening in the wall.

The wall was ten times taller than the tallest toon and nobody could see the end of it in either direction. It was solid black granite. A huge gate stretched across the opening. In golden letters engraved in the wall were these words:

THE UNITED COG NATION

"We need our disguises!" Paddlewhip exclaimed. They each put on a Bossbot suit except Catman who put on the dark blue suit that he had claimed. Unfortunately, Harry and Evina didn't have one.

"If any cog sees us, I'll pretend to take you as prisoners." Catman chuckled.

"Are you sure you have that authority?" Lizzy asked him.

"Just look at me! Any cog wearing this suit has got to be an important one!" he replied admiring the merits on the suit. "I'm sure I could get away with almost anything."

"I sure hope so," Lizzy replied gravely, "because our lives may depend on it."

They knew that the only way to get inside was to get through this gate. Catman stepped up to the wall and had his hand scanned again. Just like before, it beeped and opened for them. They each proceeded in through the gates, one by one, before it tightly shut itself behind them.


	9. Chapter 8: Trespassing

The sky was darkening and soon it would be too dark to see without artificial light. The other side of the wall felt like a whole new world to them. The wall separated them from the rest of the world. They were in enemy territory now. Neither the mountain nor the desert could be seen anymore. Ahead of them were gray shapes and lights glowing eerily. They continued walking towards them.

"Now that we're trespassing in the cogs' land, it is imperative to stay hidden, especially since not all of us have suits. Always be aware of your surroundings at all times." Harry told them.

Within a few minutes, they saw what the gray shapes were. They were buildings. They stepped onto a narrow street. There were hundreds of these cog buildings, or at least they looked like cog buildings. The offices in Toontown were much larger than these ones. Instead they looked kind of familiar. They were cog houses. There was a large sign on the side of the road. It said:

Welcome to Sparksville!  
Population: 382,991

Another sign past that one said:

W521st Street

The sky was now almost completely black. Only the streetlights gave them the light to see. They avoided stepping directly into view out of fear of being seen. The street looked empty and only the sound of chirping crickets and the gentle breeze could be heard.

"Who knew," Goopy admired, "that Cog Nation would be all the way out here? We better find some place to rest."

"…and some place with food." Rocky added. The other toons had almost forgotten about their hunger from the last few days. They needed to find some nourishment, even if it was more gags.  
They walked to the end of the street and passed dozens of nearly identical houses. Then they came to an intersection. There were some unusual looking cars that went by every once in a while. They waited until the coast was clear before dashing across the street.

"COGS HAVE CARS?" Zany was puzzled. Her voice echoed throughout the street and the other toons shushed her.

The other side of the street was like the first one. Each house looked identical to its neighbor, except one house had a note on its door. Dynoboom went up to retrieve it.  
It said:

_Lindsay Chip, Mingler Sellbot 00587432 Level 11 v2.0  
I am working overtime tonight and won't be home._

All of them had the same idea and they excitedly ran up to the house. Bebop happned to have a used trigger box with him and handed it to Catman. Catman disassembled it and pulled out the spring that connected the circuit to the button. He bent it into a hook shape and put it in the keyhole of the front door's knob. After a bit of twisting there was a tiny click. The door was unlocked and he swung the door open.

Most cogs would consider the place to be a little too cozy. There were dozens of soft sofas, chairs and carpets. Anyone could probably sleep anywhere in the house, even the floor, and still be comfortable. Ms. Chip surprisingly had plenty of fresh food stored in her fridge. They pulled out and ate everything edible that they could find. Once they felt full, they noticed their strength and laff points returning.

"I didn't know that the cogs could even digest food." Lizzy commented.

"Me neither." Evina responded, licking his fingers. They sleepily picked up most of the furniture they could find and piled it up to block the door. When they felt safe enough, then they tried to go to sleep.

"I really never thought we would make it this far." Paddlewhip admitted. "I feel sorry I didn't trust you guys. I was afraid Harry had gone crazy."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone always think that?"

Evina wasn't paying attention. He yawned. "Well, that was hard, but I think now we'll be returning home in no time."

Harry turned to him. "You think that was hard? That was pretty easy. I'm afraid the hard part is about to begin. It might be months before we get back!"

"Now I remember why I thought he was crazy..." Paddlewhip murmured to Dynoboom quietly.

"We're not going to get out of this very easily." Harry continued. "It's about time you accept the fact that we're going to have to work to survive."

Evina tried to ignore Harry's words. Nothing bad had ever happened to him before. If they encountered some cogs then they would just fight them. There really is no evidence to prove that a cog could do something to permanently hurt a toon. Sure, he thought, I've never seen a version 2.0 Mingler before but I don't think it would be that hard to fight. We have to be safe, we must.

Evina slept deeply, and he had some unusual dreams of being in the dark and hearing strange noises. He thought he saw something terrible. It looked like a face. Then suddenly he appeared in a room with someone. The words he heard were from the voice of someone he thought he once knew, even though he didn't remember it.

They were abruptly awoken by the sound of pounding on the door. The Mingler was clearly trying to break in.

"WE HAVE NO GAGS!" Bebop panicked.

"Who is that in there?" the Mingler demanded, still trying desperately to open the door.

Nobody responded, but they each picked up some very heavy furniture and carried it upstairs. Princesspinkcat was the lucky one chosen for the job of opening the door. She took a deep breath and unlocked it. A frantic-looking Mingler immediately came running in. She cringed at the first sight of Princesspinkcat.

"A TOON IN MY HOUSE?" she shrieked. Before she could attack, however, some of her heaviest furniture came crashing down on her. She tried pushing it off but it was too heavy. She exploded into hundreds of pieces. Everyone began to cheer before they realized that she was still a version 2.0 cog.

A skelecog emerged from the pile of broken furniture. "You little brats!" she howled while starting to power trip them all. She grabbed a hold of Goopy before he got up while the others got away to get more stuff.

"I don't know how you got here but you'll pay for this!" and she lifted him up by his neck. She let go of him a moment later after a very _shocking_ experience. The water pitcher from her fridge had just been emptied onto her. Goopy too was petrified from fear to feel the cold of frozen water splash him. The skelecog had about half her health left. Evina was trying to figure out what to do while she started chasing the other toons around the house.

He looked in the fridge and saw a huge, half eaten birthday cake from some forgotten party the cog had gone to. He grabbed it and ran to go find them.

The toons were hiding behind a large cabinet. Soon, it was torn to fragments by the furious skelecog. Everyone went running in different directions as Evina quietly snuck up behind her.

"I really am sorry about this Ms. Chip." he said smugly.

She spun around and got splattered in the face with cake. The skelecog had had too much and was destroyed. The toons turned to each other with horrified expressions, realizing what they had done. They stood still and silent for a minute staring at the mess they had created. The Sellbot suit was lying against a table, it was dirty and a bit beaten up, but still usable.

"I'll take it." Lizzy said, handing her Bossbot suit over to Evina. Harry was now the only one without a suit. After looking around really quickly, he found a spare suit that he could use for the moment.

Harry looked out the window and say that the thing they were afraid of had come true. Cogs were waking up after noticing the noise.  
"I am good with explosives," said Dynoboom as he ran out to the Mingler's convertible, "but I'm also good with electricity." The others were surprised as this was very abnormal for a toon to know. He used some of the Mingler's old parts to hotwire the car and they all crammed in.

"We get trunk!" Rocky said, swinging his arm around Bebop and pulling him. Bebop didn't look like he liked the idea.  
Harry hopped into the driver's seat. "I suggest we go downtown. Perhaps we can get some transportation to help us get to a place that the cogs may come from. It doesn't look like there is anything important to do here, and the longer we stay anywhere, the more dangerous it's going to be." He started the car.

They drove away just as cogs were beginning to step outside to see what was going on. He turned at the intersection that they crossed the night before.

"Why do you get to drive?" Zany asked.

"Because I've seen you guys at the Speedway. You drive like complete maniacs. When you're here, you have to obey the traffic laws."

Harry saw a police car coming with its lights flashing and started panicking. He pulled over to the side of the road. "Maybe I don't know as much as I thought I did." He murmured.

The police car turned off its sirens and stopped behind Ms. Chip's car. A strange looking cog stepped out with the same kind of dark-blue suit that Catman wore. It was tall, it looked similar to a Robber Baron but it had no moustache and it had lighter colored skin paint.

He held up an ID, smiled, and said with dignity, "I am Policeman Servicebot level 12 v2.0. 00007342. Please step out of your vehicle."

They stepped out and looked on with horror as he examined the license plate. "Hmmm… how interesting, my records indicate that this car belongs to Mingler Sellbot 00587432, so why is a Bossbot driving?" He paused and they didn't speak. "Seriously, who are you anyway?" Everybody was scared stiff and motionless. "You _do not_ have the right to remain silent here! Talk or I'll have to arrest you." Still nobody moved. The Policeman chuckled, "The Chief Justice ought to find this interesting. They're driving over the speed limit, on the wrong side of the street, and now they won't even tell me who they are!"

Harry unexpectedly pulled a paper out of this pocket. "This is who I am." He said.

The Policeman took the paper and examined it closely. It was a flyer for a sale at Goofy's Gag Shop.

"Wait a minute, YOU'RE TOONS!" he blurted out.

As he looked up, it was already too late. They had gone. They sped away and the cog started firing the blaster at them. It barely missed Goopy by inches. Another shot hit Rocky in the ear who began howling with pain. The policeman hopped into his car and pursued them. Harry nearly hit several other cogs walking on the street. He was going as fast as he could. A large moving truck seemed to appear out of nowhere. It hit their car and flipped over, the car was in flames. Rocky, who was already in pain, went sad and rolled away. The rest of them were barely conscious. They managed to stand up, pick up Rocky, and hide in an alley. They had caught the attention of nearly all the cogs nearby. They were grateful that at least they didn't all go sad, or even worse, get permanent damage if that was possible. Many other cog police arrived soon and started examining the area.

"Too bad toons don't leave Deoxyribonucleic Acid behind." one of them remarked, "Or… do they?"

Another policeman shrugged.

Fortunately, none of them found footprints because the toons were wearing cog boots. The toons walked silently to the other side of the alley. The first thing they saw was a group of Sellbots. There were Cog shops all around this area.

"We must have reached the city plaza." Harry whispered. There was also a school (run by Bossbots) a bank (run by Cashbots) and a few Lawbot buildings. But the toons had miserable luck. It was a surprisingly clear and sunny day. They stuck out like a sore thumb in the glimmering metal city. There was nowhere they could think of that would be a good place to hide. They just had to trust that nobody would know their true identity with their suits on.

"Look, an airport!" Paddlewhip said pointing to a very large building at the end of the street. They did their best to carry Rocky across the street. A lot of cogs were asking them things such as "What happened to him?" The toons decided it was best to answer with something generic like "He's malfunctioning." They got to the airport and laid him across several seats.

"How are we going to heal him?" Zany muttered. "We can't leave him like this."

"I have an idea." Catman said and he clanked down the tiled floor up to another guy with a dark-blue suit.

"Excuse me sir, but what is the most dangerous place in the airport?"

The other cog looked suspicious. "J-112," he replied, "that's where they hide the confiscated weapons. But you're a Servicebot! Shouldn't you know that already?" He didn't get an answer because the toons quickly ran into J-112 and locked the door behind them.


	10. Chapter 9: A Whole New World

"That was a close one." Evina gasped, feeling entirely out of breath. They pried the lids off of several yellow barrels and started loading up on the gags that the cogs brought with them to Cog Nation. It was sad to think of the toons that these had belonged to who had gone sad. They filled up their laff and gag bags, and then filled their stomachs with throw gags. They felt so much better now. Rocky also got feeling better; his color returned, and remembering he had stolen one from Ms. Chip's house, he took a burrito out of his pocket.

There were some policemen pacing outside, talking to other cogs. "Have you seen any toons?" they asked the others.

Most of them laughed and said things like, "Toons in Cog Nation?" and "Why would I ever see a toon?"

Then the Policemen replied, "They're in disguise."

Everyone felt a little worried that they might get caught. Even though they were full on everything, there was one barrel that had not been opened. It was labeled with a sign:

DANGER! DO NOT OPEN!

Evina reluctantly walked over and then he pulled the lid off.

The first thing everyone experienced was an appalling stench. The barrel glowed with neon green fluid that seemed to flow in large, slow moving waves. The whole room was illuminated with the eerie green light.

"Don't... move... at all." Harry urged them.  
Everyone froze; they could feel their hearts beating faster and faster. They had tried to deny it, but they could not lie to themselves what was before their very eyes.

"Just one drop," Harry whispered, "and you're gone!"

Evina reached slowly for the lid. He took great caution trying not to touch any of the lethal fluid. The eerie light was gone once he shut it on tight, and everyone sighed with relief.

"I'm scared we might be dipped!" Bebop shuddered. "We can't stay in Cog Nation!"

Just at that moment, there was a sharp rapping at the door. "This is the police! Open up at once!" a voice commanded. Catman opened up the door to see several Policemen glaring down at them. Their eyes were covered with dark glasses but they seemed like they were very concerned. "What are you doing in here?" one of them demanded of Catman.

"I uh... was checking the barrels. It seems like nothing is wrong with them.

"And why are there Bossbots and a Sellbot in here?" Everyone looked around at each other, hoping someone would answer.

"Oh, just forget it," Another policeman interruped, "Just hand me that barrel of dip." Catman and Paddlewhip picked it up and handed it to him.

The policemen opened it and started filling little glass tubes with it. Then they collected the tubes in a bag that ominously glowed green. They handed one tube out to all cogs walking nearby.

"If you see a toon, throw this at them. It will break and immediately destroy them." They stated. When they were done passing them out, they looked back at the toons in disguise, standing with blank expressions in the gag room.

"Oh, you should have some too." a Policeman said, reaching in his bag and pulling out the last few tubes. He quickly handed it to them and ran away. Zany looked down at the glowing tube in her hand. It pained her mind with fear just by looking at it.

"I'll take those." Harry said quietly as the policeman walked away. He took everyone's dip tubes and dropped them in the trash can.

They were shocked from their close encounter with dip, but also so glad to still be alive. Luckily their suits seemed to be working excellently. They walked across the large entrance room to the ticket counter. A Two-Face behind the counter was examining his dip tube with interest as they came up to him. As they approached he dropped it in his suit pocket. "Hello there, how may I help you?" He asked.

Everyone forgot that they didn't have a clue as to where they were going. "Uh," Dynoboom began as he gazed up at the board above the desk, "Where is a place where lots of important cogs are?"

The Two-Face looked like he was going to literally explode with laughter. Do you mean the capital of Cog Nation? They each nodded. "There are nine of you, correct?" Everyone nodded again. He still chuckled to himself as he printed their tickets. "Are you new to Cog Nation?" Everyone nodded a third time.

"Well it's about time you learn your cities and capitals. That will be 20,000 Cogbucks." They were surprised by the cost.

"It's a long way away." The Two-Face said taking out his glowing tube again. He twirled it around in his fingers dangerously. "You can't expect it to be cheap."

Everyone took out all the Cogbucks they had and combine them. "There go our Cashbot HQ promotions." The twins said sadly.

The Two-Face handed them their tickets "Have a nice flight! Oh my, it seems like they're raising security. I think there was some stupid report about toons in Sparksville. I still think those reporters are malfunctioning." The toons walked away as they pushed through the crowds comprised mostly of Policemen. One of them tapped Catman on the shoulder.

"Do you not remember? All Servicebots are required to carry a Sadness Blaster. I have a spare one you can use."

"Uh thanks," Catman replied weakly. He took the very familiar looking blaster and slipped it into its case on his belt.

They walked with many cogs through a long hallway. Some of them seemed to be in a rush, some of them were finishing lunch. One of them, a Mr. Hollywood, was shouting at the crowds trying to get them to buy his bestselling book, _The Toons' True Secret_. There appeared to no end to the hallway. After what seemed like ages of walking, they were stopped at a security checkpoint.

"There are reports of toons in the area." several Servicebots said. A Security-guard Servicebot approached them and said, "Time for the toon test."

The cogs passing through were pulling up their sleeves. The Security-guard Servicebots were putting a glowing green patch on them for a second before letting them pass.

"What do we have to do?" Princesspinkcat asked.

"Oh, we just have to check to see if you are a toon or not. Just let me see your arm as I apply some dip."

Catman quickly jumped forward. "They're with me." He interrupted.

The security-guard looked stared at him incredulously. "Oh really?"

"Uh yeah, they've been… tested already." he said sheepishly.

"Then you're free to go." The security-guard replied.

The toons let out a sigh of relief. They passed the security checkpoint and entered the concourse. They were in a large room with glass windows. Airplanes could be seen all around outside. They ran over to their gate and boarded the larger-than-normal airplane. After getting crammed into their seats with hundreds of other cogs around them, a Mover & Shaker walked up to them.

"Would you like some help with your baggage?" He asked them.

"Uh, no," Lizzy responded, "We travel really, really light." The Mover & Shaker gave them a perplexed look before walking away down the aisle.

After a few minutes, the explorers were feeling much better about their journey and excited about their trip to the capital of Cog Nation. But they couldn't pretend that they weren't still concerned about being locked up in a tight area with hundreds of powerful cogs. The doors of the airplane slammed shut and the plane began to move slowly out to the runway. It was getting very dark outside and the tall, grey buildings of Sparksville appeared to be nothing but shadows.

A Name Dropper slid into the aisle and pulled her microphone down from the ceiling. Her voice was heard all throughout the huge airplane. "Hello everyone, I am Kelly, and I will be your flight attendant for this flight. I hope I get to know you all during our flight to Cogtropolis. We should arrive there tomorrow morning."

The toons' jaws nearly dropped to the floor. They had no idea that they would be trapped in the plane that long. They wondered how they were going to survive this. A Robber Baron adjacent to them was eying them suspiciously. They couldn't see his eyes behind the glasses, but they knew he was.

The toons braced themselves for takeoff. The lights went off, they were pushed back against their seats, and the plane went up.

"I feel like I'm flying!" Paddlewhip whispered excitedly, "I never knew it would be this fun." Evina and Zany looked at him with amused expressions.

"Flying isn't anything really special." Zany said with dignity, "It's just an art that we've gotten used to using."

Some of the other toons gave them looks of jealousy. "When have you ever seen a toon fly?" Paddlewhip said rolling his eyes. Evina turned to him, smiled, and shrugged.

The other cogs on the plane didn't appear to notice the talking toons. Most of them plugged themselves into a power outlet and dozed off. For a few hours, there wasn't very much noise.

After thinking and waiting for a long time, Evina glanced out his window. There was a vast grey wasteland below and a lake of water was sparkling in stark contrast.

The Name Dropper pulled out her microphone. "I need your attention, everyone. Besides the fact that I will be serving lunch soon, I would like to provide you with a word of warning. We are flying over a large body of water, LakeRusty. In the rare case of a crash, please tighten your center control cover plate. You wouldn't want any water to seep in there.

"Imagine a squirt gag that big." Lizzy remarked. After a few minutes the Name Dropper came over to them.

"I wouldn't expect everyone, including cogs of your rank to have the digestive system installed. Would you like some ethanol?" Nobody moved. "How about an oil change or some coolant?" Only Harry had the courage to speak now. "We uh, can digest food. We don't need ethanol."

Everyone took their orders and sat back again.

Harry was disappointed, "You freeze up whenever a cog talks to you. If we keep acting like this, the cogs are going to keep getting suspicious."

"It's not as easy as you make it seem." Bebop said. "We happen to be a little more scared of cogs now that we're in Cog Nation, and we know dip exists, and there is a one hundred percent cog population!"

Harry racked his brain for something comforting he could say, "Well, you could just pretend that you're talking to a toon. Just remember that you need to be cogish. No talking about defeating cogs, getting gags, doodles or anything like it."

Despite their very quiet whispering, a Corporate Raider seated behind them was listening in on their conversation. "What was that about toons?" he asked.

Nobody replied, so the Bossbot sighed and went back into sleep mode. At that moment the Name Dropper came by with their food.

The plane tilted to the left and the lake beneath them created a dazzling blue light. There seemed to be a tropical island in the center of it with palm trees swaying in the breeze. Later the plane was flying over land with more and more cog buildings. Evina wondered how much of Toontown was controlled by the cogs. Some of the buildings had weird shapes, and the farther the plane went, the bigger they got.

"Harry, why are the buildings weird shapes?" Bebop asked.

Harry's expression became solemn, "I knew you would ask that sooner or later. I first noticed this with those blue suited Servicebots. There are many more than just four types of cogs. There are the common business cogs as well as manual labor cogs. There might be thousands of different ones for all I know."

Evina seemed excited at the idea. "Imagine if there were toontasks to defeat all the different cogs." He chuckled.

"You know Evina," Harry said with an unusual smile, "I think there might be more than twelve levels too."

The other toons heard this and nearly choked on their food. They imagined cogs with nearly unlimited strength.

Harry continued in this unusual tone. "I don't think they promote cogs to level fifty for nothing."

The other toons looked down at their food, hoping it wasn't their last meal. Their mood had suddenly changed. They wondered what this cruel, newly discovered world had in store for them.

Soon, it began getting late. The sky became darker. In the evening they ordered their dinner and ate. All the toons began to drift off to sleep. But Evina caught a glimpse of something out the window. He was astounded and was completely still, struck with amazement.

He nudged the other toons impatiently. "Wake up, wake up! You have got to see this!" The other toons did not seem to be happy to be shaken awake but they turned to look at him anyway.

"What is all this about Evina." Rocky asked him.

Evina pointed out the window. "Do you see that?"

All the toons looked out the window to see a cascade of stars. The sky was completely black and there was a gigantic partially gray, partially green sphere below them that was surrounded by a thin layer of light.

"What is that thing down there?" Lizzy asked with awe. "It looks like we're slowly going around it."

Harry just slowly gasped, "This proves my theory that this is a planet!"

Paddlewhip turned to face him "and just what exactly is a planet?"

"It is a mass of matter compressed into a sphere. It floats in outer space. Most of the time it orbits a star."

Everyone returned confused expressions.

"It means the world is round, and there are most likely a lot more out there."

Paddlewhip laughed, "And all this time I thought the world was flat!" Several of the cogs turned uneasily in their sleep.

"You're not the only one, Paddlewhip. I almost didn't believe it myself." Harry gazed out the window again, "It would be my dream to explore all the other worlds in the tooniverse." He continued sleepily.

"Yeah, but we need to finish this adventure that we've already started." Princesspinkcat finished before falling asleep. Evina gave a quick glance at Harry's pocket watch, sitting on the floor. It was about 11:00 at night. They all fell asleep again, dreaming of the whole new world that they never truly knew about.


	11. Chapter 10: No Turning Back

Evina's sleep was uneasy. Evidently, the Robber Baron he had seen earlier, and his friend, a Money Bags, were still awake. The toons cranked their heads around to see what was happening. The reading light above the cogs' heads made it look like a show on a stage, and they were under the spotlight.

"…and then," the Money Bags chortled, "he told me he didn't have it." They both cackled like maniacs.

"You ought to send the police after him." The Robber Baron replied to him as he summoned the flight attendant.

The toons were getting drowsy but were kept awake by the amusement of watching these cogs. The name Dropper came and asked the cogs what they wanted.

"A bottle of ethanol…" The Robber Baron said without looking at her.

The Name Dropper ran away and came back surprisingly quick. She uncorked it for them and handed it to the Money Bags who poured it straight into his mouth.

"No, no, no!" The Robber Baron pleaded with him "Let's make a toast."

"To what?"

"Digestion!" He shouted with delight.

"Obviously," The Money Bags spat, "why do you have to rub it in that I don't have a converter yet. And why don't you just get some of that organic food stuff?

The Robber Baron poured two glasses. "I don't want to waste money on food until I get my taste bud drive installed."

The Money Bags looked defeated. A Loan Shark walked up to them and squeezed in between their two seats.

"Where have you been, Alan?" The Robber Baron asked him.

"I was looking for something if you must know."

"Did you drop your checkbook again?"

"NO! But I did you hear you two laughing. If you don't stop, I swear you'll malfunction!"

Evina tried to go to sleep even with the talking, the stiff seat, and the bumps of the plane which made it difficult. He eventually succeeded but woke up not too much later.

The Name Dropper made an announcement about breakfast. He was still very tired, and looking out the window he saw that the plane was on the ground and the eyes on top of a nearby building glared down at him. Behind the buildings was the pink sky of the sunrise of the new day. Unfortunately, the feeling of hopelessness soon returned. He knew that they had no plan or even the faintest idea of what to do when they got to the capital, and there was no turning back now. _What were we thinking?_ He wondered. _How could we actually treat this like it was a vacation? This is insanity. The security would be way too tight and we would not survive ten seconds once we step off the plane._ A feeling of dread entered his heart when he realized how foolish they had been. He longed to be back at home.

The other toons were contemplating similar things this morning. They had been gone from Toontown Central for a few weeks now. They thought about how good their lives had been to them. _Maybe dying isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be, because then we could be free from all trouble and care. Yeah, maybe we should just surrender to the cogs and end it all. No, what are we thinking? We have to continue the fight. Not only the toon council, but all of Toontown is counting on us. We have to do it. There is no turning back now._ These thoughts, as well as many others, swirled around chaotically in their heads.

Most of all they tried to avoid thinking about what was to come. To keep themselves busy, they played tic-tac-toe for a few minutes. They didn't want to talk very often because it seemed like some suspicious cogs were listening in on their conversations.

"Where are we?" Bebop asked the Name Dropper when she walked by their row.

"We are in Steelberg," she answered, ", about one thousand kilometers from Cogtropolis. We should be there soon." Then she went away to take other's orders.

"Uh, what is a kilometer?" Paddlewhip asked Harry. The old rabbit, who was also very tired, sighed and dropped his head."

Fortunately for them, the nosy Corporate Raider seated behind them had gone off the plane for a while, but he returned just as Harry had finished answering their various questions.

The Name Dropper's voice came again from the speakers on the ceiling. "This is the last warning for boarding. The plane departs in fifteen minutes."

"I think we should get some exercise before it's too late." Rocky suggested. "I need to work off all this food."

It seemed unusually difficult for the toons to keep their balance. Their legs felt like jelly and they had a hard time getting off the plane. The Steelberg airport did not have that many cogs. There were just a few wandering around. There were some cogs with unusual names though. A cog that was called a Newsbot came up to them. "Have you heard the latest?" he asked the group.

"No, and we don't need to." Princesspinkcat said bluntly.

"Oh, well I thought you would like to know about the toons in Sparkville. I don't really want to believe it, but there is a picture right here." He showed them a newspaper. It showed them labeled as a group of toon suspects in disguise. They were running through an alley to the airport. They were struck with fear when they saw it.

Well, I think we _will_ take one, thank you." Princesspinkcat said, and she paid him five Cogbucks.

The toons walked back to the airplane while Princesspinkcat read aloud. "A group of potential toon suspects rushing down an alley. Police say they believe the 'toons' took a plane to somewhere else in Cog Nation. Sadly, the general population of the UCN thinks this is a hoax. But if it is real, the nation may have some major problems ahead. Police have started investigating in the adjacent states from Sparksville." The rest of the toons looked somber.

"I guess we were caught." Goopy said as they took their seats. It seemed much more crowded than before. Some cogs from Steelberg had boarded while they were out and now every seat was filled. The doors slammed shut behind them, and the Name Dropper walked back into the aisle again.

"I want to welcome everyone who has just joined us. I am Kelly, and I will be your flight attendant for our trip to Cogtropolis. We will arrive there in about an hour and a half."

"I wish I could just disappear." Evina said gloomily. The toons turned their attention to him with the highest degree of respect and compassion.

"I believe we all feel the same way, Evina." Princesspinkcat replied as the plane began to take off again. "But it's really not your fault. We were all in this together."

They were flying over myriads of Cog offices and apartments. The buildings they passed were a lot larger than the ones they had seen before. It also seemed like they were packed in closer together. They assumed that they were getting closer to the center of Cog Nation where the legendary, incredibly powerful cogs reside. This seemingly endless stretch of gray curved around the newly discovered world. Even from their height, they could no longer see any trace of Toontown, and everything looked gray. The plane ascended up through the clouds and they saw the shimmering stars again. Most of the toons started falling asleep again after a little while, but they tried their best to stay awake for when they reached their destination. Harry was gazing intently out of his window. They were slowly descending. "It's all my fault." He murmured with frustration, "Why did I ever allow myself to do it!" He appeared to be emotionally tormented for his decision to come with the toons.

"It was my idea." Evina said.

"Yeah, but you were just excited for adventure. You didn't know any better! I was the one that allowed you to do it." Harry talked with frustration as loud as he dared. "I wish I never did it." Harry started crying, "If Cog Nation is anything like what we've seen then our chances of living are one in a million."

"Yeah, but…" Evina gulped, "what if it's much worse that what we've seen?"

Harry groaned loudly, his face tight and sweaty, "Then it's one in a billion."

"But we must do it." Evina said, "We can't turn back now. You said it yourself! We haven't even found out where the cogs have come from! There is no way we can turn back now. We are not cowards!"

Harry blew his nose. "You're right. We do it or die. There is no turning back. If we run into trouble, we die. If anything goes wrong, we die. The only way we can get out is if we get enough money for a ride back while avoiding any cogs who suspect that we're toons. That's not as easy as it sounds!"

"Or," Evina considered, "We could defeat Cog Nation."

Harry shot back a grim expression. "Don't you even joke about that. Not even all the toons in the entire tooniverse could do that, even if they could all come be here at the same time. And you must remember that all of the Cogs' property is teleport locked. Nobody can teleport in or out. We can only fly out or get out the hard way..."

"…and the painful way." Evina shuddered.

After another couple of minutes of silence, or maybe longer, Goopy looked over Evina's shoulder to see out the window. "It looks like there's something big out there." Goopy informed them as he glanced down out the window. Immediately everyone heard a wheezing sound. Goopy turned as white as snow. He spun around and started hyperventilating.

"It's… It's!" he squealed.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked with fright.

"D-don't ask and most importantly, d-don't l-look!" Goopy said before fainting.

The intercom turned on and the voice of the Name Dropper was heard. "We will now begin our decent to Contropolis.

"I wonder what could have happened to him…" Harry muttered as he too had a glance out of the window. Like Goopy, he also spun around in fright with his face very pale. He seemed at a loss of words. "Oh my… it's… unbelievable!" He started before the Name Dropper came over to them, "She saw their looks of shock and the unconscious Goopy. "What happened here?" She demanded.

"He malfunctioned." Paddlewhip said as realistically as he could.

"Oh dear, you'll have to see the mechanic I suppose. We will reach the ground very soon. She quickly hurried away and strapped herself in.

Princesspinkcat quickly got out some pixie dust she stole from the gag room at the Sparksville airport and sprinkled it over Goopy who regained his purple color back. He woke up with horror.

"We're descending!" Harry told him.

"Oh no!" Goopy gasped, "I can't do it, I just can't!"

Paddlewhip and Rocky tried to sneak a glance out the window but Harry quickly pushed them away. "No looking! Just brace yourselves for whatever might be coming."

There was a lot of commotion as the other cogs became anxious to land. Everyone was relieved at the knowledge that they would be getting off the plane soon. The toons, however, had their hearts pounding loudly in their chests. The plane tipped down. They plummeted and all the light suddenly disappeared, the plane went underground.

"We are on the underground runway." The Name Dropper announced. "Welcome to Cogtropolis! Population is three hundred million and always growing!"

"Yeah, we all know that." The Robber Baron scowled as he picked up his carry-on luggage with the Money Bags and the Loan Shark. The toons could no longer see anything out the window. They appeared to be in some sort of cave. The plane had stopped

"Well, here goes nothing." Catman said as they stood up. It was true. They had nothing to lose but their lives. At least they thought it was well worth paying for the good of Toontown, if Toontown needed it.

Goopy and Harry seemed more frightened than the rest of them from what they saw from the sky. They stepped off the airplane and almost screamed at the thing they saw first. There was a Big Wig level 38 standing there, clearly waiting for somebody to get off the plane. The Cogtropolis airport was absurdly huge, but as it was underground, there were no windows to see what was outside. They all followed the signs that would lead them to an exit.

Extremely powerful cogs were chaotically rushing everywhere. Eventually they passed all the gates and reached the escalators that led up to the surface. Lizzy handed Goopy a paper bag to slow his breathing. She knew that they would soon see what Goopy and Harry had seen. They were caught in the flow of hundreds of cogs, trapped on their way up to the exit.

"Here we go. I wish us all the best of luck." Harry told them nervously, as the crowd pushed them out the door and into their worst nightmare.


	12. Chapter 11: The Great City

The toons were completely overcome with fear. They saw what they thought was the impossible. There were skyscrapers hundreds of stories high. Their eyes glared down at them maliciously like giant silver demons. Millions of cogs rushed quickly in every direction. They ranged from levels twenty to fifty. Cars, trains, buses and trucks zoomed noisily down the streets. As the early morning sun rose, its light glistened off the monster buildings. Everywhere they looked there was nothing but them everywhere. The air was smelly and the sound was earsplitting. The city was unimaginable in size. They knew that they were trapped and there was no possible way to escape. They were in _The Great City_.

The toons had a whole new perspective to look at. They saw the magnificence and power of the cogs, and at the same time, it was terribly frightening. The secret of the cogs' original whereabouts was finally known, but it wasn't over yet. Even though they knew where the cogs originated, they still had no clue as to _how_ it was all started.

Harry ushered the toons over to a bench away from the crowds of cogs exiting the airport. Bebop saw a grubby map on the ground and he picked it up. It was a map of Cogtropolis.

"Let me see it." Harry said and he examined it with pathetic sorrow. "Just as I thought, this city is a giant metal trap crammed with three hundred million cogs." He planted his face in his hands.

The younger toons were not having a good time either. They began to lose laff points just by looking at the city. There was no happiness left in the world, and it just slowly drained away from them. A truck rumbled by and shook the ground, temporarily blocking their view of the skyscrapers and leaving a trail of smoke in its wake.

"It's all my fault." Harry cried.

Evina, however, completely disagreed, "No, it was my idea!"

Harry jerked back with an angry expression, "You were just excited! You just wanted an adventure! I knew this would never work, but I let you go anyways!"

Evina felt wave of guilt come over himself. He feared that he had already destroyed the lives of these toons. He still couldn't let Harry blame himself for what had happened to the toons. A series of questions and thoughts swarmed franticly through his head. Why did he have to tell Harry to come with him? Why did they have to drag these other clueless toons along with them? _Now we're on the other side of the world! What could nine toons do against an entire nation of cogs? They are bound to find out about us sometime soon._

Their Flight attendant walked out of the airport and took a deep breath of not-so-fresh city air.

"What a great day it is today." She sighed and turned her head to the toons, walking over to them and sitting down. "What are you doing here? Waiting for a bus?"

Evina decided to speak this time. "Yeah, we uh… are going to our office."

"Let me guess," she said, "it's secret business for Cogs Inc.?"

"Uh yeah," He replied.

"I heard they do the craziest things." The Name Dropper said, taking out a small electronic device with messages on it. "Do you want to talk some more sometime?"

"No thank you." Evina said, beginning to become nervous and annoyed.

She laughed; it sounded terrible and each toon longed to have her go away. "It's just that the cogs on that flight said some of the weirdest things about you." All the toons gulped and looked each other.

"Yeah, you act like toons a lot more than cogs. That's not really a good thing, is it? Well, whatever the case is, you need to learn to relax. I know they say that there are some toons lurking around here somewhere," she teased them, "but good luck on whatever you're nervous about." She paused and looked up at them. For a minute, it looked like she was trying to calculate something very difficult. She was looking right into them and froze for a minute, her face turned into a look of horror. "It can't be! I feel it! You-!" She couldn't finish her words because Harry had already covered her mouth. He lifted her off the bench and took her behind an alley by the tunnel to the airport. The others followed.

"We have to talk about something…" He said.

"YOU'RE TOONS!" she screamed.

All of them reacted instantaneously. They took off their suits and opened their gag bags. Soon they defeated her first level seven self and cream splattered everywhere. Unfortunately, they failed to realize she was v3.0 cog. Pies flew and the skelecog was soon destroyed too. There was a loud crackling as a violet, virtual skelecog appeared in its place. After this was promptly destroyed with another round of gags, she was gone for good. There was a thick layer of white cream slowly dripping off all the walls in the alley. Gears and other junk were scattered about on the ground.

A Newsbot peeked into into the alley, wondering what was happening. He nearly exploded with surprise. He whipped out a camera and there was a blinding flash just as the toons were rounding the corner. They were now behind the tunnel leading to the underground airport. An airplane took off with a shriek overhead.

"Take off your gloves!" Harry commanded them. They all took off their gloves without hesitation as the Newsbot appeared around the corner and faced them with an incredibly wicked smile. It was an Anchorman level thirty-eight Newsbot v2.0. They knew they were in for a lot of trouble.

"This will make headline news!" He said with a terribly deep voice. "Everyone will know that I caught the toons in Cogtropolis and destroyed them once and for all!"

They backed up to a tall fence and stared back at him as he slowly approached. They were trying to brace themselves for the attack that was coming, disappointed that they had barely arrived in the city only to be destroyed.

Their hearts pounded in their chests and the noise of the city drowned out all other sound and perception. They almost seemed to forget what was about to happen. Then suddenly Bebop pulled out a trigger box and hit it. A Big Weight came whistling out of the sky and the Newsbot jumped out of the way.

"Is that the best you got?" he mocked them.

"Oh, not quite." Goopy said with a grin.

Suddenly, chaos broke out once again. Everyone ran forward and threw everything they had at the cog. He was stunned for a moment, not knowing what to expect. Soon he swiped his hand and knocked a few throw gags out of the air.

"It's time to slow things down." He said. He threw a strange, foggy, glass sphere about the size of a tennis ball. It shattered on the ground releasing a cloud of rancid white gas. It made the toons cough and everything became blurry. Several corporate attacks came at them from the cloud and their laff points plummeted. They walked out of the cloud of smoke feeling light-headed and nauseas.

"I got a plan!" Zany cried and pulled out a fire hose. She put a finger over the opening so the water came out in a spray. The Newsbot was blinded and stood in place. "Drop all your gags!" Zany shouted.

Everyone dropped as many drop gags as they could. A loud metallic thud could be heard as each item fell. Soon the cog was implanted in the ground. He struggled to get up with an awful creaking noise. He shook the dirt and grass off himself and glowered at them. With one flick of his finger they were all tripped and fell flat on their faces. The toons could see he was weak and shaking while struggling to stand. He was dented and dirty and sparks could be seen.

Before the cog could do anything more, Catman took out the first gag he found, a squirting flower, and hit the button. There were many sparks and he the cog froze from lack of energy. He still sneered at them though he couldn't do anything. Everybody took out all their cream pies and threw it at him. Pie after pie splattered everywhere and soon he fell apart.

The skelecog underneath was partially damaged from the drop gags but it could still move. The battle went on as everyone exhausted their supply of throw and squirt gags. Then Dynoboom threw all three dynamite bundles.

"NO!" Harry gasped, but it was already too late.

There was an incredible explosion as had never been seen nor heard by them before. The skelecog was blown apart into the air in tiny fragments and the toons were blasted up against the fence from sheer force. The deafening boom echoed off every building in the area and the city almost seemed to stop. They were covered from head to toe in thick, black soot.

As the smoke cleared away, the toons appeared to be stunned but were quickly coming back to their senses. They heard the voices and feet of many cogs coming around the alley but they didn't dare move. They knew they were invisible to them under the soot.

The cogs were horrified by what they saw. There was cream dripping off the walls and broken parts everywhere of two destroyed cogs. Some of them started to scream and run away.

"THE TOONS ARE HERE!" some of them exclaimed.

Harry jumped to his feet. "Let's go!" he said and they ran as fast as they could. They darted across the street and nearly got hit by the speeding cars. They caught their breath on the island in the middle of the street before resuming their run. Cogs were rudely pushed out of the way. Hundreds of cogs were shouting and pointing at them as they darted away. Soon the entire street was full of cogs frantically running away from the toons. Some of the more brave ones were chasing the toons.

The toons were very tired, but they knew they must not rest until they were safe, and they would always have to be aware of everything around them in the city. The mysterious, dark figures of the heroes ran quite a few more blocks and then dashed into another alley.

"We're all going to die!" Evina gasped, but everyone gestured for him to be quiet.

"I know we're going to die." Harry whispered "but why surrender now? I would at least like to give it a try."

Evina did his best to give him a weak smile, but it didn't last long. He knew that even if they were to survive this, they would have a lot of hard and dangerous work ahead of them.

By now, thousands of police were beginning to arrive. The sirens flashed and sounded loudly from every direction. They flooded the streets and assured everyone that things would be alright.

The toons started to notice that the sky was getting darker overhead as the police began their search everywhere they could. The streets were blocked off and chaos started to die down.

The toons were lying quietly among the garbage, shedding tears of hopelessness as the lights flashed and the alarms blared. The dark clouds above them started forming into large, black shapes.

"Well, things could be a lot worse." Lizzy said optimistically.

There was thunder and lightning. The policemen barely finished hanging their crime scene tape when they called off their search; one of them glimpsed into the pile of garbage briefly before walking away. He thought he briefly saw something unusual.

It began to rain; it was not light rain but very heavy downpour. Cogs were running as fast as they could to find shelter, and within a few minutes, the chaos was over. The streets were empty. The only sound was that of the rain.

The toons were bewildered. The soot slowly washed away off their bodies as they sat in the pile of garbage. They had not a clue of what to do. They were burned from the dynamite, exhausted from running, and petrified with fear. They sat there in the rain, half dead, and yet relieved.

The rain coming down the alley between the skyscrapers looked like a tunnel up to the clouds. The water was much warmer than they expected. The burning streets began to cool off.

All the windows on the cog buildings were closed. Nobody could hear the toons nor see them. They were suddenly all alone in the great city. They could relax, but more importantly, they were still alive. They all began laughing once again. It may have been from insanity or it may have been from relief.

"I can't believe how lucky we are." Bebop gapsed.

"Me neither." Lizzy agreed. The city was terribly magnificent and they almost forgot the reason they were there.

"What do we need to do now Harry?" Princesspinkcat asked him. "We better do something before the rain stops."

Harry stood up and all the other toons followed him. He wore a mysterious grin, "I've got a new plan. Just follow me everyone." He spoke in almost a cheerful way. There was very low visibility as the rain poured down upon them. Their senses were overcome with the sound of rain hitting the street and draining into the storm sewers. It always frightened them when they looked either way down the street because they could see no end. Harry led them to the front of the building nearest to them. The glass door read:

Cogs Inc. Southwest Marketing Office

68401 Ram Avenue

Cogtropolis, Cog Nation

They put on their cog suits even though they were soaked and then walked inside. There was a rush of cool air as they entered a large lobby. They were wet and shivering. There were dozens of Sellbots walking around here. None of the toons knew where they were going, but they assumed Harry would know what he was doing. He led them down a hallway past many powerful Sellbots. Then he snuck into a room with a sign labeled:

DANGER! DO NOT ENTER!

It was full of gags, just as he had expected. He locked the door once they had all come inside. They took off their suits and waited patiently for him to reveal his plan.

"First of all, I would like tell you how surprised I am by the amount of gags that cogs bring to Cog Nation, but that doesn't matter. We are here in Cogtropolis," Harry said, "We are in for a lot of trouble. I think we only survived by luck and now we'll be headline news. I think the cogs have taken the anchorman's camera and seen our picture." None of the other toons had considered this yet. They began feeling deepy depressed again.

"Then why are you so happy?" Goopy asked him.

"This news will be the biggest in years! Cogs in Toontown will hear about it and so will the Toon Council!

"Ah I see," Lizzy remarked, "they'll know now that we're still alive. Wait… when has a toon ever read a cog newspaper before?"

Harry lost his optimism "You're right. I guess there's a chance Toontown won't find out about us. And we also have a new challenge ahead of us. We need to live, and we need money to live. We need jobs to get money."

"So we need to get jobs?" Zany asked.

"Precisely," Harry said "I'm afraid we're going to be closer to cogs than we've ever wanted to be. Now if we can make enough money, we could invest some of it in our investigations to find out how the cogs started and then fly home!" Everybody rejoiced and started filling their bags with gags.

Paddlewhip looked shocked "I think I'm finally realizing it." He said "We have to work! We have to work like… cogs!"

Dynoboom laughed "Just like I told you, he's the lazy one." They laughed and filled their gag bags until they couldn't fit any more in.

"I wish we could bring the whole barrel." Evina sighed.

Harry however, seemed to have all the answers to their worries. "We're no longer bound to the restraints of Toontown. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Everyone gave him puzzled looks before he continued. "I, Harry Oldman, being a member of the Toon Council, officially give us the right to do anything we can do to survive including the right to use any gag including ones that we're not trained to use. We might even create super-gags and bags." Everyone continued looking baffled. "Basically," he explained, "I know how to make our own supplies that are better than the ones we got in Toontown. The toon council has been careful to not let these secrets out, but I believe that now is the time to use them. I could make a bag that could hold thousands of gags.

"Wow that's great!" Paddlewhip said, "Now how are we going to get our jobs?"

"We should go to an employment center." Harry told them "I just need to find out where the nearest one is. We also need to get a loan and find an apartment. I think we might get enough money for food and everything we need and everything will be fine."

"But won't the cogs know we're toons?" Lizzy asked. "That Name Dropper said that she could feel it in us."

"Nope," Harry grinned, "without our gloves, they can't feel our magical energy. The only way they can detect us now is if we act like toons. However, not wearing gloves has some negative effects on us too. We cannot fall and remain unharmed. We are susceptible to injury, disease and permanent depression."

All the toons already noticed that they were feeling a little weird. They were going to go to work to live. It may be hard but they knew that they had to do it. They would now begin their secret life, living among the cogs, always wondering how long it could take to escape. A thought occurred, maybe they could be there for years before they earn enough money to leave. And they no longer felt like toons. They stood up and put their suits back on. They had stuffed as many gags as they could fit in their bags. Now with nothing else to do, they left the room and walked back to the lobby.


	13. Chapter 12: Reluctant Flunkies

They carefully approached the front desk where a Glad Hander was bent over a stack of papers.

"Can you help us?" Catman asked.

The Glad Hander looked up and smiled. "I would be glad to offer you assistance! What do you need?"

"We need jobs, we kind of don't have one right now." Catman continued.

The Glad Hander thought, "I know there must be a job nearby but I forgot exactly where. Oh! You could get a job with my boss. He's in need of a receptionist. You look like you would be great." He said pointing to Lizzy in her Sellbot Suit. "My boss's office is twenty four thousand. I'm sure he'll be more than delighted to see you."

The toons thanked him and quickly hurried away to get on the elevator. They shuffled inside and pushed the button to take them to the 24th level.

"Thank you for all that you've done for us, Harry." Evina said.

"And thank you, everyone." he said kindly, "I know you would never be able to do something like this on your own. I am glad that we decided to go through with this insane journey to Cog Nation. Hopefully it can turn out to be worth something. However, I want you to learn how to be a leader, Evina. If anything bad happens to me, you're going to be the next one to take charge."

"But, nothing bad will happen to you! I can't do it by myself. I never was the smartest toon in school. I can't lead these toons through Cog Nation. You know we're going to be alright, don't you?"

Harry gave him a somber look and sighed.

"I just can't do it. I'm not ready." Evina continued.

"It seems just like yesterday we were in Toontown Central and you were complaining about how bored you were. Things have changed now. I know you're not ready, but soon you will be. I don't plan on having anything bad happen. So we'll be all right… for now."

The elevator opened up and they stepped out into the hallway. It was long and lined by bright lights from the ceiling. The first door on the left was twenty four thousand. Lizzy opened it up and they entered one by one into a small waiting room. There were benches along the walls and an empty receptionist's desk in the center.

"Come in," said a voice behind a door in front of them. Lizzy cautiously stepped forward and opened the door. It revealed a Mr. Hollywood behind it. The last time they had seen a Mr. Hollywood was in a Servicebot suit at the forest fort. The same suit which Catman was currently wearing.

"I heard from Mr. Plate downstairs that you could help me." The Mr. Hollywood said.

Lizzy nodded nervously and walked into his office. The rain was still pounding on the window behind his desk. The cog shut the door and the others were left sitting in the small room. Ironically, they still were able to hear the conversation pretty clearly.

"Can I see your resume?" he asked.

"I uh… don't have one."

"Oh, well do you have any programming in statistics?"

"No."

"Are you a hard worker?"

"Never really worked much."

"Can you take phone calls?"

"I guess."

"What's your serial number?"

"I have no idea."

The Mr. Hollywood was becoming frustrated. "This is odd. I've never seen a cog that's acted this strange before, or at least not one that is trying to get a job. I'm calling the boss."

After a minute of silence the toons shuddered as the voice of the Vice President shot out from of the Mr. Hollywood's cell phone.

"This is the Vice President of Cogs Inc. What is it this time?"

"This is Mr. Net; I've got a Sellbot who can't remember her name."

"Really? What's her serial number?"

"I'll scan it." he said. There was a small beeping sound. "The serial number is 00587432."

"There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment. "Ms. Chip?" The V.P. muttered, "She's a really hard worker. I have no idea what this is all about. You must be talking about another cog. So I'm really busy now, but I would send her to the mechanic if I were you."

Before the Mr. Hollywood could retaliate, the V.P. hung up. For a moment, there was no sound but the dial tone. "GET OUT!" The Mr. Hollywood suddenly shouted.

Lizzy immediately came running out and the group of toons made their way out to the hall. The Mr. Hollywood scowled at them as they left his office.

"That didn't go so well." She said nervously.

Yeah, it didn't," Catman smirked as he pressed the down button for the elevator. There was a Two-Face standing in there already. He did not seem pleased to have his elevator ride interrupted by this large group of tiny cogs.

Once they reached the lobby, the Glad Hander saw them come out and he walked over to them. "Good news! I remember where the employment center is now. It's about six blocks away, down on 310th Avenue.

"Thanks." Harry said softly.

"Did you… get the job?" The Glad Hander asked.

"Uh… no." Harry answered.

"Ah, I knew it." The cog muttered.

The rain had almost come to a complete stop. The streets were dark, wet, and slick and the oil smell was strong. The toons were walking to the bank to get a loan on a fairly decent looking apartment they had discovered.

Once they got there, they had to wait in a long line. It was a really small place and Cashbots were running everywhere to help all the cogs as soon as possible. They eventually got up to a window where a Loan Shark was sitting.

"Can we take out a loan for 100,000 Cogbucks?" Harry asked.

"Sure, just wait a second." He said dully. He counted out 100,000 Cogbucks and handed him a paper and a pen. Harry read it all as fast as he could. "Hurry please, time is money." The Loan Shark said.

"There's a 100% monthly compound interest rate? That's madness!" He almost forgot for a moment that their bank teller was a "Loan Shark". But he had little choice but to sign it. The Loan Shark handed them the money.

"Thank you," The Loan Shark said in that same monotonous voice. They pressed their way through crowds and onto the sidewalk. Harry didn't dare put the money in his bottomless pocket but in a very tight bundle in his suit jacket pocket.

"It's time we start heading to the employment center. After trying to get a job then we can walk to our apartment. It feels like it's been a long day." Harry said. They walked over to the nearest bus stop. A bus arrived within a few minutes and Harry spent the first bit of their money for their tickets. By now they learned to hate being squished into tiny seats between cogs. The good thing was that at least this bus was a lot cleaner on the inside than the outside. Harry was grateful that he wasn't driving the bus; he thought traffic in Cogtropolis was wild. The bus rolled down one of the seemingly endless streets. They passed several buildings they had passed before. They also passed the police, investigating the crime scene that they had caused earlier that day. They passed the tunnel to the airport. Then the bus turned into another street that also seemed to go on forever. They started to imagine how big this city really was.

After about ten minutes, the buildings started looking more residential instead of the normal commercial skyscrapers. They passed a building with a long line coming from it. It was the employment center located adjacent to their apartment building. The bus stopped nearby and they flooded out. The clouds were clearing away to reveal the sunlight they saw earlier. It was late afternoon and they still had a lot of work to do. The fast moving crowds started pushing them in the direction of the employment center. There was a big sign glued to the side of a brick building. It read in bold letters:

New breakthrough in technology!

We present to you the new digestive system compatible with v2.0 cogs and higher. Get your own system today! Starting at only 2,000 cogbucks!*

* Price does not include taste bud drive (sold separately)

Visit your local mechanic for more details.

Cog Digestive System (CDS), Patent pending

Cogs Inc.

After reading this, the toons suddenly realized how hungry they were from all the day's stress. They had not eaten a single thing since they got off the plane that morning. They thought that there must be a restaurant here somewhere for those cogs who recently got the digestive system. But it could still be many hours of waiting before they could reach the front of the line.

It actually moved a lot faster than they thought. There was a lot of yelling going on and a large group of cogs exited the building looking infuriated. The toons got in within a couple minutes. There were a few flunkies handing out papers to new cogs coming in. They each took one and filled it out as best as they could. After their first attempt to get employed, Lizzy has discovered that their cog's serial number is on their left wrist. They returned their paperwork to the v8.0, level 5 Flunkies, then sat and waited to get into an office.

Harry went first, then the twins, Lizzy, Goopy, Princesspinkcat, Bebop, Rocky, and Evina was last. They were all successful and he felt the pressure of everyone waiting on him. "What an exciting adventure this turned out to be." he muttered to himself. There was a Big Cheese in the office with his elbows propped up on the desk. He was wearing a Servicebot suit and looking bored out of his mind.

"Good day to you." He recited, "I am here to give you an appropriate career if you answer my questions as honestly as possible. So let's get this over with."

Evina nodded to indicate he was ready to start.

"First of all, have you had any other jobs?"

"No."

"Any experience in manual labor?"

"Not too much."

"Do you have any experience making phone calls, repairing, programming, translating, leading, organizing data or calculating?"

"I uh… I have been told that I am becoming a good leader and I always know what is best to do if there is a problem. I am highly proficient in English and I could probably accomplish any simple task I'm told to do." He couldn't believe he said that. Now he thought that they would give him a really hard job. And he wondered how he suddenly knew what the word "proficient" meant.

"I think you'll do well in Cogs Inc. just like everyone else." he muttered, "You can be a level one Technician or start as a Flunky."

Evina was devastated, "You mean I have to start a level one?"

"You said you have no prior experience doing any other jobs so I have no idea how you got those levels on your suit in the first place." he stood up and removed a paper from a filing cabinet. "You have three choices: Bossbot, Technician or unemployed."

Evina figured it would be best to be a Bossbot because he already had the Bossbot suit. "I'll be a Bossbot."

The Big Cheese filled out some things on the paper and handed it to him so he can sign it. The paper looked like things Legal Eagles say. Evina couldn't understand anything it said. Sadly, he had no choice but to sign it. He wondered what kind of work a Bossbot had to do. He also thought of what it would feel like to be a Flunky and how he would fit in with the other Bossbots. Many other things he pondered as he signed his name.

The Big Cheese with the dark suit glared down at the paper and then back to Evina. Evina's heart pounded like thunder in his ears. He wondered if perhaps he should not have signed his real name, "Evina".

The Big Cheese looked like he was still confused. "Oh never mind, just leave." He finally said.

Evina let out the breath he was holding and ran out of the office.

"How did it go? Harry asked him.

"Not that good but it still worked." Evina gasped. They stood up and walked out the office. "I'm a Flunky now." he continued.

"I guess everyone is a Flunky now," Harry replied, "Except Lizzy who is a Cold Caller, Catman who is a Short Change, and I, a Bottom Feeder."

Evina looked at him, "Why would they make you a Lawbot?"

"I guess I do well in law and government." he shrugged. "After all, I am on the toon council. And I know a lot about law. I don't think cog law should be too different… I hope. Actually, it's probably completely different. At least I don't have much training to do before I get to work."

They were almost at the entrance to the apartment when Harry stopped. "I just forgot! I need to go pick up my Lawbot suit and Catman's Cashbot suit. Do you mind taking the others to the apartment, Evina?"

Evina was startled. "I guess so, but I don't think I'm ready to do these things alone."

"I promise nothing bad will happen when I'm gone." Harry assured them, "Expect to see me at around nine or ten tonight." And with that, he gave Evina the stack of money. "Don't do anything stupid, and just act like the cogs."

Before Evina could say or do anything, Harry had already run away.


	14. Chapter 13: The New Home

After the rabbit had left, Evina looked on as he faded away in the distance. "Well, let's go then." He said weakly.

The toons reluctantly followed him into the building. A smell of old rust and grease met their noses. As they were looking around a Mover & Shaker glided over to them.

"Welcome to Lightning Lane Apartments! It's just as good as a five star hotel! Are you going to get one today?"

"Yeah," Evina said in a cog-like tone. "How much will it be?"

"Well for starters, you need a down payment of twenty eight thousand Cogbucks." Evina sighed and sadly gave him a large amount of their money. The Mover & Shaker counted it out and walked away behind a counter to get a key. "This is your key, enjoy your stay. You're in room 8921." Evina took the key and walked over to an old elevator. He thought with amazement how they were staying in a hundred story apartment building. These cogs were so densely populated. The elevator arrived and he pressed the button to the 89th level. When the doors closed, the elevator creaked and rattled before slowly moving upwards.

Something seemed really odd about this elevator. It took about five seconds to go up one floor so they knew it would take a while. Evina was so exhausted from the lack of food that he sat down on the floor and leaned back against the wall. He looked up at the flickering lights on the ceiling of the elevator. A few flies were buzzing around. It was hot and smelly.

"This is not very fun." he muttered. The other toons turned and looked at him.

"You seriously thought this was going to be easy?" Catman asked. "What part of Cog Nation sounded like a fun idea to you?"

"We paid a ton of money for this!" Evina yelled. "I never expected any of this!" Nobody responded and the elevator continued to creak. "And tomorrow," he continued sounding annoyed, "we have to see our boss and become a level one cog. Then we have to work and work and work…" The other toons sat down and looked very drowsy. "I bet Toontown doesn't even know we're still alive. They've probably forgotten all about us."

"But, the newspaper…" Lizzy yawned.

"How many toons do you know that actually read cog newspapers?" Princesspinkcat shrugged and closed her eyes. He wasn't sure if she was asleep. Evina was fuming with anger which only got worse and worse. "I would rather be dipped than live as a cog in the middle of a city out in the middle of nowhere!"

"Stop it. You don't know what you're saying…" Lizzy uttered before nodding off like the others.

Evina looked at the level they were on which read 32 before he too fell asleep.

They were all startled awake by a loud ding. The elevator opened up. The toons crawled out and stood up. The elevator shut and began its slow decent. For a minute they are afraid of being lost. They were in a dark room with lots of boxes. At the end of the room there was a door that they decided to go to. It was a long hall with bright lights and everything seemed a bit more clean and welcoming, even though it was still old and run down. The door they came out of was marked "storage". Something told them that they had not purchased the best of the apartments.

Evina led them down the hall as the numbers increased. They soon came across number 8921 and Evina inserted the key. They opened the door with a creak to reveal they room. It looked very much like the rest of the building, very old, although they had tried to keep it somewhat clean. A lot of furniture had been provided, some of it was fresh and new, which clashed with the old feel of the room. The best part was the window at the far wall which gave them a spectacular view of the city with no visible end. It was a vast stretch of tall gray buildings as far as they could see. Some of them were taller and some of them were shorter than their "apartment_"_. The room, even with all the elegant stuff, seemed very cramped and small.

Evina ran over to the phone and dialed the office. "Yeah, why is the elevator so slow?" he demanded.

There was silence on the other side for a moment. "The door closed just as I was about to warn you that you were using the freight elevator." The Mover & Shaker spoke.

Evina was humiliated by their mistake. He had to admit that they were much more tired than he though. He hoped he wouldn't make such a stupid mistake like that again, or they might be discovered as toons. Just then, he suddenly remembered the feeling of hunger again, and it could no longer be put off any more. "Do you have any food?" he asked.

"Why, yes we do. There are many residents here that have the CDS. What would you like to order?"

"Oh, nothing much," Evina grinned.

Another three hundred Cogbucks were carelessly spent on food that night. Evina realized that their money needed to be spent wisely and knew that they would most likely only have throw gags to eat for the next few weeks.

"Whatever this stuff is, it sure is good." Rocky mumbled.

Evina carefully examined the white, cube-like box. "It's some kind of human food from a place called China."

Rocky licked his fingers. "I think I could spend my life there… eating, of course."

Evina smiled and looked out the window to the dark night. "I just want to go home. I know it's boring there in Toontown but this adventure is not really what I had expected it to be."

Princespinkcat approached him silently. "It's beautiful isn't it."

"Huh?"

"You never would've thought that a toon could appreciate this." She said, gazing into the cascade of lights.

"Yeah, it is a magnificent view." He agreed, "But, it belongs to our enemies. We must get out of here as soon as we can and bring their secret with us if possible."

Princesspinkcat suddenly lost her enthusiasm "Yeah, I'll have to see the C.E.O. for the first time tomorrow."

The city faded away. Evina suddenly had a disturbing image of the C.E.O. blasting off their suits and laughing at them. In the green light one could see that there was fear etched into their faces as they were all slowly lowered into a barrel of boiling dip.

"Are you alright?" Goopy asked as he joined them by the window.

Evina came back to his senses. "Oh yeah, I'm just nervous about going to work tomorrow. I mean, it's not like I've done something like that before." He said. There was a loud crash behind him and Zany yelled at someone. "Save some food for Harry!"

The twins and Bebop had already fallen asleep and soon Zany went over to lie down on a sofa.

Evina could not go to sleep. He could not even think about sleeping. He kept having visions of gruesome things happening to the toons. Also he had to be responsible for them until Harry came back.

Many of the lights out the window had turned off but still a lot remained on. Only a few stars could be seen. He imagined what it would be like to see them more clearly.

All the toons had gone to sleep. It was eleven o' clock and Harry had still not returned. Evina was just about to face the truth. He knew Harry had been right. Something bad happened to him and now he, Evina, was their leader. He had no idea what to do next and he knew they would not survive.

Evina jumped at the sound of a key in the door. He turned around to look at it, creaking softly as it slowly opened. It was Harry. He stood before the door, looking like he had just had a piano land on him. He staggered into the room and fell into a chair.

"What happened to you?" Evina cried.

"The Police," he spluttered, "they're everywhere! I think I was nearly caught. The entire night has been a complete nightmare. I am so lucky to have gotten this." He finished, presenting a thin, transparent, plastic bag with complete Cashbot and Lawbot suits in it.

"There's some food in the fridge." Evina told him.

"Well, that's something nice to know." Harry replied. He pulled out a few boxes of food. A delightful aroma met their noses. "By the way, what is this stuff?"

"Human food." Evina answered.

"Ah, it's really good. I hope you didn't spend too much for it. And I think you should get to bed because we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I know," Evina whispered as he crawled into his bed, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Evina woke up after what seemed like only a few minutes. He remembered hearing strange voices in his sleep. Dreams like that had never happened to him before. The others were already dressed. Catman and Harry were wearing bright, new suits. They were all eating breakfast.

"Come over and eat." Dynoboom said.

Evina staggered out of his bed and over to the table. "Let's see what's on the news." He suggested. The screen flickered on to reveal a policeman-looking cog. The bottom of the screen read:

Dan Cable  
Chief of Police, Cogtropolis

"Although the toons were only sighted here yesterday," the cog began, "we have all city Servicebots available working on finding them. We will do absolutely everything we can." He said confidently. Crowds cheered as Evina noticed a mysterious, dark figure standing in the shadows behind Mr. Cable. "We will have this case solved and the toons terminated within a week!" The cogs below him cheered some more and the toons became very uncomfortable. The dark figure in the shadows bent forward and whispered in the chief's ear. It was a cog but Evina couldn't see much else.

Harry bent forward to see what was happening and Evina kept watching intently. The Chief sounded nervous.

"Yes sir, uh… no sir, yes sir!" He said nervously and the mysterious figure moved away. "Alright everyone," He announced uneasily, "the search has been called off." The cogs changed their tone from excited to angry when this was said. "You can all go home now and just… forget about those toons" the cog finished. There was loud shouting from the crowds as the chief ran away.

Zany turned off the TV. "What was that all about?"

Harry pondered what he saw and heard "That cog in the shadows… I barely saw its face for a second. I don't know what it is."

Evina was also trying to figure it out. "He must have been important because he told the chief to call off the search for us. And why would a cog ever do that?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "but they obviously have something planned for us that we can't plainly see."

After some more thinking Evina cried out. "I've seen that face before!" Everyone stared at him. "I just don't remember where. It is a dark, evil looking thing. I just can't remember where I saw it!" The toons gave him looks that urged him to continue thinking. "It had a completely solid expression." He said.

"Almost all cogs have a solid expression." Lizzy reminded him.

"But this one is different somehow." He said. "It looks like stone. It is cold and unchanging."

Before Evina could think any longer, Harry interrupted. "We must hurry or we'll be late!" They quickly shuffled out into the hallway and ran down to the elevators. "I don't understand why they're so slow." Harry grumbled.

"Don't tell me you accidentally used the freight elevator like us!" Goopy cried.

"Freight elevator?" Harry said ashamedly, "Well… nobody's perfect." The toons quietly laughed together as they got into the correct elevator and descended at a much higher velocity. They reached the lobby in about a minute.

The awkward Mover & Shaker waved to them as they left the "apartment". It was early in the morning and the dew lay in drops on the grass by the bus stop. It seemed to be getting colder and colder outside each day. They knew that winter would soon be here. The streets were as busy as they always were and the sky was getting lighter by the minute.

"I don't know why but I feel so tired." Evina said.

"It's just because we are on the other side of the world. It is about six o' clock at night in Toontown." Harry answered him. A large bus was approaching from their left.

"Wait, if we can get promoted, that must mean we'll have to go to the Cog HQs back in Toontown!" Bebop whispered to Harry excitedly.

"No, not out here. The bosses will come here occasionally, but they'll never send us all the way to Toontown. Cogs are very designed to be frugal, and the ones in Cogs Inc. are especially stingy."

They lost all their hope of returning home another time as the bus screeched to a stop in front of them. Harry had bought them some transportation passes so they could save a little money. After transportation, food and shelter so far, they had spent about 30,000 Cogbucks.

"Where are you going?" The Cold Caller driver asked.

"The capital." Harry replied.

"This bus doesn't go all the way to the capital. It'll take hours. Only the subway does. You're new here I suppose?"

"Yes, and by the looks of it, you are too." Harry finished coldly before they took their seats. The Cold Caller scowled and closed the doors before driving away. "Let's be glad we don't have his job and get paid something like five Cogbucks an hour." Harry said.

The others nodded and tried not to laugh as the bus made a very sharp turn. They were on a street with much wider buildings. One of them had a large sign that said

Cog Standard Wear

Simple Business and everyday clothes

Harry thought of how he barely made it home from the night before. "It's one of only six major companies that Cogs Inc. has not monopolized." The toons were wondering how Harry knew so many interesting facts about the cogs. He noticed their puzzled expressions and handed a booklet to Evina who opened it up. The bus stopped and they got off at the subway station. Evina started reading about the new company he was working for as they went down the stairs into the station.

"Cogs Inc. is the largest corporation on the planet, _obviously_. It has sixty billion workers, blah, blah, blah. It is the original company that seems to run the nation. Wait, what's this? Their chairman is the very first cog created in the Nation. He works with the President of the UCN to make important decisions and advance the technology to improve the modern life of cogs. The capital still works today to build cogs from scratch and make the UCN grow."

All their eyes grew large. "The cogs obviously came from here," Goopy said, "from a machine. But where did the machine come from, and who is this president?"

None of the toons had the answers to these questions. They had to stop reading because they could no longer see in the dark, rancid smelling tunnel. Evina put the booklet away as they waited for the train. Within a minute, a giant train rocketed into the station and it opened for them to get on. They boarded it and held onto a bar. This was not a slow train and they needed to hold on tight.

"Next stop," a voice said from a speaker above, "the airport, then 54th avenue, and then the capital."

The train accelerated instantly and they almost fell over. They went deeper and deeper into the unknown tunnel. Unexpected turns made them almost lose their balance and occasionally the tunnel curved to make the train go up or down. Other trains passed by them with a roar and their lights blinded them for a moment.

Fortunately, most of the cogs exited at the airport so a few seats were open to them. Their hands hurt from holding onto the bar and they were glad to rest for a minute. None of the cogs appeared to be looking at them so Evina handed Zany the booklet to read. Everything else that she read out of it was very vague. There were still so many unanswered questions.

"I think we still have a lot of things to figure out for ourselves." Harry said, "At least this is our welcome day. We don't have to do some serious work until tomorrow."  
"That's great, because I'm so tired." Rocky grumbled.

"You know, tomorrow we have to get up two hours earlier." Harry said.

The other toons groaned and prepared themselves for the 54th avenue stop. Almost all the cogs exited at this stop, but they gasped when a bunch of policemen stepped on. The cogs seemed irritated about how the search was called off.

"Seriously," one of them murmured, "I think he's lost his mind. The toons are menaces to all society!

"Well whatever the reason is, it must be important." another one said.

"Important? I can't see why; now we might all be in danger!" the first policeman protested. The doors of the subway closed and it began to move.

"Next stop, the capital." The speaker on the ceiling said. The tunnel they were heading through was different from the previous ones. It was a bit wider and cleaner. It took them a while to realize they were going faster. The train was slowly but continuously accelerating.

The police seemed to be holding on tighter to the bar while continuing their conversation. At that moment, the toons saw what looked like a cloud of fast moving mist. They held on tight. There was a roar as they burst through a jet of water. The windows were now crystal clear. There was still a long tunnel ahead of them and they were still accelerating.

The toons were wondering why they kept going faster and the police didn't seem to care very much. Had they finally lost their minds? They wondered. The minutes passed like hours and it seemed agonizing. They were going by so fast that everything outside the windows was now just a blur. Soon they were all jolted back into reality by the speaker.

"We are going up. Please hold on tight."

The toons looked frantically over at Harry who apparently had no idea what this meant. Then suddenly they saw the tunnel coming to an end.

"Hold on tight! We're going up!" Harry shouted. The train track curved quickly upwards and they shot into the clear, blue sky.


	15. Chapter 14: Headquarters

The track went level again and the subway train quickly slowed down. The toons were shaken by this catapult into the sky, but they were even more shocked with what they saw.

They were traveling on a track high above the ground. The train wove in and out of huge buildings. There was one building that looked like a silver needle standing in the sky. It seemed to be so close, yet it was so far away.

"That thing must be at least two toonmiles… I mean… kilometers high!" Harry gasped. The monorail took them into a tunnel in a very wide, white marble building. The train stopped smoothly in the tunnel and the doors opened to let them out and new cogs in.

"This must be the capital building." Evina thought. There were elegant sculptures everywhere and the floor had an unusual, abstract tile pattern. The subway train zoomed away behind them and they took the nearest escalator down.

The toons didn't take the time to see everything in the building because they were walking down as fast as they could. They seemed to be in some kind of atrium with doors everywhere. There were seven glass levels; they were on the middle one. There were three levels underground below them and three levels above them. Exiting subway trains went above the rail in the center of the atrium. Cogs were moving everywhere. Most of them went in doors that were standing next to each other.

They were very curious about the giant needle building so they went outside. There were many crowds of cogs trying to make their way in. A little way ahead of them was the central park. There was a fountain and trimmed shrubs made to look like cogs with smiles on their faces.

The mysterious, needle-like structure was spotted again and they were lured toward it. For the first time in their lives, they saw some level fifty cogs. Only a few of them were v2.0 though.

"I think that is the Cogs Incorporated HQ." Harry said, pointing to the needle-like building in the distance. "We have to go there for our welcome meeting and we certainly need to make a good impression."

"I can't believe that I'm actually working for the Chief Executive Officer." Evina said as they started crossing a busy street, "I hope he doesn't recognize me from all the times I've defeated him."

"No," Harry assured him, "remember you don't have your gloves. We can only be seen by other toons."

"Oh yeah, I knew that. But I'm just afraid I won't be cog enough for them."

"We are becoming cog enough." Harry said sorrowfully, "It will eventually become part of us. We just need to finish the job and get out of here as soon as possible, before we become one of them."

The building was seen with width now. It was larger than words could describe and brought terror to the toons. It went up into the clouds and they could see no end to its height. Zany pulled out the book and read some more to them.

"The headquarters of Cogs Inc. is the tallest building in known existence. It has hundreds of floors and it is the symbol of all cog achievements." she read, "It has eighty six departments within, a small auditorium to seat ten thousand, and seventeen restaurants. Starting from the beginning, Cogs Inc. has liked to demonstrate its wealth and power."

Harry was astonished, "I wonder what kind of material they used. This type of technology is like a dream. It can't be possible.

Zany continued reading, "The secret to the corporation's magnificent skyscrapers is the mysterious metal called gralt. Gralt is an extremely strong metal with reasonable weight. It is comprised of extremely condensed metals and minerals using a special, secret technique to make an unbelievably strong atomic structure. The chairman of Cogs Inc. refuses to tell anyone their secret technique of making it." She looked up at them.

"I'm glad we didn't get sent to the iron mines." she said. The other toons nodded in agreement. "The building is made just like the newest cogs, almost indestructible. Its foundation is embedded several kilometers into the ground. They have a special meeting once every five weeks for new cogs working in the area.

The most important tradition of the cogs is building all office structures using the eyes of their original leader…" At that moment, Zany bumped into a fierce looking Big Wig level fifty who scowled at her before storming away.

"Yeah Zany, we don't want to pick fights with nearly indestructible cogs." Dynoboom laughed. She grinned sheepishly and put the pamphlet away. Fortunately, there was a sign in the grass ahead of them that said:

Cogs Inc.  
Leading the world of business,  
Leading the world to victory

"Victory against what?" Princesspinkcat wondered.

"Us…" Harry answered.

"Oh, that's not good," she remarked. They were approaching a crowd of cogs outside. The Vice president, Chief Financial Officer, and Chief Executive Officer were up on a little platform in front of the main entrance."

"Shall we begin?" the V.P. asked the C.E.O.

"Yes, _you_ go first." the C.E.O ordered him.

The V.P. made his way up to the little microphone. He showed the audience the smiling side of his head. "Welcome everyone to Cogs Incorporated. We are simply delighted to have you work here with us. We will give you a brief tour of what to expect before you go home and commence work tomorrow."

He rolled away as the C.F.O. came forward. "TIME IS MONEY!" he bellowed. Everyone jumped with surprise. "You need to work efficiently! Soon you will learn to love your work, and you will love money. If you obey us, you will be rewarded with money! If you are lazy, you will be fired!" He moved away to make room for the C.E.O.

"Welcome everyone. We will be doing as many promotions as we can tonight, from one to eight o' clock. Then we will have to return to Toontown. Just so you know, this building we are standing by is the headquarters of Cogs Incorporated. It is the headquarters of the largest and most powerful corporation that ever existed." Every cog in the audience cheered. "I am so glad to have been appointed C.E.O of this great company, and work in the tallest building in the world, but it has been even a greater pleasure working with you people." None of the toons were brainless enough to believe him as the cogs cheered mindlessly again.

"Although," the C.E.O continued, "this building is not the largest by volume, it is large enough to fit all of us. My good friend and father, the chairman, will be with us next. We are sorry for such security precautions, but the toon sightings have forced us to be careful. The chairman is from the capital, and has started this wonderful business for a better world." All the cogs clapped until the C.E.O put his hand up for silence and rolled away.

The main doors to the skyscraper swung open and many high level policemen filed out and lined up.

"I present to you," the C.E.O shouted from behind, "William Gears, the chairman of Cogs Incorporated." All the toons' hearts were beating like drums in their ears. A figure emerged from the darkness and the chairman appeared.

The toons were completely astonished. It was the same cog they had seen in the shadows on TV. He was about the size of a normal cog with a plain, gray suit. The most shocking feature about him was his silver face. It was as solid as stone, unchanging, unfeeling, and unemotional. He made everyone feel as though he was staring right at them, though his eyes were squinted and they could not be seen.

"Thank you everyone for being here." The chairman said in a deep, dull tone, but with booming intensity. Once the toons heard it, they knew they would never forget his voice. "You all know why you're here," He continued, "You are going to work, _now_. Ignore the ridiculous claims of toons in the area and help us build the great society. We will defeat the toons very soon. When we're ready, they won't even know what hit them. Until then, get to work!" He snapped his fingers and a thick cloud of smoke formed around everyone. There was a strange sensation that overcame them, and when the smoke cleared, they saw that they were all promoted to level one.

The chairman got down from the microphone, the security guards surrounded him again, and they walked back inside. Harry gestured for the toons to follow him back home.

"I don't like that idea of the cogs defeating us. The chairman said we won't know what hit us when it happens." Harry said, "I don't think they'll risk a full scale invasion because the level forties and fifties are too important to them."

The other toons thought about this while crossing the street to central park. "I have no idea what could happen," Evina said, "but it can't be good, whatever it is. I hope I never have to see that chairman ever again." He shivered at the thought of the silver face and looked back at the skyscraper that went higher than he could see. He sighed and turned away.

They passed a strange building on the capital street that had a golden gear painted on the old front door which was in an alley. It seemed hidden from the rest of the city. There were rusty cans and heaps of garbage everywhere around it. It looked like it led to nowhere important. Evina looked up and he noticed there were hardly any windows on the building.

"Have you guys noticed this building before?" he asked them. They shook their heads and looked in bewilderment at the strange building.

"I wonder what's in there, but I'm also a bit afraid. Something just doesn't seem right… oh, let's just forget about it." Harry told them.

They walked into the capital building and got in line for the next subway train going back home. It looked so odd seeing all the cogs walk in and out of hundreds of doors that were only inches apart from each other.

"There are so many doors." Goopy said with awe.

"I think we've all realized that by now." Zany said, "I personally think they're elevators.

Harry thought about it. "I don't think they're elevators, but I don't know what they are." He said. "Doors that close together can't be separate rooms." The toons all went over to the handrail and looked down. There were three underground levels below them and thousands more doors. Then they looked up. There were three levels visible above them too with thousands more doors.

"Well, now I'm actually starting to think Zany is right." Harry informed them. "I don't see any elevators here and the escalators don't go to floors higher than what we can see." He glanced over to the very end of the atrium where there was a very large door. It appeared to be guarded.

"Will we get lost?" Bebop asked. They all looked around and they saw the subway.

"Don't worry, Bebop; this is the largest building in the world, by volume. I think it can be very easy to get lost. The security, the traps, and the hidden passages could drive anyone crazy… unless they're a cog with all the building's maps stored on its hard drive."

They got on the train right before it departed, crammed between a few very agitated looking cogs.

Paddlewhip was nearest to the window. He was afraid of heights and he almost screamed as the train seemed to float over the atrium to the other side. He closed his eyes and tried not to look down at the underground levels they were passing over.

Then the train went into a tunnel; it turned around a corner and nothing could be seen. The toons were frightened out of their mind when they suddenly plummeted. They had to hold onto the bar to keep from falling over while the other cogs were so bored they were falling asleep. They looked like their feet were nailed to the floor. When they stopped falling, they slowed down and the doors opened up at the bottom level of the atrium.

Evina wiped the sweat off his forehead as more cogs came in and crammed him even farther into the corner. With his face pressed against the wall, and metal pressing on his back he wished the ride home would be smooth. The train quickly accelerated and Evina was pressed further into the wall. It was a very long and painful ride home.


	16. Chapter 15: The Office

When they arrived at the apartment, they were extremely tired. Harry unlocked the door and the other toons wobbled and made their way slowly into the room. They pulled off their cog suits slowly and slid into bed without doing anything else. It was nice to have most of this day to catch up on lost sleep before going to work. They weren't hungry, they were only tired. Evina lied down in his bed and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

"Hello, Mr. Evina." A deep voice said. Evina spun around to see the evil, solid face of the chairman, standing in their room. "I don't particularly enjoy having toons foil my plan." The cog said.

Before Evina could move, the chairman lifted him up by the neck and put him close to his face. "We will dominate the planet! Pathetic toons like you will never stand in our way!" He hurled Evina into a large barrel of boiling dip.

There was a shrill beeping. To Evina, it was such a terrible sound to hear. _Couldn't anyone get some sleep around here?_ He wondered. It continued its merciless beeping. "Won't somebody make it stop?" he asked. When nobody answered, he got out of bed and found the source of beeping to be coming from a clock that said 4:00 AM. He couldn't believe so much time has passed since yesterday already.

"Why is it waking us up?" Evina demanded.

"Do you want breakfast or not?" Harry asked him.

"I do," Evina replied, sounding surprised.

The dark figure of Harry moved over to the clock and pressed a button. The beeping stopped and the sound of toons waking up was heard. The only light was the faint pink glow of sunrise behind the silhouette of the skyscrapers. It reminded Evina of Minnie's Melodyland and he longed to be home once again. Unfortunately, Harry yanked the curtains shut, abruptly ending his daydream. He turned on the harsh lights and they couldn't see clearly for a minute.

The toons seated themselves around the table looking sleepy eyed, yet someone seemed to be missing.

"I'm really not much of a morning person." Rocky mumbled, still in bed. He had a pillow held down over his head to block the light.

"I wish we ate dinner last night." Lizzy remarked "I'm so hungry this morning."

"Then take a few more throw gags." Harry responded. They all had to admit that throw gags were getting a bit old. They had to eat them every day now. Harry had somehow found the confiscated gag disposal center nearby. Cogs that came to town emptied their pockets of gags they stole from sad toons. Harry decided he would start a habit of stealing some every other day or so before they're dumped into the furnace. Sorting through the rotten stuff wasn't fun, but it would supply them with free food and gags.

They put on their cog suits once again and started to head to the door. "Here," said Harry to Rocky as he rolled up a piece of a birthday cake into a cylinder. "This can be your breakfast burrito." Rocky took it and winced, swallowing it as fast as he could.

"I'm starting to have a lot of strange nightmares." Evina grumbled, "I know it's only a matter of time before we're caught by the cogs and dipped.

"No," Harry protested as they got off the bus at the subway entrance, "you must remain optimistic! We've talked through this many times before. You're smart and you'll never give away our true identity. You've been around cogs long enough. We all know how they are."

Evina looked up at him. "I know, I know. I'm just afraid I won't be able to handle being a cog and one day I'll just lose my mind.

"Oh I see," Harry said, "I do cog type work all the time, maybe not at this kind of level. You just don't think about the time or where you are. You have to pretend it's a game, a serious game. They tell you to do something and you do it. It's just like Minnie Match.

"Uh, but what if we lose the game." Bebop asked hesitantly.

"You'll get fired and we all die, but I'm sure that will never happen." The toons looked at him, shivering with fear. "Sometimes being scared of something can help you do it better." Harry continued. "Just don't be _too_ scared. Everyone is counting on each other. We do trust each other, don't we?" Harry asked.

The toons looked at each other and replied "yes" in unison. The subway approached. Fortunately, just like the day before, there were not that many cogs around to listen to their conversation and they got a seat in the train.  
They dozed off but then they woke up what seemed like minutes later when the train rocketed into the sky again. They had to remember to keep themselves awake for work. There were many more cogs that had gotten on by that time. The doors opened and they poured out.

A Spin Doctor was apparently waiting for someone. He walked over to Harry. "You must be Mr. Oldman if I am correct."

"Yes sir."

"Then come with me." The Spin Doctor walked off with Harry following him.

"Be smart." Harry said to the toons before he went into one of the mysterious doors with the Spin Doctor.

Everyone stared at Evina. He didn't know what to say at first. "Uh, let's go to work then." He said with an air of authority. They marched outside, pretending they knew what they were doing. The sight of the needle shaped building made their hearts skip a beat and they thought about the work they were about to do in there.

Walking quickly and carefully they went to the building. They seemed so much more in danger and exposed without having Harry around to lead them. Everyone expected him to know what to do. He was on the toon council and knew a lot about cogs. But besides that, he was just an old normal, clueless toon just like them. All his experience doesn't measure up to the power of these seemingly invincible cogs. They wondered if it was by luck that they survived this far. The thought that it only had to be only a matter of time until their luck ran out. One of them would slip up and they would all be destroyed.

The single cog they fought behind the airport tunnel nearly defeated them and these cogs were many hundred times stronger than it was. The level fifties could probably defeat them with hardly any effort at all, and there was no playground to go back to.

They crossed the street and came to the green field where they had listened to the meeting the day before. They crossed the dark, mysterious, almost windowless building and came across the HQ sign.

The needle building stood there with unrealistic stability. A building that high would have collapsed a long time ago, they thought. They wished they could stay out there in the field with the sunlight and cool breeze. _Why must we go into that dreadful building?_ They wondered. The toons stood near the glass doors where many cogs were beginning to stroll inside.

"I think it's time for us to go." Evina said sorrowfully. They started for the door and Bebop hesitated before moving with a horrified appearance on his face.

"You can make a better cog than any of us." Evina assured him. "I'm sure you'll do great. We can do this!" Bebop nodded in response with his eyes still fixed at the invisible roof of the building.

The glass doors slid open automatically to let them come in. It was bustling with many more cogs than they had ever seen before and at first they were unsure what to do. There was a dark wooden floor in here and a glass chandelier hanging from above.

The toons moved forward, looking for a place to be helped. They spotted a black marble counter that had a large sign over it reading:

Help Desk

The toons started walking towards it. Evina approached the counter first. The Gear logo was engraved into the walls behind it and a Mingler glided over to them.

"Hello," she beamed, "welcome to Cogs Incorporated! Would you like some help?"

"Yes," Evina replied speedily, "Do you know where..." he pulled a business card out of his pocket and read it, "…the client communications department is?"

"It is on level 318," She answered almost instantaneously, "The main office is at the end of the hall."

Catman pulled out another business card from his own pocket. "Where is the product refund calculations office?"

It is on level 92, the second door on the left."

"And what about the Marketing research development center?" Lizzy added.

"That's on 321." The Mingler finished, "Is there anything else?"

"No, that's fine, thank you." Evina concluded. They turned around and headed to the elevators at the opposite end of the lobby. The cogs are completely insane, he thought. Why would they go to the trouble of adding so many details? And why must everything be polished and gold plated? Not even the toons would put this much work into something.

There were hundreds of elevators here. They reserved their own elevator, and they were not happy with what they saw. The elevator doors shut and waited for them to select a level. The elevators were just as clean and shiny as the rest of the place but every inch of the walls was covered with buttons.

The new Flunkies scanned the buttons looking for the levels they needed and pressed the 92, 318 and 321 buttons.

"I really don't have a good feeling about this." Princesspinkcat whispered.

"Going up." A voice of a female cog said from above. The elevator suddenly accelerated at sickening speeds. They went up like a rocket and the digital counter went crazy. Their legs could no longer support the pressure. They fell down and struggled to get up again. The seconds it took felt like a long time as they went up to the clouds. Then it stopped.

The elevator stopped abruptly and the toons' feet lifted off the ground. "Level 92," The voice said. The doors opened with a ding and Catman exited. He looked happy that he didn't need to go higher. The doors closed again and they were taken on another intense blast upward. A few seconds later, the elevator abruptly stopped again. The voice said, "Level 318," They rest of them got out except Lizzy who had just three more levels to go. They all felt very nauseous. They thought they must have ascended at a rate of about two kilometers per minute. The elevator closed and Lizzy went up.

The toons felt like they were lacking oxygen at this elevation. They were light-headed and staggering around like disabled goons. They seemed to be in a long hallway lit by bright, fluorescent lights, brighter than any other ones they've seen before. They followed the Minglers's instructions and walked to the furthest part of the hall.

They were in a sort of trance when they opened the door. It was huge. Cogs were working in their cubicles and doing things toons had never seen before.

"I wish Harry had taught me more about office work." Evina said gloomily.

A Head Hunter walked up to them. "Ah, you must be the new flunkies." He said.

"Ye-yeah we are." Goopy stuttered nervously.

"There is nothing to be afraid of here. I'll teach you all about office work." He gestured for them to follow and they went with him timidly. He took them past many rows of cubicles. Each of the cogs had different personalized decoration in their cubicles, but almost all of it was the color gray.

"There are three things you want to avoid:" The Head hunter recited, "toons, an angry boss, and most importantly, distractions." He stopped and spun around to face them. They were shocked by the abrupt halt. "Gray is a marvelous shade." He said. "It keeps you working on your task and is not too dark or bright."

The toons looked at Evina with puzzled looks which he returned in the same manner. The Head Hunter opened a door and held it for them to enter. They assumed it was his office.

"This," he said proudly, "is the water cooler. You use it to prevent from overheating and to wash away contaminants." He moved to a small item on the desk. "This is a pencil sharpener. You use it to sharpen pencils."

"Bebop raised his hand."

"Yes Flunky?"

"I forgot, what is a pencil?" Bebop asked.

The Head Hunter was so shocked that he nearly lost his head. He showed them a quick demonstration of how to use the water cooler as he tried to cool off from his anger. "Ok, a pencil is a simple writing instrument used for taking notes, working equations, and even creating toons." He shuddered at the thought. The new flunkies looked at each other, stunned at hearing this fact. "I think the mechanic left out a few important files on your hard drive." He remarked before leading them out of the office."

The cog pulled out a key from his pocket and stretched out his arm as they approached another door. He unlocked it and swung it open. It was different than any other room they had seen before. There were some sofas, a television and machines with food and cans in them.

"This is a vending machine. You insert Cogbucks here." The Head Hunter put a cogbuck into the slot. "Then you press a button to choose what you want. You'll need one of our patented digestion systems to eat though."

The toons were interested in learning about such things and they agreed their situation might not be as bad as they thought. The Head Hunter walked over to a shelf and took a few boxes off it. He handed one to each of the toons.

"I think you're ready now." The Head Hunter said and he walked out again. They each had their own cubicles which were noticeably smaller than the ones that the real cogs had.

Evina was pushed into a swivel chair by the Head Hunter who put the box on his desk and opened it. There were business cards with his name on them. There were also some foreign office tools.

"Remember me because I'm your boss." The Head Hunter said. "I'm BB-00883921. You can call me Mr. Alumi." He walked off to see the other toons and give them training.

Evina felt so terribly alone. The bright fluorescent light was located directly above his head. All he could hear was the sound of phones ringing, pens scratching, and cogs talking. He examined his polished, wooden desk carefully. There was a sticky note on the edge. It said:

_Staple these product order forms with one paper from each pile. Come to my office when you are finished._

Evina was contemplating what a staple was. He tried the roll of sticky stuff but it didn't hold the papers together really tight. It reminded him of his duck tape so he figured that it was obviously some other kind of tape. He searched through folders, paper clips, and other strange looking objects until he reached something promising. He was trying to remember what a staple was. This thing looked like it has staples in it.

He was frustrated and tried fruitlessly to get the staples out into the paper. An hour had already passed since Mr. Alumi left. Then he got an idea. He thought that maybe if he put the paper stack corner into the slot, it would be easier for the staple to go into it. He did it and nothing happened.

Why doesn't anything work for me? He wondered. He slammed a fist into the top of the stapler out of frustration and then there was a crunch. The papers were stapled. He beamed at this great accomplishment. Not many toons could say they've actually stapled a stack of papers before. Most toons wouldn't even know even the first thing about office work.

It became a game as he quietly hummed the Toontown international anthem to himself. He grabbed a pink, green, and white sheet, then stapled it, and put it into a stack. Then he would do it again and again. This type of stuff wasn't that hard. But he wondered what would happen if it got harder? He thought things were bound to get more difficult as he got higher promotions. There was no doubt Mr. Alumi would expect a lot more out of him as he got better.

He wondered if maybe he should just pretend to be stupid. He would get the basic wage and never get promoted. It took him long enough to work out the stapler and he didn't want to go through any more agonizing hours of that. He had to face the fact that toons just can't do this stuff like cogs can. Harry sits down and signs his name on papers all day. He goes to meetings occasionally but never really does hard work. For all he knew, the cogs might even make him do math.

He knew nothing of basic math, let alone things like algebra and calculus. Why wasn't Harry here being a Flunky instead of him? Being a lawyer can't be too hard. You get paid a lot for reading and yelling at people. Oh yes, he knew that being a Lawbot must really be better than doing this, yet at this moment, he noticed he wasn't doing anything.

Mr. Alumi happened to be passing his desk as he was thinking. "What are you doing here? Are you idling? There's tons of work to be done!"

"Yes, I am sorry, sir." Evina said honestly. He considered what wrath the Head Hunter might have had for him. Being fired didn't sound like fun. He never did like being shot from cannons much. He also doesn't like the sound of dip much. He noticed Mr. Alumi was still glowering down at him. "I was trying to figure out how to staple and I got a few done. I promise I'll work faster."

The Head Hunter sighed and raised his head to breathe deeply. "Alright, I'll forgive you, but this must not happen again! I expect to see you finished soon." And with that he walked away.

Evina sighed with relief and started stapling faster than he ever had before. There was no way he was going to risk that happening again. "I must stay focused!" he whispered.

Just then Bebop walked by. Evina waved at him, making the monkey flinch.

"Oh, it's just you. I wish you wouldn't do that!" He said to Evina, "I'm already nervous about this stuff without you scaring me all the time. I've had to make calls to all these creepy cogs."

"Well at least you didn't almost get fired like me." Evina remarked.

Bebop looked embarrassed. "Mr. Alumi came to yell at me four times already. I don't really think I'm good at this."

"I don't think I'm good at stapling papers." said Evina.

"I wish there was some way we could switch jobs." Bebop said hopefully.

"That's a great idea! Let's ask him if we could switch." He suggested.

Bebop didn't enjoy the idea of confronting that Head Hunter again, but Evina insisted. They began to march down to his office together.


	17. Chapter 16: A Cog’s Work

Evina knocked and a voice told them to come in. Bebop came in nervously behind Evina.

"We were wondering if… we were wondering… we were…" Bebop couldn't seem to get the words out. The Head Hunter's beady little eyes glowered at him.

"We wanted to switch jobs." Evina finished for him.

Their boss looked up at him. "It's quite unexpected but I find no problem with you two switching. But you must be a lot more productive than before or you're both fired."

"Yes sir." Bebop said and he carefully inched his way over to the window.

"What is it?" the Head Hunter asked.

"I just wanted to see how high we were." Bebop answered as he looked down. He saw clouds, some above the window and some below. There were countless rows of windows below and the ground could not be seen very easily.

"Are you satisfied?" Mr. Alumi inquired.

Bebop wobbled away slowly, "yes sir," he said shakily.

"I expect to see you all finished with your work soon!" the cog said as they closed the door behind them.

Bebop had to grip onto the gear logo embedded in the door to stand properly. "I'm kind of afraid of heights." He said in response to Evina's puzzled look.

"That's what I thought." Evina sighed. "Why did you have to look down?"

The afternoon continued just the same as it had previously that morning. Evina had a list of phone numbers in front of him. Bebop's cubicle was surprisingly close to his. He seemed to be a lot happier now that he was stapling papers. It was just their first day as a cog and Evina could tell that he was really not going to enjoy it any more than he did now.

Evina believed most cogs would be excited to work on their first day in the headquarters of Cogs Incorporated. They would be so close to the boss, their idol, the chairman. They found him charming, clever and classic. They liked him so much that the Sellbots carved his face above the entrance to their Toontown factory! He was just like any other cog with all the nasty traits multiplied a hundred times. He was merciless, cruel, deceitful, and conceited. Evina somehow knew all these things even though he still had barely known the chairman.

It would only be a matter of time before the toons would be booted out of this office. They didn't feel important enough to be working in this building. Evina longed to be with Harry who always had all the right answers. It would be fun to work together, he thought. Harry always knew what to do. He always made things right, but he wasn't here with him now. Evina was alone, and Bebop wasn't all that comforting. He had to use his mind. Already he noticed that the boss was becoming increasingly suspicious of them. He considered whether Mr. Alumi already knew about their plot. _Is he going to call the police and have us all splashed with dip?_ He wondered.

He stood up and looked around, trying not to attract attention to himself. There were normal cogs surrounding his cubicle. They didn't notice that he was staring at them. They were just seemingly busy and normal.

Then suddenly he saw it. It was a security camera in a black dome on the ceiling. He knew he had to pretend to be doing something. He had the impression it was looking straight at him. He went to the water cooler and got a drink. Is that how cogs fill their coolant tanks? He wondered. He panicked and wondered if their identity was already ruined. He saw the camera. It was definitely looking at him while he drank. He sat down with his heart throbbing. Panic was the only emotion he could feel. All the sights and sounds were drowned away. Everything around him was something terrible.

Then there was the voice of Mr. Alumi coming from around the corner. "Take them away."

"What do I do with them?" a cog with him asked as their footsteps got closer.

"Destroy them all! Don't let any escape in one piece!"

Evina was screaming inside. The toons were counting on him to keep them safe, and now, he thought, they were all doomed because of him. He was about to dive under his desk when the cogs came by. Mr. Alumi was talking to a Downsizer who was carrying a box of credit cards.

"It would be a terrible thing to let one of those fall into the wrong hands." Mr. Alumi finished.

The Downsizer nodded. "Alright boss." He said. He walked away and the sound of shredding was soon heard.

The Head Hunter looked down at Evina disappointedly. "What are you doing? Are you trying to lose your job on your first day? It's a good thing I came down to see you. You just can't seem to stay on task."

Evina looked up at him. "I'm sorry sir. I was just figuring things out how things work. I promise I'll start work right away."

"Ok," the boss said, "I'm nicer than most other cogs so I'll give you one last chance. Get the work done or you're fired." The Head Hunter looked up at the ceiling and they both sighed.

"I wish they would fix that ridiculous camera." The boss said, gazing at the black dome. "I want to know when you're working and when you're not!" He walked away again.

Evina knew there was something wrong with him. Working in the office already seemed to be driving him insane. He didn't know how long he would be able to tolerate this for weeks or months when he was already falling apart after barely starting any work. He considered the idea that the thin air up here might have something to do with his inability to work. Then he became curious of how the other toons were doing. Maybe they already slipped up, he wondered. Any one little mistake and you're a dead duck, he reminded himself. But although he was deeply worried, he couldn't let his fears stop him from working.

Evina looked at his business cards in the box with his name on them and the words "Cogs Incorporated" all over it. _I wanted an adventure and this is what I got, he thought._ He faintly heard his own familiar voice ringing in his ears.

_"This is what I've been looking for!" he exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"This is my adventure! I intend to find out where this note came from. It must have something to do with the cogs. And I want to know where the cogs came from! Will you come with me?"  
"Whoa! Wait a second! That would be nearly impossible! It could take years and we might not even survive! Anyway, I have some work to get to."_

"Yes Evina…" he told himself sadly. "You have _a lot_ of work to get to."

Evina felt more like a Cold Caller than a Flunky. This was most likely what Lizzy would be doing all day. He made some of the stupidest phone calls in existence. They seemed to have very little meaning but the company obviously found it important.

He looked down at his phone list. He only had twelve more calls to make. He figured he had to get it over with so he punched in the keys and waited while it rang.

"Hello?" a confused voice answered.

"Yes this is Mr. Evina from the Client Communications department of Cogs Incorporated." He said with authority. "I am calling about the new product we sold to you. We believe in customer satisfaction and…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah it's fine." The voice shot back and the cog promptly hung up. At least Evina could tell the boss that almost everyone seemed to like their new test product, whatever it was.

There was another moment of ringing and an annoyed voice shouted, "WHAT IS IT?"

"This is Mr. Evina from the Client Communications department of…"

Evina didn't have time to complete the sentence before the crazed voice shouted "GET OFF MY PHONE LINE YOU…"

Evina was glad he hung up before the cog finished what he was shouting. Some of the phone calls were just plain scary because they made absolutely no sense at all. Fortunately there was only one name left on the list.

There was a lot of ringing and a rusty feminine voice said, "Hello there, is that you?"

"This is Mr. Evina from…"

"Ah, don't cry dear. I got my CDS today and I'm ready to start eating. Please come over to my place and we can have a cup of tea. I insist!"

"Evina was frightened the first time this happened but he knew what to do now. "Try calling the nearest mechanic at UFJS-2829-4839-0952" he suggested kindly.

The old cog woman giggled. "What are you doing that for? Come inside before you freeze you're circuits off."

Evina hung up and jumped out of his chair feeling very much relieved. It appeared to him that he had finished all of his work. He had never enjoyed having free time so much. After a minute of stretching, he sat back down and called his boss. He told him he finished all the phone calls and that all the cogs that could reasonably respond to him seemed to like the new test product.

"Hmm," Evina heard Mr. Alumi think. "I would normally give you a lot more work but it's you're first day. Most beginning cogs don't find joy in their work until they get a few promotions. You're free to go home at five."

Evina thanked him and put him phone down. He looked at the clock. It read 4:30. He was a bit disappointed that his boss expected him to actually enjoy his work after a few more promotions. That was a bit too much to ask of a toon, but he figured he had worried enough for one day, so he needed a break from his troubles.

He looked around at his little cubicle. It did need some decoration but if he got anything that looked too eye-catching then he knew he would get distracted from his work. The cogs would know he was a toon and they would all be dead. It was not a risk worth taking.

Everywhere Evina looked, he saw death. He longed to see something toony but he couldn't. He, like everyone else, made the promise to keep each other out of danger. He decided to call Bebop and the other toons to see how they were doing.

He picked up his telephone. After the work he had quickly learned how to hate the telephone. He had memorized Bebop's office number. The office was SWPK-3847-1102-5859 and Bebop's extension was #778036. He had learned a lot of things today.

"Hi Bebop, this is Evina again. I am finished making those calls you had to make. I have to agree with you when you say some of those cogs are scary… What? You finished stapling, organizing and filing those forms two hours ago? What have you been doing? No, you can't play Tic-tac-toe with yourself! Okay, can you get me the extensions for the other Flunkies?"

It was a good thing Bebop was close to the records room. He went in and found all the phone data for the toons. He told Evina all of the toons phone numbers.

"Thank you so much, Bebop. I'll call everyone to see when they'll get off work. I'm just glad I don't have to call any more strange cogs." There was a moment of silence. "What did you say? I don't believe it!"

"Well it's true." Bebop assured him, "It's the office numbers of several important cogs. The V.P., the C.F.O., and the C.E.O! You won't believe some of the names I found in here. Let's see… Chief Justice… the Chairman!"

"Wait!" Evina exclaimed as Bebop read the phone numbers. "The chairman is in there?"

"Yeah," Bebop replied, "it says here that he's always busy. You would most likely need to leave a message and the phone line is monitored by high ranking security officials.

Evina thought for a minute. "Knowing how famous and important the chairman is, I don't think he would ever give out his real phone number. I think it's phony, maybe even a trap! I need to talk to Harry about this!"

"Alright," Bebop said, "good luck with that. Just get me out of here when you can!"

Evina hung up the phone and looked at his new phone list he quickly scribbled down. He picked up the phone and began dialing Harry.

"Hello," A metallic voice said from above. Evina hung up the phone before he could finish dialing. He looked up into the eyes of a Micromanager. She was looking at him from over the cubicle wall. "I'm Michelle," She continued "Mr. Alumi told me to keep an eye on you. It's something I can do quite well."

Evina was already sick of his boss. He wasn't happy to have any more cog relations. "I wish you wouldn't scare me like that." He groaned.

Michelle laughed a little. "I wish this wall wasn't so high. I have to stand on twenty phonebooks to see you."

"Well, I have to make some calls. So I guess I'll see you later." Evina said with a weak smile.

"Oh, do you need any help? This is one of those terrible days when I don't have enough work to do."

"Oh, no thank you. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but can do it myself."

"You're just like all the others. You hog all the work." She rolled her eyes before descending.

Evina dialed Harry again. "Hi, this is Evina."

"Hi, why are you whispering?" Harry asked.

"My boss has set up cogs to spy on me." Evina looked up. He was very grateful that he could hide without the camera recording his suspicious activity.

Harry was shocked. "What have you done? Now there are spies looking after you?"

"No, no, no, my boss just doesn't trust me that much."

"Oh, I see. I was just afraid you gave away our identity. I barely got off work a few minutes ago after spending all day signing papers. Being a Lawbot is not that fun."

"Ok," Evina answered. "I'm going to call the other toons and see if we can meet at the subway to go home but I wanted to tell you one thing first."

"What is it?" Harry said in a weary tone.

"Apparently we found the chairman's phone number."

"Not a chance, I need to look into that. There have been a lot of strange things happening since we got here. We don't know why the chairman stopped the search but I think he has a terrible plan set up."

"That's what I was afraid you would say." Evina set down the phone with a sickening feeling in his stomach and the face of the chairman in his mind. He wondered how one cog of such small size could cause such big trouble. He called the other toons as quickly and quietly as he could.


	18. Chapter 17: You Got Mail

Talking with the other toons, Evina found out that they seemed to have had a somewhat similar day. They arranged to meet at five thirty at the capital subway station.

Evina walked out of the office he had been working in for what felt like ages. The Flunkies were walking out together and merged paths silently as they marched to the elevator. Everything was going as planned. Zany pressed the down button. The elevator opened with Lizzy already inside. Dynoboom pressed the down button inside and then they found the flaw in their plan. They were not prepared to handle the force of dropping from hundreds of stories high.

"Going down." The voice announced and they awaited their potential doom. None of them had ever gone skydiving before. The elevator almost dropped and they felt as light as feathers. Paddlewhip jumped up and slowly fell down. Still it wasn't a full free-fall and it was a much better feeling than going up. The digital level meter was quickly dropping and then they stopped suddenly. Catman entered the elevator when they arrived at his level and then they dropped again. The doors opened at the bottom and they had collapsed on the ground. Cogs glanced in with awkward looks.

They stood up sheepishly and strolled out. They walked across the wooden floor of the lobby to the front door and went outside. After feeling like they were trapped inside for years, they were finally free. They passed that same fountain with the crystal clear water and then walked across the busy street. Then they approached the giant, white marble structure, the capital.

With the crowds of cogs, they walked up the steps into the atrium. They walked over to where Harry would be waiting by the train. It was leaving as they got there.

Harry walked briskly over to them. "You're twenty seconds late!" he stormed.

"It was our first try and we didn't know that the elevator would make us so dizzy!" said Lizzy.

Harry sighed and leaned back against a wall, rubbing his head. They looked both ways to make sure that no cogs were standing nearby before they decided to talk. "While we're waiting for another train," Harry said, "I want to hear about your day."

The toons looked at each other wondering who would give Harry the least dreadful story. Zany seemed to volunteer.

"Well," she started, "we went there and we almost got killed by the elevator going up. Then we went to our offices and we Flunkies went to this large room. Our boss is a Head Hunter named Mr. Alumi who gave us a long tour of the place. We got our own cubicles and supplies and started making calls and doing cog work."  
Catman was outraged. "I was counting coins all day!" Several cogs glanced over at them at the sound of his loud voice.

Everyone gave him an angry look before looking back at Lizzy. "Me?" she said, "I didn't get to do anything. Everyone wanted to mingle and get to know me."

"But they don't know who you _really_ are, do they?" Harry asked sternly.

"No sir, they don't know anything about us. How did your day go?"

Harry suddenly decided his feet looked interesting and observed them.

"I've noticed you're not in a good mood lately." Goopy said "What's wrong?"

"I uh, well I think the cogs are planning something. They seemed a lot more cheerful than usual. I think it is something bad, very bad. I think it is against us."

Princsspinkcat gasped. "Do you think the chairman is behind it?"

The train arrived and they walked over to it as Harry continued. "The chairman is always planning something rotten. It seems he has a very nasty history. He's been programmed to cause chaos to toons. But I think I know why he called off the search. The Chairman's fake phone number and the cogs happy disposition can only mean one thing."

The toons looked at him intently, waiting for an answer. "I think it's a trap set up for us." He concluded. The toons had another rush of fear overcome them as they stepped on the train.

"There's no need to be frightened. We just need to be smart." He whispered as they squeezed into a corner and they sped off. "He thinks we will let ourselves be caught. But I think we can beat him at his own game if only we could know how he plays it."

The train began to move and the ride to their apartment at the outskirts of Cogtropolis was pretty uneventful. They had more rotten throw gags for dinner and laid down on their beds (and sofas and floor). It could only be a matter of time before the money would start pouring in and they would get rich. They thought that maybe soon they would never have to eat throw gags again.

"How did you do with your promotions?" Harry asked them while getting a cup of ice water.

"I got ten stock options." Evina said.

"I got eight." Princesspinkcat said.

"Twelve merits here." Lizzy interjected.

"Me?" Catman said "I got fourteen Cogbucks!"

"I got six stock options!" Bebop exclaimed. "How many Jury Notices did you get Harry?"

Harry looked up with a stunned expression on his face. "I got two hundred sixteen." he said. "I don't think we're going to make too much money if you guys can't earn some simple promotions!" They could all see the stress that he was feeling.

"But," Evina protested, "We tried as hard as we could!"

"I'll throw in my Cogbucks to help pay off the loan." Catman suggested.

Harry looked gloomily down at his feet. "No, I'm just tired and upset as usual. Our tooniness is draining. We shouldn't argue or we'll just turn into those businesspeople even faster. We just need to go to sleep." The old green rabbit took off his glasses and crawled into his bed. Everyone else also did so.

Evina looked up at the ceiling. He was tired of elevators, tired of work, tired of Mr. Alumi, tired of cogs. And although he was sick and tired of everything, he had only done a single day of work. He didn't know how he could handle another week or a month of it. He was just plain tired and he needed sleep. Sleep seemed like the best answer for everything.

He was tall and old. He was pleased somehow but also somewhat concerned. He looked up at his work. It was gigantic, dark, and metallic. He knew he was smart, oh so smart, a genius in fact. Nobody in the world could do it but yet he had.

"What do you think?" his unfamiliar voice asked.

There was no response but a small squeaking.

"Quite right, I think this should do the trick." He walked away to a small spaceship. "Are you coming or not?"

There was more squeaking and a small object seemed to jump into the spaceship.

"Don't worry, I think he'll come. He has before and he will again. So far, my plan is working to perfection." He slammed the door shut and flew away.

"Oh no, not that terrible alarm again!" Evina quickly hopped out of bed and saw the sunrise again. _What was that dream about?_ He wondered. _Who was that seemingly faceless man? Who was that enemy? He created a giant thing, a robot! That must have been the monster that created the cogs! Have I seen something that no other toon had ever seen before? It's so clear now! This was certainly no accident. The cogs were created by that unknown enemy. Where he is now and what the giant robot did doesn't really matter right now. We just have to get out of here!_

Evina turned off the alarm and the toons started getting out of bed to put their cog suits on. "I had the most extraordinary dream!" he announced, "I know where the cogs came from!"

He heard Lizzy's voice "If it was only a dream then how do you know it was real?"

Evina refused to listen to their logic. "It had to be real! I saw it! I saw everything!"

"Please don't wake up the cogs, Evina." Harry mumbled sleepily, "Sometimes our imaginations get carried away." He shoved a birthday cake slice into Evina's hand and they walked away out the apartment door.

Evina was suddenly filled with hate and guilt. He hated everything he saw. He wondered why he had to live in such cruel circumstances while everyone back in Toontown was living happy and clueless. He didn't know why he couldn't be back at home with them. He felt like such an idiot for coming on this _adventure_. _Why didn't I just stay home?_ He thought angrily. _Harry was right all along but it's already too late! We're all going suffer and die because of me!_

Evina has many other negative thoughts as he rode the subway to the capital. He tried to play the dream over and over again in his mind. It has seemed so real. He felt like he was actually there. He wished the other toons could see it so they would understand.

They arrived at the capital and exited into the atrium. Harry pulled them away from the crowds to talk to them.

"First of all," Harry announced, "I want to let Zany know that her theory of elevators was true. All the doors here are indeed elevators. I do not know how big this building is. It's like a maze that never seems to end!"

Zany beamed and looked back at the other toons as though she had just won a big competition. For some reason, Evina found this place very familiar. It was as though he lived here in the capital and forgotten where it was, but still he didn't recognize anything of it. It was a giant atrium with hundreds of escalators and subway track going over it. At the end was that giant door and all the hundreds of little elevator doors along the sides.

"I'm giving you your first assignment." Harry said. Evina looked back at him. "I'm sorry with the way I've acted last night. I didn't mean to be so rude. Being a cog is a lot harder than we all thought so your cooperation is crucial to our survival." Everyone nodded in agreement. They forgave Harry. They knew that he was the most important part of their safety. He had helped them through so much that there was not much he could do to lose their loyalty.

"Yes, your first assignment is to find some things. If we are to make super gags, clothes and other things, we need to locate some of these resources. If any of you know how to get any of the following things, please get them at any cost!"

The toons nodded indicating they knew the seriousness of this. "You must steal, destroy, lie, or buy to get anything that we need. You must also not be caught at any cost!" The toons nodded once again.

"We are about to do things no toon has ever done before. We are going to become the super-toons."

Paddlewhip nervously raised his hand.

"Yes?" Harry acknowledged him.

"Are we going to get super powers?" he asked.

"Maybe," Harry answered, "but probably not. This is all experimental stuff that the toon council has developed, but I've calculated everything very accurately so what could go wrong?"

The toons listened intently for him to read the list. "Things that we need for our experimental toon stuff. Two kilometers of Carborinium silk, twenty pounds of class-x black rubber, one pound of absolute pure pixie dust, half a cup of motor oil, seven pounds of siliconium flodine, and two pounds of titanium."

He gave one copy of the list to each of the toons. "That's one thing my copy machine is good for." He smirked, "Have fun at work." He walked into one of the hundreds of doors and disappeared.

It didn't seem likely that the toons would find all this stuff but they were going to look for it anyway. They headed out of the atrium to go to work again, but a small yet powerful Newsbot blocked their way.

"It is true that you were talking about toons?" he asked and Evina's heart skipped a beat. He didn't get to answer before the cog interrupted him again.

"Well if you have any information about those scum, please let me know. I want to write an article in the newspaper about it. I hope the little beasts get caught and dipped soon or I'll worry myself to pieces."

Evina remained motionless wondering if the cog could feel his incredible fear. He could see the eerie green glow of a dip tube in its pocket. The cog turned away to leave. "Oh well, see you later." And he walked away.

Evina turned to Princesspinkcat and whispered "Please remind Harry that we're having no more private conversations in public."

Just as they had before, they left the capital and headed across the street to the skyscraper. They entered the elevator and went up. After another nauseating blast into the sky the Flunkies wobbled out of the elevator and into the hallway. They made their way down to that terrible office again. Mr. Alumi was nowhere to be seen so they went to their cubicles and found their work there as they expected.

The only thing on Evina's desk was an official-looking document stamped with the cog logo.

_MEETING MEMO:_

_Dear Mr. Evina,_

_You have been summoned to a mandatory meeting._

_When: October 18__th__ at 1:00 PM - 3:00 PM_

_Where: Capital of Cog Nation, Room 84091005D_

_Why: You're needed as a scribe. A very new Flunky is best suited for the job._

_Who: Important Bossbot Committee members and congressional representatives._

_What: We will discuss plans for permanent toon disposal and the development of new products._

_From,_

_Robert Gears (C.E.O of Cogs Inc.)_

Evina was a bit surprised. It was odd how they were already sending him to meetings. He could learn a lot about the cogs through private conversations with their leaders. But then he thought of some things. _What would they tell a Flunky? And plans for the permanent disposal of toons sounds terrifying!_ Just then he remembered that October 18th was tomorrow. He knew he would have to tell Harry about this immediately.

Now if only there was some way I could talk to my boss about the supplies we need, he thought. He found a note on his desk that he hadn't noticed before. Apparently, it was sitting underneath the meeting memo.

_Dear Mr. Evina,_

_ I am quite astonished about seeing your meeting memo. I am sorry if I have been rude to you yesterday. I think you have great potential here in this office. I want you to come see me in my office when you can so we can discuss your future plans._

_ If you have any questions or if you need help with anything, please don't hesitate to ask me. I understand you are a Flunky and that Flunkies are new to work. I will try to help you the best that I can._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Alumi_

Evina was about to burst with laughter. He knew that the only reason Mr. Alumi seemed friendly is because his newest employee was summoned to an important meeting.

Then brilliance struck him. If his boss was really willing to give him anything he needed, he would give him some of the materials they need for their super-toon stuff.

He looked at his desk. He had to sharpen a lot of pencils, shred papers and then see Mr. Alumi to get the supplies for their upgraded gear. _Today might not be such a bad day after all._ He thought. And with that he began his work by sharpening the pencils, one by one. He probably was going to use one of them at the meeting the next day.

He took the last pencil to sharpen, eager to finish his work. The sharpener grinded but the pencil didn't seem to sharpen. He pushed harder and still nothing happened.

_Something is fishy about this pencil._ He thought. He jabbed it hard into the pencil sharpener, knocking it off his desk. Amazingly, a third note was revealed under where the sharpener had been. It was written in fancy, neat handwriting.

_Dear Mr. Evina,_

_ I've been keeping an eye on you for a while now. Even though it's just been a day, I can see you are a hard working man. I admire your effort and I don't think your boss is treating you right. He may be hunting for powerful cogs' heads, but I'm hunting for yours. I've been looking for someone to help me with some things. If you could drop by my office we could talk for a bit and get to know each other better._

_ I'm working on an engineering project to build the future models of buildings in Toontown once it's eventually destroyed. I would be thrilled if you could work on it with me (on your free time)._

_From_

_Michelle Bolt_

Evina was afraid what her definition of help was. She seemed to be a hundred times more friendly than the Minglers he had seen. A familiar thought returned to his mind once again. Why am I not a Sellbot like Lizzy or a Lawbot like Harry?

Now that he thought about it, being a Cashbot wouldn't be too bad either. It would be better working with the stuff that you got paid with. He could take a coin or two every once in a while. He could collect money secretly here and there. Nobody would notice what would be happening.

What was he thinking? He couldn't break the law. The cogs were their enemies but still he couldn't bring himself that low. Was he already really turning into a cog that quickly? He remembered the pencil and the sharpener that fell on the floor and bent over to pick it up.

A Mail Carrier Servicebot came by and looked through several letters. Evina picked up the items and got up. He was not surprised but rather amused by seeing those strange Servicebots at work. The cog picked out an envelope and handed it to Evina. He was about to refuse any more mail until he saw his name printed on its front. It had a red stamp on it that said "CONFIDENTIAL".

He opened it and read:

_Capital of Cog Nation_

_Legal Records Office_

_Harry Oldman_

_Hello Evina, I just wanted to let you know that I've gotten lucky. I managed to get all of the supplies now except the Carborinium silk and the siliconium flodine. I think they might be a bit rare but they are crucial to my plan._

_ I would've given you a phone call but my phone is broken. I knew that the cogs had a good, speedy mail service so I decided to try this instead._

_ I think it's so strange how everyone is talking about rumors of an important meeting taking place tomorrow. They say it'll be held here at the capital and lots of important cogs will be there. They also seem unnaturally happy when they talk about "finishing them once and for all". If you have any more information about this, then please let me know tonight._

_From,_

_Harry_

Evina groaned again. "What am I going to do now?" he murmured. "I understand now. _I'm_ going to be finished once and for all."


	19. Chapter 18: Feeling Alone

Evina stood up and walked to Mr. Alumi's Office. An infuriated looking Pencil Pusher stormed out and the Head Hunter told Evina to come in. He tried to avoid looking out of the spacious window behind his desk.

"So, how are you doing?" the boss asked while propping his hands up on his desk.

"Much better than yesterday." Evina replied heatedly but honestly.

Mr. Alumi appeared puzzled. "Did your work yesterday not meet your satisfaction?"

"No, not really; I almost got fired and that's not very fun, is it?" Once he said it he knew it was the wrong thing.

The boss tried to hide his anger, avoiding any potential arguments with his new and possibly most valuable employee. Evina noticed he did a lot better at controlling anger than most other cogs he had met. "There is one crucial thing you must learn to be successful, Mr. Evina." the boss said standing up, "_Nothing_ is supposed to be _fun_." He began strolling around the room slowly. "We get all our determination to live from our labor. We understand that working is our life. It makes us seem more life-like than we really are."

The boss turned and gazed out the window. "We have accomplished things that toons could never dream of, and in reality, we're just metal. How do we go so far with so little? To continue our progress and development, we must never have fun. Sure, we may have temporary pleasure in a game of golf. A little competition is always nice now and then, but we must do it sparingly. We wouldn't want to compromise this nation that we built and become more like a toon."

He spun around swiftly and glared into Evina's eyes. "We must be better than those toons. It's something you will eventually understand. Toons don't make good use of this planet. We have proved we are much more determined to build a great society than they are. We can and will defeat them. And we will take from them what we rightfully deserve."

Evina looked into the cold, dark, metallic eyes of the Head Hunter before he sat down again. He felt the extreme possibility that he might witness the destruction of Toontown soon.

"So, is there anything I can do to make your experience here more pleasant?" the Head Hunter finished, looking a bit calmer.

Evina thought as quickly as he could for the things Harry needed. "I would like to know how to get Carborinium silk and siliconium flodine." He said.

The Head Hunter looked confused, maybe like he was calculating something very complicated. "According to my records, Carborinium silk is only made with carborinium. It is a substance that has only been found in the root of the Laff-O-Dil. It is a rare flower that only grows in Toontown. The toons' stupidity is clearly demonstrated as they ignore such a valuable resource that it is. I don't know how you'll ever find it."

Evina didn't get the answer he was expecting but he trusted the other toons would have better luck.

"Maybe," the Head Hunter considered, "you can find synthetic carborinium. It's really expensive though."

"Uh thanks," Evina said happily, "but what about the siliconium flodine?"

The Head Hunter seemed to become instantly amused. "Poor Flunkies, they don't comprehend anything. Everyone knows that it's a very important ingredient in our recipe for dip. I'm afraid the dip factory is somewhere hidden and off limits." He rubbed his chin and pondered "Its main function is to retain and distribute negative energy. I would maybe see a mechanic. I think they might have some that they use in spare parts."

Evina could barely contain his excitement. "Thank you so much. I'll get it when I can." He stood up and was about to leave when Mr. Alumi interjected "Why in the world do you need those things anyways?" Evina froze still while he considered the possibility of his boss destroying him.

Evina was just about to speak when his boss interrupted him. "Sorry," The boss apologized, trying to sound friendly again. "I hope you have a good experience at the meeting." Dread filled Evina once again as he left the door. He knew it was all too good to be true. All the other toons would be inventing super powers while he was sitting in a meeting, taking notes on the destruction of Toontown. He probably needed the super-toon supplies much more than they did. He hated his work with a burning anger. He didn't know how much money they had to earn before they could pay escape. He didn't even have the supplies yet, only a vague idea of where they could be found. He felt like he had made no progress at all. He was so alone. Nobody knew exactly how he felt.

Evina slept on the way home in the subway. It was pretty much uneventful as before. He had almost gotten accustomed to the sudden ups and downs of the train.

He didn't want to get mad at the other toons. It wasn't like him to be angry so much. In fact, usually toons weren't angry at all. It couldn't be explained.

When he exited the train, he and the other toons walked to the apartment and staggered up the front steps sleepily. It was raining again and awfully cold. He thought it matched his mood at the moment. They arrived at their room, walked in silently, and sat down at the table. Another day of work was finally over and they didn't know how much more of it they could take.

"How was work today, Evina?" Harry inquired of him again. "Did you get the supplies?"

"Well," he thought, "I went there depressed and I tried my best but I didn't get anything because, apparently corborinium only grows in Laff-O-Dils and the synthetic stuff is expensive. And did you know that the siliconium flodine is an ingredient in dip? We'll have to get it from a mechanic."

Harry was in deep thought; probably considering the amount of money they had left.

"Excuse me." Paddlewhip said, interrupting the silence. "What are we, invisible?"

"Oh no, sorry." Harry said quite honestly.

"It seems like we were just dragged along to work and be ignored." Paddlewhip continued. "Why do you spend all your time talking with Evina? Are we just your tools or your back-up plan?"

Harry was ready to argue if he wanted it. "It's just simply the fact that I've known him for a long time and it does not mean you are any less important. Everyone here is critical to the success of this operation. I actually would love to hear about your day."

Paddlewhip shrugged guiltily. "It was alright but hard." Everyone turned to Lizzy next.

"It was okay, but extremely boring. I'm so tired of writing tables and graphs." She said.

Catman rolled his eyes "Oh yeah, I saved the day with my awesome coin bagging skills."

"We Flunkies actually did pretty well." Bebop spoke but Princesspinkcat carefully backed away.

"Are you alright?" Zany asked her.  
"Yeah, I'm just fine, but something sort of strange happened today."

Everything seemed to get perfectly silent again as they stared at her. Finally she decided to speak. "I uh, okay, there was this weird cog that came over to me. I didn't know what kind he was but he was wearing a black suit. He seemed really friendly and he seemed very interested in me. We started talking about things I liked to do and he led me to some odd questions. He almost squeezed the fact out of me that I'm a toon."

Everyone stood mortified. They glanced at each other and then back at Princesspinkcat. Then they turned to look at Harry.

"What?" the rabbit spluttered, "I really don't know what to say but he sounds like a spy to me. I think some cogs were getting suspicious about us and they may have sent somebody to investigate. We should remember to be careful in everything we do to not arouse suspicion. I don't think they can know that we're toons unless we act like them or say it."

"Thanks Harry," Paddlewhip smiled before turning to go to bed. The toons followed him and got into their regular places.

Harry stood with his mouth open. "I never said it was true! I just said that's what I think! One day I'll say something I don't mean and you'll take it literally!"

"Ah, don't worry Harry. You've always been right." Goopy assured him before promptly going to sleep.

Harry sighed and tuned off the lights before sliding into his own bed. They were so tired tonight and the stress was always rising.

At least there's only Friday tomorrow, Evina thought. Too bad I have that meeting to make it my most miserable day ever. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Suddenly, there was an extremely loud bang on the door. "OPEN UP, NOW!" a loud voice ordered. Evina rose out of bed in a mechanical way. He went over to the door, sweating with fear. The other toons were snoring and they didn't seem to be waking up. Once again he felt alone. He opened up the door to see the person he expected. It was a large, tall cog in a black suit. He immediately seized Evina.

"I'm amazed you made it this far, toon." The cog smiled and turned around to see the chairman waiting there in front of hundreds of cogs inthe hallway.

The chairman was holding a glowing, green barrel. "You'll be great with a few chips… and dip." He remarked before dumping it on him.

Evina woke up in the darkness, flailing his arms like he was drowning. There was still a few more hours left before the alarm would go off. He wondered why he had to have all those terrible dreams. He knew the fear was going to come back and he knew he was dreaming, but yet it had seemed so real. There was no way he could stop it.

He just had to remember that things were real from the time he wakes up until the time he goes to sleep again. If he didn't remember those things then he had to be dreaming. Then he wondered what would happen if the dreams keep coming back. He figured he would just have to ignore them. He didn't know where his mind could take him next. Lying down in bed again he drifted off to sleep.

"I wonder what things will be like when I return, or even if I return." That same unknown man said.

Something squeaked in response.

"Do you think we'll live?"

There was more squeaking.

"I guess you're right. If we survive this, then we'll be killed when we return. Or at least I will.

The squeaking sound seemed to become frantic.

"No, it's not your fault at all! If there's anyone to blame, it's me! But we don't even know if it's failed yet!"

There was one last screech.

"Yes, I suppose the chances of success are very slim but that's what I had to do. I just hope as a result nobody gets hurt… permanently."

There were short squeaks and the little thing seemed to be jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes, you're right! We're almost there! And when was the last time you got oiled? You're squeaking can get quite annoying."

That alarm was ringing again. _Why does it have to mercilessly jerk me awake from my rest?_ He wondered. _Why must I go to that meeting? Who is that man in the dreams? What is that squeaking thing? I still can't see clearly what's going on! And why does nobody experience it except for me?_

Evina jumped out of bed and got out some more rotten throw gags to eat.

The other toons began to stir. They promised Evina that they would get the supplies while he was gone at the meeting. Knowing the cogs, they all assumed it was impossible for some meeting so exciting to them could only last two hours, especially one that was this important. Maybe the cogs had already suspected him to be a toon and would get him while he was helpless and alone. That had to be the reason.

But there was also no way he could avoid going. The cogs would know the truth for sure if he ran away. He would just have to be smart and be as cog-like as he could.

They began to head out the door. The rain had stopped again and the streets were wet. It was so cold that they were afraid ice was hidden there. It was no longer summer. The toons back at Toontown probably completely forgot all about them. There would be so many leaves everywhere that they would be raking up.

_"I wonder where Harry Oldman went?" _Evina imagined some random toon saying.

_ "I think he went with that weird duck named Evina to find out where the cogs were made." another one said. "Who knows where they are now?"_

_ "I heard they jumped over the fence and were never seen again."_

_"I think they went crazy and lost their minds. No toon can do that kind of stuff and still be sane."_

_"Yep, I agree. It's probably better we don't have lunatics like them hanging around us anymore. I always knew Harry Oldman was starting to lose it. I voted against him last election."_

_ "And he had to bring those naïve little toons with him too. What a shame."_

_ "I hope something bad happened to them. We wouldn't want them showing up around here again, do we?"_

The real Evina was still alive on the other side of the world, living the life of a cog. _If only they knew what we're going through!_ He shouted in his head. _If only they knew the cogs might be close to destroying them!_

Of course he had no idea how they were going to do it. The powerful cogs had to work here and were much too important to risk being defeated during an invasion. But whatever their plan was, he was most likely going to find out about it today.

Mr. Alumi had obviously given him the day off for the meeting. Evina was going with Harry to wait until the meeting started.

"Going up!" the speaker in the train said as the toons went up. Evina thought his breakfast might come up too. He was so nervous, he began shaking. The train stopped and they all departed.

"Well, uh, good luck." Zany smiled to Evina.

"Yeah, thanks." He said drearily as all the other toons walked away.

"Don't worry Evina, you'll do fine." Harry said boldly.

Evina gulped and nodded. He walked with Harry through the glass atrium. It seemed to go on and on and on forever as they went deeper into the building. They took one of the hundreds of escalators up to the third level.

There seemed to be a ton of police scattered around the atrium today, but especially on the third level. Evina wondered why there were so many cogs on this glass balcony compared to the other ones. They seemed to be swarming around an elevator door that all cogs were blocked from going through.

"I'll meet you here after work." Harry reminded him. "The meeting should be over by then." He walked Evina over to a bench where he sat down.

"Wait here until it's time to go then just do it. You'll be fine." Harry had kept saying that, but his voice was quivering now. Evina wasn't sure if Harry knew what he was saying. Just then the old rabbit walked away. Evina was alone. He was a toon amidst hundreds of cogs and police. Harry walked over to one of the doors and it closed. He was gone. Evina was the only one left.


	20. Chapter 19: The Meeting

Evina passed the time by watching the cogs walk by and disappear through doors. The unusual atrium was unlike anything he had seen in Toontown before. It was made of seven glass levels with a section missing in the middle of each of them so cogs could take an escalator through it. Evina decided to walk over to the middle of the atrium and looked over the balcony. He could see the seven glass levels. Three underground, three above ground and the main level. He was amazed at how all the cogs were moving. They walked smoothly and carefully in perfect relation with each other. A robot may not seem like much, but when all the gears turn together, they make something amazing. The cogs' movement was mesmerizing and somehow beautiful.

Evina was reminded of something that he was taught. A famous Micromanager once said "A company is like an enormous clock. It only works if all the little cogs mesh together."

The escalators went up and down through the holes in the center of each level. Doors surrounded the perimeter of each level. On the main level, farthest from the main entrance, was the giant, black door. It was the easiest thing to see because it was even larger than the door going to the C.F.O.'s vault in Toontown. There were always several cogs in black suits guarding that door.

Now he understood it. That's where he had seen them before. The black-suited cogs were only found in the capital building. That's what that cog was that talked to Princesspinkcat.

Evina thought they must be some sort of secret security for whatever was in there. They would obviously never be able to get through such a highly guarded area as that. The door guarded by cogs nearest to him was obviously the elevator to the 84091005 hall or something like that, the meeting hall.

He ate a cream pie slice secretly when he got hungry and looked at a little clock on the wall that read 12:45. He couldn't believe how fast the time went by. At first he was thinking it was moving slowly.

The traffic of the cogs in the atrium didn't seem to decrease. In fact, it seemed to increase, especially on this level. A lot of them were trying to get into the highly guarded door which looked just like all the other doors.

"No!" a policeman shouted. "This hallway has been reserved for the secret meeting!" A Newsbot was trying to bring a news crew in, but they were denied access. Evina decided it was about time for him to go so he pushed his way into the crowds.

"Get out of here, Flunky!" one policeman shouted at him.

"I have to go to the important meeting!" he said.

"Oh… sure you do!" the policeman replied sarcastically. "Don't make me arrest you." It spat. Evina got the memo out of his pocket to show the policeman.

The cog looked embarrassed as he saw the paper. "Ok, go ahead."

The police let him slip through into the elevator. He was alone in the small room. All the cogs were trying to push their way through and one of the police turned around and closed the door before anybody else could get in.

The shouting of the cogs instantly stopped. The only thing left was the echo ringing in his ears. He was stuck in a little elevator box with a single light above his head. The sudden silence was a shock to him after the many hours of hearing cogs talk.

"Going to section 84091005." A female cog voice suddenly said from nowhere. A gate slid between the elevator room and the door and the room moved backwards slowly.

"Please hold on tight, keeping all parts in the vehicle at all times." The voice continued.

Evina held onto the bars with all his might. He appeared to be in a prison cell that was moving farther and farther away from the door.

He knew something was about to happen, and then it happened. There was a rumbling and he rocketed backwards at an incredible speed. The door disappeared in the distance. The elevator box was on a monorail track and it was shooting through the tunnel like the subway.

Then he went into a giant, white room. There were thousands of monorail tracks weaving in and out in hundreds of different directions. Little elevator boxes like his own were traveling to different parts of the building. There appeared to be no visible ceiling and no visible floor to the room. It gave Evina a terribly lost feeling.

The elevator was slowing down and he was no longer held to the gate by force. He observed all the hundreds of tunnels going through the wall. Evina wondered how many off limits parts of the building there were. There were countless different rails and countless destinations.

The elevator box screeched to a halt and Evina watched the other elevator boxes zoom by. He wondered if it was broken.

Suddenly the elevator squeaked and went up vertically. He realized it had just switched tracks and he was rocketing up. He felt lost after seeing so many boxes and rails in a tangle of confusion. The elevator ascended a few hundred feet up the building before it went through a hole in the ceiling.

Then the elevator stopped again and it switched to another track. It went left this time and Evina was pushed against the right wall. As the lights passed him on the ceiling in the tunnel he could catch glimpses of tracks branching off from the one he was on now. The elevator turned onto one of them and then it reached a dead end. It was another door.

The elevator approached the door with caution and it stopped with a loud clang. "Welcome to section 84091005: private conference rooms." The voice said as the gate started to slide away.

Evina noticed that there was no doorknob on the inside of the door and he began to panic. He was about to attempt kicking down the door when it clicked and opened automatically. He fell out onto the hallway floor and a security-guard standing outside looked down upon him. He was miles away from the atrium, but the whole journey took only about a minute and a half.

He stood up awkwardly and closed the elevator door. He was in a long, narrow hallway. There were no windows so he knew he was deep inside the building and there was no way to escape. Everything was made of black marble and there was only a few dim lights from the ceiling, making him feel even more trapped than before.

He looked at the security guard who was still eyeing him suspiciously. "Get under the scanner." He directed, and Evina obeyed.

It was the same process as the airport. He was scanned for weapons and dangerous materials. After a bit of whirring, it was complete.

"And now for the toon test…" The cog said dully as he picked up a glowing, green dropper. Evina's mind screamed. He wondered how he could have forgotten about the toon test.

"Some cogs have had complaints of scars on their arms," the cog informed him, "so we've diluted it to one-tenth strength. It should still have the same effect, though." He said.

The cog pulled away the sleeve on Evina's left arm. He placed a single drop of the dip solution there. Intense pain suddenly seared through Evina's arm and it began to spread. It instantly burned him and he felt it sink like a nail being hammered deep into him. "It doesn't look like you're melting that much." The cog said. "You can go. It's in room D." he told him.

Evina tried to smile and walked away. The dent in his arm was growing wider and deeper. He felt a small hole forming in his arm. He ran down the empty hallway as quietly as he could. The guard didn't seem to be paying any attention. He looked at the sign on the nearest door. It was the maintenance room. He ran inside, turned on the sink, and put his arm under the stream of cold water. The burning feeling instantly went away and Evina sighed with relief.

The room appeared to be empty. He looked up at the mirror to make sure nobody was coming in. His face was covered with sweat. Then he hesitantly pulled up his sleeve to the light. He nearly screamed from the shock. There was a large hole that went completely down through his arm. If the dip was full strength, he knew he would obviously be completely melted away by now. He pulled his sleeve down as low as he could so nobody would see it. Then he walked back out into the hall.

The guard was still standing there. He still didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong. Evina went further down the marble Hallway until he saw a door with a golden D engraved into it. He opened the door a crack and peeked inside. There were several cogs quietly gathered around a long, polished wooden table in a dark room. A spotlight was shining on the table. At the end of the room, in the shadows, was a silver gear, the Cogs Inc. logo, engraved in the wall.

He opened the door all the way and courageously marched inside. He pretended he was alone and tried to ignore the cogs that were staring at him. There were a few level fifty Lawbots, but almost all of them were wearing black suits. One of them silently pointed to an empty seat on the left side of the table and Evina took it.

"How do you do?" One of the black-suited cogs asked him calmly.

"I'm fine." Evina said; he hated how everybody was so terribly quiet. The only noise he could hear was the deep humming of the air vent above. All their attention was focused on him.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Evina." The same cog replied, "I am the secretary of the UCN Department of Security." He put his hand across the table and Evina shook it lightly so he would not reveal the hole in his arm to everyone.

"I wonder where Bill is." Another black-suited cog said.

"I really wish he wouldn't come. We don't need to hear his ridiculous theories and pointless monologues. This is no place for the talk of commerce." The Secretary of Security answered, "He acts like he's the president."

The door opened and the chairman came in with two policemen. "Did I hear somebody call my name?" He inquired in the familiar eerily deep voice.

Evina's nightmare had come true. The terrible cog with his evil, piercing eyes was here. He knew it was going to happen sometime and now it was true. He hoped the meeting would be short, very short. He couldn't bear to be in here with him.

"Hello Bill," another black-suited cog addressed him.

"Hello cabinet members," he replied drearily as he and his guards walked over to them.

Evina thought he felt a wave of evil rush over him as the chairman walked by. He tried to remain motionless, but he couldn't stop quivering from fear.

"How is the president doing?" the chairman asked to nobody in particular. "I haven't talked to him for a while."

"He is doing just fine, Bill." An irritated Secretary of Security spat. "Now may we begin?"

"Now, now," the chairman said irritably, "We haven't even taken role yet!" The chairman snapped his fingers and there was a cloud of smoke. It cleared away quickly and Evina saw a typewriter had appeared in front of him and the Secretary of Security had a sheet of paper in his hands.

The Secretary of Security gave the chairman a loathing glare before reading the paper. "We begin this meeting on October 18th 2011. Secretary of Security for the United Cog Nation, Thomas Tin, will preside. We apologize for the mistake on the meeting memo. This conference will end at five o' clock, not three. I will now take role. Secretary of State is present. Secretary of War is present. Secretary of the Treasury is present. Secretary of Security is present. All congressional representatives are present. Mr. Evina, the scribe is present. Special guest William Gears, Chairman of Cogs Incorporated is present and Robert Gears, C.E.O of Cogs Incorporated is…" Everyone looked around, but the C.E.O was obviously not there, "…not present." The cog finished.

Just at that moment, the door swung open and the C.E.O. came rolling in. He was on a smaller platform in order to fit through the door. He was not wearing his golfing outfit but rather a formal Bossbot suit. Evina was not really used to seeing the C.E.O. without his hat before.

"I apologize for being late, Mr. Gears." Bob said.

"That's alright, son, we're about to begin." The chairman told him. The C.E.O rolled over to a corner and waited.

Mr. Tin looked like he was going to explode with anger. "All members are present. The conference will now begin. All guards may be dismissed."

The guards that came in with the chairman left and locked the door behind them. The chairman took a seat at the end of the table and waited for the Secretary of Security.

Mr. Tin was an odd looking cog. He looked kind of like a Flunky with smaller glasses. He had black hair and gray skin and he was much taller than real Flunkies. "Who invited you anyways?" he demanded of the chairman.

The chairman smiled smugly. "You did! We are here to help develop products for you that could aid the government. I believe we are all working towards the same goal. Isn't that right, son?"

"Yes sir." The C.E.O. mumbled.

"And please do not be late again." Bill told the C.E.O. "I do not enjoy having cogs who don't keep their promises. You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

The C.E.O. looked at Evina in his Flunky suit and shuddered. "Yes sir."

Mr. Tin let his anger go. "Bill! This is my meeting! You don't run the nation you know!"

"I believe we are all aware of that, Tom, however I seem to be benefitting this nation much more than any one of you." The chairman seemed to remain calm the entire time. He smirked. He knew nobody was going to argue with him.

"Let's get started. Start typing Mr. Evina." Mr. Tin ordered him. Evina immediately ran into a problem. All the letters were in the wrong order. He couldn't figure out why the keyboard began with the letter Q. He typed as fast as he could but could not type everything that they were saying.

"First of all, it is my job to keep everyone in this nation safe. Sure, we all know that a group of toons trespassed on our lands, but nobody must fear. After talking with the president we finally have a plan." Mr. Tin waited for anybody to comment but they didn't so he continued.

Evina was trying to type but he had the feeling that the chairman was staring right at him. He didn't look up from his work but he was sure of it. He felt the piercing glare penetrate his body. Nevertheless, he tried to ignore it and act normal. After all, he wasn't wearing any gloves. He knew that the chairman couldn't possibly know that he was a toon. It was impossible. Or maybe not for him.

Mr. Tin talked for a very long time. "…and so, with Operation D.R. underway, we have little to worry about. There really is no need to explain it." He finished.

Evina stopped typing and cleared his throat. "Mr. Tin, what is operation D.R.?"

Tom paused for a second. "It is a very confidential operation." He said coldly, "You have no right to know what it is." He turned his attention back to the other cogs. "The workers in the secret facility are working day and night to complete it. It's not every day that we've accomplished this much."

"So how long do you think it'll be before it's finished?" The C.E.O. asked.

"It'll be ready in about a month." Tom answered.

"A MONTH?" The chairman repeated, sounding outraged. "That's a little dangerous. You know there are toons at large!"

"That's because you stopped the search for them!"

"I assure you, I have my reasons."

"You had no right to do that! Only I am authorized to make that decision."

"Not anymore." The chairman finished and folded his arms. Mr. Tin knew he was not going to win any argument with the president's favorite pet. Bill was trying to make him mad and he wasn't going to let it work.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Mr. Tin asked.

"Yes I do," the chairman answered, "I think you should finish it sooner than a month unless you want to spend the rest of your life as a cube of scrap metal."

Evina thought he could feel the heat from Mr. Tin's anger. "Words can't describe my hate for you!" he shouted.

The chairman obviously found him amusing. "Thanks Tom, that's what I was hoping you would say." He got up and walked to the door. The guards were there to escort him away."

"Forget about him, Tom." The Secretary of State told him.

"Thanks Jim, I'm fine. I just wish congress passed a law against his monopoly." He looked at the Lawbots. "Well… why didn't you?"

They just shrugged. "We never knew what Bill was capable of." one of them responded.

Mr. Tin looked at the wall for a long time while he breathed heavily. "Let's hope this plan works. We must not fail. The meeting is over."

Evina stood up and removed the stack of papers he had typed. He didn't really record all of it, but he wasn't sure if it mattered. It was just mostly arguing. The time went by much faster than he thought, maybe it was wishful thinking, but what he was really concerned with was what the cogs seemed to be planning. It seemed to him that they had something in the works that no toon would suspect. He was about to leave when Mr. Tin spoke.

"Thank you for your work, Flunky… I mean, Mr. Evina. Because of the importance of this meeting I think you deserve about five hundred Stock Options."

Evina sighed with relief. If nothing else, he had some good news to tell Harry. He decided to not get on the elevator with the chairman and wait for the next one instead.

Bill gave him that terrible, piercing glare again until the moment he and the C.E.O. left. Evina knew there had to be a reason. Mr. Gears suspected something. Maybe he already knew who they were and he was waiting until the right moment to attack. His heartbeat slowed down after the doors closed, but he felt no safer than he was before. He hit the button and another elevator arrived in a moment. He got in the little box and awaited his ride back.

"Going to the Atrium." The voice said.

Evina had a lot of things to tall Harry. This news was going to kept them busy for a very long time.


	21. Chapter 20: Better Than Four Cogs

Evina glanced at his arm on the ride back to the atrium. He couldn't locate the hole that had been there a few hours ago. He figured it must've healed quickly and tried to forget all about it. The crowds at the entrance to the elevator were even worse than before. People unexpectedly pulled him close to them and threw him around.

"Are the toons going to be destroyed?" some old cog demanded impatiently.

"If they aren't gone soon, I'll fall apart. They are killers!" another one spat.

Evina forced his way through the crowds of cogs as a black suited cog came up to them.

"All of the meeting is strictly confidential." He informed everyone while adjusting his glasses. "Isn't that right, Flunky?" Evina nodded and slowly backed away.

"But rest assured," the black-suited cog continued. "Their plan will not fail! And even if those toons try anything tricky," he paused and whipped out a tube of glowing dip. "We'll be ready for them."

The cogs began to cheer now. They started singing songs and skipped merrily away to their offices. It was a very odd thing to see.

The atrium was beginning to clear away except on the main floor. The chairman was walking to the gigantic door with a thousand cogs following him and Newsbots snapping pictures. He turned to them and said something before he cracked the door ajar and disappeared behind it. Evina wondered where he was going and what was behind that door.

The crowds dispersed quickly and quietly. Evina was almost completely alone again. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was about half an hour before Harry would get out of work so he decided to take a look around.

_Surely I'm not the only one here._ He thought. There were several black-suited cogs guarding the giant door while talking into their little headsets. They're the security like the high laff toons that roam around Toon Hall, Evina reasoned. _Maybe that door leads to the president of Cog Nation. And I don't even know a single thing about this president._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the tiled floor behind him. It was Harry. He looked very glad, like he was relieved that Evina was still alive. They began to walk towards the exit together. The sky was foggy and the air was chilly.

"I got out of work early today." Harry answered to Evina's bewildered expression. "The office didn't really need me to sign papers all day long so I just sat there most of the time. I was worrying about you the entire time. Now how was the meeting?"

Evina was a bit afraid to say. "It was ok." He started, "Uh… it was actually a bit strange. The chairman was there."

Harry stopped walking. He breathlessly turned around towards Evina slowly. "The chairman?" he asked with utter disgust. "Why the heck was he there? I thought it was a government meeting!"

Evina shrugged. "But they're planning something awful." He informed him as they walked out the door.

"And just what might that awful thing be?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Evina looked up to him sadly. "I've taken an oath to not tell anyone. If I do, they said they'll destroy me and whoever I tell will have their hard drive erased. Then they'll find out we're toons because we don't have hard drives and we'll be dipped."

Harry appeared to be pensive for a while. "I wonder what that awful thing could be..." He said, smiling lightly. "I know you can't tell me so uh… let's just go into this dark alley here and _not_ talk about it."

They ran into the alley and hid behind a dumpster. It was that same alley where that door with the golden gear picture painted on it, the locked door to the windowless building. "What is it?" Harry whispered impatiently.

"I'm really not quite sure." Evina said with a weak grin. Harry frowned. "But the cogs called it Operation D.R. and they say it will permanently rid the entire world of toons." Evina continued.

Harry was thinking again. "I really don't know what that could mean." He said, "But why was the chairman there again?"

"I suppose he was there to make the other cogs angry. The Secretary of Security was there and he was not happy to see Bill."

"Bill?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the chairman" said Evina.

Oh alright, I'm just sad to think that the cogs could be much more ahead of things than we thought they were. I hope their plan doesn't work… whatever it is."

"The chairman says they must finish it in less than a month." Evina whispered, afraid of Harry getting upset.

They stood up and walked out of the alley and into the street. Harry didn't seem to be angry anymore, just extremely depressed.

They didn't seem to notice the dark figure that had also been hiding back in the alley, listening to everything they had just said. It pulled out a phone and called its leader. "Subjects have left alley, sir." It whispered in the shadows. "They're heading towards the Cogs Inc. headquarters."

"If all of Toontown gets destroyed…" Evina began, "I wouldn't even know how to react. It's just to terrible to imagine." He and Harry walked into the Cogs Inc. HQ building.

"I feel the same way, Evina, but I just don't want to stay here forever. We still don't know what we're going to do to fix all of this. I just don't want Clara to get hurt."

"Clara?"

"Clerk Clara, my wife." Harry replied, "We're tough together, we can get through almost any problem. I know how to manage most crises because of my counseling. I have Toon council experience. She has the record for the most powerful trap doors in Toontown. But this might just be too much for us, for all of us. We might just have to admit we can't win against an entire nation of vicious robots."

Evina disagreed. "I personally think anything can be done no matter how bleak things look. I've seen a lot of things that we've done that have been considered impossible for anyone else."

Harry smiled. "I like your optimism," he commented, "but I'm not really willing to take on twenty billion cogs."

They decided to not talk anymore because of the cogs that might overhear them in the building. They stood in the lobby and soon enough the other toons came trudging out of the elevator, looking very depressed. If they didn't get their super toon stuff soon, the transition to becoming a cog could be permanent.

Harry beckoned them over to him. They approached him slowly and looked up at him. They were just like sad toons, but there was no playground to go back to. Evina figured that this sadness would have to become a normal part of everyday life for them. Fortunately, however, it was the weekend and they would have some time to relax.

"That day went slower than molasses in the Brrrgh." Zany remarked, leaning against a wall of the skyscraper.

"How many black-suited cogs did you see?" Harry asked them.

"I saw several of them in my office." Catman said. The rest of them sleepily nodded their heads.

"I think it is obvious now." Harry said as he gestured for them to start walking. "Those cogs are spies, they're secret agents. The chairman has plenty of them that I've seen and they guard the capital building a lot. I have a bad feeling that they know we're the toons and that we're trying to do something here. We have to act fast before it's too late. But the real question is… why haven't they destroyed us already?"

They passed the street and the large building with almost no windows. They went into the capital again to get on the subway. Several cogs had gotten off work and they were demanding what the meeting results were from the secret service cogs.

Evina, hoping nobody would recognize him from the meeting, slipped into the back of a train car with the other toons as it sped off.

Evina wondered why all the toons were begging him to be quiet. They quickly looked both ways after exiting the elevator on their apartment floor, and then they dashed to the door. Harry looked around suspiciously as he unlocked their door as quietly as he could.

The room was completely changed. It was like a factory. There were tubs with strange looking liquids boiling in them and tables set up around the room. The beds had been put up against the wall and the curtains were shut.

Harry took extra precautions with making sure the door was locked before they all took their assigned positions.

"Put on an apron." Harry told Evina who took one and put it over his cog suit. "Then please check the rubber." he said, pointed to a tub of slowly churning, black liquid.

"It smells like new tires," Evina observed, "and it's thick and black."

"Sounds just about right. Now turn off the fire." The old rabbit instructed. The other toons had their own jobs with monitoring their various stations. It was incredible what they did without letting the hotel staff know about it.

The twins were making a metal mold around the table. They had traced their body sizes on paper and were trying to make the mold the same size.

"Ah," Bebop said, "now I remember these things!" He held up a pencil with dignity.

Evina was now busy making sure the carborinium threads weren't getting tangled. It was being woven into tiny, silk strings that were wrapped around empty spools on a machine Lizzy was operating.

Princesspinkcat whistled as she continued to examine the mold and its precise shape. When everyone was satisfied, they poured the mixture of molten rubber and siliconium flodine into the mold. Goopy, Rocky, and Bebop worked hard at flattening it out to the exact shape and then they peeled it off like a banana peel. They repeated this, making two pieces of rubber for every toon's mold. They had a large stack in the corner where it cooled into dark, strong, material.

After an hour or two, the machine stopped spinning the threads and they ran out of rubber. They were finished with making all their supplies and celebrated as loud as they could without getting the attention of the cogs in other rooms.

Harry leaned against the side of a tub and it folded like a sheet of paper. When he was done folding up all their tools, he placed them in his bottomless pocket and lowered the beds from the walls. The room was all cleaned up.

Zany flung the curtains open to reveal another dark night. Although the stars could not be seen, the tiny lights in the windows of the skyscrapers created a twinkling effect. The toons took off their cogs suits and got ready for bed.

They were all eager to get new supplies, considering the condition of their old ones, and the condition of their old clothes they were wearing. They lay silently in their beds watching the lights in the city.

"You won't believe the things you can find at the junkyard. Who knew there was so much surplus industrial equipment for us to use?" Harry remarked.

The other toons didn't respond because they didn't seem to be in their right minds. They got a light-headed and dizzy feeling. They began to feel slightly nauseous.

The smell of the rubber and other chemicals made them feel strange and images flashed before their minds. They wondered if it was the lack of sleep or even the madness of becoming a cog.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and whoever knocked, let himself in. The chairman strolled inside and shut the door behind him. He sat down with a grin.

Evina wondered how it was possible for his rigid face to grin that way.

The chairman looked at the other toons while pouring a glass of ethanol.

The toons thought it was an unexpected and marvelous occasion to have the chairman here.

"Who cares about all the people who say he would kill us. He's our friend now." Evina thought.

They remained lying on their backs for quite some time while the city outside remained still.

The chairman broke the silence. "What a delightful smell, it reminds me of the Sellbot Factory."

"Oh, you like our rubber?" Harry asked, "We've been doing things you would never have expected us to do. We're developing super powers."

The chairman appeared to be extremely interested. His eyes opened so wide, you could see them glow silver in the moonlight. "You're right... I never would have expected that. How did you get to Cogtropolis anyway?"

Zany laughed, "It wasn't easy, I tell you. We had to cross mountains, fight molders, and do all sorts of other things."

The chairman's grin disappeared. "My son was right. He always used to say, "The chairman won't be happy about this" whenever the toons did something incredible. I still can't believe you got past those molders. We've had hundreds of them out there."

"Oh really?" Bebop smirked, "They're sure cleverly disguised."

"I find them a bit strange and abnormal." Bill said while pouring another glass. "I never really liked the idea, but my son insisted on having him. He begged for days on end for those strange mole people to guard his golf courses."

Everybody laughed like lunatics. Evina's head spun around and around. "I'm glad we made it here, Billy." Evina chuckled, "Otherwise we would have to stay home and be clueless for the rest of our lives."

"Too right, you know." Bill agreed, "It's much better to die for Toontown than to sit around doing nothing at all."

"Yeah," Lizzy said, "I always wanted to be known for something… something really important."

"Oh, but you will! Toontown will honor you forever, or at least until we destroy it. You are much more important than anyone I know."

"Oh really?" Harry asked incredulously.

Bill looked offended. "Why certainly! Take the V.P. for example. I was so disappointed when my son said he was hiring him for his Vice President. The company had to pay for him to get all his upgrades and gadgets. All he does every day is sit around doing promotions. He gives out promotions way too easy. I mean, only fifty-five hundred merits for a high Mr. Hollywood promotion!"

The toons looked at him with interest as he poured a third glass of ethanol.

"We gave him eyes in the back of his head, hoping it would open his mind to a greater understanding. I thought he would see our side of the story. Sadly, he has done nothing but hide in his office like a coward. He's always afraid to fight toons."

Catman laughed. "Is that so?"

"Oh yes, he believes peace is the only way to go. He doesn't spend too much money on security at all. What a sad excuse for a cog that man is."

Evina tried to think through all his dizziness and found a bit of sympathy for the Vice President. He thought it must have been hard for him to be put back together after being defeated over and over again. But no! He is a cog and cogs get what they deserve! Maybe it'll teach him a lesson about trying to take over Toontown.

The chairman continued. "And the Chief Financial Officer... He gets so angry all the time. I think he's really mastered that obsession with money, but he's just a little too greedy. Then he loses everything when the toons break in and hit him with a train."

Everyone laughed hysterically. Seeing the C.F.O. getting hit by a train again seemed extra amusing tonight.

"Usually only his cash register head remains in one piece." Bill continued, "Then he goes back to his vaults and hugs bags of coins again. I have to admit he's better at promotions but he does the most idiotic things."

Evina felt like he was going to go back to sleep but he tried to stay awake and listen to the chairman. "What kind of idiotic things, Bill?"

"Oh not much…" he answered sarcastically, "just putting a train rail without traffic lights at the door of an emergency exit. Then he makes his guards stand in the mints all day without doing any way. He does disappoint me with his lack of leadership skills too. He gets mad whenever he has to do something he doesn't like. If I tell him I need to experiment on eighty Robber Barons for an explosives energy test, I mean it! It's just another bad choice my son made when choosing his companions."

The toons now howled with laughter at the C.F.O. as the chairman poured the last half glass of ethanol from the bottle. Evina, however, started feeling sad for the C.F.O. even though it was completely unnatural. He tried to push the sympathy out of his mind.

Bill examined the inside of the bottle to make sure there was none left. "There were not too many cogs back in the day, so my son didn't have much of a selection." He set the bottle down with disappointment and changed the subject.

"The Chief Justice," Bill continued, "is an absolutely ridiculous character. He is even better at promotions, keeps his HQ clean, and maintains order… but he's blind! He can't tell the difference between an oil can and a stick of dynamite!"

Some of the toons fell off their beds with laughter.

"I tried to convince the president about him but he refused to answer me. Perhaps he sees something in the Chief Justice that I don't. He sits there in his courtroom, idle all day. He hates trials and makes his verdicts without thinking it all through."

The toons laughed more until they hurt. Their heads spun faster and they didn't understand why everything was so funny to them.

"Please, let's not ever discuss the lack of security. We all know lights don't repel you toons very well. It just becomes annoying. He lets you in, thinking you're his jury and never even checks to see who you are." The chairman rolled his eyes.

The toons stopped their excessive laughter and got back up onto their beds. They watched the chairman like they were watching a doodle do a trick.

"Now that I think about it, my son has not exactly been very productive either. I've tried to lead him the right way. I've built him from scratch to help me with the business. I still never even got to making him a decent face. His childish, incompetent behavior had really disappointed me."

Bill got out a pair of wire cutters and fumbled with them absentmindedly. "I don't think the president would mind if I let a few of the cogs go..." He said with a smile. "It's just for the greater good. I've already proven I'm worth more than those fools, more than the cabinet, more than anyone in the world."

"You're even better than the president?" Rocky asked him.

Bill looked back at him with surprise. "No… oh no… don't you realize," he said, gazing with his silvery eyes into Rocky's face, "that the president made me? I am the first real cog made with his machine! I owe everything to him. Together, with his leadership skills and my business skills, we will rule the world.

Harry looked out the window into the dark night. "I think it's time for us to go to bed, Bill. Can we get some rest?"

The chairman stood up. "Of course you can get some rest, but it's not the kind I bet you were expecting. I think it's best if we do it now, Mr. Oldman."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with his mouth wide open.

"I mean, it's time for you to become famous, at least for a little while. I'm going to have to destroy you all." He snapped his fingers and black suited cogs came in with a barrel of dip.

"You can't deny it! You came willingly into this nation." The chairman said, "You're heroes and you'll be remembered forever. We cogs will rule the world and you'll have rest from all your troubles."

"But what about Clara?" Harry protested.

"I wouldn't worry, Harry. Once operation D.R. is ready, she'll be with you again."

"Ok then… let's do it." Harry said, looking defeated.

"That's right." Bill smiled, "You toons are incredible. You are better than almost any cog I know, but I have to kill you. It's my job. I'm a cog. It's in my nature. I'm programmed to do it. You don't have a choice. So I hope you'll enjoy it."

There was a flash of neon green and Evina felt like he was drowning. He was falling through a green lake of infinite depth and the faces of four sad cogs in his mind slowly faded away to nothing.


	22. Chapter 21: Black Suits

Evina was awake. _That was the worst dream by far. What in the world was all of that about?_ He felt like his head was spinning again and a warm paw was on his forehead. It was very furry. It had to be Princesspinkcat.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." He responded. "I had the craziest dream last night."

"I know." She said, "We all had the same dream. It felt so realistic. Harry said we should have let the chemicals in the air go out. Any more exposure and we would have been in serious trouble."

Evina tried to get up but his vision was blurry and he felt nauseous. "It has to be real," He said, "because everyone saw the same thing."

"Really Evina…" she giggled, "Do you really think the chairman would do that?"

"No but I think he was right about the four cog bosses. Living a life in Toontown and having such a rotten boss must be hard on them."

"Hard on them?" a voice shouted. It was Goopy "This is hard on _me_. The cogs have blocked off all communications and connections with the outside world. Did you ever think about us? I think the cogs deserve whatever's coming to them."

A few other voices were heard saying similar to what Goopy had spoken. Zany came over and told Princesspinkcat to leave Evina alone. He was tired and still could not think properly.

"You've been asleep for a long time." Zany said "Even longer than us and I sleep a lot!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I've scared you but… why is it so cold in here?" he just realized he was freezing. He was beginning to see things much better and could make out the light blue figure of Zany.

"It's snowing outside!" she shouted and several toons shushed her. "We need to let the poisonous gasses out." She continued in a quieter voice.

Evina shook his head and struggled to get up. He was beginning to feel better, yet he was still a bit weak and groggy. There was a lot of white seen outside the window. Most of the toons were sitting down with blankets around themselves. They were examining the pieces of the black suit.

Evina was quite interested. They were really stretchy and seemed to look comfortable.

"It's capable of handling really cold and hot temperatures." Harry declared. "It is also extremely flexible and repels water and dirt. It doesn't get in the way with movement so we can move quickly, and It can be concealed under cog suits just like anything else. It's quite an amazing recipe I've developed. I think we should start sewing today."

The toons had more of those terrible throw gags for breakfast before closing the windows and turning on the heater. It smelled much better and they made everything look the way it should. They figured it would be impossible for the cogs to discover what they've done the previous day.

Since it was their day off, they decided to do their own work. It was too cold outside to do anything and there were not any cog tourist places that they might be interested in.

They turned on the TV to see some of the latest news. It was just the kind of stuff they were expecting. A lot of stock reports, accidents, and then a picture of Evina coming out of the capital building.

"Yesterday," a Newsbot announced, "there was a big meeting at the capital building. The chairman of Cogs Inc. was confirmed to be there so it must have been really important. From what we know, it is about the destruction of toons."

"Yes," a Mingler in a light brown Newsbot suit said, "we are all hoping our troubles will be over soon. There is something to look forward to this winter. I'm Laurie…"

"…and I'm Howard!" The anchorman said with extra enthusiasm.

"And this is live six o' clock news from Cogtropolis. We're turning the time over to Larry for out weather report." They said in unison.

Larry was a Telemarketer with a Newsbot suit on. "We're looking at a huge snowstorm today, rather early for this time of year." He was pointing a finger to a massive map of Cog Nation behind him. "As you can see, there is about six inches of snow from Cogtropolis to Steelberg and lots of ice around the east end of the nation. It is about zero degrees here at the meteorologist tower and it is expected to stay this way through the next week."

Harry turned off the TV looking disappointed at the weather and the cogs' enthusiasm in their plan to destroy toons.

The girls sat down at one end of the room as Harry taught them how to knit gag bags. It was tricky but they eventually got the hang of it.

Bebop, Evina, Goopy and Paddlewhip were to start sewing the toon molds together to make the suits. It was not the best method and not the prettiest but it would still work.

Harry assigned himself to supervising everything. Dynoboom and Rocky were assigned to find some edible food. They were running low on throw gags and even if they had some, it was starting to taste disgusting.

"Yes Harry sir." Rocky said proudly while saluting him. "If there is any edible food within a dozen kilometers, I'll find it!" He and Dynoboom walked out the door with their disguises. "I wonder if we'll find some burritos..."

"The gag bags were hard to make because they were difficult to knit in the right pattern, they had to be super-sized to hold a lot of gags.

Evina was almost finished with one of the twins' suits (He didn't know which). He examined it and noticed how it shined brightly. It gave him a new sense of hope. "Harry," he asked, "why do the cogs use the metric system?"

"They don't want to use the toons system." He said.

"Oh yeah, right." He said feeling embarrassed, but at the same time trying to remember how he had known about the metric system in the first place.

He took a pair of scissors and cut off the edge where he had sewn. He smoothed it with a file and then sealed it with some paste. He looked at it proudly and admired this piece of art. He would have worn it but it looked way too small.

The time went by fast as the toons worked hard. It was strenuous but they were eager to see what would happen. Rocky and Dynoboom came back around lunch time with some more food. It was also Earth food from a place called Mexico. All the burritos had already been eaten by Rocky but there were some other things to try out.

After they had satisfied their appetite, they finished up their work. The girls were finishing the top of the gags bags and inserted a draw string.

The rest of the suits were trimmed and sealed and they glistened like clean oil. Evina laid his own suit down on the table delicately and picked up a taco. He had spent extra work on his own and it looked absolutely marvelous. He couldn't wait to try it on. Soon they were finished and everyone stopped what they were doing.

Harry brought forth an ancient looking washing machine that made large clunking noises when they put everything inside. They readjusted the furniture while their stuff was being washed and they swept the floors of all the stuff they had left behind. All equipment was taken apart and put into Harry's pocket. Soon they were done with everything and ready to see their results.

The washer stopped when they were done making the room clean and Harry pulled out all the gag bags. They were magnificent. They could carry literally hundreds of gags. They all shoved their new bag into their own pockets.

Then Harry reached in deeper and pulled out the black suits. They had shrunk even smaller than before. "Don't worry." He said to answer their shocked expressions. "You'll be surprised that it still fits."

They each took turns to change clothes in the closet. Goopy went first. After a minute, he came out looking somehow like one of the guard cogs, except completely different. He looked very nice and comfortable. "This thing feels great!" he said, "I feel like a toon again." He remarked.

Soon everyone had on their suits. It made them feel so free and clean and strong. Harry kept telling them that it had some ingredients in it that made them feel special. He also added a dash of pixie dust too. They no longer felt depressed by their hard week of work.

Something, however, didn't seem right. There was a large glittering bowl on the bed that they had not cleaned up. Harry put his hands in the bowl and removed a pair of black gloves for everyone.

"I don't think the cogs will be able to sense the magic in these gloves." He said. "I've cloaked the magic radiation with siliconium flodine and put them in pixie dust for extra power."

Everyone tried them and felt the immediate effects of the magic. The influence of the cogs was fading. They jumped up and down, feeling like they had been born again. Their money was growing, they had special supplies, food and everything else they needed. They would have such an amazing story to tell everyone once they got home.

Evina checked his pockets of his old clothes to make sure he didn't leave anything valuable in there when he got rid of them. Most of it was just really old trash.

He pulled out a few slips of paper with the word "help" written on them. Suddenly he was reminded of the reason this adventure was starting in the first place. He was still curious of who wrote them although there were still no clues to give him any information about it.

Then he hit something. It felt like a folded piece of paper. He took it out and examined it. It was his portable hole. It had been so long since he had used it.

"Aw," Harry said, "I see you've found your hole. Too bad it won't work here."

"Have you ever tried it before?" Evina asked him.

Harry looked surprised that Evina would ask that. "Well… no, but it's not supposed to work."

"It can't really hurt to try, can it?" Evina asked.

Harry thought about it for a minute but the toons had already followed Evina out of the hallway and Harry ran after them.

"I really think this might be risky! After all the work we've done to hide ourselves you want to try this?" Harry sounded outraged.

For just a minute now, Evina had felt the amazing power of the suit and the gloves, but it only gave him a small glimmer of hope. He needed to be a real toon again, to feel the way he had been before, and to be able to let of anger and depression. This was his chance to go home where he belonged.

He led the toons into a janitorial closet. He assured Harry things would be alright as all the other toons wished him luck. He unfolded the hole and pressed it against one of the walls.

I want to go to Toontown, he thought and the hole was no longer two dimensional. It was a tunnel that went through the wall. He stared at it, hesitating slightly whether he was actually going to go in.

Then he took a deep breath, climbed inside it, and fell. The light from the hall disappeared as the hole closed up. It had been so long since he had felt this sensation. He was speeding through nothingness. He was falling and didn't feel it. It was that whooshing feeling he got as the wind flew by. He loved to feel free again.

_This is odd._ He thought. _The traveling seems to be taking an awfully long time. Usually I would be in Toontown Central right now. Is it slow because I'm on the other side of the world?_ Then he stopped falling. He had broken through the ceiling of the closet and toppled onto the other toons. They didn't seem very happy at all to have him crashing down on them unexpectedly.

They scurried back to their room to get some pixie dust and make themselves feel better. Harry shut the door and turned to look at them. "Now that I think about it that was a really stupid idea! Besides being painfully pointless we could have been caught! The cogs could have detected that shockwave it produced!"

"I doubt it." Evina objected, "If they detected it, the cops would be here by now."

Just then there was a rapping on the door. All the toons got on their cogs suits as fast as they could, hid the bowl of pixie dust, and ran to the door in only a few seconds.

"Hi there," the old Mover & Shaker said as he came in. "I've had several sudden complaints from other cogs on this level of loud noises, funny smells, and magical disturbance. They said it feels like a toon is here."

The toons looked at him like he was kidding although they knew he was dead serious.

"Continuing this behavior may result in fines and maybe a police investigation. You have gotten all our residents stiff with fear. If I get any more complaints or if there is any more magical disturbance, I will call the police."

He began marching towards the elevator muttering "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were toons!"

Everyone forgave Evina because they wanted to see what would happen when he teleported. They wanted a little hope that their situation wasn't so bleak, that there could be a way out of this place. But they didn't want to cause any more magical disturbance with their tooniness so they reminded themselves to try and act like cogs again. They had a new advantage now. They could be as sneaky as the secret cogs in their new black suits. They felt a little stronger, a little less vulnerable. Evina remained optimistic and smiled. _It's time to beat the cogs at their own game._Paste your document here...


	23. Chapter 22: The Invitation

The toons enjoyed their new black suits for a little while longer before getting ready for bed. They had to admit that Evina's magical disturbance was a bit dangerous, but in Cog Nation, danger had become a part of everyday life.

The sunset was beautiful. The last bit of light glistened off the skyscrapers outside the window. Then the endless sea of gray disappeared as Bebop shut the curtains and they went to sleep.

Surprisingly, Evina didn't have any big dreams. He tried his best to find the face of the person from his previous dreams but he couldn't figure it out. It must have been the person who created the cogs, he reasoned.

Then suddenly, he saw the face of a toon. He couldn't tell what species he was, but somehow he seemed awfully familiar. The toon silently handed him an envelope with a golden seal and Evina took it. Before he could open it he woke up.

The next day was Sunday. It was a nice, calm day. The snow had piled up high so they didn't even think to go outside. Most of them tried to think of things they could do with their suits and figure out what their next secret plan would be.

"First of all," Zany began, "I want to know all about this president guy and how he does everything the chairman asks him."

Nobody had an answer except Evina who had been trying to tell everyone that for a long time. "In the dream, the chairman said he's the first cog made from _the machine_."

"Why do you still believe in that stupid dream?" Paddlewhip sneered.

"Because I think it means something!" Evina shot back. "I think it represents death. I think it means we are the reason Toontown is ending."

"Toontown is ending because we came here?" Lizzy asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, from the meeting, I think they said Operation D.R. started moving right after we came."

Everyone looked at Harry for an answer and he waited to make sure nobody else was going to speak before he said anything. "It's an interesting theory, but I think the dream might have been symbolic, it's the shape of our fears. Or maybe it's just means nothing and we we're all scared of the chairman so the dreams just came by coincidence."

Evina looked disappointed again. It looked like they were never going to figure out anything. "Well, I thought we would go and figure out more about this president," he said, "because we still don't know anything. I thought we were going to know where the cogs came from. I thought we could complete our original goal!"

"Well," Harry said, "I think it's obvious that the cogs come from a machine. Where else could they come from?"

"We just have to stop that machine. Why didn't we completely destroy the Sellbot Factory?" Bebop complained.

Harry looked puzzled. "Uh… you all know the Sellbot factory doesn't make cogs, don't you?"

The toons looked betrayed. For years they had assumed or been tricked into thinking that the cogs started at the factory, even though they obviously didn't really originate there.

"Have you actually looked around the factory or did you just defeat the cogs?" Harry asked them.

"Well, we just defeated the cogs…" Dynoboom admitted.

"Well, as being a member of the toon council, I thought it was my duty to take a look around. Apparently, the Sellbot factory only makes office supplies and spare parts for cogs working in the Toontown area. There really is nothing special there."

"Really?" Goopy said with his eyes popping out.

"Oh yes," Harry replied, "There are no hard drives made, No CPUs, no metal plates, only office supplies and spare suit parts.

The toons looked a bit embarrassed as Harry continued. "The Sellbots use that factory to make the stuff they sell in Toontown. That's what they do. It would make sense for them to make their own products in their HQ."

"Oh," Princesspinkcat spoke, "we just thought it started there because it was the first cog HQ.

"No," Harry said, "It wasn't the first HQ created, it was just the first one _discovered_. I was going fishing in my favorite spot at on Oak Street when I heard a strange noise from the end of the street. It sounded like a metal clang. I went to see what it was but I tripped on a rock and fell through the hedge. When I stood up and looked around, I saw that there were lots of Sellbots on the other side in this eerie, dark place. I got up immediately and went to report it.

"Oh, I get it." Catman said, "The toon council built the tunnel to let toons go in and slow down the Sellbots."

Harry nodded, stood up, and faced the window. "I'm sorry," he said, "I just wish sometimes that we brought the whole toon council with us here. Maybe we would think more reasonably working together. But they probably don't even think we still exist." He looked toward the ground slowly and sadly. "I know it's only a matter of time before I'm gone and you're on your own."

"Evina ran up to him. "Please don't say that, Harry. You will live. We all will."

Harry looked back at Evina with an unrealistic smile. His face looked as grave and solemn as ever. "Thanks…" he said weakly. "After I discovered the Sellbot Headquarters, people went berserk trying to find the other ones. Yet nobody actually found out where the cogs originated, at least not until now. Now we know that the first cogs were made here in Cog Nation."

The rest of Sunday passed and the toons didn't seem to do very much. They tried to think of what to do next but they couldn't figure out anything except going back to work and paying off their loan.

They didn't want to go out in the weather in search of food so they had more throw gags for breakfast, lunch and dinner. They wondered if the cogs at the dump would ever get suspicious one day about where all the rotten gags were disappearing to.

Below their building, they could see the tiny city streets being plowed by little black dots. Unfortunately, tomorrow they would have to go back to work. Another week of pain was starting and they couldn't do much about it.

"One down… and eight hundred seventy nine more to go." Evina was at his desk stamping papers with the Bossbot seal. There must be a lot of applications forms to fill out, he thought. It's been a while since he had signed one of these. It was only last Monday and yet it felt so long ago.

Sometimes he noticed he just kind of sat there and daydreamed, then a cog would walk by his cubicle and he would suddenly snap out of it. At least he was learning to do it less frequently. The water cooler reminded him of Donald's Dock. The water was always so fresh and cool there. Where was all the clean water coming from here in Cog Nation?

The shining light above his head reminded him of the gardening that he did under the warm summer's sun. His friends always gave him the combinations so he never had to figure them out himself. What great time and effort those farmers put into their work.

_Speeding by on a black roadster, and listening carefully, I might hear the sound of the wind bending the delicate blades of wheat. Sometimes I could see farmers planting seeds. They actually seemed to enjoy working. It was an easy job with the help of technology but yet I still wished he could be a hard worker like them. I wanted to feel like my life was worth something._

_ I would race through the big red barn and feel the cool air rush against me before going back out into the sunlight. The urban races were fun too. I would fly through the city streets as fast as lightning. What city could that have been anyway? It was evidently not part of Toontown Central._

_ And what about Goofy? He was such a great guy. Most didn't get a chance to see him very often but he would sometimes stroll in and greet everyone. What great toons those toon council members were. They worked in that giant, shiny Toon Hall. I went in there all the time to talk to Harry and I almost seemed to be a part a permanent part of their day._

_ It must be a very old building, that Toon Hall. I have rarely seen buildings built like that anymore. The newer buildings were much more rushed during construction. Some of them were tilted as a result of their poor workmanship. Most of them creaked and let the rain come in through leaks in the roof. Some of the pillars were not quite symmetrical or even vertical for that matter._

_ Why would they even do such a thing? Sure, Toontown didn't have the best architects in the world but they didn't seem like they even cared. Why would I want to go back there and see all of that?_

_ The fences were so childish. It made the toons look like they needed help with being reminded to not wander too far away from the streets. Everything seemed to be bulging. They over-stuffed the furniture and put a painted rubber layer over it. It did not look very realistic. Why was stiff and ugly such a common theme in Toontown? Maybe they didn't have enough of some other resources?_

_ But then I heard Mr. Alumi talking about how the toons had plenty of resources and never made good use of them. Were they really that dumb? Did they really care about anything that they used in Toontown?_

_ Whatever is going to happen, there is no need to rush back to that place. We could take our time. After all, the toons probably don't want us back. Nobody stopped us from going. It's much better to sit here for the rest of my life and work._

"Uh… Mr. Evina?" a cog's voice said.

Evina was shaken awake from his thoughts. He forgot about work again and now he was surely going to get fired. But fortunately, it was not Mr. Alumi who was there. It was a mailman. He looked at Evina in a funny way and dropped a letter on his desk before leaving.

Evina doubted that it was a bill. All bills and papers of any sort were sent to Harry. And Harry's phone couldn't have broken again. Anybody would just call him if they needed him.

The letter looked like it was very important. It was sealed with a golden gear. Yes, he thought, his name was Evina. It had to be for him and it had to be bad. There was nothing else to think or say or do. He just stared at the letter, too afraid to open it.

He picked it up cautiously like it was contaminated and dropped it in the corner of his desk. It was best if he decided to continue with his work and forget about it for the moment. If it was really urgent, he assured himself, they would call for sure.

He stamped faster than he ever had before. He stamped even through his daydreams. The stamping became a part of him that day and it almost seemed like fun. It was several hours and a few cups from the water cooler later that he discovered he had run out of forms. He was finished for his work on-time! That was a first for him and he was proud of it.

He relaxed for a moment and put his feet up on his desk, letting the bright unnatural light warm his face and make him feel even more relaxed. Although he had stopped stamping, his hand felt like it was still moving. He imagined himself to be stamping golden gears on envelopes.

He opened his eyes for a moment and saw the face of a Micromanager looking down at him. "Hi, Mr. Evina!" she greeted him. "I thought you were coming over here last week. I've been waiting all weekend for you."

"Well, I've been a bit busy lately…" He said.

"Really? You don't look like you're doing much right now." She teased. "Why don't you come over to my office for a moment?" Evina could not find any other way to escape so he had to give in. He walked around the office to her cubicle. He forgot all about this and it didn't make him happy at all.

Her cubicle was similar to his. There was a very large stack of phone books next to her chair that she stood on to spy on him. A vase full of strange gray flowers was on her desk alongside a computer with lots of numbers on its screen.

"I've been watching you." She said.

Evina was still not pleased with being woken up from his rest. "Did it ever occur to you that some people might find that a bit disturbing?"

She giggled. "I'm sorry but I would like to have you work for me. I'm kind of rich now and was thinking about starting my own business. I want a nice five story building in Toontown."

Evina seemed interested. "Why in Toontown?"

"Oh I hear a lot of things about it. It's supposed to be dangerous and strange. I would love to go to a place with thrilling adventure… and it would also be a great place to do my research."

"But, it's very colorful. We cogs don't like color, right?" Evina asked, wondering if he should have spoken at all.

She smiled and put her hands behind her head. "You're a very strange man, Evina. There is a reason I still stay in my office. I'm a bit afraid of those toons and their terrible and deadly humor, but things are going to change. We should be much safer after the government's plan to rid the world of them."

Evina swallowed back the fear of that idea. "Oh, well that's great." He said, noticing the nervous quivering of his voice. He cleared his throat. "What kind of work do you do? I'm just a Flunky, you know."

"Oh… just really easy stuff." She said "Trig and calculus and computer programming. I'm making the Cog Nation of the future, didn't I tell you? When Toontown is destroyed, we'll have a lot of construction work to do." Evina felt uneasy with the confidence in her voice.

She turned to her computer and pressed a few keys. An image of several cities came up. It was a very realistic model of the future."

"That looks great." Evina said, trying to hide his real emotions.

"Yeah you can do a lot with this simulation program. Let me show you what some of the future security plans are." She offered. Evina watched intently as she added some toons on the street. "This is a good one." She said as a cyan rabbit walked over a manhole.

The rabbit was completely destroyed by a giant snare with the longest, sharpest teeth that came up out of nowhere. Some of the things he saw were too gruesome to describe. She showed him lasers with the power to blast through steel and there were trap doors that opened up into a bed of nails or a pool of dip.

Evina began to sweat for the first time ages, even though the black suit he was wearing underneath was keeping him cool. He saw continued seeing more weapons: dip guns, spinning blades, and an assortment of other cruel ways to eliminate toons.

"We hope," she said, "that the toons will never come back again and we'll never have to use those. However, you can never be too safe. So are you going to help me?"

Evina was hesitant to answer. He knew that there was no way he could easily escape it. She was going to be so close to his cubicle and would bother him forever. But he was certain that helping wasn't the only thing she wanted. She liked him, a little more than he would have preferred. He was about to say no when a yes slipped out.

"Thanks so much." She smiled.

Evina wondered how there could be anything about himself that a cog would like. He would regret this decision but saying no wouldn't be easy either. He stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I… I think I need to go talk to my boss." He said.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She said.

Evina tried to smile as he walked away but he knew it looked terrible. He went back to his desk to get the stack of papers but he didn't dare stay. He didn't want to know what it felt like to feel the wrath of a furious Micromanager.

He walked to Mr. Alumi's office, still intent om turning in his work on time. The door was open so he walked right inside. Mr. Alumi was sitting at his desk. A Big Cheese level forty was standing with his arms folded in the back of the room.

"Hello Mr. Evina," The Head Hunter said as he looked up from his desk. "I would like to introduce you to Mr. Swiss, my boss." He said indicating the Big Cheese in the back of the room. "It's just my annual performance review. So… what do you need?"

Evina set the very heavy stack of papers down on the desk and the Head Hunter looked up at him skeptically. "Is it finished?"

"Yeah," Evina said, "I stamped them all."

Mr. Alumi flipped through them like a giant textbook of identical pages. "That's a first." He remarked. "I never expected you to finish this on-time. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't really know…" he admitted.

The Head Hunter got a very large box from under his desk and handed it to him. "Since you have plenty of Stock Options for a Pencil Pusher promotion, I think you ought to have this. Practice makes perfect." Evina struggled with the box as he stood up to leave. He had no idea what was going to be inside. "Oh, and don't forget that the C.E.O. will be in town next Monday."  
Evina nodded and made his way out the door. It took him a while to reach his cubicle. He couldn't see anything in front of him and ran straight into a Yesman, knocking the smile off his face. Other times he hit walls. When he was frustrated enough to put down the box, he realized he was already at his desk.

He cleared everything off his desk except the letter. It haunted him with its shiny, golden seal and the elegant handwriting addressing him on its front. When he opened the box, he was disappointed to see thousands of pencils waiting to be sharpened. "I hate Mondays." He grumbled.

Evina arrived back at the apartment later that day. The sharpening actually wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Maybe he was learning to accept it more easily. If it meant continued employment then he certainly needed it. He slipped out of his cog suit and got on the bed in his black suit. They had their supplies with hundreds of gags in their bags but they still didn't know what to do with them.

Evina thought about the letter he still had. He just remembered that it was the same letter that he saw in his latest dream. This did not make him feel any better about it.

None of the other toons knew what else to do so they just wanted to go to sleep. They seemed to be getting more and more depressed every day. Their strength limit seemed to be downgraded each day because of their depression. This was happening even though the black suits and gloves were helping them. Even Harry was miserable. It wasn't until dinner time that anybody spoke.

"Well," Evina started, startled by hearing his own voice after such a long time, "I got enough Stock Options for a Pencil Pusher level three." Everyone looked at him and then back down at their food. "I think I might get a raise." He continued.

"That's nice." Harry said in a monotonous voice, still staring down at his fruit pie slices. The silence was distressing. He had to do something that would break this awful tension, something that would give them hope and something to do. He finally decided to open the letter. He removed it from his pocket. The other toons just glanced at it for a moment before shifting their attention back to their food.

Evina opened it delicately and removed a pristine sheet of paper. Unlike most of the letters he had seen before, this one was written in very good handwriting. He began reading to himself, expecting it to be something incredible.

_Dear Mr. Evina,_

_ I would like to invite you and your friends to dinner with me on Friday. You look like very hard workers and I would like to get to know you better. I understand you are all new to Cogtropolis and I feel it is my obligation to help you._

_ Please don't be frightened by this letter. I do not wish anybody harm. I just think there are several things that you ought to know. Please keep the contents of this paper completely confidential._

_ If you value your life as much as I do, then I suggest come to 1013 Capital Court at 8:00 PM on Friday and don't forget to bring this letter with you. It'll be your ticket to get in._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. M_

Oh yes, the contents of this letter were incredible, they were incredibly startling. "They know we're toons! It's a trap, I know it is!" He dropped the letter on the table.

"What's wrong, Evina?" Harry said in response to Evina's terror. He took the letter and then adjusted his glasses to read it. "Oh dear…" He said gravely, looking up at them all. "This is not good at all."


	24. Chapter 23: A New Boss

It was Tuesday and the alarm commenced its daily ringing. It wasn't as bad because the toons were used to it and they no longer got nightmares that kept them from sleeping well. The thought of Mr. M didn't seem to worry them as much as they thought it would at first. This was because they were sure that they would be able to think of some good plan to avoid it before Friday arrived.

"Mr. M," Harry muttered. "It's a cheesy way of hiding his real identity. I think it's safe to call him untrustworthy, however, I don't know what to do about it. He sounds pretty serious."

Evina looked at himself in the mirror. He looked strong, bold and brave in the black suit but he felt afraid and weak. There wasn't a reasonable way to escape this Mr. M. His luck couldn't save him from the Micromanager. It couldn't save him from the chairman. It couldn't save him from the man in his dreams or whoever the president was. So why should he trust luck now?

He was here in this so-called _Great City,_ and there was no way out of it. How could he have fooled himself for so long? There was nothing they could do but collect their money and run back home. They had already taken their chances. They had already completed their mission of finding the origin of the cogs. They started here in Cog Nation; what was the big deal about it?

No matter what Operation D.R. was, they couldn't stop it no matter what they tricked themselves into believing. Mr. M probably knew that they were toons. He was just a simple lure into a more elaborate trap. If they really "valued their lives" they would get out of there.

Maybe it was their obsession to be seen as important, perhaps even famous. No other toon could have done anything of this magnitude before. Maybe it was their pride. Maybe it was a genuine desire to do something to save others. But whatever it was, it was wrong. Evina knew they would die if they stayed here, however, they would probably die if they went home too.

_So why not stay? If we're probably going to die either way, it's better to at least try to do something than surrender to the cogs. The chairman was right. The dream was right. We have to try to save the world._

_ Oh what a stupid idea. There is no way we can defeat Cog Nation. We'll just play along until Friday. We have all week after all. Operation D.R. won't be finished until next month, at least they said. We'll figure out something by then… I hope._

They slipped on their cog suits over their toon suits as usual and went to work. Evina almost forgot about having the Micromanager as a boss. What an unfortunate situation it was. The best thing he thought he could do was to mess with the Micromanager's plans for the nation so things won't be so good for the cogs in the future. No, he thought, that won't work. She watches my every move; she'll always know what I'm up to.

The train rocketed out of the ground and into the sky. They were much more accustomed to it by now. They pulled into the glass station in the capital. They were different now. They had flexible, heat resistant, magical, toony suits. They waved goodbye to Harry and walked to Cogs Inc.

"Subjects are now visible, sir." said the spy into a microphone as he hid in an alley.

"Don't lose track of them," said a deep and terrible voice, "I believe it is almost time."

The dark figure turned its attention back to the street. "Subjects are passing the G.G.H., all recorders are now activated."

Evina sleepily slid into his chair by the desk. There was lots of stuff on it, most of which had his new boss's name on it. Within a few moments, Mr. Alumi came up to him. He hesitated for a moment.

"I am really pleased to see you have accepted a job with uh… _Ms. Bolt_." he said in a very monotonous voice. The Micromanager peeked up over the cubicle wall and waved at him. Mr. Alumi pretended to ignore her and he continued. "She now works with the engineering department at the Sparx building."

Evina tried to seem pleased although he had no idea what that meant. "Where would that be located?" he asked.

"It's right by the Southwest Marketing Office. It's where the V.P.'s main office is.

"I thought the V.P.'s office was at Sellbot Headquarters in Toontown." Evina said.

The Head Hunter looked puzzled. "In Toontown? No that's just where their newest outlet is. Only the toons would be foolish enough to think that the cogs would put their real headquarters in Toontown. The Sparx building is the true Sellbot HQ."

"Oh okay." Evina said a little embarrassed.

"Be easy on him." The Head Hunter said to the Micromanager, "He's just a Flunky."

"Yeah," she admitted, "I might be easier on him than you. But don't forget, he was also invited to go to that big meeting. He has a lot more potential than you think."

Alumi gave her a contemptuous look. "The Flunky is still mine until Thursday." He said before quickly scurrying away.

The Micromanager smiled down at Evina in a peculiar way. "Just forget that idiot; I'm opening my office in only two days and you will never have to come back here again!"

Evina wondered how he was going to like having to work for her. It didn't sound like something he would enjoy at all. He would have to travel alone and work farther away from all the others. It's not as though he loved being here with the chairman like most cogs would think. They probably have plenty excuses to keep their jobs close to the chairman. Evina's case, however, was much different.

Whenever someone mentioned the chairman, everyone would jerk their heads towards the source of that voice. If I was a cog, Evina thought, I guess the chairman would be my best friend. Ms. Bolt isn't the only one who keeps the latest picture of Bill on her desk. To serve him, to be his slave seemed to be so exciting to them.

Ms. Bolt had told Evina about this during one of their previous meetings. She said that with every new cog being built, the mechanics install this strange software titled "Corporate Pleasure". It contains the details and all the data necessary to do anything the boss says. And what's even more surprising, it makes them actually enjoy doing it. Evina didn't know if this was really true but it was the most logical explanation he had heard. How could someone program emotions and feelings into a robot? They can't really think for themselves, can they?

He passed the time by doing nothing. His thoughts seemed to be the only good thing he had left and so he wanted them to keep him entertained as long as possible.

After work, he walked the familiar route to the capital with the other toons at his side. They met Harry and went home. But as they had feared, they still had not thought of a way to get around the Mr. M problem. They did value their lives a lot. The only explanation they could think of was that Mr. M knew they were toons.

"Maybe there just isn't a way to get around this." Zany muttered. "I don't know about you guys but I think we're going to be dead either way."

It was Wednesday, Evina's last day of work in the office. He could barely concentrate. His new boss was going to show him around the new office that afternoon. His work at the moment consisted of filling out some paperwork and cleaning up his cubicle so another cog could use it. He received an old briefcase from the pile of surplus office supplies to carry his stuff with him. After hastily stuffing everything inside it he marched to his new boss's old cubicle.

It was odd that he had begun to get quite used to the place, even though he had only worked there a week. He had felt safer knowing there were other toons there. That was a very comforting memory compared to this new unpredictable adventure ahead of him.

Now that he thought about it, Harry's job didn't sound that appealing. Neither did Catman's or Lizzy's. He had fantasized about a better job when there probably wasn't one. His life in this office had not been as bad as he imagined. He had forgotten that he was not the only one suffering. How could he forget how everyone else felt? It was his fault, after all, that brought them all here. They were at the capital of the savage nation that covered half the planet because of him.

It was an awful lot of work to risk his life and come here just to find out where the cogs came from. He wanted to learn more and make his time here more productive. He wanted to do something, he _had_ to do something. He just had to find a way to escape this Micromanager and escape the Mr. M. trap. Then he needed to learn more about the cogs.

After knocking on the door embossed with the gear, Mr. Alumi's voice was heard. "Come in." the cog said.

Evina walked inside and saw Mr. Alumi with his arms up on the desk as usual. He stared his most piercing glare into Evina's face. "Hello sir," Evina said.

The boss did not seem very content on letting Evina go. It surely wasn't Evina's work quality that made him valuable. It must have been that hidden reason of why he was chosen for the important meeting. "I hope you… enjoy your time with Ms. Bolt. I hope you'll become a very diligent, hard worker for her. I'm sure you'll get along just fine with the Sellbots." Nothing he said was very convincing.

Evina handed him his papers and the cog took them with unnecessary force. Evina got one last look of the Head Hunter's face and the clouds floating in the large window behind him before turning to leave. He walked as fast as he could to Ms. Bolt's cubicle. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could stop thinking about the past, the sooner he would be happy.

All her junk was already packed into several bulging suitcases. "Can you help me take these down?" she asked. Evina nodded and struggled with two of them, realizing he did not have the robotic strength she possessed.

He left the office for the last time and looked back at it once more to remember it. He knew where all the other toons were and he longed for them to come with him. His new boss tugged at his sleeve and they left.

They walked down the silent hallway. Evina tried to keep up with her swift pace but almost tripped. She pressed the down button and they waited for the elevator to come. It appeared to be coming down from a much higher part of the building. When it stopped, the elevator opened to reveal two black-suited cogs with the chairman in between.

The Micromanager was so surprised, she immediately dropped her things.

"I didn't know you would be here." She said.

A guard put its hand forward to keep the door open and the chairman spoke. "This is my office building, you know. Are you coming down?"

"Ms. Bolt was stunned for a moment. "Oh yes," she said in a higher-than-usual voice. She swung the suitcases into the back of the elevator and Evina had no choice but to follow her.

The doors closed and the dark and evil feeling returned to his mind. Evina was close enough to touch the chairman and it was terrifying. The invisible eyes bore into him once more. If he knew that Evina was a toon, why didn't he just seize him now? He felt as though life was fading away.

The Micromanager was simply gazing at the chairman lovingly. It was the first time Evina had seen a cog smile in real life.

"Oh yes, you're that scribe from the meeting." Bill remarked.

Ms. Bolt turned her attention away from the chairman and scowled at Evina.

Evina was sure that she was wondering if he could be more valuable than her in the chairman's eyes. She was envious. Why is it he had always seemed to attract trouble like a magnet? Once the elevator reached the bottom floor, the doors slid open. Evina hurried out before any of the others. He could not bear to be near the chairman any longer.


	25. Chapter 24: Dust and Depression

He waited for Ms. Bolt to come. She eventually left the chairman and led the way to the subway. This was his first time on the train without the other toons.

The ride to the Sparx building was uneventful like he had hoped. Evina was so much more accustomed to being around normal cogs, yet it still felt weird to be so alone without the toons. The train went beyond the stop where they usually exited for their apartment. Instead, they got off near the place Lizzy had tried to get a job before. It wasn't too far from the airport.

The Micromanager scurried out and it was still difficult for Evina to keep up with her, the suitcases in his arms. She seemed to be striding away from the MarketingCenter and the airport. It was an area that Evina had never seen before. After several minutes, he noticed the buildings began to thin. They were positioned farther and farther apart from each other.

They followed a crowd of Sellbots to the left and walked down a wide path that lead them to a very large building. There were sculptures of famous Sellbots at the center of each fountain, surrounded by wide fields of gray flowers. The spacious building loomed ahead with the Sellbot's logo as the top.

"That's the vice president's office." The Micromanager remarked, pointing to the top of the building. "This place is really old. They recently had to replace his old elevator so it could hold more weight." She smirked.

As they approached the plaza, Evina felt a lot more insecure. He stuck out like a sore thumb. And it wasn't just the fact that he was a toon, but he and his boss were the only ones that weren't Sellbots.

A large, silver sign was mounted above the new sliding glass doors. It read:

_Cogs Inc._

_Sellbot Headquarters_

_"Marketing is the spark of life."_

_Jared Sparx (V.P of Cog's Inc.)_

"That pretty much explains the Sellbots in one sentence." Ms. Bolt murmured as the doors whooshed open. Evina saw that she was right. The entire building looked very old. It was surely as old as the V.P. himself.

"If you think this is old," the little cog said, mysteriously answering Evina's thoughts, "Then you should see the First National Bank where the C.F.O. is. And the old Courthouse of the Chief Justice has seen better days too. It's because of many reasons like this, that I am a noble Bossbot."

The two of them marched up to a Two-Face behind the front desk.

"Hello and welcome to…" the cog began.

Ms. Bolt held her hand up to silence him. "We don't need any introduction; we just need to know where the engineering department is.

The eyes of the cog on the other side of the desk narrowed. "Oh, you're that _special_ lady who is trying to revolutionize the transportation of the nation. And just who is that Flunky with you?"

The Micromanager glowered up at the cog behind the desk. "This is Mr. Evina. He is also one of these so-called _special_ cogs… AND HE HAS THE POWER TO FIRE YOU AT WILL!"

The Two-Face trembled with fear and wordlessly pointed to a hallway behind him.

"Thank you," Ms. Bolt sighed as she tugged at Evina's sleeve in the direction of the hallway. "Those Sellbots make me sick. They think they're so cool and smart. When are they ever going to learn a few manners?"

Evina knew better than to respond to that sarcastic, rhetorical question. He was being dragged through a door into the engineering department. There were several Bossbots there. He saw Flunkies and Pencil Pushers working, and some Big Cheeses and Mr. Hollywoods who were chatting in the corner.

Ms. Bolt walked quickly to the other end of the office. There was a locked door without any lights on inside.

She let go of Evina and he dropped her bags. Then she pulled out a silver plaque that read:

_Michelle Bolt Civil Engineering_

_Cogs Inc._

She also whipped out a hammer and some nails and hammered the plaque into the door. Once she was finished, she shoved the tools into Evina's hands and pulled out a key. She unlocked the door and swung it open with unnecessary force. Evina was enveloped in a large cloud of thick dust.

A curious Cold Caller came by to see what all the commotion was about. "Do you need a vacuum cleaner?"

"Yeah, sure…" Ms. Bolt replied without looking at him. The Cold Caller returned rather quickly and she took the vacuum, shoving it towards Evina.

Once inside, he realized he had never imagined having to vacuum this much in his entire life. It was quite a large office that clearly had not been used for a very long time. There were just some ancient desks standing gloomily in a corner.

As he was vacuuming around some of the desks, he reached what appeared to be a short wall. It was about as high as his waist. No lights were turned on so he didn't know what was beyond it. He was about to jump over it to start vacuuming the other side when Ms. Bolt gasped.

"What it is?" Evina asked with one leg already hanging over the other side of the wall.

"I don't think you want to be climbing over that little wall."

"Why not?" he asked.

"She rushed over to the light switch and flicked it on. There was some flickering and then the lights turned on. Evina got a sickening view of the other side of the wall and quickly pulled his foot away.

If he had gone over, he would have fallen into a seemingly bottomless hole. He had to stare at it for a few seconds to be sure he wasn't dreaming. It was a very familiar room, one that was identical to the middle floors he had seen in cog building in Toontown. The ironic thing was that he was not on the platform down below. He was a cog in one of the cubicle rooms along the walls. Nothing had made him feel more homesick than this.

The Micromanager interrupted his nostalgia. "This is the standard small office design. You probably knew that, right? It would be a shame to have lost you and I don't really feel like making an emergency trip to the mechanic. Why don't you take the elevator down to the center platform down there and vacuum up."

Evina nodded and headed in that direction. He reached the old elevator and waited for it to arrive. He thought about how many times he had nearly died since he had arrived at Cog Nation.

The elevator opened with a ding and released another cloud of thick, gray dust. Evina tried to muffle his toonish coughs. He vacuumed the interior of the elevator as he went down. This was an experience so strange to him, riding the elevator of a cog building he felt had known so well.

He continued to vacuum for several more hours. The gigantic office room continued to make him feel like he was back in Toontown. His silly concerns he was worried about before now faded away. He only longed to be back there. He could've only been an elevator ride away from Polar Place for all he knew. Instead of fighting cogs in the building for toontasks, he was vacuuming.

Did the black suits really help them all? They still seemed to be depressed, even though they were wearing gloves now. Maybe the effects were slowed down just a little bit, but still not that much. Evina considered the idea that he was affected by this more than the others. Maybe it was some guilt from feeling like he was responsible for them being here, but other things couldn't be explained. Why was he the one having the strange nightmares that none of the others had seen? Why was he learning about the cogs' fancy vocabulary and way of life so rapidly? And most importantly, why did he feel like he couldn't control his anger so often? Was something really happening inside of him?

One of the elevators suddenly opened and disrupted his thinking. Cogs were arriving from the level below. They approached him. It was like a battle he had fought many months ago but he was on the wrong side of the platform and he thought the cogs were coming up to complete their task, to defeat him. However, their frowns turned to looks of admiration as they examined the room.

"This isn't that bad, Flunky." A Money Bags remarked, rubbing his chin. "I'm here to take care of Ms. Bolt's finances. But the level below is absolutely filthy. Go down there and vacuum up the ground floor."

Evina stood there awkwardly for a moment, but then he did as he was told. When he arrived at the bottom floor, he was hit with yet another cloud of dust. The vacuuming felt like years to him. All he did was clean dust all day. After cleaning the level below, he went farther down to the boiler room. Under the boiler room was usually a street in Toontown so he had no idea what to expect.

As he exited the elevator, he saw he was standing in a parking garage. All the dreams of being back in Toontown disappeared. He was still stuck in Cog Nation.

Someone had already put a Bolt Engineering sign above the bottom elevator door as well. Cogs came out from behind him after moving the last bit of furniture from the old office. They loaded it onto a moving truck and climbed inside. Evina thought he knew what was coming, but before he could move away he was hit with a thick cloud of black exhaust. His eyes stung but then he followed the trail of smoke as the old truck disappeared in the distance.

"Well, at least I finished vacuuming." He said optimistically to himself, wiping some of the soot off his face and taking a deep relaxing breath of dirty air. The elevator opened behind him again.

A few of the cogs that had come to see the office exited the elevator with Ms. Bolt.

"Wow, I didn't know it was six o' clock already!" she said. "You can go home now, Mr. Evina. I think our new office is all cleaned up and ready for work. I'll see you at the opening ceremony tomorrow. It's going to be a big day!"

Evina followed the Micromanager out of the parking garage to the entrance of the Sparx building and they went their separate ways. It felt like torture to him to have every cog staring at him. He was covered in dust and soot. And worst of all, he forgot which way the subway station was.

He arrived back at the apartment around eight o' clock feeling extremely fatigued, but the other toons didn't seem too happy about his lateness.

"What happened to you?" Princesspinkcat hollered. "You look like a chimney sweeper!"

"You scared us half to death! We thought for sure something bad happened to you!" Catman cried.

Evina stared straight ahead, trying to ignore them. He was too tired to complain or explain. He could barely feel his legs. "I got lost… It's such a long story…" he said quietly. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear about it."

"Um… ok," Harry responded, still sounding confused. "When you're all cleaned up, grab some leftover throw gags that we found today. They're in the fridge."

Before Evina left the room, he remembered something he wanted to ask them. "Could you guys come to my new boss's office opeing ceremony tomorrow?"

Everyone paused, staring back at him. Dynoboom was the first one to speak. "It's not that we don't want to support you, but… we need to continue getting money to pay off that big loan. And we need to figure out a plan to avoid Mr. M."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well you're going to come anyway!" Evina said hotly, feeling extremely annoyed tonight. "Something tells me that this is going to be something big, and I don't think I'll be able to handle it by myself."

The other toons didn't argue. They just finished their meal, cleaned up, and went to bed as usual, dreading whatever the next day might bring them.


	26. Chapter 25: A Catastrophic Ceremony

The alarm woke them up again the next morning. Evina climbed out of bed and stretched sleepily. He was almost disappointed that he hadn't had a dream about that mysterious man for several days now. He had a hunch that he was the key to something important he needed to figure out.

It was Thursday. Ms. Bolt was going to have a huge ceremony for the opening of her new office, however, Evina knew very little about it except its location. He had also heard that the V.P. was scheduled to speak there before he went back to Toontown.

The toons had finally come to a conclusion. There was no way to avoid Mr. M. When Friday night would come they were just going to play along. Still they were certain that they had no friends in Cog Nation but they had to do it if they really valued their lives. They began to put more faith in their black suits which were working almost as well as they had hoped so far.

Today was one of the weirdest days they had seen since they arrived in Cogtropolis. There was a layer of snow and ice on the streets, yet it was another warm day. The sun was as bright as ever. The light's reflection off the buildings and the snow was unbearably blinding.

"So, where is this ceremony going to be?" Harry asked.

"It's at the SparxConvention Center. It's about a block away from the Sellbot HQ. "Evina said, reciting the address in his head.

After breakfast they left the apartment and walked out into the street. A few minutes of time passed and they climbed onto a smelly bus and traveled to Sparx Street.

They arrived at the convention center just minutes before the ceremony began. It was a large round building with a glass dome as the room. The doors closed behind them as they walked inside. While the Micromanager approached the microphone to speak, the toons scurried over to their seats and sat down.

A security guard walked over to them and whispered in Evina's ear, telling him that he needed to be up at the front.

"Welcome to my ceremony, everyone!" Ms. Bolt greeted the audience enthusiastically. However, the cogs were not staring at her, they were staring at Evina. He was running up to the front as fast as he could.

"I am proud to be opening my new workplace. My colleagues and I have worked very hard to get this thing together and we are satisfied with the work." Ms Bolt continued.

Evina looked for an empty seat while his boss wasted time at the microphone. Unfortunately, the only one he could find was placed next to the V.P. He sat down, feeling stupid compared to all the other intelligent, powerful cogs working with Ms. Bolt.

"…so thank you for coming today. Cogs Inc. Vice President Jared Sparx, will speak to us today." Then she stepped down and took her seat.

The V.P. rolled up to the microphone, showing the smiling side of his head to the crowds. "I am so proud to have Michelle opening her office. She's not such a bad cog for being a _Bossbot_. Uh… I know Bill was supposed to come and speak as he usually does during these special occasions, but he is… busy with the secret project. So what I'm trying to say is, I am proud to have her, along with her coworkers and friends, to join our engineering department. With noble cogs like these sitting up here right now, we can be confident that the toons won't last much longer!"

The many cogs down below were applauding, but Evina was only paying attention to one detail. The V.P. appeared to be really nervous today. His voice seemed to shake when he mentioned the chairman. It was almost as if that insane dream they had seen was true. But they were under the influence of noxious gases when they saw that stuff; it was just plain nonsense. The chairman wasn't actually planning to destroy the V.P. and the other cog leaders like that. He would never do that. Would he?

Evina was sweating in his seat, nervous of all the strange cogs staring at him. He was feeling very hot. The blinding sunlight coming in from the glass roof was shining on him. Ms. Bolt, however, was acting quite the opposite of Evina. She was soaking up the sunlight and the audience's applauses like a sponge. She grinned arrogantly, looking very pleased with herself.

Evina decided to examine the architecture of the building more closely. It seemed odd to him that it was almost entirely made of glass. It was only supported by a large, thin steel frame.

The cogs in the audience were smiling. Some of them even looked like they were about to laugh. Evina suddenly felt like a celebrity under a spotlight. He wondered if this ceremony was mostly about him. He wondered if Ms. Bolt told everyone about this "Mr. Evina" she had met. He wondered if they had all come just to admire him as an oddity.

Just as he thought this, another worry came to his mind. There was a possibility that the Micromanager wanted him to speak. He was never good at public speaking before, and he feared it would be much worse with an audience of cogs instead of toons. Would they even want to hear from a simple Flunky?

A telemarketer with a Servicebot suit strolled up to the microphone and droned on about cogish things that Evina had never heard about.

Evina was so busy trying to keep his mind away from the ceremony that he almost didn't notice the Micromanager tugging at his sleeve. Her little habits were beginning to annoy him. He didn't know how he was going to deal with the annoyances of having her as his boss.

"I'm going to need to talk to you… _alone_." She whispered in his ear. Evina stood up and followed her quietly off the stage and into a small back room behind the stage. The tone of her voice sounded serious. This terrified him more than anything else that day.

The lighting in this room was dark compared to the sunlight from the ceiling in the other room. It appeared to be completely dark until his eyes adjusted. He noticed that the Micromanager was gazing at him in a peculiar way while he stood under the glow of the small light above.

Ms. Bolt locked the door. Evina didn't know what to expect. It was unusually quiet. The micromanager shifted her attention to her feet. She was speechless, although her mouth struggled to say something.

"Uh… I am surprised that we made it this far. I never really expected business to be this way." She slowly gazed up at him, and then she sat down in an old chair. She gestured for him to sit next to her. There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"Bill… is a very amazing cog… man. But I've never really realized how busy he is. I should've realized long ago that it was never meant to be. After all there are billions of cogs out there. What was I thinking?"

Evina was feeling a little uncomfortable. He didn't exactly understand what she was trying to say, but he had an idea.

"The first time you walked in Alumi's office, I knew you had something special. I fell like that special thing is what I needed. It's what I've been looking for." She began twiddling her thumbs. Evina's heartbeat was clearly audible in his ears. "I don't really understand how it could have happened." She continued, "It's… not really natural. I'm sure you know what I mean. I've never felt anything quite like this before." Slowly, she stood up and turned to face him.

Evina felt the temperature of the room rapidly rising. "I uh… I d-don't know w-what you're talking about." He stuttered and nudged away.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." She insisted and leaned closer. "I'm in love with you Mr. Evina. I can't explain it but it's true." She was getting unbearably close now.

Evina's nightmare was once again unfolding. It was emerging from within him to strike again. He knew what he had to do. "It's not true!" he shouted

"And why not?" she asked, stepping back from him.

"Because…" he replied nervously, starting to grip the collar of his cog suit. He knew the time to act was now. He couldn't let this conversation continue. The pressure was building. Another chance to test his luck had arrived. It was inevitable. And then he suddenly leapt out of his chair. "I'm a toon!"

Evina ripped off his cog suit and watched the look of horror on the Micromanager's face. He didn't wait for her reaction, but he reached for his gag bag. He was free in his black toon suit. He was free. He was able to move, ready to fight, ready to escape.

"YOU LOATHSOME MONSTER! YOU EVIL FIEND! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" she screamed with malice. Her eyes were fixed on Evina as she made a very quick semicircle around him to reach the door. He splattered a cake in her face with all his might but she managed to swing the door open before exploding.

Everyone in the audience had seen the explosion and Evina had accidentally stepped out onto the stage. The cogs turned their heads around to see him, emerging from the dark room while the micromanager lay in pieces on the floor. The toons were exposed once again.

Everyone jumped out of their seats and ran.

"HELP!" Evina hollered. Immediately the other toons ripped of their cog suits. Security guards ran to lock all the doors and keep them in. Everything was absolute chaos.

The V.P.'s mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Toons in disguise? Oh no! Not here! Not now!" He backed away and started hurling large gears at them.

One of the giant gears hit Evina in the leg but he was still able to walk. It ricocheted off his toon suit without hurting him too much.

A couple of cogs surrounded Bebop and Goopy. They were hurling everything within reach at the toons. Goopy kicked away one of the flying chairs and threw a cake at another cog who was also about to toss a chair.

Bebop followed Goopy through the crowds of enraged cogs to help the girls.

Zany, Princesspinkcat, and Lizzy were in combat with several powerful Sellbots that were throwing vases, tables and drinking glasses at them. Fortunately, they were able to dodge the flying object and their exploding fragments.

Harry was fighting the security guards. He wasn't as fast as he once was, and part of his toon-suit sleeve was blasted off by a sadness blaster. Then another guard smacked Harry in the face and he collapsed.

The rabbit tried to get to his feet but he didn't see the Bean Counter standing right over his head with an ethanol bottle about to strike. But before the cog could hit him, Catman landed on its head. The cog fell down and exploded.

"Thanks Catman." Harry gasped.

"It's no problem at all. I'm just doing my duty." Catman gave Harry a wide grin.

"Hey everyone, look over here!" Rocky exclaimed. He threw a skelecog arm at a large window and it shattered. Part of the glass dome also started cracking. All the toons ran over to him. They tried to jump over the power trips that the guards were relentlessly firing at them. Some remaining cogs kept hurling stuff at them until they all climbed out the window to escape. Dynoboom grinned and tossed something red into the window behind him before they ran away.

The V.P. was disgusted. He pushed heaps of broken cog parts off of him as he saw something fall from the sky. It landed inched from him. It was a lit bundle of Dynoboom's special dynamite. The cog stared down at it, unbelievingly. "What the…"

The glass building exploded. Flames, cog parts, and millions of glass shards erupted into the air. Time seemed to slow down as glistening pieces soared through the sky, like sparkling mist. The guards that kept the doors locked were blasted apart. The huge steel frame collapsed. Billows of dust rose from the heap of rubble that remained.

The toons stopped to catch their breath. Many cogs were walking by and screamed when they saw the toons. And some of them just stood still in unbelief.

And just then, dozens of police cars raced towards them from every direction and screeched to a halt right in front of them. Helicopters were descending from the sky. Legions of policemen ran at them with their blasters pointed. A loud voice from a helicopter above shouted to them. "Put your hands up! Surrender now!"


	27. Chapter 26: A Storm Approaching

Surrender was certainly not an option. The toons turned around and darted behind the remains of the building. Several shots from sadness blasts nearly hit them. Fortunately, there was a small side street behind the rubble that would lead them to the subway.

"Darn," Goopy spat after seeing the blocked street. Police were coming at them from both directions. It would only be a matter of seconds before they were caught. Everyone began to panic, looking for a way to escape, but Goopy just examined the wall nearest them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Princesspinkcat screamed.

"It's been a long time." Goopy said in a sad voice. He looked like he was in a trance.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

This certainly wasn't the time and place to be admiring walls, Evina thought. They only had moments before the police would reach them. If Goopy was in a trance like he was in the desert, then they were in big trouble.

Then Goopy waved his hand over the wall. "Do you trust me?"

Everyone shot nervous glances at him as the cogs climbed over the pile of rubble right behind them. "I do!" Evina shouted.

Goopy was becoming pale. "Hold onto me!" he commanded. All the toons put their hands on his shoulder, then he hit the wall with his fist.

There was a loud crack. The wall appeared to have torn apart. There was a gray emptiness behind it and they were immediately sucked into it.

They were traveling somewhere fast, although they didn't know where. They couldn't breathe. They were being flushed down a whirlpool of what looked like murky water. Then suddenly they fell onto the floor of their apartment.

Everyone stood up, gasping and rubbing their heads. It was a little painful. They had a few cuts and bruises from the fight but it really wasn't much.

"What the heck was that?" Zany cried.

"You mean you don't know? It was a glitch, a crack in the corner of a building that opened into the gray zone. It's a good thing I found it."

Harry patted Goopy on the back "It's nice to know that we have someone who has a master's degree in glitches. I never thought we would need it!"

Each of the toons took turns to thank Goopy for their narrow escape. "It really was nothing." He insisted, "It's all in a day's work."

"Everyone did a great job." Bebop said. "We actually make a pretty good team. I didn't think we would get out of there in one piece."

Paddlewhip turned on the TV. All of the news headlines were about them again.

"Look at this!" An anchorman exclaimed. "The V.P. was actually right! The toons have cog disguises! Unfortunately, he was destroyed again. It's the only time the V.P has ever been destroyed outside of Toontown."

Another Newsbot appeared on the screen, standing in front of the rubble. "This is the place where the toons were apparently seen running away. They completely destroyed the Sparx Convention Center. Engineers say the toons must have escaped using some sort of glitch. They were extremely lucky to have stumbled upon one. There are very few glitches in Cogtropolis that are big enough for a toon to enter. The Constructionbots haven't been around to fixing them because of the recent strike. But they are currently making plans for an operation to seal all known glitch tears and prevent another stunning escape like this."

"Yeah," A third Newsbot said, "they must be really smart, for being toons. Studies show they are supposed to very low intelligence and the experts never suspected any attack of this magnitude. Their close escape was frightening."

"But at least we have their suits that they carelessly left behind. There shouldn't be any more phony disguises. In other news, there have been recent claims from the government that say there is a dip deficiency. Dip tubes will no longer be manufactured. No one really understands it. So if you see a toon, contact a law enforcement officer. They have some dip rations if needed."

The screen switched back to the second Newsbot. "There are also orders from the government that say 'no one should search for the toons again'. I don't know of anyone who has a clue what that means, but I'm sure the boss has always known what is best for us. Remember not to worry, everyone. Trust our leaders and they will protect us."

Harry turned off the TV. "I've seen enough!" he declared.

"Well that stinks!" Dynoboom griped, "Now what can we do without our disguises?"

Harry quickly pulled out several suits from his bottomless pocket. The toons were amazed. "I somehow managed to grab these during our last little battle." He said. "They're not in the best condition but they'll have to do."

They each got a suit to try on. It looked like they had outsmarted the cogs once again. Perhaps there was a possibility that they would survive, Evina thought. Then he remembered something.

"Uh guys," Evina said nervously, "I think we forgot something." He held up the Mr. M note and everyone turned around to look at it.

It was that dreadful feeling again. "We have all the money we need. Now all we should do is fly back to Toontown!" Catman said. "We know where the cogs came from so our work is done!"

Harry and Evina thought about it. They had completed their original goal and now seemed like the perfect time to leave. They could avoid Mr. M altogether and get out of here before they were caught and dipped.

"No." Harry said and Evina stood by his side.

"Are you crazy?" Lizzy asked.

"We are all going to die. Let's get out of here before things get any worse!" Paddlewhip shouted.

"No, I agree with Harry. Do you know why?" Evina said.

Everyone looked puzzled. They all wanted to get back to Toontown, right? No toon would enjoy being a cog. It was surprising to them that they had survived a week of it.

"Yes, so we know where the cogs came from." Harry said sarcastically. "So what? It's an awful lot of work to come down here just to figure that out. I think we all know now what we are truly here for. There are several things that I want to answer, but first I want to remind you of your promise. When we were out in the desert, we said we would do everything we could to keep Toontown safe. Attempting a run back home is foolish, and with just this news it would make us look like cowards. We were destined to do this and be famous. We need to prove to the cogs, like the chairman in the dream said, that we are better than they are. We will save Toontown or die trying."

Everyone looked like they were about to go back on their promise. They all didn't know what to say. Things suddenly got much quieter.

"I'm not a person who is going to go back on my promise." Harry continued, "I would rather die as a hero than live as a coward. We must do what we know we're capable of!"

The look on Paddlewhip's face was fierce. He clearly didn't feel the same honor and duty that Harry did.

"Ok, so it's decided." Bebop said happily. "We are all going to die trying to save Toontown from this… Operation D.R." He said it in a cynical tone. "And we don't even know a single thing about Operation D.R.!"

"…except the fact that it's going to destroy Toontown. Why does it matter to us? We're already scheduled to die tomorrow evening at eight, am I correct?" Paddlewhip laughed.

"We don't even know if Mr. M is an enemy. He might be someone who wants to help us! He might not even know that we're toons!" Evina protested.

"We have no friends here!" Paddlewhip shouted. "We're on the other side of the world from Toontown. Everyone here is desperate to see us melting in a pot of dip! Maybe I value my our lives more than anyone else in here!"

He stormed over to the window and stared out into the now cloudy Cogtropolis sky. The sun had been blocked by a few clouds that seemed to come out of nowhere. Everyone was thinking of what the consequences would be if they didn't go to see Mr. M.

"Are you absolutely sure that it's correct?" A familiar dark voice asked.

The figure in the alleyway checked the scanner. "Affirmative and I don't think it will be long before it happens. It could be tomorrow or Saturday."

"Are you absolutely sure? I don't have all the time in the world, you know."

"Yes, sir, I'm sure of it. If all of our other data is correct, they should come.

The toons ate throw gags for lunch again. They needed to pay back their loan the next day to get the threat off their chests. Then they could not afford to waste any more money. They were bored and depressed. They had nothing to do. And even if they had some idea of what to do, they would be too nervous to do it. Tomorrow they would meet Mr. M.

Goopy started up his laptop. He discovered that the next flight to Sparxville was in half an hour. They couldn't get there in time. The flight after that would be on Saturday and Mr. M would probably get them by then if they didn't go see him.

Evina felt like he had to go somewhere. He couldn't stand sitting here like this. Being caged up in this room was just too much to handle. He needed a place where he could be alone to think.

He walked out the door without telling the other toons what he was doing. He found a staircase and walked all the way up to the roof.

Strolled over to the edge, he sat down, letting his legs dangle over. It was not a very tall building compared to others around, but he could still not much of the tiny cogs below. In the distance, he thought he could see the Cog's Inc. HQ building.

The sky was still very cloudy. Cogtropolis was a city of black onyx. It looked like an endless field of glimmering black stone. Even the snow had turned into black ice. Hundreds of spikes protruded from the ground. They were the buildings of Cogtropolis. Even from the roof, he still could not see the boundaries of the city. He felt trapped, but he had comfort knowing he was a little closer to the sky. Somewhere up there was the sun, the same sun that shines down on Toontown every day. It was not yet night, and although the clouds blocked it, he knew it was still there.

Looking back at the day's events felt like reliving a nightmare. He felt alone, more alone than he had ever felt in his life. He didn't feel like part of the crowded city and he even felt different from the other toons.

A breeze rushed over the tops of the buildings. Evina heard nothing but the wind. He felt safe here, very safe and very alone. He took off the spare cogsuit he was wearing and stood up in his black toon suit. The wind ruffled through his feathers. It was a surprisingly warm and comforting breeze.

Those were the days. He was alone in Toontown Central. He was so bored. He probably got more sleep during the days than the nights. The warm wind blew and the trees bent. He liked the cool shade of the trees.

Going to fight the cogs was a bit boring after a while. It's just the same thing over and over again. Why did they break into the Sellbots' office supply factory, defeat a guard in the control room, run back to an HQ and get some jellybeans or a piece of cog suit? Cog suits were uncomfortable. The toons back in Toontown should try them on for a few months instead of an hour and feel what it's really like.

What was this he smelled? Was it salt? Was there an ocean nearby? Thinking of Donald's Dock brought back many memories too. How long would it be before he got back to Toontown? Would he ever see it again? Would he be welcomed there after all this time of slowly transitioning into a cold, hard businessman? Would he ever be safe or happy? These questions ran through his mind and he opened his eyes.

He looked over the edge of the building "Yep, I'm still here." he thought. "That would be a big drop." He turned around, lied down against the concrete roof, and looked up at the dark clouds. The roof was surprisingly clean like it had just been rained on. He had a temperature resistant suit on. No matter what surface he would be on, he wouldn't feel hot or cold. Everything would be soft and comfortable. Clouds gently swirled like a dark ocean in the sky.

When you're away from home, he thought, you take the little relaxing moments for granted. When you're in Toontown, there's no Chairman, no work, no fears, no nightmares as a result of fears, and nothing accomplished. They did nothing good and nothing bad because they knew neither. They were always in a neutral state. They didn't know enough sadness to enjoy the happiness. This sounded like a familiar situation to him. Where had he heard it before? When you're at war, things are quite different. Everything is demanding your life. A minute of relaxation is heaven.

Evina sat up quickly. "War!" he said it aloud. It was something that he had never thought much of before. It was something that toons had never done before. They had never been tempted to be dishonest or violent because their lives had been perfect. But now their lives depended on it. This was the complete transition from innocent to savage. This was the final transition from toon to cog.

Evina stood up now and thought about it. "War." He said again, slowly pacing the roof. "This is war…" He looked over the edge and saw the millions of tiny enemies below. "We're doomed..." He sighed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and twisted around. He was scared half to death by this. Princesspinkcat was there.

She paused a second before she spoke. "I'm scared."

"Me too." Evina replied.

"Are you sure we can't leave now?"

"We can't." he confirmed, turning his attention to his feet. He didn't want to see the tears welling up in her eyes. Ms. Bolt had proved to Evina that the toons had missed something. She was a robot, but yet she had loved. She felt emotions. How was that possible? What kind of monster would have started all this? Who was the dirty fiend who built that machine? He had to learn it for sure. He was desperate for the answers, and he had a feeling that the maybe mysterious Mr. M. would be able to answer them. Besides all that, he would never forgive himself if he let Toontown suffer the result of Operation D.R.

"We've known each other for a while now, ever since we bumped into each other in Toontown Central." She sobbed. "You are just like a brother to me."

He hugged Princesspinkcat as the first raindrops began to fall. "I know," he said, "but this is war."

Thunder echoed in their ears and shook the ground. The sky began to grow much darker. A storm was approaching, and when it would hit it would be strong.

Evina was reawakened to the present situation. He no longer cared about going home or going to work. That was not important. Nothing was important. He thought about the horrible things looming ahead of them, the dangerous things they would have to do, the horrors they would have to witness in order to save the world.

It rained, it rained hard, and the sky around them, slowly faded away from their view. Two toons stood on the roof of a building, a building in a great city that they could not see, and thinking of the tremendous war they were about to fight.


	28. Chapter 27: The Golden Gear

"I don't really have a good feeling about that." The voice said. He spoke in a large room, but the whole picture was too blurry to see its details.

A faint squeaking sound was heard again.

"It feels like history is about to repeat again. This same thing happened so many ago. I just hope that we escape the enemy this time like our ancestors did before."

There was a sad creak. Hope seemed to vanish.

"Do you think we should just go back?"

There was silence.

"Do you think they'll kill us?"

There was more silence.

"I might deserve it. I feel such a horrible regret. I did what I did because I wanted to help! I was too blind by my anger to see a better way to act. Over the last few years, I've just been hoping that everything turned out alright. Or what I mean is, I've been hoping it hadn't turned out alright and then everything will become alright? You know what I mean, right?"

The squeaking had been coming from a large swivel chair. Something jumped out of it, but the scene still had too much interference to see it clearly.

"I'll tell you what." The man's voice said. "We'll start heading back home. I have a feeling the time is coming soon. It'll take a few weeks to get there, so if we change our minds, we can always turn back. After all, it was so long ago that I'm sure they won't even remember me."

The blurry image of the squeaky thing shook what appeared to be a head.

"You're right. Nobody has forgotten me. I've changed the future forever and nothing can change it back to the way it was before…"

The alarm was ringing. Evina had had another dream, even though he was afraid that he was rid of them. It was strange how they kept on coming back, and they all involved the man and the squeaking thing. Each time he saw one of the dreams the picture got clearer, but it still remained a little blurry. If only there was a way he could tune it and make it more visible.

The worst part was that the toons never understood his dreams, so he decided to stop telling them anything else about them.

He was wondering if maybe the dreams weren't just the simple tale of the subconscious mind but rather something that was real. He was about to swear that the man and the squeaking thing were real and that they were either friends or enemies. He was also sure that they had something to do with him; otherwise, he wouldn't be seeing them.

Nevertheless, he had much more important things to worry about. Today was Friday, the day that they were supposed to visit the so-called Mr. M. After this meeting, they would decide whether it was reasonable or even possible to continue their plans to stop the cogs.

Everyone put on their cog suits and grabbed a few pie slices for breakfast. The rotten throw gags didn't bother them any more now. They never would have guessed how many confiscated gags from sad toons were carried here in the pockets of cogs.

The first thing that they needed to do was return their loan. They took the next bus to the old bank. When they walked inside, they saw the same Loan Shark waiting for them there.

"That was fast," The cog remarked, "too fast if you ask me. Now you'll have a fantastic credit score! Why do I always get the smart guys?" He grumbled to himself as he took their money.

They had about 10,000 cogbucks now. Most of it was from Evina's day at the meeting and some they found in the pockets of the stolen suits they were wearing. They could go home tomorrow if they wanted to, even though it could still be difficult, but they knew they wouldn't. They felt obligated to stay and continue their dangerous plans.

The next stop was _Cog Standard Wear_. "We need to make a good impression on our host." Harry said. "Dressing formally will show our respect. And if he's an enemy, it can make him think that we're actually cogs and not toons. They likely believe that toons will never dress up this fancy, even when the occasion is extremely important."

Evina looked at the mirror. He pulled his bowtie tight and made sure everything was in proper order. It was unusual to see a toon in a tuxedo. His feathers were combed back, he had his bill polished, and he looked perfectly spiffy. Feeling satisfied, he opened the dressing room door and stepped outside.

"That sure took you long enough." Paddlewhip grumbled. All the toons looked fit for a fancy dinner. It took them a while to get home. They were extra careful to not step in any puddles from the recent rainstorm. It was cold again and the puddles would soon turn to ice.

Harry took their minds off Mr. M by trying to explain some weather patterns. He explains to them that the winds and water from the arctic were blowing down on Cogtropolis and nearby areas. It's a strange phenomenon that happens every once in a while that makes the autumn feel like winter. Only when on the roof of the apartment did Evina remember that they were still in the desert. The air up there was warm and dry.

Unfortunately, they missed the bus and had to wait for another one. They wondered if they would ever risk going back to work. They had to do something about it. They could've resigned if they weren't staying any longer.

They arrived at the apartment late in the afternoon. They tried to eat as little as possible because they were supposedly going to have a gourmet dinner with Mr. M, and even if it was a trap, then they wouldn't live long enough to need to eat.

They assumed that Mr. M. had a Cog Digestive System installed; therefore, he was rich. He made it sound as though they were going to eat food and not just guzzle octane.

The day wore on as they waited for time to pass. They were too nervous to do much of anything. Evina decided he would tell everyone about his strange dreams again. They tried to ignore him, just as he knew they would. Nobody seemed to believe that they meant anything strange. And before they knew it, it was seven o' clock.

They left the apartment, possibly for the very last time, and then they walked calmly to the subway station. Most of the cogs had returned to their homes by now. There were not many outside.

They got on the subway and rode to Capital Court, the same stop they get off at when they went to work. The subway didn't have that many cogs, but the journey seemed much longer than normal. Bebop looked like he was about to turn and run away, but the toons dragged him out with them. They left the train and the capital. Then they saw something amazing.

They had never been to the capital at night before. The windows were glowing, and the giant stone pillars were illuminated. The Cogs Inc. building was also lit up and a bright beacon shined from the top. Most cogs had left the office but the toons could trace a line of little lights up into the sky before they blended in with the stars.

Harry sighed. "Let's go." There was only one building nearby besides the capital and Cogs Inc. They went up to it and saw the number on the wall. "1013," Harry said, "This must be it."

It was the same building without the windows that the toons had passed by almost every day. Evina had hid in this alley with Harry before. It was full of garbage and a dim, flickering light hung above the grimy door with the golden gear painted on it. It was amazing to think how anyone could live in a place like this.

They were too afraid to do anything yet. This place seemed to envelop them in fear. Slowly, they walked into the dirty alley with their formal clothes and stood under the light. They looked to the left and then to the right. Nobody else was around. They were alone. Evina stepped forward to the door.

He hesitated for a second, listening for a sound. There was only the electric flickering and buzzing of the light overhead. Then he put his hand up the door and rapped three times on the image of the golden gear. There was an echoing bang afterwards that penetrated deep into their hearts. They waited, and every moment was painful. They waited for someone, or something to come to the door.

A little rectangular window slid open above the picture of the gear and a pair of intimidating eyes glared down at them. This frightened the toons. Evina hastily dropped his hand in his pocket and fumbled with the note that Mr. M sent them. He held it up a safe distance from the door.

The eyes quickly scanned the note under light and the little window slid shut. A moment later, there was a click and the entire door swung open. They saw a long, clean, bright hallway ahead of them.

Harry decided to go inside first, and the other toons followed closely behind him. Bebop rushed in at the last moment before the door swung shut on its own.

They appeared to be all alone in the narrow hallway. There was a thick, red carpet lining the whole length of the hall. The wallpaper had an intricate golden pattern and the ornate lights lit up the entire hall like the sun lit up the afternoon. The terrifying fact was that they were still alone and they would probably not be able to escape if something bad happened.

The entire hall was empty besides the simple decorations. There were no windows and no doors except the one behind them and one on the opposite end which looked like an elevator. The entire atmosphere seemed interesting but ominous, and there was nothing they could do but play along. Bebop, who was in the back, kept looking over his shoulder to make sure that nobody was following them.

As they stepped near the elevator, it suddenly opened with a ding. They stepped inside nervously, and once Bebop came in, the elevator closed itself. There were no buttons in the elevator.

They felt themselves moving upward and it was smooth and quick. Light jazz played from a speaker above. The elevator was large and decorated similarly to the hallway. When they finally reached the top, the elevator doors opened.

The sight was unbelievable. They stepped out into a huge lavish room. There was a wide, spiral staircase that went up to many other levels. Huge paintings of famous cogs hung on the wall. Rare rugs and assortments of fancy furniture met their eyes. The image of a giant golden gear decorated the wall. The toons had never before seen such a colorful place in Cog Nation. It was fit for a king. The lights were turned off on the opposite end of the room, so they couldn't see anything else.

Now the elevator doors closed and the lights dimmed. They had a feeling they were in danger. Princesspinkcat grasped Evina's arm tightly and the other toons stopped breathing.

They heard light footsteps. In the dim light, they saw a short, dark figure approaching them from out of the darkness. In one of its arms it carried a cane. The figure spoke to them. "Welcome, toons… I am Mr. M."

It was such a familiar voice. Evina was sure he had heard it somewhere before, maybe in an old movie.

Harry was quivering and slowly shaking his head. "No… it can't be!" He gasped.

"It most certainly is…" the voice laughed. The lights flashed on to reveal an old, white duck in a custom made Cashbot suit. He wore a top hat and he leaned against his cane by his side. "Welcome to the Golden Gear Hotel! Mr. Scrooge McDuck," he said bowing to them, "at your service!"


	29. Chapter 28: The Prisoner’s Tale

Both Harry and Scrooge yelled, staring at each other. "IT'S YOU!" they shouted in unison.

Harry ran up to Mr. McDuck and shook his hand vigorously. "I can't believe I'm seeing you!" He cried. "It's been years!"

"I know it has." Scrooge mumbled, "It's been many years since I've seen another toon, let alone a familiar face."

The other toons stood still, staring at someone they had been taught was lost forever.

"Where are my manners?" Scrooge spoke rhetorically, hitting his forehead. "Please, come in and enjoy yourselves!" He clapped his hands once and the dark parts of the room lit up. To their left there was a dining table with elegant food set on it. It looked so appetizing compared to the rotten cakes they had eaten exclusively for so long.

As the toons walked over to the table, Catman chose to speak. "I would like to have a full explanation of _everything_ please."

"Oh, it's a very long story. Please sit down and I'll tell you everything." Scrooge said as they sat down. As they began eating, Scrooge began telling them his story."

"It all started a long time ago." He said. "I was on my way to do something about fifteen years ago. I don't really quite remember what it was. Maybe I was visiting someone? I'm fairly sure the cogs erased that part of my memory. I just remember screaming after seeing something terrible. I seem to have forgotten everything that happened for the next few weeks or maybe even months.

"I woke up with a robot standing above me. I was in some sort of hospital. It was in Cogtropolis. The city really wasn't very large back then. Many of the buildings here today were not there yet. I was escorted by other robots to my tower which was one of the first buildings built. I was told that I was in Cog Nation and that these robots called themselves cogs. They said that their mission was to eliminate all the toons and establish their empire throughout the rest of the world. I was utterly shocked. They told me that this building would be my secret home. And they said that they wouldn't destroy me because I might be worth a lot to them in the future. I was told to not reveal my identity to any cog.

"Over the years I became accustomed to the cog traditions as Cogtropolis was built up. One day, I heard about the discovery of a Sellbot place in DaisyGardens. All the cogs were losing their heads. They said that it was such a terrible thing. They said that they were going to have to try to keep all the other cog places hidden, also mentioning how the toons were smarter than they originally thought. I had a security device put in me, so now I can't wander out of the boundaries of Cogtropolis or an alarm will go off. I've never been foolish enough to try it, though.

"Whenever something big or important happened, they always tried to keep me ignorant. They want me to know as little as possible, because I was their prisoner, a dangerous one. Why they still keep me alive I don't know. I figured that by now, nobody back at Toontown would remember me. I don't even remember very of it myself. I was given everything I ever wanted here and yet I've still hated this wretched life. It's incomplete without others to share it with.

"All of that changed, however, when I heard of the news of toons a few weeks ago. The paper said that there could be toons around. So I decided to go out and about.

"I felt a possibility that someone might find me and rescue me from here. Then I saw caught a glimpse of you defeating that Name Dropper by the airport."

"How did you see us?" Harry asked.

"Cog disguises only work on cogs but a toon can see another quite plainly." Scrooge responded. "I havne't turned into one of them yet, you know. I marveled at the fact that you were here. I studied hard to find your address and send you that letter. I was afraid that it might be intercepted so I had to be very cryptic about it. Really I didn't intend to scare you. I've been getting interrogated by many cogs lately including the Chairman himself. They've all been asking me if I knew where you were. But I honestly didn't know until just last week."

"Wait," Lizzy interrupted, I thought the Chairman cancelled the search for us. We thought he didn't want to find us."

"I am just as clueless as you are." Scrooge answered. "I think he still wants to find you. I wish I could tell you more but that's the best explanation I've got."  
It was amazing what we hadn't known, Evina thought. All this time a toon was being held here in Cogtropolis. It was astonishing, a toon on the other side of the world for fifteen years!

"I don't understand how you could've survived." Bebop exclaimed in a puzzled tone. "Why haven't you gone mad?"

"I do not know. I think sometimes that perhaps I have gone mad. For all I know, you could be a figment of my imagination."

They sat in silence, thinking over all that they had learned.

Then suddenly, Harry jumped up and glared at Scrooge with insanity in his eyes. "How do we know that you are who you say you are?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Maybe you're a figment of _our_ imagination!"

"I assure you I'm not."

"Oh, so you exist! But how do we know that you're not working for the cogs? How do we know that you're not a cog yourself? An un-dipped toon in Cogtropolis is absolutely absurd. Everybody knows that!"

Scrooge listed his cane at pointed it at Harry. "For all I know, you could be imposters yourselves. Maybe this is something the cogs set up to torture me!"

"How could we be such fools?" Harry shouted, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. "Look at this place! Look at him! We will not fall for any of their devious plans. We refuse to be puppets to the cogs anymore!"

There was much more contention. Both Scrooge and Harry were yelling and moving closer to each other.

Catman rushed up to stop the fighting. He tried to get between them but his attempts were fruitless. Harry finally succeeded in pinning Scrooge down on the floor. The old men stared at each other for a long time. What they were thinking, the other toons could only imagine.

"I've been through too much to fall for a trick like this!" Harry said.

"But what if I really am a living toon?" Scrooge asked, struggling to smile up at Harry. "What if I can help you with what you're trying to accomplish? What if I can get you out of here? What if I know something important that you don't know? What if I'm your only hope?"

Harry continued to look down at Scrooge and Scrooge continued to smile feebly back up at him. There had to be a choice.

"So what'll it be?" Scrooge concluded.

After a moment, Harry stood up and helped Scrooge to his feet. The old duck wiped the dust off his Cashbot suit and returned to the table.

"What interesting manners you have learned thus far." Scrooge remarked sarcastically. "I am a toon. I am the one and only Scrooge McDuck. I have lived here for fifteen years and yes, I do know something that you don't know.

Peace returned to the room. Catman began to scratch his head with his robotic arm.

Scrooge paused a moment and took a deep breath with his eyes closed. He leaned back with his arms behind his head. A large burly cog with no suit came up behind him and all the toons gasped. The duck looked up and smiled. "Ah, let me introduce you to my butler, Frederick. He's looks intimidating but he's just a gentle giant. Fortunately, he's not all that intelligent. He probably doesn't even know the difference between a toon and a cog so don't worry about him turning you in to the police."

The toons waved at him cautiously. He stared back blankly with the eyes that looked at them through the door in the alley. Then he turned around and lumbered away slowly.

Scrooge continued. "Let me tell you something you might find interesting. I bet you wouldn't even be here in Cog Nation if it wasn't for me."

"Oh, why is that?" Goopy inquired.

"Scrooge leaned forward and pulled something out of his suit pocket. It was a small slip of paper that he handed to Evina. Everyone crowded around to take a look at it.

HELP!

It was the same paper that Evina found flying around Toontown Central. There were millions of copies of this note floating around.

"I certainly hurt my handing writing all of those. Sometimes I would get on the roof and release them when the warm wind was blowing towards Toontown. Sometimes, I would hide them in Cogs' pockets. Sometimes I would load them onto airplanes going to Toontown. It was silly of me but it still worked. The truth is that I knew someone would find one and be coming, looking for some answers. I knew that at least one toon would find a note. I knew that they would figure out that it was not from Toontown. So I suppose it _was_ a trap and you fell for it. You came here to rescue me. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay here before something dreadful happens."

The toons looked at one another with sad, confused looks. Lizzy decided to speak. "If you think we came here to rescue you, then you're wrong. We're unsure if we're even going to survive.

"You will survive." Scrooge said, bringing a drink to his mouth, "I know that you can and will save Toontown."

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked hesitantly.

"I mean, you will save all of Toontown from the cogs. You will conquer them."

"You mean, stop the cogs once and for all?" Dynoboom asked.

"Yes." Scrooge grinned.

The silence that followed was frightening. It had never been that quiet before since the toons arrived at Cog Nation. They felt like they might've faded out of existence.

"There are more than a hundred billion cogs out there." Harry said in a hushed voice. It was a statement. It was true. "You and I both know that it is impossible. Out here, there are no silly happy endings. There are no heroes. There is no place that is safe. There is nothing to be happy about and no hope at all!"

Scrooge continued to smile. "_Nothing_ is impossible…" He said. "Our mere existence is proof enough."

The other toons just sat there, not knowing what to do, think or say.

"Have you ever thought about how cogs could feel emotions? Isn't _that_ impossible?"

They still sat there silently listening.

"I can't tell you how I know, but I do know that you can do it. This is all I may tell you…" Scrooge said. "There is a president and this president has big plans. These big plans involve the total destruction of every living thing in this world. These plans are very well thought through and nearly flawless, but not completely. No plan is completely flawless."

The toons still remained silent.

"I'm afraid you don't have much time." Scrooge sighed looking up at the clock. "I'm afraid that the end days have just begun. There is no way out of this. If you can't find the flaw in the plan, if you fail in any little detail in any way, death and destruction are inevitable for all." He looked up at the ceiling and stroked his bill. However, if you do nothing, we will also die… As you see, there really isn't any choice."

Still the toons remained silent. The only sound that was heard was in their own heads. It was their hearts beating the drums of death.

"The fate of Toontown lies in your hands." Scrooge continued, gazing into their eyes. "I wish you the best of luck. I know you promised to do your best. You are the chosen toons and nobody else can do this for you." There was no more smiling. There was no joke. He looked as grave as a cog.

The chairman's face flashed into their minds. The toons knew that if they were to live up to their potential, then they would have to fight. The chairman would never give up without a fight.

According to logic, this was impossible. There was no way that they could do it. They had no plan; they had no hint of anywhere to begin. In Cog Nation, there were no happy endings. They knew that they were meant to die and absolutely nothing could change that. But they still had to fight.

"Are you ready to save Toontown?" Scrooge asked.

The terrible silence continued until Evina stood up. "Yes, and it's not a responsibility that we take lightly."

"That's nice, unless you want to surrender to them, or come play a game of golf. That's fine with me." Scrooge said.

"All the toons jumped out of their seats and shouted together, "No!".

"Well then, farewell! May we meet again someday! I'll tell the butler that you're always welcome to visit me… if we ever get the chance again."

Without another word, the toons boarded the elevator and Scrooge smiled at them nervously until they disappeared behind the golden doors.


	30. Chapter 29: Above the Clouds

The toons exited the Golden Gear Hotel as quickly as they could. Harry pulled them back into the alley where he thought nobody could see them.

"Everyone please listen." He begged them. "Many years ago, toons from Earth came to this world to start a new life. It would be a disgrace to them if we surrendered now. We will fight this war until the end. Tomorrow, we will go to work and offer our resignation. The cogs will get suspicious if we don't go to work. After that, we will return to the apartment and I will tell you my plan. It's not a very good plan, but it may improve with time."

"Can you tell us the plan now?" Zany asked.

"Uh… no." Harry smiled. "Let's go get a good night's sleep first. That's the most important thing right now. Without rest, we will have terrible reflexes and we won't be able to think properly."

The toons started to go, but Harry stopped them again. He held Evina against the wall and whispered in his ear. "I am old and weak and you are the second in command."

"I understand." Evina responded sadly. "But I hope it will never come to that."

Harry opened his mouth to respond but then he decided against it. Then they walked back to the subway.

"Don't you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Evina asked. The other toons nodded.

A pair of eyes had been spying on them in the dark from behind a dumpster. It whispered into its communication device. "Tomorrow…"

The alarm was ringing, waking them up early in the morning. The toons knew that they had much to do today. There was no time to waste. They ate their usual rotten throw gags for breakfast and put on their cog suits.

It was a very cloudy day. The toons got onto the subway and headed to the capital. But for some strange reason, Evina had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen very soon. He didn't want to tell the other toons because they already had plenty of things to worry about.

The train rocketed into the air and they walked briskly to Cogs Inc HQ. Many cogs were walking in with them. They got on the elevator to go to Mr. Alumi's office and turn in their resignation.

The elevator ascended. Evina told the toons about his feelings. "I really have a bad feeling about this." He said. "Something terrible is going to happen. I just know it!"

Harry shook his head. "You must just be worried about Scrooge last night. You'll find that my plan is pretty easy. There's nothing to worry about right now." The elevator stopped and the doors opened with a ding.

From the very first moment, they know something was wrong. It was unusually quiet up here. There was not a single sound. They hurried along to the office and opened the door. A shocking sight met their eyes.

The office was completely empty. Not a single cog was there. Not even Mr. Alumi was there. How could every cog in the whole office get the day off? And strangely enough, the lights were still turned on. A giant sign hung in front of them, stuck to the side of a cubicle. It had a huge number scribbled in red ink, "786".

The other toons were beginning to think Evina was right. It was very strange to walk into an empty office and just find the number 786. What was that supposed to mean anyway?

Then Evina got a sudden idea. "Follow me." He said. They rushed out into the hallway and called for another elevator. "What is the highest level of this building?" he asked them.

Each of the toons started scanning the walls of the elevator. The highest number that they found was 785.

"Let's go there." Evina said as he pressed the button. The doors closed and the elevator went up very rapidly. There was a slight creaking noise as the elevator tried to go as fast as it could, faster than it normally went as I rose higher and higher into the sky. Things seemed to be getting stranger all the time.

Then the elevator finally stopped on level 785. They could notice that the air pressure was much lower up here. After waiting a moment, they proceeded cautiously and sneaked out of the elevator. They were in a long, dark hallway. Nobody seemed to be here on this level either.

Evina was determined to figure out what was going on, even though he was a little nervous. He went down the hallway looking at the different doors. Towards the end he found a door that read:

_William Gears_

_Chairman of Cogs Inc._

The chairman's office was here and he didn't sound like he was in there. The other toons were puzzled. It looked as though all the cogs were taking the day off but they knew it couldn't be true.

"We're not there yet;" Evina said, "The sign said "786", not "785". We still need to go higher. That means… we need to go… up to the roof!"

They couldn't wait any longer. The nervous feeling was too much for them to handle. Evina found a ladder at the end of the hall. The toons climbed it up and went through a hatch door to the roof.

The toons climbed out into absolute serenity and silence. Evina slowly paced the huge roof. The sky was bright and the air was cool. There were no more dark clouds above them. They could see the sun.

It was like nothing they had ever seen before. He peeked over the edge and saw the clouds like a fluffy white blanket below them, or maybe it looked more like a meadow. The building went down and down until he couldn't see any father. It was so ridiculously high. He felt a little queasy at the sight but it was still amazing. Cog Nation felt like another place far away from here. They were free. All of their troubles were below. He could breathe and enjoy perfect relaxation. Nobody wanted to move or say anything to ruin the peace. They were in heaven, or so they thought.

They immediately felt so comfortable that they took off their cog suits and enjoyed the cool and relaxing sensation. They stood above the clouds in blissful peace, forgetting all their troubles ahead of them.

Then the peace instantly vanished. Evina suddenly felt as if something was wrong. He felt an eerie chill swoop over him and overcome his senses. A wave of evil engulfed him. He spun around and let out a horrifying scream "NO!"

The chairman was standing near the hatch on the roof. He wasn't too far from them. He stood absolutely still, staring at the toons exposed in their black toon suits.

At first the toons hoped it was a dream, but they quickly realized it was not. Only the chairman himself would bring such a feeling of hate and misery to reality like this.

The silent world around them seemed to fade away. They forgot where they were. They forgot how to move. All they saw was the chairman. Time was still and the air was frozen.

The cog took a small, slow step forward. "Hello toons." he quietly uttered. The deep words echoed in their ears.

"Hello, Mr. Gears…" Evina responded. The rest of his body was still paralyzed with fear and hatred. He almost forgot that he had a body. It was as stone. "May I ask…" he continued, wishing he had not. The Chairman rotated his head towards him. "…why did you cancel the search for us?"

There was a squeak as a grin stretched across the chairman's face, perhaps for the first time in his life. "It's simple." He began. "Oh, that's just one of the many things I did. I had to jump through hoops to make sure nobody would find you. Do you want to know why?"

The toons were listening avidly but were still confused.

"I just had to have the pleasure of destroying you all by myself!" He roared a wicked, metallic laugh that pierced the toons hearts and shrilly echoed in their ears. It was like fingernails on a chalkboard. It drained their souls of all happiness and hope.

Although they didn't know how, the toons suddenly felt the strength to move and they charged towards the Chairman. The cog was, however, faster than they thought. He clapped his hands together, there was a flash of light, and the toons fell to the ground. They felt as if they had been kicked in the face.

The cog walked over to Harry and lifted him off the ground by the throat. "You toons are no match for us!" he mocked, "There is nothing you can do to stop this great nation!" Goopy and Catman tried to stand up, but the cog hurled Harry at them and knocked them all down easily.

Evina and the rest of the toons were throwing all their gags as hard as they could at the chairman. Cream and other gags soiled his grey suit and he turned to them with a loathing glare. "You toons and your gags…" He scoffed, "You actually think you can defeat me with that junk?" He decided to pick up Lizzy.

"Don't touch her." Goopy gasped, struggling to get up.

The chairman ignored Goopy and punched Evina away with his remaining hand. Evina fell unconscious. The cog then turned around and picked up Princesspinkcat with his other hand. "Who might this little beast be?" he asked.

The twins tried using squirt gags now. Zany, being the most powerful of the toons except Harry, changed to using drop gags.

A safe plummeted out of the sky and hit the chairman in the head. He dropped the two girls but turned around and power-tripped the twins. "I guess I underestimated your determination. But, sometimes you need to learn how to give up!" The remaining toons struggled to get off the ground. "I have a few tricks of my own." The chairman exclaimed. A snap of his fingers and the toons cried out in pain as some mysterious force fell over them. Now everyone was on the ground.

They had all gone beyond sadness. They were too weak to move. They were fading away.

"What's wrong?" The chairman taunted them, kicking Harry carelessly along the roof. "Are you too weak to fight? Are you giving up so soon? What kind of idiot would send this disgrace, an old toon to challenge _me_?"

Evina pushed himself beyond the limits. He rose up slowly, using effort that he didn't know he possessed. Before the chairman could strike again, he used all of his fingers to press all the trigger boxes at once. All of the drop gags he had fell from the sky one by one. The chairman was crushed under tons heavy metal. He couldn't take the force of all of them at once, but still struggled to get to his feet. Before the cog could stand up again Evina pulled out his last birthday cake and hit the chairman straight in the face.

The cream slowly slid off the cog's gruesome, silvery face. "What's wrong?" Evina asked, "Are you ready to enjoy something in life? Are you ready to admit that there could be somebody better than you?"

"Never!" the chairman bellowed. He struggled to standup under all the weight.

Evina fell down because of the lack of energy energy. He still manages to light a stick of dynamite and toss it in front of the chairman's face. It exploded and all the drop gags flew away. Dirt and dust piled up. Soot covered the chairman's face.

Then suddenly the eyes of Mr. Gears opened. They were silver and bright. Evina's mind was taken back to the vision that they had seen. He knew that everything the chairman had said that night was true. It was not just a simple dream. The chairman had always known that the toons possessed something he didn't, but his desire to find them and destroy them singlehandedly was too much to resist. And he had planned to eliminate the other four cog bosses to gain more power.

After a moment's pause, the cog carefully examined his own body and saw how ridiculous he looked. Then he turned back to Evina. He began to laugh and it sounded awful. He was malfunctioning. With a bang, he fell onto his back and looked up into the sky with unfocused eyes.

Evina's vision was fading away due to his weakness. He could not see things very clearly, but he crawled up to where the Chairman lay. He gazed into the face of the very first cog, the cog that he had feared more than anything else.

"You have defeated me," The chairman admitted, "but don't celebrate yet. You've just brought an even worse fate upon yourselves. The president will seek revenge. The business… Cogs Inc. will die without me. The C.E.O… can't do everything on his own. I won't be here to witness… the destruction of Toontown… but you will!"

The Chairman collapsed into hundreds of pieces and a cloud of smoke rose into the air. A giant gear slowly stopped its years spinning and fell out of the chest of the cog.

Evina was terrified. Fear swelled up inside him again. Suddenly the knowledge of what he had done hit his mind and it was scary. He held up the magnificent gear and placed it on the unconscious Harry's chest. He knew Harry deserved this much more than he did. He was the reason they had survived this far.

The other toons were scarcely breathing and Evina was starting to faint, struggling for his own breath. He didn't know how much longer he could survive.

A small, jeweled gear rolled out of the chairman's pants pocket. It looked very fancy and strange. Evina picked it up and put it in his own pocket. He had a feeling that it was something very important, or else the chairman wouldn't have been carrying it.

Evina was almost blind now, everything was a blur. He could barely move or speak. He called out for Harry. "I assume you have to change your plans now…" He gasped.

Harry was barely stirring. "No, Evina… I have no more plans." He whispered. "I just know that we're doomed. Do you have any idea what we've just done?"

"I know," Evina whispered. "The war has begun…" He heard the wind blowing, and through his eyelids, he saw the cog suits fall off the roof. Now they had no more disguises. There was nothing he could do about it. Although he was much too weak to walk, he tried to do it anyway. He took one step forward and fell off the edge of the roof.

He had no energy remaining to scream; he plummeted through the clouds, unable to see what was happening. All the colors and objects danced wildly before his eyes. He fell further, and further, and there seemed to be no end. His body tumbled and turned in the wind. He was barely conscious. His eyes closed and everything disappeared.


	31. Chapter 30: New Plans

"I don't believe it!" someone yelled. It sounded like the voice of a cog. "You mean the chairman was actually destroyed? BY SOME TOONS?"

"I don't understand it either." Another cog voice replied. "Nobody doubted he was indestructible. Something bizarre must've happened. Something must have made him laugh."

"He has tricked us from the beginning. It's amazing how many stupid things he did. His bodyguards have already spilled all of the information regarding his secret plans. I can't believe the truth is finally being revealed after all this time. They say that he convinced the president to stop the search because he wanted to defeat the toons himself. I mean, he's even had cogs hide in alleys to spy on them and figure out where they were going."

"Wow… do you think he malfunctioned? I'm sure he wasn't never programmed to act that way."

"I'm not sure. It's been fifteen years. Anything could have happened to him, but now he'll never be able to tell us the truth. It looks like the damage is just too much. He'll never be repaired. Have you ever wondered how the C.E.O. feels about this?"

"The C.E.O.? About an hour ago he admitted he hasn't done anything useful since he was created. He said that his father told him everything he needed to do since he was promoted. All he ever did was play golf."

"WHAT?" the other voice shouted in disbelief. "What are we going to do now? If the C.E.O. won't do anything then who will? Someone needs to talk to the president."

"I heard that the president is aware of everything, but he hasn't done anything yet. The word spreads fast around here. As long as the news doesn't get to Toontown, we're alright.

"Why Toontown?"

"If they found out that their toons killed our chairman, they'll celebrate. They might even send more toons into the nation."

"Oh no, that wouldn't be good. I wish the president would finish that special operation he's been working on; then, we wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. But I just have one more question. How did the toons get into the nation anyway without any identification?

"The goons at Sparksville were found buried by the sandstorms. And evidence suggests that one of the toons might actually be…" the cog paused nervously, "part robot…"

Evina opened his eyes. He was still alive, but quickly wished he was still asleep. Every inch of him ached. He had fallen into some shrubs around the perimeter of the building and was hidden from view. But although the cogs couldn't see him, he knew something was wrong. He was paralyzed. He was flat. He tried to hold his breath and re-inflate himself, but it didn't work.

There were footsteps. A police car had just arrived and a policeman joined the conversation on the other side of the shrubs.

"I got news for you two. We asked the president again if the search for the toons should continue, and he said no."

"What? I hope he's not going to try the same thing as the chairman." The first cog remarked.

"No, the toons couldn't possibly reach the president, and even if they did, he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He's literally a billion times stronger than the chairman ever was." The policeman got back into the car and drove away, and the other two cogs started a heated argument.

"So? Is the president just going to let them stay here? Does he think the toons are our beloved guests? They came here to destroy us! They've already destroyed the chairman! Is the president really going to let us be attacked while he relaxes in the comfort of his office?"

"I'm not sure."

"He just can't do that!"

"If you have a problem with the president's plans then you can go talk to him yourself. But I'm not foolish enough to try…"

There was silence for a moment. "I just decided that I'm fine with it. The president can do anything he wants."

"That's what I thought you'd say."

Evina was looking out through of a hole in the bush. The two cogs, who were also policemen, walked into the front entrance of the skyscraper. They came out a minute later with several other police, carrying a large black box with the remains of the chairman inside.

Evina was relieved. The cogs had confirmed the fact that the toons were not found. They had to be safe somewhere. He assumed they went back to the apartment because there wasn't anywhere else they could've gone.

Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do. He was too weak to move and all the cog suits were lost. He had to wait until night before he had any chance of sneaking back to the apartment alive.

He estimated it to be sometime in the late afternoon because of the light directly above him in the sky. It had been several hours that he was knocked out.

He reached out for his gag bag but his arm hurt too much. After half an hour of deep breathing, he almost completely re-inflated himself. He found a squished cream pie remaining in his bag and ate it. His strength along with the magical toony feeling came back, but it wasn't as strong as before.

After a few more hours of waiting and resting, the shadows crept over the shrubs. Evina carefully crawled out of the bushes and hid against one of the dark walls of the building. Fortunately, nobody saw him. He was grateful that he had the black suit still completely intact. If he hadn't been wearing it and having its toony protection, he could have easily died.

He spent a few more minutes looking for some more edible gags in his bag. So many of them had been used up on the chairman, but he knew that he needed more energy if he was going to get back to the apartment in one piece.

Before long, it was dark enough for him to travel. Although he was extremely nervous, he was sure that no cogs could see him if he moved carefully. Looking around, he wondered which way would be best to go. "I wish there was an easier way." He whispered to himself while leaning against the wall. Instantly, suction cups popped up on his hands, elbows, knees and feet.

"Harry put more gadgets in here than I thought…" Evina whispered. He began by climbing up the wall of the skyscraper he fallen off earlier that day. He worked his way behind it and around to the other side so he would be completely out of sight from the bright capital plaza. Obviously he wanted to avoid being seen under any lights.

_But the capital is the perfect place to go. I need to latch on the top of one of the trains to go home._ He looked both ways to make sure that no cogs were coming and then dashed across the street to the capital. He didn't dare go inside, though. The lights were too bright and he would be seen instantly.

He decided to wait near the tracks outside. When the train dived underground, he would jump down and latch onto it with the suction cups. It was extremely risky, but it was his only idea. The fact that the suit had saved his life once already was comforting.

Soon enough, lights could be seen approaching him from the capital. A subway came rolling down the rails towards him. It kept falling lower and lower and then Evina jumped into the tunnel right behind it. The suction cups stuck to the back of the last car. He used all his might to climb up onto the roof. Then when he got up there, he stuck all eight suction cups on the roof and relaxed. It was strong enough to hold him there.

He felt worried now. _What if there isn't enough clearance for me to be up here?_ Then he also wondered would happen if he didn't find the toons back at the apartment. But it was very late at night, and he was exhausted. Even though the train rattled he felt secure, so he rested and watched the lights in the tunnel fly by. Then he closed his eyes. Just moments later he was abruptly awoken by the jets of water that sprayed the train clean as it sped by. He could see brighter lights ahead. The train was approaching the first station.

As the train slowed down, he did his best to safely climb onto the opposite side of the train from the door. There was a chance that someone could see him up there. When the train stopped, the doors opened. For a minute, he heard cogs getting in and out of the car. Then it started moving again. He climbed back onto the roof before the train accelerated too fast.

The tricky part was figuring out how to get off the train at the next station. After a few minutes, he arrived, and he had to jump off before it left to go to some other part of Cogtropolis.

He crouched low on the roof, waiting for all the cogs to get on and off. Then the train began to move again. He jumped up and suctioned to the ceiling of the station. The train sped away, but luckily he was still there hanging on the ceiling and none of the cogs seemed to have noticed anything.

He crawled as quietly as he could along the ceiling to the stairs that went up to the street. When all the cogs walked away, he jumped off the ceiling and dashed across the street to the apartment. Luckily, it was a miracle that still no cogs seemed to have noticed, not even the Number Cruncher walking on a sidewalk nearby.

Now Evina proceeded to climb up the wall of the apartment. It took a lot of strength and he was growing weaker all the time. He counted the windows that he passed until he was sure he was the eighty ninth level. Wearily, he knocked on their window, hoping it was actually the right one. A pair of eyes peeked through and then the curtains were parted.

Princesspinkcat opened the window and let Evina climb inside. He was breathing heavily. There were many times that day that he expected to die, but this was one of the most frightening. Being home was such a comfort. And before anyone could ask any questions, he collapsed and fell asleep.

"I wonder what this could be." The voice asked. Several lights on a communication device were blinking. Evina was seeing everything from the eyes of the man. His surroundings were finally detailed now. Of all the visions he had seen, this one was the clearest. He appeared to be seated in some kind of transportation vehicle. Outside the windows, there was nothing but a black expanse with thousands of little glowing dots. This must be the tooniverse, he thought. The dots were planets and stars.

A nervous squeaking was coming from the other chair, but it was turned away from the man, so Evina could not see what it was.

"I haven't received a call for years…" The man remarked. He hesitantly picked up the communication device and spoke. "Hello? This is the master speaking…." there was a pause. A voice was coming out from the communication device, but Evina could not hear it properly. Maybe the noise was too fuzzy to understand or it was encoded. "WHAT?" The man cried out, "Uh… just don't panic, I'm on my way right now!" He turned off the communication device nervously. "Take us into hyperspace!"

There was a little bit of squeaking and then the spaceship blasted forward at such a speed that the stars outside the window were blurred.

Evina woke up, spluttering. Rocky had just sprayed him with a seltzer bottle. He jumped up off the floor and the water dripped off his suit. "What was that about?" he asked.

"We let you sleep for a while, but now we want everything explained…" Harry said.

Evina went to the table to sit down. He was grateful that the suit kept him dry because it was a another frigid morning. "Well, where should I begin?" he asked, "Uh… I got this really strange feeling when I defeated the chairman. I felt like I was using strength that didn't exist inside me. Then the suits blew off the roof. I fell off the roof trying to grab one of them. I passed out before I hit the ground..."

"That explains why you're slightly flat." Harry interrupted."

"Yeah, but I'm just glad that I made it here safe." Evina chuckled.

"But we're not safe." Harry argued, causing Evina's smile to disappear. He looked more dismal than Evina had ever seen him before.

"But I heard the cogs say that the president isn't allowing a search." Evina protested. "We must be safe!"

"Oh, but they're infuriated! They're rebelling against him. They are going on a huge hunt for us anyway." Harry said.

"And how did you get home without a cog suit?" Zany interrupted.

"I used the suction cups on the suit to latch onto the roof of a train."

"There are suction cups on the suit?" Zany asked with amazement.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you all the things I put in those suits." Harry smiled, but he immediately became serious again. "Now we have no more time to waste. Let's finish the job. Goopy, I want you to find out precisely where the cogs are being built." He ordered.

The purple dog looked up at Harry and then opened his laptop without a response. After a moment he said, "I hacked into a security camera at the capital to track all the cogs entering and leaving. And the data makes it look like there are a lot more cogs exiting the capital each day than the ones who enter it."

"I think that's our answer." Harry said. "Now I want you all to stand up in a line." All the other toons stood up and formed a line as ordered. "We are going to do the impossible." Harry said, "As you may imagine, a task that is considered impossible may be quite difficult to do." He walked up Lizzy, the first in line. "I see great potential in you." He said. "Do the best you can."

She smiled. "Thank you Harry."

Harry then faced Rocky. "This is no time for laziness." Rocky looked up from his burrito and made eye contact with Harry. "You will do the best you can, right?"

"Yes, I promise." Rocky saluted him.

Zany was next in line. "You are our most powerful toon, except for me of course. Keep your concentration and you can conquer."

"I won't let you down, I promise!" She answered.

Then Harry stood before Dynoboom. "Your explosives may prove useful, but we'll have to be sneaky and quiet in there."

"Ok," he said, "I'll make no noise! I'll be as sneaky as a weasel!"

Paddlewhip looked at Harry and couldn't help from smiling. "Have a positive attitude." Harry told him. "I'm sure we can do this."

"Ok, I'll trust you." Paddlewhip said.

"Now Princesspinkcat," Harry said, "please just don't worry. I know this makes me nervous too but panicking doesn't help at all."

"Ok." She sniffed.

"Goopy, do everything you have to do. Hack, glitch or whatever. Just make sure we stay alive."

"I will, sir."

Catman looked Harry straight in the eye. "What about me?"

"Forget about that robot arm." Harry answered. "It doesn't make you a cog. What matters most is what is on the inside, not the outside. You can be a hero again. I know you can do this."

"Thank you, Harry. I know I can do it. I am Catman, the hero of Toontown!"

"Not quite yet." Harry reminded him, moving to Evina, the last one in the line. "Lead them to safety when I'm gone."

"But nothing bad will happen to you!" Evina insisted.

Harry didn't answer him but turned around to look at the others. "Are you ready?"

"What about the cog suits!" Zany cried.

"The cogs are not that stupid now. They're taking extra precautions, especially at the place that we're going to break into. It doesn't matter whether we are in cog suits or toon suits. We need to be invisible, not disguised."

Everyone looked nervously at Harry and he looked back at them with determination. "For Toontown!" He said.

"For Toontown!" They repeated as energetically but quietly as they could.

"So, can you guess what the new plan is?" Harry asked them.

"The capital building," Evina answered, "behind the big, black door."


	32. Chapter 31: Behind the Door

"So… are we going to go now?" Rocky asked excitedly.

"Certainly not!" Harry exclaimed. "The cogs would expect us to be at the capital right now! We need to set a decoy on the other side of Cogtropolis to lure the guards away from the President. Then it'll appear to the cogs like we're running away from them."

"And just how are we going to do that?" Paddlewhip asked, propping his legs up on the table.

"Well," Harry began, "There is the obvious Duck Decoy we can use. I just called Mr. McDuck and he has agreed to cause some chaos over on the other side of town." Harry sounded happy but he grimaced at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Lizzy asked, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well uh… Scrooge told me that the cogs… tried to get information out of him. And I think they know that he's been trying to help us. It was a really gruesome experience for him, but he never told them a thing about us, and he's still alive. He's our hero."

The toons felt guilty for the pain that they had put Mr. McDuck through. He had lived a hard life, a prisoner in Cogtropolis for fifteen years without a single other toon around.

The thought of someone being all alone reminded Evina of his strange dreams. Almost every night since they arrived at Cogtropolis, he had heard the voice of that man and the squeaky thing. Last night, however, Evina saw an actual place. And none of this made any sense to him; the man, the spaceship, and the stars made him feel so confused. He wondered why he didn't have any more dreams about the cogs. Those dreams were logical. The chairman's face would give nightmares to almost any toon that sees it. But these bizarre visions didn't make sense to him in any way.

The toons sat around in the apartment all day. They played games, watched the news, and ate plenty of food. Everyone needed to rest to be as strong and healthy as possible.

Fortunately, there was not much more about them on the news. They saw the chairman's memorial services and then the cameras pointed to the C.E.O.

"Hello, Mr. Gears. Everyone's been talking about you. And we all expect great things out of you. How do you feel being both the new chairman and C.E.O. of Cogs Inc?"

"I uh… well, it's a great responsibility. I will always remember my father." The C.E.O. answered nervously.

"Oh, it certainly is a big responsibility. Do you have anything else to say?" The interviewer asked.

The C.E.O. hesitated. "I don't have to worry about being fired now… I guess."

"But… Mr. Gears, everyone is dying to know: what are your latest plans?"

"Plans?" There was a long moment of silence. "I… I was not programmed with that data."

"You must be kidding! You should have been programmed correctly because your father did it himself!"

"I… I… I… don't know what to do."

The cogs in the audience were trying as hard as they could to stop themselves from laughing and malfunctioning. The C.E.O. was becoming a deadly weapon to them.

"Could you explain to me," The interviewer asked angrily, "how you led this corporation before Bill was destroyed?"

"Well… he pretty much told me everything I needed to do. I just played golf most of the time."

The interviewer looked like he was about to cry. "So what are you going to do, Mr. Sparx?" he demanded of the V.P. nearby.

The boss of the Sellbots paused. "Mike and I need to… have a little conference with Bob." He said.

The V.P and C.F.O. left the room, dragging the C.E.O. behind them.

"This is not very good news." The interviewer announced. "After fifteen years, we may finally see the end of Cogs Inc. But not all hope is lost yet! Penny Pinchers and Tightwads continue to buy stocks even at this moment. They have faith that-"

Harry turned off the T.V. "The end of Cogs Inc. is pretty much the end of the cogs." He said. "The president will have to establish a new corporation or two to keep the economy alive."

"So, do you think the cogs will stop invading Toontown?" Rocky asked.

"No," Goopy answered from behind his laptop, "The president would continue the invasion even after the company ends. He probably has complete control over the creation of the cogs. I mean, we've already seen how many more cogs, especially weak ones, come out of the capital than those that go in."

The toons ate lunch and dinner, feeling more nervous as each minute passed. Then they went to bed early to get ready for the big day ahead of them.

For hours, they sat in the dark, unable to relax and fall asleep. They were so worried about going to the capital. But Evina was worried more about his dreams. _I'm afraid of seeing man ever again._ Evina pondered. _I want to know who he is, but I'm afraid the truth might only disturb me._ Just after he thought that, he finally fell asleep.

"Ah!" The man shouted. Evina could see him perfectly clear from his reflection on a glass surface. He looked like a strange kind of cog. He was dressed from head to foot in a very shiny, white suit. A silver gear was embroidered on the suit's front. His matching helmet had a voice speaker and a black screen with many little blue lights that formed the shapes of eyes.

He jumped up out of his chair and paced around the control room of the spacecraft. "I can't get over it! I knew this was going to happen!" He muttered. "What are they going to do when I get back there?" he asked.

The other chair was still turned away from him. Evina still never got to view what was sitting there. Some squeaking and beeping responded to the man's question.

"Do you think it was even worth it? I was only trying to help." He continued. "I understand that what I've done is wrong and I'll have to face the consequences now, no matter how severe."

There was some more squeaking and beeping.

"So… I'll either be executed or locked away forever. That's what I thought. That is… unless it _did_ work."

There was one shrill squeak.

"No? Well there is still the slightest possibility that my plan worked. Perhaps that's what they are so worried about. That would be great!"

The other chair turned around. A miniature version of the man, about half a foot tall, hopped off in its tiny white suit and helmet. Evina had no idea what could be inside it. It continued to squeak as it walked to a wall and started pressing buttons.

"You still refuse to believe me." The man said. "I still have faith that it worked. It had to have worked…"

The ship slowed down. The man and the short squeaky thing walked into the airlock. They each put on a backpack, the man opened the hatch, and they jumped out into space.

Evina woke up very early in the morning at the sound of the alarm. He was sweating. There was now so much for him to think about. But unfortunately, he could not afford to spend any more time working out the meaning his dream. Today the toons were going to break into the capital building.

Some parts of the dream sounded awfully familiar. He racked his brains and tried to bring himself back to fifteen years ago. The apartment faded away as he recounted his memory.

_There was screaming as the sky darkened. Cogs landed everywhere. There were explosions, fire, crying and toons running away. I was so young and had no idea what I could do. The toon council ran out and started locking the gates. Most cities and highways were already blocked off. The streets were also locked off to stop the robots from coming in._

_ Everyone's happiness dropped. It felt like the world would end. I was pushed with crowds of toons into the underground shelter. Then I remembered no more._

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember the people in his dream. It was like he was watching a video tape where part of it had been cut out. There was no memory of anything that had happened before the cogs came. But today, he felt like he cared about little else. He was desperate to find out why he couldn't remember his life, why these memories were taken from him.

Everyone leaped out of their beds and began to eat breakfast. "We need to make sure that out decoy worked before we can continue." Harry said, walking over to the television and turning it on.

"We have some very interesting news for this five o' clock morning report." A Newsbot announced, "The chaos that happened last night was not the toons that defeated the chairman, but it was a toon hidden and held hostage by the government. He was evidently working with the other toons secretly to accomplish something terrible."

"We're almost beginning to wonder if this explosion was a decoy to bring the police to the other side of the city." Another Newsbot said. "The toon refused to answer any questions so it was destroyed immediately by dip." She finished. "The police are returning to the capital as we speak."

Harry turned off the TV. For a minute, all of the toons were completely silent.

"You mean… Scrooge was dipped?" Princesspinkcat asked.

"Yes." Harry said softly. They stood there, contemplating the horror of what had happened.

"Wait!" Harry shouted, "They said that the police are going back to the capital! WE HAVE TO RUN NOW!

The toons immediately ran out of the apartment as fast as they could. They quickly got on an empty subway. Fortunately, there were no cogs out this early to see them traveling so indiscreetly. About half an hour later, they rocketed into the sky and came to a stop in the capital.

They ran out of the subway and into the deserted atrium. Their minds were filled with more fear than they had ever felt before. Police cars were beginning to arrive in front of the capital and the toons were worried that they might not make it to the door in time. They sprinted down the marble floors and past hundreds of elevator doors until they reached the end. Several police began walking up the steps of the capital as the toons were reaching the giant door. There were only two black-suited cogs guarding the door, a Bloodsucker and a Double Talker. And they appeared to be sleeping on the job.

The toons swung the large door open a little bit. Then they all sneaked inside as quickly as they could and closed the door just as the police entered the atrium.

Once the toons were safe, they all dropped on the floor and breathed heavily. They could rest for just a moment and take some time to examine their new surroundings. They were in a large, dimly lit room. The ceiling, walls and floor were made of black marble. There were no doors or cogs anywhere. On the opposite side of the room was a large elevator with golden letters engraved above it.

_The Capital of the United Cog Nation_

_Authorized personal only beyond this point_

"Remember the most important thing. We're supposed to be invisible." Harry reminded them.

Goopy attached a device to the wall that was plugged into his laptop. He hit a few keys and there was a beep on the device. "All security cameras on the elevator have been paused." He said, taking the device off the wall and putting everything away in his pocket.

Harry beamed and they all darted into the elevator. There was only one button. Catman pressed it with his robotic hand and the doors closed.


	33. Chapter 32: Top Secret

The elevator ride was very short. When the doors opened, the toons stepped into another large and empty room. However, the lights were brighter than the previous room, and the marble floors were pearly white. The doors surrounding the room led to the offices of the secretaries of various federal departments.

A Flunky wearing a guard suit walked out of a door, munching a doughnut. He saw the toons and screamed, but it was too late. They crushed him with an anvil before he could retaliate. Strangely, no other cog had noticed what had happened. The entire place otherwise appeared to be empty.

At the end of the room there was a strange vehicle. It was a sleek looking, cylinder shaped capsule with leather covered seats inside. The toons walked up to it and Catman put his hand on the scanner to unlock the glass doors.

A female voice responded, "You are not an authorized staff member. You cannot access this top secret area. If you are a visitor, please board the train no earlier than half an hour before the time of your appointment with the president."

The toons looked sadly down at it. "I suppose they don't want anyone to unexpectedly see the president." Catman sighed, "But we didn't come down here for nothing!"

Goopy went to work. He unscrewed the screen off of the scanner device and cut one of the wires below. Then he put the screen back where it was before.

"Access permitted." The voice said as the doors slid open. The toons clambered inside and the capsule closed. It began to move down a glass tube to the unknown. Little, dim overhead lights flashed by over their heads.

They were sent left and right and down through the tube. They went faster and sometimes slower. After about three minutes of traveling, they stopped at the top secret area. The doors opened and they stepped out.

Now they were in a narrow hallway. It went both ways, to their left and their right. Both ends seemed to curve around ahead of them like the hallway was one continuous circle.

The lights here were dim too. The floors were metal with many thin grooved lines going through them. The only sound they heard was the faint humming of machinery.

Then there was a clanking of feet on the floor. A black suited cog was rounding the corner.

The toons jumped onto the walls, using their suction cups to hide in the shadows of the ceiling. Fortunately, the cog walked by without noticing them. Goopy took this opportunity to disable the security cameras and alarms.

"I don't like this place at all." Zany whispered.

"Me neither." Harry breathed, "Are you sure that all security is turned off?" he asked Goopy.

"I cannot believe how much tech there is down here! There are lasers, cameras, heat sensors, motion sensors, and some technology that I've never even seen before…" Goopy whispered in response. "But I think I've safely disabled most of it; I assume the cogs won't notice any difference."

"So we are safe?" Harry asked.

"I'm still not sure." Goody shrugged.

They were all really beginning to get tired of hanging upside down, but they weren't going to risk going down again. They proceeded to move slowly across the ceiling and around the hallway. After a few minutes, they concluded that the hallway was indeed a very large circle. Doors lined all the outer walls; however, they didn't find any doors that were on the inner wall.

They peeked inside one of the rooms and found what looked like some prototypes of a trolley that the cogs were inventing to practice fighting toons and get them free cogbucks. Unfortunately, they didn't have any time to waste looking at stuff, so they continued down the hallway.

They found a black-suited Backstabber guarding a door. They figured something important must be in there. Paddlewhip carefully pulled out an anvil and positioned it above the cog's pointy head. The toons hoped it would stun the cog long enough for Goopy to disable it.

They were so nervous that they could barely move, but Paddlewhip had to do it before the sweat dripped off his face.

There was crunch and the toons dropped off the ceiling, going to work immediately. Goopy opened the cog's control panel and disabled it. Then the toons ran into the guarded room, dragging the disabled cog with them to hide it.

Rocky slammed the door shut and locked it. The toons sighed, thinking they were finally safe. But something wasn't right. There was a light behind them in this room. All at once, they slowly revolved away from the door and saw what the cog was really guarding. It was a giant pencil hovering in a column of light.

There were spotlights pointing at it, making it glimmer like diamond. It was the most amazing thing that they had ever seen. It mesmerized them. Harry stood closest to it. His face was glowing from the light. At first, he seemed hesitant, but then he unexpectedly reached his hand out towards the column of light.

"DON'T DO IT!" Dynoboom shouted.

Harry didn't listen. He pushed his hands into the light and seized the artifact.

Once Harry grabbed the pencil, the column of light disappeared. A shrill alarm was activated and a blaster mounted on the wall shot something at Harry. It was a glowing green liquid. Dip.

Time seemed to slow down. The alarm faded away into the background. Everything else was gone as the toons watched Harry unbelievingly. A hole quickly burned through his suit, he looked up at them with sad eyes, and lastly he gazed at Evina. Harry melted away before their eyes.

"NO!" Evina screamed. He was petrified. He wished it had all been a dream. He pretended that it didn't happen although he just saw it with his own eyes. Harry was gone. The pencil rolled away on the floor. He picked it up and stuffed it in the pocket of his suit. It dropped into a bottomless hole. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry. There was _nothing_ that could make him leave this room.

The cogs out in the hall were trying to kick the door down. Goopy yanked Evina's arm and threw him against the wall.

Evina stuck to the wall with the suction cups. Tears poured from his eyes as the cogs broke the door open. He climbed up the wall and followed the other toons the best that he could.

He was too weak from sadness to keep up with them so Bebop and Goopy helped him along. The cogs were shouting frantically below. They ran along the halls with their sadness blasters pointed ahead of them.

"WE HAVE A LEVEL ONE SECURITY BREACH!" one cog shouted into a communication device. The toons snuck into another room with the door already opened. Evina tried to control his sadness and focused again on what they had to do. He had forgotten that he was the leader now.

This new room was full of foul smells and machinery that was making funny noises. They walked further along the ceiling to see what was happening.

Then the toons witnessed the most loathsome creatures they had ever seen. There were two weasels beneath them. Weasels were nasty characters who were never to be trusted, so it would make sense they were helping the cogs.

A skinny weasel in a suit and wearing a fedora was operating machinery that was spurting out dip into a giant tub. The other one was much larger and less intelligent-looking. He was mixing the dip with a giant spoon. The only light in the room was the eerie green glow of the dip.

"I gotta tell ya, it's da oldest trick in da book." The large weasel said stupidly. "That's er… what we did to er… Roger Rabbit. Dip dem all at once, ain't dat right, boss?"

"Right…" The boss answered in a sly, sickening voice.

"Dis Operation D.R. is perty clever." The large weasel continued. "Until today, I did not know dat it means dip rocket.

"Well, that's because you're too stupid to understand it, stupid!" the other sneered.

They were interrupted as a black-suited Ambulance Chaser skidded into the room, the alarm lights were flashing in his eyes. "Have you seen any toons around here?"

"No." the boss answered.

"Don't try to weasel out of this one!" The cog snapped. "Tell the truth!"

The large weasel stopped stirring. "B-b-but, but we _are_ weasels!"

The boss pulled out a giant mallet and smacked the other on the head.

"YOUCH!"

"We really didn't see any toons… honestly." The boss said again, "Why would there be any in here?"

"HAVEN'T YOU TWO BEEN LISTENING? HAVEN'T YOU HEARD THE ALARMS? TOONS JUST CAME IN AND STOLE THE PENCIL! I hope you are almost done with that dip because we have no more time left. We have to load that rocket right now!"

"We're almost done." The boss weasel assured him.

The toons snuck out of the room and into the hallway again.

"So that's where they make the dip…" Lizzy said with amazement. "What are we going to do now, Evina?"

This was the first time on the adventure that Evina had been asked what to do. As he hung there on the ceiling he could only think of Harry. He was about to start crying again but he stopped himself. He thought about what Harry would do in this situation. "If anything happens to me, Goopy is in charge." He said. "But right now, I want you to try to use your cog radar."

Goopy just stared at Evina.

"Will it not work in here?" Evina asked.

"It'll work, but if I use it, the cogs will certainly pick up our signal! They'll track us down to where we are right here, on the ceiling."

"It's really important." Evina said.

Goopy looked really nervous but he turned on his cog radar anyway. After looking at it for a few moments, he turned back to Evina. "They are all on the other side of the hall." he said. "We're safe to go."

They dropped down off the ceiling and walked as quietly as they could down the section of the hall that was furthest from the cogs on the radar. They were grateful that they didn't wear shoes so their feet didn't clank on the metal floor. It wasn't too far that they walked before far before Evina stopped at a door."

"Goopy, are we safe?"

Goopy looked at his cog radar screen. "One of them is walking this way. He'll be visible in about a minute."

"Great." Evina said, "Have you noticed that all the doors in this hall are on the outer wall of this circle? Well this big door is the only one that points inwards to the center."

"So, how do we get in?" Paddlewhip asked.

Evina frowned after seeing that the door had no handle. There was just a small slot in the center.

"Thirty seconds until the cog arrives…" Goopy announced.

Evina pulled the Chairman's small jeweled gear out of his pocket. He pushed it into the slot and it clicked into place with half of it in and half out. He spun the gear around and heard the interior locks of the door moving. Then it swung open.

"Ten seconds…" Goopy whispered.

They all shuffled through the door and Evina removed the gear. He closed the door behind him just before the cog walked by.

Once they were safe, they sat down on the floor.

"Where did you get that gear?" Princesspinkcat marveled.

"It was… in the Chairman's pocket." Evina smiled lightly. They beheld the room they were in. It was very large and circular, filling all the space inside the hallway's curve just as they had thought. And most importantly, it was empty. The only thing here was a wide staircase that went down about a hundred steps. They stood up and carefully walked down the staircase as the steps narrowed.

"How far down are we?" Paddlewhip spoke. "This place just goes deeper and deeper."

Once they reached the bottom, they were at the mouth of a very long hallway. There was a thick, red carpet that stretched the length of the hall. It was made with thin, golden gears embroidered in it. The lights were dim and there were hundreds of mirrors hung along each wall.

They marched down this hall watching their reflections in the mirrors to their right and to their left. And they also had a strange feeling that they were close to finding the president.

After another minute of silent walking, they reached the end of the hall. There was an ancient set of double doors before them. They were tall and reddish brown with rust. Imprinted in the doors was a giant gear. Half of the gear stretched across each door.

It looked so intimidating that the toons felt more hesitant now than they had ever been before. They heard a faint noise behind the doors and they were afraid of what it was.

"We promised Harry." Evina said. "We would never surrender… We can't let them launch that dip rocket. We can't let all of Toontown be destroyed."

The toons looked at him and nodded nervously, even though they didn't know what to do when they reached the president. Evina looked back at them, wishing he didn't have to go through the doors either. Harry was already destroyed. Knowing that he might have to face the same fate was appalling to him.

"For Toontown…" Evina said as tears collected in his eyes.

"For Toontown…" The others repeated.

Evina took a deep breath, and with a loud creaking he swung the rusty door wide open.


	34. Chapter 33: The President

An incredible sight met their eyes. There was clanking and buzzing and sawing and flashing. The toons walked into the largest room that they had ever seen before. The ceiling rose hundreds of feet above their heads and the floor was hundreds of feet beneath the narrow bridge that they were standing on. At the other end of the bridge, there was the next door.

Giant gears turned on the walls as cogs were assembled and moved along a conveyor belt. The entire cog assembly process could be seen right there. It started with sheets of metal and ended with completed cogs that rolled off the conveyor belt through a hole on the opposite side of the wall. This was their answer. This was precisely where the cogs were coming from, and they knew they had to stop it.

"This is amazing!" Evina gasped. "This is where the all cogs are made! We finally found it! Goopy, how are we going to stop it?"

Goopy turned his attention back to Evina. "I have a theory, but I can't say for sure…"

"Please tell." Evina insisted.

Goopy opened his laptop and typed in some calculations. "I believe all the cogs are connected to a common signal, this powerful one that I've been tracking for a while. It seems to give the cogs commands like when and where to invade as well as other things like software updates. If I could figure out the computer that is sending this signal, I might be able to shut down all the cogs at once."

The toons looked at each other, grinning widely. This was the answer they had been hoping for, even though they didn't expect they would ever find it.

"I bet once we find the president, the machine won't be far from him. Let's Go!" Evina said. After taking a few steps, he felt secure, "I think it's safe to cross."

They took small, careful steps. One wrong move and they could fall into one of the moving parts in the machines below. It took the toons about ten minutes to safely make it across the entire length of the room and reach the next door.

Evina opened it with the same terror as before. It was another room but much smaller and cleaner. Evina closed the door behind them and the clanking sounds stopped. They stood in the dim light.

The floor was made of white marble and there were statues of famous cogs on each side of the room. This looked like some sort of waiting room judging by the chairs set up around. At the opposite end from them, there was a magnificent set of silver double doors with a gear imprinted in them. Rare gemstones and pearls decorated the doors and above them it read:

_The President_

_The United Nation of the C.O.G._

The first thing that surprised them was the magnificence of the door, but the most shocking fact was that this was the president's real office. Evina didn't know what to think of it.

"Good luck." He said with a shuddering voice. He crept over to the door and opened it a tiny crack just to peek inside. It was too dark and nothing could be seen or heard so he opened it up a little farther. There appeared to be some kind of balcony in there.

On their hands and knees, the toons crawled along the marble floor to reach the banister. The light was dim enough so that they didn't think anyone could see them.

"You know," A voice quietly echoed from somewhere down there, "sometimes I feel relieved that the chairman is dead." The toons recognized it as the voice of the V.P.

"Why is that?" asked another voice. It was the Chief Justice.

"He treated us like we were toons."

"Really? In what way?"

"He never listened to me." The V.P. continued. "I think he hated Sellbots for some reason. He acted like he always knew better than anyone else. But without the proper funding, we couldn't have improved our security. Then he blamed me for letting toons in although it wasn't my fault! The little brutes barged in and it was his entire fault for not funding us!"

The Chief Justice sighed. "I admit that I've had some similar experiences."

The C.E.O. was the next to speak. "He was always blaming me whenever something went wrong. And sometimes he would even turn me into… a Flunky." He paused awkwardly for a moment. "And by the way, why won't you let us search for those toons?"

Evina peeked over the edge of the banister and stopped himself from screaming with surprise. The spotlights from the high ceiling of the huge room pointed down on the four cog bosses sitting around a table; however, in the shadows behind them, there was the figure of something gigantic. It must have been hundreds of feet tall!

And on the left side of the room, there was a large machine with blinking lights and thousands of buttons. And on the right side, a tall rocket stood, slowly being pumped full of dip.

Evina gasped and ducked his head down again. "Did you see… that?" he whispered to them. Bebop shook his head and decided to take a look. He came down after a few seconds looking very nauseous.

"You have no right to know of my plans." A booming voice said, "I was not aware that you were so angry with Bill, but you must remember, I built and programmed him myself. If he did all those things then he must have done them for a good reason. You have no right to complain."

The C.F.O. rolled back from the table. "I really do love this company, but I just can't handle it! We get the worst paychecks and I'm sure Bob isn't going to do any better than his father. You know… sometimes I wish I could be a toon. Their lives seem to be so much better.

"You can't handle this?" The deep voice asked, apparently amused, "Then consider yourself fired, all of you."

The C.E.O. slowly rotated his head up to the dark figure. "Uh… what did you say?"

"You're fired." The voice repeated a little louder, sounding annoyed.

The four cogs looked at each other and then they nervously rolled away without another word.

"I can run this nation and its economy completely on my own. I don't need help from any ridiculous cogs who want to be toons." The voice finished defiantly. An elevator opened and the four fired cogs rolled inside and disappeared. The voice of the giant figure gave a deep sigh.

"That must be the president." Evina whispered to the others.

There was silence for a moment. Nobody moved; they were all listening intently for anything else.

"And speaking of toons," The president said to himself, "I think it's time to stop this silly game."

The toons looked at each other, still hidden behind the banister. They had no clue what the president was talking about.

"Stop mocking me! This is not a game of hide-and-go-seek. How stupid do you think I am?" The voice asked.

Massive steps were approaching the toons. The president was nearing them. "Come out, come out…" the voice called. Blinding, red lights flashed down on the toons. "…wherever you are!"

They all jumped up and fled away from the gigantic hand of the president. They leaped off the balcony and landed on the floor below.

"You toons are unbelievable." The giant cog remarked, "Did you actually believe I had forgotten about you? I was actually waiting for you. You came in here and trapped yourself! And I didn't even have to lift a finger!"

The toons sprinted under the cog's legs and towards the dip rocket as fast as they could. The green fluid was rising higher and higher inside it.

"In mere minutes, this rocket will launch. I will destroy Toontown! AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" He bellowed. He roared with evil laughter that made the floor tremble.

Evina didn't even get close to reaching the rocket before the president kicked the ground and sent a shockwave that knocked everyone off their feet.

His glowing red eyes were full of hatred and they were staring right at Evina. Several potent blasts of laser almost hit him.

The toons knew that using gags were useless against him so they decided to distract the president while Goopy figured out a way to turn off the giant machine.

The president chased the twins away and blasted them with his laser vision. They fell to the ground unconscious and covered in soot. It only took about a minute for the president to blast all the toons except Goopy.

Goopy found the cog control panel and began examining the wires. Then he started cutting some of them.

"I think I'm missing one…" The president mentioned, looking around for Goopy. He found him in the wires of the machine. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

He ran, bent down, picked Goopy up, and trapped him in his hands. "I don't understand how pathetic, little toons like you have become such a big threat to us. It is insulting to be fighting things that are so feeble and brainless."

Goopy got out a small device and typed in a code. He submitted it to the cog computer which began to flash. Then the president looked down at him and blasted Goopy with his laser vision.

The toons woke up some time later in a small room. There was only one door, and it was without a window or a doorknob. The light hanging from the ceiling was faint and flickering. The toons couldn't see anything very well. They wore chains on their arms and legs. Every inch of them hurt from the laser burns.

"I knew this was going to happen." Evina sighed, "Now Toontown is going to be destroyed. And I know it was all my fault for coming here in the first place. I would rather have a peaceful death. Being dipped quickly and unexpectedly from a rocket wouldn't be that bad, but knowing that your end is coming, and having to wait for it, is so much worse. You see everything that has happened to you flash before your eyes."

"But we did it." Goopy interrupted. "I locked into the signal of the cog computer. I sent a command that told all the cogs to self destruct."

"You mean all the cogs are gone?" Evina asked.

"Yes, all of them… except for the president. He did not receive the signal because he was not created with the machine."

"Then what I want to know is where he came from in the first place!" Evina screamed. "He wasn't created by a machine and I don't think he just fell from the sky! He was made by an intelligent being! A toon created him! I know it! Some toon started all of this!"

"Why would a toon start the cogs? That's absolutely ridiculous!" Princesspinkcat exclaimed.

"Scrooge said he came here to look for someone. That someone must have been the toon who created the cogs." Evina reasoned.

The toons were startled by the voice of the president on the other side of the door. "You've destroyed them. YOU'VE DESTROYED EVERYONE! I don't know how you did it, but you are all going to pay. I will launch the dip rocket very soon, but first I am going to execute you. And it will be recorded so when I bring back the cogs, I'll show them your execution. Then they will all see who destroyed their ancestors. You're pain and your terror will bring them joy, their vengeance. Then they will learn to hate you forever!"

"Oh no…" Catman sobbed as gases seeped out of the vents in the walls. It was the same chemical that poisoned them in their apartment.

The toons started feeling the nausea come back and their heads began spinning. The chairman walked inside and stood in the middle of the room, looking at Evina with a blank expression."

"Didn't I tell you?" he asked them, "You are going to be famous now. Cogs of the future will see videos of you. You will be a significant part of history. It's a good thing you didn't stay home to be nothing."

"This isn't what I wanted." Evina said coldly.

The cog shrugged. "Then what was it that you really wanted when you came here?"

"Just get out of here!" Evina spat. "You're just an illusion! We destroyed you and you no longer exist!"

"I'll leave," the chairman agreed, "but I brought along someone that I thought you might want to see."

Harry appeared next to the chairman. He looked around sadly at all the toons in the room. He seemed to be struggling to say something but the words wouldn't come.

Evina cried deeply and looked into the eyes of Harry. "It's my fault! MY FAULT!" he cried. "Please forgive me! Don't go."

Harry raised his arm and waved. "Goodbye." He said miserably.

"No! Don't leave us here! I need you!" Evina sobbed as Harry and the chairman faded away. "You were my best friend! You helped us so much!" Now you're gone and it was all my doing."

Evina dropped his head and cried and the tears didn't stop. He was wallowing helplessly in his pain and his guilt. He was left empty with the fact that everything bad had happened because of him. Harry had warned him so many times. If they had not come, the cogs probably wouldn't have even resorted to starting the dip rocket. But now there was nothing left for them. The end was very close. There would be no hope for them today.

Then he was aware that the gas was slowly clearing away. He was drenched in tears. The door opened and the hand of the president grabbed the end of the chain that they were all linked to. As he pulled it, the toons stood up and walked in a line out to the hall.

Their chains clinked along the floor as they walked to the execution room. They saw that it was a small room that had probably never been used before. The ceiling was opened so the president could look down on them from his giant room above.

They each stood on a separate, circular platform and then they were raised into the air. A red light on the camera flashed on, indicating the start of the recording. The toons were all disconnected from their chains holding them together, but they still had ropes tied around their hands and legs.

A tub of glowing dip was placed under each platform. And it didn't take an expert to figure out what was going to happen. Their feelings of horror were too much to describe. Their hearts were beating quickly and loudly in their chests during their last moments. This was just like those dreams that he kept having, but this was real. There was no waking up from this nightmare.

"Toons," The president addressed them hatefully, "you have been found guilty of many crimes, the most serious of which are listed here: trespassing, impersonation, vandalism, theft, destruction of the entire Cog population, and attempting to stop the nation's plans for world domination. Therefore, you are sentenced to be destroyed this day by cartoon dip. Do you have any last words?"

In just a few moments, Evina's whole life suddenly flashed before his. He saw all the good times and all the bad times. He remembered the warm breeze and sunshine in Toontown Central. He longed to be there. It was better to be bored and alive than to be destroyed. He saw them leaping over the fence and heading to the mountains. He remembered Pete and his magnificent palace. He saw Clarabelle and her warm smile. He saw the native toons and their hospitality. He remembered the cool feeling of the caves and the dry heat of the desert. The feeling of entering Cog Nation was exciting. He stood on the top of the apartment, looking out at the city and the sunset behind it. The storm was approaching and his arms were out, feeling the warm breeze blowing through his clothes.

The memories ended. He turned his head up with his eyes closed, not wanting to look at the president, and directed his words to Harry, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Evina shed his last tears and looked to the other toons on his sides. They looked dreadful, with faces full of fear and shining with green light from the dip below. He wondered if he looked just as bad as they did. With all his heart, he wished they didn't have to suffer this with him. He believed he was the only one who deserved this punishment.

"This will be a demonstration to show the world that nobody ever stands in our way." The president said. "The cogs will remember how they were victorious from the toons and the toons will never be a threat to the cogs ever again." He smiled maliciously and pulled a lever.

The platforms dropped and the toons screamed. They all plunged deep into the tubs of dip.


	35. Chapter 34: Vengeance

The pain was excruciating. Evina immediately ceased his breathing and everything went numb. The neon-green glow faded away to black. There was no thought, feeling, or emotion. There was no real or unreal. Evina didn't physically exist anymore. He had no body and he was nowhere. He even had no mind. He just seemed to float free in a world of empty nothingness. He could not be happy or sad. He could not hurt of feel comfortable. He could not be one place or another. And there was no time. He was nowhere forever.

Then all of a sudden he came back to his senses. He still had his mind. He was starting to feel the sadness and the worry. He could feel his body tingling. He wasn't really gone. In fact, he hadn't melted at all. Was this all just another stupid dream? How could that even be true?

It wasn't really as awful as he feared it would be because the pain only lasted a moment. He felt strange inside like he was sick. It was like he was cold and dark. Maybe that was from being unconscious, but now he felt the need to breathe again. He moved his hands around the tub. There was a lid on the top and he pushed it off.

Slowly he climbed out of his container feeling very weak and light-headed. The glowing green slime slowly dripped off his black suit. He sat down in a corner and breathed slowly until he felt a little better, although still a little funny. His vision became clearer and now he could see that there was a dim light bulb flickering above his head.

He examined his surroundings and noticed he was standing in a dusty old storage room filled with dozens of boxes and crates. The tubs were lined up in a corner of the room.

Then Evina wondered began to wonder what was really in their tubs if it wasn't dip. It must've just been plain water with a glowing solution added to it. He laughed to himself. He was so happy to be alive. All the adrenaline of the fear turned to glee. He had no idea how it had happened, but something miraculous had occurred. The cogs made a big mistake. So this was going to be something that the toons could laugh about for a very long time.

Evina walked up to another dip tub and removed the lid. But surprisingly, there was nothing inside except the thick green liquid with some small items on the bottom. He put his hand inside and felt around, but there clearly wasn't anything in there except that object which he toon out. It was a black suit and some gloves.

"They must've escaped…" he whispered, trying to keep from worrying. A thought occurred to him but he instantly ignored it, even though he couldn't explain why the toons would go without saving him, or without taking their suits.

And after taking off the lids from several other tubs, he found that they were also empty except for the suits and gloves. "I wonder where they went without me…" He wondered. The thought in the back of his mind kept trying to come back but he refused it. The dark emptiness inside him grew.

Next, he walked over to the door of the storage room and tried to open it. But it was locked up tight. His breathing increased as he ran back to the glowing tubs, feeling completely perplexed. "Where did they go if the door was locked?" He whispered, trying to make sense of it all.

There was only one tub that still had the lid on. Evina was certain that this was the one Catman was dropped into. He ran over to it as fast as he could and ripped the lid off.

It was like the others but with something else. A robotic skelecog arm was lying on the bottom. There was nothing more. Evina put his hand inside and pulled it out. There was no doubt it was Catman's robotic arm and the rest of him was gone.

The thought returned and now he knew that this nightmare was no nightmare. It was true. His mind was racing. He couldn't react. He began screaming inside himself. _The other toons were dipped! They are all gone! They melted! They died, but I am still alive! Is this supposed to be my punishment? Am I to remain here forever to be tortured for what I have done? I know I shouldn't have brought them here to Cog Nation, but why wasn't I melted? It's just a simple thing to ask for! Why can't someone just finally die? The dip hurt me before so why can't it hurt me now? Why do I feel so dark inside?_

He dropped the robot arm and it clanked on the dusty floor. This couldn't be real. He knew this wasn't a dream, but it was just too cruel to be true. The realization of this horror began to overcome him and tears began to well up in his eyes. He hated the cogs now more than ever before. He hated the president. There was no other explanation. The toons were actually dipped. He was all alone, he had lost everyone he loves, and now he would never see another toon forever.

Evina was so angry that his body all tightened. He felt ready to explode. Ever since he had been in Cog Nation his anger had grown stronger, but this was different. This was a strange kind of darkness that was growing and spreading like a disease. It was using the anger as a catalyst to change him. Fury completely filled his body, a type of burning that he had never felt before. It overcame all of his sensations. And then when he couldn't take it anymore, he literally felt something click. It finished and stopped. Something had permanently changed inside him. He felt like another species. He was a whole new being. He felt cold and unnatural and empty. His eyes opened and he could see things so detailed. He knew he was a monster. Everything he had been before was gone. Now he only thirsted for vengeance. He was determined to destroy the president. There was no more pain and no more fear. He didn't care whether he lived or died because there was nothing more he could lose.

Unfortunately, all the gags in his gag bag were useless against the monstrous robot, and he had eaten every throw gag except for one birthday cake. He stood up and kicked the door several times. To his surprise, he broke off the doorknob successfully. _Maybe I am somehow stronger now._ He thought.

With this new feeling of complete invincibility, he crept out into a hallway. He looked carefully for a familiar landmark, anything to remind him where he was, but finally he had to admit he was lost.

There were several broken pieces of cogs and goons scattered around on the hallway floors. It was proof that Goopy's work had been a success. But he couldn't afford to think about the lost toons now because he needed to destroy the president first, and the robot was nowhere to be found.

Evina sprinted down the hallway easily. His movement felt so smooth and effortless. Now he was becoming aware of his new enhanced senses. He could smell the oily chemicals in the air. He could feel the vibrations in the floors and the walls. They were clues to him. He was not far from the president's chamber.

Then at that moment he spotted an air vent ahead. He ran over to it and, with a creaking noise, he broke the grate open and climbed inside.

On his elbows he crawled forward. It was very dark and dusty in the vent, and in some places it was also slippery. It was dark so he couldn't see anything, and was unable stop himself from sliding. He had no more control where he was going down the slope. He slid faster and faster and around sharp corners. He did not know where it would take him but there was no fear inside him. Finally he hit another vent cover that lead into another room. There was a booming voice outside.

"Are you sure it's ready?" the president asked. Evina looked through the grate and saw the two weasels standing by the full rocket.

"I guarantee this thing is flawless. It's all ready for launch." The boss weasel confirmed.

"You better be right!" The president shouted. "If anything goes wrong…"

"I swear on my life." The boss weasel interrupted with a sickening grin.

"Thank you." The president said dully, walking over to the main computer, "You have been very useful these past few weeks."

"But… what about our pay?" The large weasel asked.

The president turned around with an evil smirk. "Oh… you want your pay?" The was a red flash of intense laser light. Evina could feel the radiant heat of the flames and when they cleared there was nothing left.

The robot was about to turn back to the computer when a small metal panel on his leg fell open. "What? I thought I had this thing fixed years ago." He said to himself. He closed it and turned his attention back to the computer. "Computer, initiate the launch sequence."

"Launch sequence engaged." The computer announced.

"No!" Evina shouted, bursting out of the air vent.

The president spun around and glared down at him. He looked shocked. "This isn't possible! How could you survive the dip?" But after a moment his anger faded away. "Oh, it doesn't really matter much, because you're already too late. Toontown will be destroyed in the blink of an eye!"

Little lights on the rocket flashed and smoke began to pour out from the bottom.

"I can't allow you to do that." Evina replied calmly. He darted forward at full speed.

The president looked amused. "What… you actually think you can stop me?" he asked.

Evina grinned. "I used to doubt it too. But now I finally understand that nothing is impossible."

"Well, forget it!" The robot bellowed ferociously. "This is my world now!" A line of laser beam shot from his eyes and it nearly hit Evina. "It's over! Surrender now or suffer my wrath!" He fired more of his laser again.

Evina felt as light as a feather and as fast as lightning. The bright flames rose from the trail of laser chasing him from behind. He dodged every attack very easily, feeling the exhilaration of the chase and acutely aware of every tiny movement the robot made. His anger was much stronger than any fear.

"You can't run forever!" the monster thundered, not aware that the panel on its leg had fallen open again.

It was a slim chance but Evina knew exactly what he was meant to do, and it was going to be his only chance. He pulled out his last birthday cake, his last hope, and made his aim carefully. "This is for Harry!" He shouted, "THIS IS FOR TOONTOWN!" With his new senses he hurled the birthday cake forward with high speed and perfect accuracy. It spun magnificently though the air and splattered into the exposed wires inside the president's leg. A large red and a blue wire broke apart and sparks flew everywhere.

"You'll need to conquer some other planet." Evina finished. "But until then, I think you need a little laughter in your life."

The president opened his mouth slowly, beginning to malfunction and emitting more sparks and metallic noises. "I don't know how you did it! You have defeated us! But just don't celebrate yet, because we will return! I will come back to rule the world that I deserve more than you! Now… my master approaches!"

There was a terrible earsplitting noise of metal ripping. The floor trembled and the dip rocket exploded. The glass shattered and glowing fluid flew in every direction. There was a blinding flash and a shockwave. Huge clouds of flames erupted from the robot and everything fell apart. Evina was suddenly gone. He remembered no more.


	36. Chapter 35: Gears

Evina woke up. At first he feared he was dead again because he was in complete darkness. He couldn't see anything and he could barely move his limbs at all. Every inch of him hurt. He had no idea where he was or how long he had been knocked unconscious. There was cold and heavy pressure pushing on every side. Feeling around with his fingertips he noticed that he seemed to be entirely buried in cog parts, mostly gears. In his mind, the truth was finalized; he had just destroyed the president. Now there was not a single cog left in the world. The rocket did not launch. It was blasted to pieces. His dream had become a reality; he had really saved Toontown. Now he was a hero to all the toons of the world. None of this, however, relieved him of his guilt. He remembered perfectly what had happened to his friends.

It wasn't fair to them at all, he thought. Back in Toontown the Toon Council would probably forget about them forever. They probably didn't care about what happened to the silly toons that left their world months ago, and they wouldn't ever know of what immense danger they were in. His greatest wish now was that nobody would ever find him. It was dark and uncomfortable but he didn't seem to mind. He couldn't live with the pain of that knowledge, of knowing what he had caused. He was sure that none of this would have happened if it wasn't for his stupid idea, his desperate attempt to have an exciting adventure. If nobody found him here it would be the best for all. He was okay now with everyone believing he was dead, because he didn't feel alive inside.

Silently he waited among the gears, wishing he could disappear as soon as possible. He still felt the cold and emptiness inside of him. It was something different from guilt; it was something he couldn't explain. Clearly he wasn't the same person that he was before. So whatever creature he was now could be anyone's guess.

Then the president's last words unexpectedly came to his remembrance. "My master approaches." _Does that mean what I think it could mean? Is it possible that there is someone that was in control of the president? How could anything be more powerful and more evil than that? Who is this leader of the cogs that they speak of, a legendary figure whose eyes stare down from the top of every building?_

Just as he was pondering on those words he heard a noise which interrupted his thoughts. There was a crash and then the sound some very powerful engines. Some kind of vehicle was arriving nearby. It seemed to stop only to be replaced moments later with the sound of footsteps crunching on metal pieces. There was someone walking on the gears up there, and Evina didn't know whether it was a friend or a foe. In all likelihood he probably had no more living friends. Trying to remain as motionless as he could, he waited for the thing to pass. He did not at all want to be found. He just wanted to be alone to wallow in his sorrow. The feeling of invincibility had faded and fear began to return.

Then, the footsteps stopped directly above him. He was petrified, thinking he might have been discovered. A hand reached down into the gears and grabbed his leg. It was a very cold, hard hand with a firm grip, and it kept tugging him until he reached the surface.

Evina didn't notice anything else in the room. He only looked at the man who had rescued him, and the sight frightened him. It was the same man from his dreams who had finally arrived. Evina had been looking forward to the day he they would meet, but now he was uneasy about it. The man was still dressed in the same shiny white suit; a silver gear was delicately embroidered on the chest. The tiny blue lights on the helmet formed the shapes of menacing eyes, and worst of all, he was pointing a large blaster at Evina.

"Identification, please…" The man demanded.

Evina paused. "Uh… I'm Evina…. and I am a resident of Toontown Central."

The man slowly lowered his blaster and remained silent for a long time. "Evina…" he whispered quietly. The lights forming the eyes on his helmet turned into ones less angry. "Evina?" he repeated. "Wait… did it actually work?"

"Excuse me?" Evina asked.

"I said… did the plan work?"

"Honestly, I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

"Ok then… describe what your home is like." The man asked impatiently.

Evina shrugged informally. "It's really kind of boring."

"Are there any wars, or corruption, or anarchy?"

"No… for the most part, the people are happy… and they work together."

"They're friendly… and the work _together_?" The man in the white suit raised a hand to his head. He seemed to be very bewildered. "Um… I think I need to talk to you. Please sit down." His voice was gentler now.

Not knowing what else to do, Evina carefully sat down on a nearby pile of gears as ordered. He took a deep breath to relax himself.

"Alright, you can come over now." The man said over his shoulder. Evina looked and saw there was something running towards them from a spaceship. It was the small squeaking thing in its tiny white suit.

When it arrived, the man began to loosen his helmet. He twisted it around until there was a suction noise and it was pulled off. Underneath was something that Evina would never have expected. There was the head of an old, white chicken. He took off the rest of his suit and Evina viewed the old and tattered clothes he had been wearing underneath.

"Wait, you're a toon." Evina spoke.

"Eh… no, not exactly." The man smiled faintly. "But I promise I'll explain everything eventually." He assured him.

The little squeaky thing removed its helmet and suit as well. Inside there was a skinny metal robot with a light bulb as a head.

They allowed Evina some time to absorb this new scene. He was confused, not sure if this was all real or if anything he had previously believed was true.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The chicken finally spoke. "My name is Gyro Gearloose, and this is my little helper." The tiny robot waved its arm at Evina and squeaked.

Evina racked his brain. "I thought I had heard that name before, but I can't be sure of it… Oh wait! Harry once told me that you were a crazy inventor."

"If you don't mind, I prefer the word 'eccentric', but that matters very little now. Please relax because I don't want you to overreact. We have a lot to talk about and I must be totally honest with you…." He sighed sadly, sounding hesitant. Evina looked into his eyes and could see the fear. "Fifteen years ago… in this very room, I created the president of Cog Nation. I was the one who started the cogs."

Evina was stunned for a moment before he could comprehend the words that Gearloose just spoke. "YOU!" he screamed furiously, jumping up off the gears and positioning his body in battle stance. "Do you even have any idea what kind of pain you've inflicted upon the citizens of Toontown?"

"No," Gearloose admitted miserably, "so that's why I need you to tell me. But before we do that, I need to explain a few more things. Please sit."

Evina sat down again, trying to remain patient for a little longer before he would erupt with anger. He decided to take some time to examine the room properly. This used to be the president's chamber, but it was completely changed. There were cog parts everywhere on the floor, in mounds as far as he could see. Smoke and dust was visible in the air. The only light in the room came from some sunlight through a hole in the ceiling. It was shining on the man's spacecraft. Probably it was the ship that had created the hole. He observed how the dust in the air made the beams of light look solid.

"I am not a toon, but neither am I a cog." Gearloose explained. "I am a modified toon with cog-like properties that make me strong and nearly indestructible."

This was weird and way too much for Evina to consider right now. He was about to walk away, but Gearloose held his arm.

The old chicken sighed knowing he would have to resort to more extreme explaining to prove his point. "Please wait. Just hear me out. You see… you are my son, Evina. You are the one and only Evina Gearloose."

"WHAT?" He tried to pull away again.

"I know exactly what you're thinking!"

"No! I've never seen you before!"

"And from what I've observed, you are almost just like me. You are neither toon nor cog."

"I am a toon!" Evina hollered. "And you've lost your mind!"

"Is that so? Then how come you feel so angry and empty inside?" Gearloose asked. "Just try to explain that."

Evina was frightened now. He stopped struggling and shouting. "Huh? How did you know about…"

"I know because I can receive your brain's signals, and you can also pick up on the signals of my mind. It's like a two way radio. That's how you kept having dreams about me. I know you have because I've felt your connection. No matter how far away we were we could know of the other's existence. I could feel you buried under the gears, and it gave me hope that you were still alive. Also, this connection is the reason why things that you haven't learned would suddenly come to your memory, am I right?"

Evina carefully seated himself again. He was having trouble understanding all of this information so quickly. But somehow it sort of made sense. He didn't know why, but it did. He saw the spacecraft again. Was it actually possible to travel outside this world? "Uh… that's your spaceship, right?"

"Yes."

"So, where did you go during all these years? When all of this stuff was happening, why weren't you around?"

"I… I'll have to explain that some other time." He mumbled. "All these things must be revealed in the correct order."

"Well then, where is my mother?"

"She passed away. I'm sorry, but I can't give any more details on that now."

Evina was sad to hear the news even though he didn't think he had ever known his mother. His annoyance with Gyro was much stronger. He didn't like how he kept holding back so much information. However, he was still grateful to be learning something.

"Why are my memories so messed up?"

"That is something else that I have to tell you about later. I apologize."

Evina sighed and tried to stay calm. "If you went somewhere for all these years then why couldn't you take me? I stayed here knowing nothing for such a long time."

"Just know that I had to do it. I had to be alone. I didn't want to miss all this time with you, really. I didn't want to miss the chance of seeing you grow up."

"Well, is there something you _can_ tell me? Would you say something that isn't so cryptic?"

"Ok, I will share some information to you, but it will have to be from my perspective. I want you to practice tuning in on my brain's signals. It would be much easier for you to fully understand my story if I didn't explain what happened but _show_ you instead."

Evina didn't know if he could completely trust this man yet. Everything that Gearloose had said sounded very peculiar, but he was curious to learn more because he felt that even as absurd as it sounded, it was true. So he focused his mind on the man in front of him, and the president's room slowly faded away like he was going to sleep. He was entering Gearloose's mind, moving very fast, and traveling far away from his body, back to a time and place fifteen years ago.


	37. Chapter 36: Fifteen Years Ago

Mickey Mouse was sitting in a chair behind his desk. He had an expression of deep concern on his face. His arms were folded and lying in front of him. This was Flippy's office, but back in those days it belonged to Mickey. Through the window came the warm light of the sunset which gave the room a soft golden glow.

"Please come forward and take a seat, Mr. Gearloose." The mouse said.

Gyro Gearloose walked up to the other chair nervously and sat down as he was told.

There was a pause while Mickey seemed to be struggling with his words. "I'm truly sorry about this," he said, "but I'm going to have to go. Have you seen what's been going on out there?"

"Uh… yes, sir." Gearloose answered nervously, "The toons are becoming restless."

"Yes," Mickey agreed sadly, "and I don't know what to do. I've tried pretty much everything I can think of, but I'm afraid I only have one choice left." He looked at Gearloose, but the chicken didn't respond, so he continued. "I'll have to leave this place."

Gearloose jumped out of his seat. "But sir, you can't go, especially not at a time like this! Toontown needs you now more than ever!"

"Well, I actually believe it's my fault." Mickey said, standing up and walking over to look out his window. The light illuminated his solemn face. "I think that they're somehow angry at me for something. No matter what my leadership skills are like, I simply can't fix a problem as severe as this. So I'm going to leave Mr. Flippy in charge."

"Flippy? I'm not sure he'll be able to handle it."

"Well I for one certainly cannot handle it." Mickey replied miserably, "I thought that since you were known for being such a genius, you might have a better plan in mind."

The chicken's eyes widened. "I… don't have any idea." He said, but in reality he had a small idea of what to do.

"Well then, I hope I'll see you again sometime soon." Mickey said. "I think I'll be making movies at my studio back home if you need me."

"Yes, sir." Gyro said, standing up to let the president of Toontown walk by. He followed him out the door. And without another word, Mickey walked out into the streets, where the clouds in the sky were turning a beautiful shade of orange in the sunset. Gearloose stood at the door until Mickey had disappeared out of sight.

The inventor had never seen such contention among toons before. If one were to ask another to do a favor, the other toon would answer "I'm too busy." Or "Why me?" or even resort to violence. They had nothing good to do. They had no incentive to work and they became lazy and dislikable. They didn't even look like toons anymore. Their society was beginning to fall apart and only something big, something extreme, would have the power needed to fix it.

If anyone was to correct this mess, he knew it was himself. He traveled home to his garage lab and got the required tools. And he brought his little helper, plenty of supplies, and a spaceship he had built. He was so angry with everything. He felt dark, cold, and empty. His body tightened and then he felt a click inside himself. Now he didn't feel like a toon anymore. His eyes darkened. They looked cold, metallic and evil. It was those same eyes that every toon would learn to fear. They were glaring down from the top of every building. They were the eyes of the cog.

Boldly he piloted his ship. It took off into the sky and he navigated it where he knew he was meant to go. He went to the other side of the world where he could be all alone. He landed on the ground that the toons had first come to when they left Earth.

It was a very small abandoned city. He quickly came across to the building he was looking for. It had a large, rusty door and he dragged it open. Nobody was there so he set up his lab. He was going to be there for a long time. Just like Mickey, he knew he had disappeared unexpectedly, and people were bound to come looking for him eventually.

Many weeks seemed to pass in just a few seconds as Evina witnessed how Gearloose created the president. When he was finally finished, he stood back and examined it with awe. It was magnificent. For the last few weeks, he had put all the energy of his life into that machine so there was a chance that it might have a life of its own.

But before he got a chance to test it, he saw something approaching on his radar. It was someone probably looking for him, maybe Scrooge because he had recently invested a lot of money in Gearloose's inventions. Unfortunately, Gearloose just spent everything he had on building the giant robot. He couldn't let himself be seen so he hid himself in the shadows.

After a second loud bang of the door closing, Scrooge came inside and slowly walked forward. "Gyro?" He called out.

Gearloose silently watched everything that Scrooge did, and when the duck looked inside the robot's foot, it came to life. It was a success.

Scrooge became unconscious, maybe he fainted, and then the president locked him up in a cage.

The new creation turned to its creator. "What are your orders, master?"

"Well, what do you feel like doing?" Gearloose, the master, asked the robot.

"I feel like conquering Toontown." It replied.

"Good!" The chicken smiled. "Now how do you plan to do it?"

The robot thought about it for a long time. "The most logical way would be a corporation." It announced.

"Hmmm, I've never thought of that before." Gearloose remarked. "Do you want to start your business now?"

"Yes, master."

"Go to the machine and create a masterpiece." The master ordered. The president obeyed and a blank robot soon emerged from the machine. The president shaped the face and designed the clothes.

"That looks great." Gearloose said, "Who it is?"

"This would be… the chairman of the corporation." It answered.

"What will you name it?"

The robot thought for a long time. "William Gears." It answered. "I will give it the proper programming."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Gearloose said. He sat down in one of his chairs and watched what was happening. The chairman was soon functioning properly.

"I am William Gears." The chairman announced. "I want to work."

"Hello there," The chicken said, "I am Mr. Gearloose, your master."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." The chairman replied.

"Are you ready to build a great nation?"

"Yes sir." The chairman responded. He walked over to the machine and started building more cogs. There were hundreds of different kinds of all shapes and sizes.

When the chairman was finished with the cogs, the master stood up and paced around the room to inspect them. "Not bad." He said. "I think you should organize them."

The chairman organized the robots by primary function. Each group of cog types got a different suit color and title. "Sellbots, Cashbots, Lawbots, Bossbots, Servicebots, Newsbots…" The chairman named all the groups of cogs. "It would be most logical if we created multiple copies of each robot." The chairman reasoned.

"I think so too." The master agreed. "I want you to conquer Toontown and do everything you can to halt or slow down their progress."

The chairman nodded. "I will not fail you, master."

"You are to call yourselves the 'Confederation of Gearloose', or C.O.G. for short.

"I will remember these robots as cogs in your honor, sir."

"Thank you." Gearloose spoke. "That is very nice of you. I now appoint you the president of the nation of this confederation."

"Thank you master." The president said. "I will conquer."

"Great. Now about this corporation…" Gearloose inquired.

"It will be… Cog's Inc." the chairman proclaimed.

"That sounds great." The master replied. "Are you going to have anyone to help you?"

"Yes, a C.E.O. must preside over Cog's Inc." The chairman answered. He went over to a Bossbot and put his hand on its back. "This one will do." He said.

"Ok then, get it ready. While you're doing that, I suggest that you, Mr. President, should set up a stronger government."

The chairman and the president worked. The C.E.O. and the Chief Justice were made.

"I am your father." the chairman told the new and improved Bossbot."

"Hello father, I am Robert Gears." The C.E.O. spoke.

"Please choose some other cogs to help you lead Cog's Inc." The chairman ordered.

"I will." The C.E.O. answered. After choosing a Cashbot and a Sellbot, he went to work on upgrading them to a higher level. The Vice President and the C.F.O. were created.

Everything seemed to be running smoothly. Gearloose was really happy and he believed there was a chance that this plan could actually work. An invasion of fierce robots ought to do what he wanted them to do.

"Are you all ready to conquer Toontown?" The master asked.

"Yes." The president answered.

"Great. Take this communication device and contact me only in an emergency. Oh, and one more thing, make sure that toon in the cage doesn't remember any of this."

"Yes master." The President said as Gearloose headed for the spaceship.

The little helper was squeaking with rage. His light bulb head was flickering. He couldn't believe what Gearloose had just done.

"Don't worry so much." He told the little robot. "This should have the effect I want. This should be a wake-up call for the toons.

"Go!" the president ordered and the cogs flew away. The chicken also traveled up into the stratosphere, watching the millions of little cogs soar like a swarm of silvery insects as they went towards Toontown. His confidence faded as he began to question the ethics and the probability of success.

The little helper appeared sad and confused. He looked up to Gearloose whom he thought he trusted.

"Oh, I was just thinking, we should go on a little trip to Earth. Ok, maybe it will be a very _long_ trip. I have some of Mickey's movies with me. Maybe after all this time they would like to see them. It's going to be quite a journey but it should give them enough time for this to work. I anticipate things will be better when we return. The toons should learn to work together to keep the cogs under control."

He swallowed back fear and a sick feeling came to his stomach. He thought of Scrooge, a good friend he had just betrayed. He thought of Mickey far away and unable to help the toons fight. He thought of his son whom he left at home with a modified memory. He might never see any of them again. If the plan failed then the consequences would be too awful to imagine.

"I just hope I wasn't too extreme. My anger and frustration with the toons has made me like one of those cogs. I've shared that dark feeling and now it's come to life. It must be a sentient disease inside of me. I don't even feel even close to a toon anymore! I'm afraid I'll one day be responsible for the awful chaos I've unleashed on Toontown."

The scene faded away and the feeling of speeding away very fast happened again. Evina was back in his body and he pulled himself out of Gearloose's mind, appearing once again in the huge room. Everything that he had seen was gone now. All of that was completely destroyed here, but old Gyro was still sitting nearby.

"So, as you see," the chicken said, "you and I both had that change inside us. We felt the anger. It made us immune to almost all damage including dip which is only supposed to work on toons. Dip damage never heals, but the hole in your arm disappeared real quickly. You just had a little toon left in you. In fact, I really am surprised that the cogs tried to use dip. They must've been even smarter than I thought. Though the dip rocket is the oldest trick in the book…"

"You don't get it, do you?" Evina shouted.

"What do you mean?" the older one asked.

"A group of toons came in here with me. They were my friends, but now they have all been dipped!"

"Oh…"

"Scrooge McDuck and Harry Oldman have also been dipped!"

"I… uh… oh dear." He gasped. "But my plan worked. The toons are getting along with each other. You said so yourself!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Evina screamed. "None of the pain and death and destruction that all of Toontown has experienced would have happened if you didn't create that monster! How heartless and cruel could you have been?"

"I had to." The chicken shot back boldly, raising his blaster to Evina.

Evina also found a sadness blaster within reach and he pointed it at his father.

After staring nervously at each other for a few minutes, Gearloose spoke. "This is silly… We both know we can't harm each other so we'll have to get along." They both lowered their blasters. Even Evina knew that what he said was true.

"I want to offer you my sincerest apology." Gearloose said honestly. "I only wanted to help. I didn't want it to end this way!" Tears began to fill his eyes and then they hugged each other. The embrace was one of forgiveness, sadness, and love.

"I'm just glad that I have a toon that still cares for me." The old chicken continued. "I am so happy to have you as a son. You've truly saved us all…"

Evina still felt slightly awkward hugging someone that he had never remembered meeting before. They were supposed to be enemies but they had something in common that they couldn't deny. They were from the same family and they understood each other's pains. They had something inside them that nobody else in the world had, the shadow of the cog.

Evina felt very sleepy since he had last woken up from bed at four in the morning yesterday. A lot had happened since then. He defeated the president, his friends were dipped, and he found his father that he never knew before.

"I understand everything." Evina said. "I know why you had to do it. But now your eyes, the evil eyes, are on the top of every cog building."

"So I've noticed." Gearloose replied, "But they're not like that anymore."

Evina sighed, looking into the eyes of Gyro Gearloose. They still looked dark, dull, and grey. They were heavy and sad. They were the eyes of a pathetic, old chicken who was scared and angry. He had changed the colorful world of Toontown into an evil, gray nation of robots.

"I think we need to go up on the roof." Gearloose said.

Although Evina didn't know what he was talking about, he followed Gearloose to his spaceship. He sat with the door open and his legs hanging out, and then they slowly rose through the ceiling and up higher and higher to the surface. They landed on what remained of the roof of the capital building. Evina hopped out and saw the amazing view.

Above the capital, there was a beautiful sight of the city and warm wind blowing. Evina could feel it on his black suit, reminding him of the times he spent alone. Now they could see all of Cogtropolis glimmering in the colorful sunset. The clouds were orange like the ones on the day that Gyro left Toontown.

It was unusually silent. Every single cog in the world was destroyed, but Evina didn't really feel bad for them. After all, for most of them, it was the first time that they had ever felt the joy of laughter. They had never really experienced true happiness before. The conquering of Toontown was all because they were following orders.

He had mixed emotions of happiness and sadness. A normal toon wouldn't be able to handle the feelings that Evina had experienced that day, but he wasn't a normal toon. He began to cry of happiness and grief. If only the other toons could see this, he thought. If only they could hear the truth, and see the beauty, and feel the happiness of his reunion. If only they could be heroes together. If only they could forgive him.

Gearloose looked out at his nation with wonder. He had started this all and even though it had caused terrible things, it had a great result.

"I just don't understand this one thing." Evina said. "How could this possibly make the toons better? How could this make them work together?"

"I've been thinking about that for a long time," Gyro replied, "and then I found the answer. The toons didn't have the resistance and pain to understand happiness. They needed something difficult to wake them up from their ignorance. Once I felt the anger and the empty feeling, I knew what the truth was. Sometimes things need to be broken down in order to be built up."

Evina thought about his words and they began to make sense. Just like muscles, almost everything needs resistance to grow and become strong. "You truly are a genius." He told his father. "I just wish the other toons could be here to see this…." He thought about it sadly for a minute before he suddenly got the strangest idea.

"What it is?" Gearloose asked in response to Evina suddenly jumping up.

Evina seemed to forget everything else. A moment of genius had struck. "I… I think I know what to do! The toons _can_ experience this!" Evina pulled the giant pencil out of his pocket.

The chicken's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw it. The pencil was perfectly sharpened and embossed with the name, Walt Disney, in golden letters.

"Before he was dipped, Scrooge told me that nothing is impossible." Evina stated. "And I believe him…"


	38. Chapter 37: A Different World

Gyro watched nervously as Evina used the pencil to slowly trace a figure on the cement floor. He formed the ears and the head and then the body, feet, and clothes. It was created carefully and as accurate as he could remember. When he was completely content with it, he stood back and examined his work. It was a drawing of a rabbit toon.

Evina cleared his throat and spoke with a soft and hopeful voice, "Harry Oldman." He said.

He waited a minute, but unfortunately, nothing happened. Evina's hopes plummeted and the tears began to come back. "There really is no happy ending." he sobbed. "But Harry was my best friend! He helped us so much. Why did he have to go?" The warm wind blew the tears off his face, and they dripped down on the pathetic, dusty, lifeless drawing of the rabbit.

Gyro put his hand on Evina's back and whispered "Nothing is impossible… remember?"

Evina looked down at the picture wish surprise. It was beginning to develop color. The details became clearer and the image became more and more lifelike. Within seconds, the rabbit was a three-dimensional form. Harry lifted himself off the ground, staring at Evina with awe. He didn't look old anymore. He looked like a whole new toon. Perhaps it wasn't the original Harry.

"Evina?" he asked, "Is that you?"

"YES!" Evina shouted enthusiastically, dropping the pencil. They looked like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Wait a moment." Harry exclaimed, looking at the chicken, "Is that who I… no, it couldn't be…" He gasped unbelievingly.

"I'll explain everything as soon as I can," Evina promised, "but first we have some more work to do."

Harry and Gyro watched as Evina drew the other toons. He created the figures of all of them who were dipped. Last of all, he completed Scrooge McDuck. Everyone stood there looking at Evina with confused expressions. Catman was examining his perfect arm which was no longer robotic.

Finally, Evina began to recount to everyone his story of what had happened from the time Scrooge was dipped to the present time. He explained the dreams he had had. Then he told them that his father, the man who created the cogs, was standing right next to him.

When the toons heard this, they got upset very fast. It took a very long time to get everything explained but Evina finally managed to get them to fully understand.

"So," Paddlewhip spoke, "both of you are neither toons nor cogs now?"

"That is correct." Evina confirmed, "It's just like… a glitch that happened to him fifteen years ago. And it happened to me a few hours ago."

"Yes, sometimes I regret starting the C.O.G." Gearloose admitted. "But I'm glad my plan still worked. Things are still much better now than they were before…"

"How do you know that?" Harry questioned him. "We're not in Toontown now. How do we know that everything is alright?"

Gearloose nervously looked around for an answer. "I think it's time we find out. Everyone get in the ship because we're going home!"

The toons felt a rush of pure excitement for the first time in months. They clambered into the spaceship and strapped on their seatbelts.

The little squeaky robot walked around and made sure that everything was going alright. Then he climbed into the co-pilot's seat and the ship lifted up off the ground.

There was loud creaking and humming heard as they slowly ascended above the extinct city of Cogtropolis.

"I'll have to warn you, this ship is really old." Gearloose said. "It might be a little bumpy."

The ship tilted up towards the sky and blasted forward with amazing speed. They penetrated the beautiful clouds that were orange in the brilliant sunset. And they continued to fly even higher. Eventually the pressure eased and they felt like they were falling. The sky outside was black and the sphere of their planet was seen below.

"You may experience a little nausea if you haven't been in space before." Gearloose warned.

Some of the toons looked like they were about to faint. The little robot hopped out of his seat and floated over to a large switch on the wall. He activated the artificial gravity.

Everybody's weight returned and they rested on their seats again. Since they were orbiting the planet, it would only be a few minutes more minutes before they reached Toontown.

"So… in that thing I saw in your head," Evina spoke, "I saw you say that you went to Earth. What did you actually do there?"

Gearloose turned around and looked into his son's eyes nervously. "Um, that is still a story for another time. We really shouldn't worry about it now…"

"Worry? Is there a problem?"

"No, it's really nothing. I just don't want to talk about it here."

Evina tried to forget all about it for now. He leaded back in his seat and rested, recounting in his mind the wild day's events. It was dark and he eventually fell asleep from exhaustion.

Evina opened his eyes. He was standing all alone in a blank white room. He knew that it must've been another dream because it felt very unreal. He tried to wake himself up but he couldn't. Up, down, and all around he looked, but the room was completely empty. There were no walls or ceiling. All he saw was white in every direction.

Then he heard footsteps behind him so he turned around. The chairman was standing behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Gearloose." The chairman addressed him.

"Hi." Evina responded.

"I know I am probably the last thing you'd ever want to see. But I just wanted to offer my sincerest apology. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. I didn't know that you were my master's son. I suppose I… underestimated the toons. I summoned your mind here because I need to say something."

"Um… what is this place?" Evina interrupted.

"That is not for the living to know." The chairman replied. "You know that it's impossible for a machine to have a soul. Something happened to us. I don't know how or why, but I think our master gave us more of his life than he thought. I only can wonder what remains of him…"

"He is a nervous, sad, and miserable man." Evina said. "I really feel bad for him…"

"I do too," The chairman sighed.

There was a long pause, but Evina had something on his mind that he just had to ask. "Why did we all see that vision of you in our room the night we were poisoned? I know it wasn't just a dream. Nothing was…"

"You picked up my thoughts and feelings." The cog explained, "It is similar to the connection with your father. That thing also lives within us. The other toons were weak from the toxic gasses so their minds were open to your vision that you saw."

"It's beginning to make sense now. I can pick up signals like a radio, right?"

"I guess so. What I really wanted to say was that I'm not evil anymore. I only wanted to take over Toontown because I was programmed to do so. Don't think badly of me. Anybody is capable of change, you know. You taught me that valuable lesson."

Evina smiled. "Thanks."

"And I would take a look behind you if I were you."

Evina turned himself around and he saw the president, but it didn't scare him. Although he stood like a giant above him, he seemed to have a friendly and humble nature about him.

The president was struggling with words. "I always knew that you would defeat me." He admitted, "I know that my only purpose was to cause the toons trouble. Just please tell my master that I am more… living than he thinks. I've wanted to be able to rule my own world. After all, I was programmed to rule Toontown, and I still want to rule something."

"I don't know if that could be possible." Evina replied.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon." The president continued, "And by the way, you forgot something."

"What it is?"

"There are some who would prefer to not be left behind. They sort of… admire you. They want to be like you."

Evina looked at him awkwardly. "Sorry, I still don't get it…"

"You will understand soon." The robot assured him.

Evina beamed and turned back to the chairman. This place was so calming.

The chairman's silver eyes were opened and a smile stretched across his face. "I've seen the difficult things that you've had to do to get here. We wanted to deny it, but still we knew that your coming meant our end was nearing. I first received that molder's camera pictures with dread and I sent those big cheeses to Pete's Palace to try and stop you. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fight the truth any longer. The time had come. The master planned it all to be this way." He sighed and looked away. "I don't want to be a toon, but I wish you the best of luck with your future. Who knows? We may meet again someday." He extended his hand to Evina.

Evina shook it proudly. The one whom he once hated and feared the most now felt like a very close friend. "I told you that feeling laughter is better than you thought." He said.

"I know," The chairman smiled. "Now go. You still have much work to do."

The scene faded away with intense bright light and Evina felt himself returning to reality.

He woke up; Zany was tapping him on the shoulder. "We're about to land!" She exclaimed.

The little helper ran back to the switch and turned off the artificial gravity. The ship was descending lower to the ground, and Toontown's bright and cheerful colors radiated up to their eyes.

We're going to land right in the middle of Toontown Central Park!" Gyro shouted.

"Uh, it's actually called a playground ever since the cogs came." Evina said, even though his father wasn't listening. He was so excited to see Toontown after all the months he had been gone.

The details on the land were seen. The spaceship slowed down and bumped to a landing on the grass in front of Toon Hall. Evina was the first to jump up out of his seat. He couldn't wait to see what his home looked like now.

The hatch opened and he leaped out. At first, he was stunned by the brightness. It was night on the other side of the world and it was dawn here in Toontown, but still it felt unusually bright. It was really happy and cheerful and quiet. He had not heard something this quiet for a long time. Looking around at the playground, he couldn't figure out what was wrong. Everything seemed so strange. It just looked plain silly.

There stood the short fences, and on the ground, there was the perfectly trimmed grass. The gazebo was short and tilted. Maybe, he thought, he was just so used to the architecture of Cog Nation. Everything looked abnormal here. Everything was really small. But sadly, everything was exactly the same as it was before.

Evina was humiliated. He was standing in a completely different world. He couldn't believe he had actually enjoyed living here. The question, "Are you toon enough?" popped up in his head, and he knew the answer. He knew that he was certainly not toon enough anymore.

"What's wrong, Evina?" Harry asked in response to his frown.

"I just don't know. This place looks terrible. We'll all have to admit the fact that I'm not a toon anymore. I never was completely a toon. I'm a… thing. I'm a Gearloose. I belong back in Cogtropolis.

Harry looked shocked. "What? You mean you want to go back there and live all by yourself?"

"No," Evina continued, "I'll be with Gyro, but I don't feel like I belong in a place like this."

"Don't belong here?" Harry shouted with disbelief. "If there is anytime you belong here, it is now! You are the hero of Toontown, and you need to face the people that you saved! I should've told you this a long time ago, but I think your parents were fluent in the ancient toon language. Your name has a very special meaning. 'Evina' means 'the hero_'_."

"Oh, is that true?" Evina asked. He turned back just as he was about to step inside the spaceship.

"Yes!" Harry said sincerely, "We couldn't have done any of this without you! It was your destiny. It doesn't matter if you are a toon or not! You belong here because you saved us all!"

"Well…" Evina admitted, "Then I guess I have to stay."

"You haven't lived as long as I have." Harry told him. "Now that there are no more cogs, there is so much that Toontown has to offer that hasn't been open to you in over fifteen years!"

At that moment, Flippy waltzed out of Toon Hall in his pajamas, holding a teddy bear against his side. His eyes nearly burst out of his head when he saw the ship in the playground. "It's uh… it can't be you!"

"It sure is, my old friend…" Scrooge smiled.

"Is it just my imagination or did all of you just get… younger?"

"We stopped the cogs!" Harry shouted.

"You mean… they're not coming back? You mean… we're rid of them forever?" Flippy seemed to be losing his mind. He giggled and bounced around like a bunny. Then he scurried back into Toon Hall, flailing his arms.

"We should tell him the _whole_ story…" Lizzy said to Harry.

"That's for Mr. Gearloose to do." Harry said. "It was _he_, after all, who had planned this invasion of Toontown."

Gyro looked like he might run away but he didn't. He stood, determined to tell the truth and face the consequences of his actions. His courage, however, diminished away to nothing at the sight of Mickey Mouse.

"Gyro Gearloose?" Mickey exclaimed. "Scrooge McDuck? Harry Oldman? You're back!"

Gyro cleared his throat and stepped up closer to Mickey. "I uh… have something to tell you." He started, looking down at his feet. "I don't want you to get angry or be surprised or get sad. Just listen to the whole story."

Gyro did a very good job telling Mickey in detail what had happened. Mickey listened intently with the utmost interest while Flippy looked like he was close to bursting with fury. After his story was finished, the toons took turns telling their stories and personal experiences. It was about an hour later, after everyone finished talking, when Mickey decided to speak.

"Wow, I find all this hard to believe," the mouse admitted, "but you are standing right before me so I think it must be true."

Flippy ran back into Toon Hall as quickly as he could. He looked angry and worried.

"I think this is cause for a celebration." Mickey continued. "Soon, we will commemorate your service to Toontown. Each of you will be remembered for your contribution to our safety and wellbeing."

The sky began to grow brighter. Everyone was patiently waiting for their ceremony. The only thing that Scrooge was thinking about, however, was the condition of his old house. "The moment I get back to Duckburg, I'm heading home and locking myself away forever! I don't want to be abducted by robots ever again!"

"Duckburg?" Evina asked. "I've lived in Toontown Central all my life, but I've never been to or heard of Duckburg."

"My boy, it is the place you were born! But the Toon Council has blocked off the highway because of really powerful cogs out there. They didn't want to let them into Toontown Central and some other places like Pete's Palace."

"So… what are we waiting for?" Evina asked. "I want to go there!"

"No, not yet," Scrooge said calmly, "As much as I want to see it again, I don't think we have the time. Our special ceremony is going to start soon!"

"That's right," Harry said, "but you should go home and get some clean clothes on."

Evina realized that while all the others looked great, he was still dirty and wearing his black suit. He sprinted through the streets as quickly as his feet could take him. People looked out their windows in their pajamas to see what was happening. He made his way up to his estate, unlocked it, and went inside.

It was a little dusty. His doodle had been sitting in there for months, and he looked extremely sad. When he saw Evina he looked bewildered and angry.

Evina ran inside his room and threw on some clean clothes. He did everything that he could think of to prepare for the ceremony. As he exited his house, his doodle sat there, waiting for an explanation. Although Evina could already hear the crowds gathering in the playground far away, he had to let the doodle know the truth. "What's wrong?" Evina asked him.

The doodle growled and barked at him.

"It's me." Evina said.

The doodle realized it was Evina but it still didn't understand why he was so different.

Evina crouched near him and scratched its floppy ears. "I've changed," he said, "I'm not a toon anymore." It was very hard for him to say those words.

The doodle continued to look up into Evina's sad eyes with a puzzled expression.

"I know it's hard to understand, especially for a doodle that could smell a cog from a mile away." Evina said. "Even I don't understand it completely, I have to accept it, and nothing can change it. I'm a Gearloose; so the cogs will always be a part of me."


	39. Chapter 38: New Life

Evina left his estate, but he had trouble getting back to Toontown Central Park. It was completely filled with thousands of toons. Some of them were even sitting on the roofs of nearby buildings. They were shouting chants and some of them were even dressed like goofy cogs.

Gyro's spaceship was now parked on the roof of Town Hall. Then a stage was set up in front of the building. The heroes were already seated up on the stage while a news crew began to set up their cameras. The only thing missing was Evina.

He pushed through the crowds to reach the stage and take his seat. The emotions he felt were mixed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take this credit, even though for the longest time he would have liked to be famous.

When everything was ready, Flippy walked up to the microphone. "Is this thing on?" he asked. His voice blasted out of the speakers, silencing everyone else. The volume was turned down and then he continued to speak. "Welcome everyone…" he said unenthusiastically, "we are here to commemorate the achievements of these amazing toons. While we were ignorantly sitting here, these brave souls fought to save our lives. We will first start with a message from my grandfather, a very important member of the toon council, Goofy."

There was light applause as Goofy clumsily walked up to the microphone. "Gawrsh, I never knew we were in so much danger." He said. "I want to be one of the first people to congratulate Harry and these other toons with their great accomplishment. Toontown is greatly in debt to you."

The crowds cheered as the heroes lined up to receive their awards. Mickey carried a bunch of huge medals over to them. "This goes to Miss Zany Thunderhopper for her determination and extreme enthusiasm during this crisis." He put the medal around her neck. She smiled down at the crowds, absorbing the applause.

Mickey continued. "And to Princesspinkcat for providing moral support the others during their hardest moments…"

"Thank you." She smiled timidly.

"To Catman, for helping the toons avoid detection from the enemies with his robotic arm… which he no longer has…"

"Thanks Mickey," He said valiantly, "but I was really just doing my duty."

"To Lizzy for her logical reasoning…"

"It was a pleasure." She answered.

"To Rocky for… uh… what did you do?"

"I, well… helped find edible food." Rocky said.

"Oh, alright then." Mickey smiled, giving the dog his medal. "To Good ol' Ricky Dynoboom for his very powerful explosives."

"The very sight of me just blasted them away… literally." Dynoboom chuckled, even though nobody else found it very funny.

"To uh… uh… how is it pronounced?" Mickey asked.

"You can just call me Silly Paddlewhip."

"Um, ok… to Silly Paddlewhip for trusting his leaders and becoming a supportive toon." Mickey gave Paddlewhip the medal and moved to Bebop.

"To Bebop Bumblebee for overcoming his fears and becoming a very valuable part of the team effort."

Bebop smiled nervously at the crowds and then took a step back.

"To Super Goopy Wackyroni for leaving his TV career to help the team with their technical problems."

Goopy said nothing and gestured for Mickey to move on. He winked and the crowds went wild.

"And to Evina Gearloose for never giving up, even in the hardest of times. We thank you for your bravery and perseverance."

Evina smiled and the people cheered. But he didn't know if he really deserved that golden medal hanging from his neck. After all, he sort of caused some of the trouble in the first place.

"To Scrooge McDuck for courageously surviving alone in Cog Nation for fifteen years and providing valuable information to the toons. Nothing the cogs could do could change him from what he really is, a toon."

Scrooge bowed and the crowds cheered louder than ever.

Mickey proceeded to Harry. "Although at times you thought nobody cared much for you, you did an incredible job. Thank you for ensuring the safety of everyone. You are the reason we are all alive."

Harry smiled. "I tried my best."

Mickey stood back and faced the audience. "I present to you the heroes of Toontown!"

Confetti and jellybeans rained down from the sky as the crowds cheered. No more would they have to worry about the cogs. They had learned to rise up above their selfishness and get along with each other. Evina saw Clerk Clara run up onto the stage and hug Harry tightly. Lil' Oldman also strolled up to him casually. He was muttering something about how his father had finally learned "the way of the pie."

Evina knew the chairman was right. The toons did become famous. But that's not what made Evina happy. He was just glad that everyone else was happy. He didn't want anyone to regret going with him. He didn't want anyone to blame him for taking them to Cog Nation and putting them through so much stress. He didn't want anyone blaming his father for what he had done either.

Mickey had one last medal, the largest of all, which he gave to Gyro Gearloose. The crowds below looked confused and whispered in each other's ears. None of them recognized him at all.

"I really don't think I deserve this." Gyro said as the microphone was placed in front of them. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Gyro Gearloose, and… I created the cogs intentionally."

It took the crowds a while to comprehend what had been said. They didn't know if it was a joke or if he was serious.

"Yes, it's true. I did it out of anger, but I did it to help you. And I'm afraid that if I didn't, we might have destroyed ourselves by now. Still, I've learned a lot since that day, and I don't think I would make the same mistake again."

The playground got really quiet. Almost all of them looked stunned or confused.

Gyro continued. "After years of observation, I noticed that sometimes opposition can be used to make things stronger. I am unsure why this is, but I know it is true. What I did was still the wrong thing, and I apologize for all the chaos I've brought to Toontown, but my heart was in the right place. I was just trying to do what I thought was best for everyone."

The old chicken stepped back from the microphone and Mickey walked back up. Flippy had mysteriously disappeared, and the crowds were shocked by the words of Gearloose. They were trying to think about if what he said was all true. But luckily nobody got really angry or sad, they just smiled. It almost seemed like they were grateful for the things that Gearloose had done.

Evina couldn't believe it. How could they be happy about the cogs? Gearloose had almost destroyed Toontown and they were actually grateful for it! It was something he didn't quite understand. Mabye, he thought, it must have been a toon thing. He was no longer a toon so he didn't know how they could forgive him. _How could someone overlook fifteen years of misery and still feel happiness?_ Evina wondered. _Have the toons already felt the positive effects of Gearloose's crazy scheme?_

He certainly didn't want his father to suffer, but he believed that if he was still a toon, he wouldn't be able to forgive someone like that. If someone had come up to him and told him that he had caused all the pain in his life for the past fifteen years, he would explode in anger. It took him a long time to actually understand what had happened. He figured that the toons didn't care about what Gearloose had done. They were just happy for the friendships they had made during the journey.

"I'm glad that everyone is safe and sound." Mickey said. "I almost thought there would be no happy ending for us."

Then Evina suddenly had a flashback. His mind floated away to the white room. "You forgot something." The chairman's voice echoed. "And that something or some things are some people."

Evina whooshed back into his body in the playground. "No!"

"What?" Mickey asked worriedly.

"Not everyone has a happy ending! Not everyone is here!" He exclaimed. "There are still those that want to live here happily, and I'll have to fix that now."

Evina walked over to a blank part of the stage and removed the pencil from his pocket. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing it. The crowds watched with anticipation as he drew a happy looking duck on the ground. And when he was satisfied with his work, he looked up into the sky and said, "Jared Sparx!"

Everyone on the stage gazed at the duck sketch on the ground. It turned brown and then stood up onto its feet.

The new toon looked at the other toons in the park, then he looked at the toons on the stage, and then he looked at himself. He seemed to be struggling to say something. The emotion he was experiencing was like nothing he had ever felt before. "What the…" he exclaimed. "I'm a toon!"

Evina walked up to him and shook his hand. "Hello there, I am Evina Gearloose, and I want to be the first one to welcome you to Toontown, Mr. V.P.

"You mean… Cog Nation is gone?" he asked worriedly.

"I destroyed the president, but I thought you said you would rather be a toon." He grinned smugly. "If you decided to change your mind we could always dip you…"

"NO! I WILL LIVE! I WILL BE HAPPY! I'M A TOON!" he shouted excitedly. The crowds cheered and the former vice president of Cogs Inc. ran down to them to start getting to know everyone there.

Evina didn't stop. He drew a horse this time and announced, "Mike Grease!"

The horse became blue and the C.F.O. stood up. He reacted similarly to the V.P.

"How are you doing, Mike?" The V.P. asked him.

"Is that you, Jared? We're toons?"

The celebration continued as Evina sketched up a rabbit. "George Sprocket!" he shouted.

The rabbit turned red and the Chief Justice arose. He tried to block his eyes from the sunlight. "For crying out loud, I'm blinded!"

"This is how things are without your blindfold, George." The C.F.O. laughed.

The rabbit continued to wobble around, trying to adjust to the brightness of Toontown Central.

This time, Harry took the pencil from Evina and drew a dog on the ground. "Don't mind if I do." He smiled, "Robert Gears!"

The dog filled with a light green color, about the same shade as Harry. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Toontown, Bob." The V.P. shouted.

"But what about my father?" the dog asked frantically.

"He said he didn't want to be a toon," Evina answered, "but he wanted you to be whatever you want to be."

The C.E.O. looked around the park and at his friends. He smiled and walked over to them. "I think I could get used to this happy toon stuff." He said.

The four new toons led a parade out of the playground, ready to start their new life. Evina watched them walk away, and he saw the great life that he started for them. For the first time since changing, he shed a tear of happiness. Now he could accept his new life. Now he was finally complete.

"Well, I think my work here is done." Catman finally announced. A mask and a cape appeared out of nowhere. He jumped up and flew away into the sky. Evina couldn't believe that it was really possible.

Gyro walked over to Evina as the crowds finished their celebrations and began to leave. "If you think about it, I am technically their father. I made their master. I gave them their life-like attributes."

"So that makes me their… brother?"

"Yeah, well, something like that…" Gearloose replied. "I'm so glad this did have a happy ending, but I'm not sure if it always will be that way."

"What do you mean?" his son asked.

"I'll talk to you about it later. It involves my trip to Earth. But what are you going to do now?"

"I really need to get some rest." Evina yawned. "I think I'll get a home in Duckburg and sleep for a very long time."

"That's probably just what everyone else is going to do." Gyro said. "And for the record, I'm now lifting the block that I've put on your memory. I am no longer ashamed of what I've done."

Evina's mind was suddenly opened, and he remembered his life fifteen years ago. He remembered his father leaving him in Toontown Central. He remembered living alone for such a long time. He remembered Mickey Mouse leaving and so much more. Sadly, he still didn't remember far enough back to see his mother. That would be something to learn later. "If only I knew these things before," he whispered.

He looked around for his dad, but the chicken had quietly disappeared just like almost all of the other toons. The pencil had also vanished.

Someone had already cut through the hedges in the playground, revealing a blocked tunnel called Wacky Way, leading to another street and then a highway. It made sense why Goofy Speedway was built right next to it. Evina smiled and went to get his kart. He was going on a drive.

Flippy stormed out of Toon Hall. He whispered in one of his guard's ears. "Don't let any more wild fans come in, ok?" The guard nodded and all of the toon council members turned their attention to Flippy, staring at him in a peculiar way.

"Why are you so upset, Flippy?" Mickey asked him.

Flippy paused. "Well, I uh…"

"Are ya feelin' sick?" Goofy interrupted.

"Well, I uh…"

"I know!" Mickey exclaimed cheerfully, "You're still mad at me for coming back and demoting you to vice president again!"

"Well, I uh…"

"Oh dear, the poor man is speechless!" Scrooge cried.

"Well, I uh…"

"Are you feeling blue?" Goofy chuckled, "Get it? You're blue!"

"WILL YOU LET ME TALK NOW?" Flippy shouted. Everyone on the stage nodded anxiously. "The reason I'm upset is because…"

"Hi Flippy, do you mind if I tell you something?" Gyro cut him off. Nobody had noticed him standing there before. Flippy looked down at him disdainfully. "I never got to change to properly meet you yet since I returned." The chicken continued dejectedly. "Am I the reason you're angry?"

"Well yes, it's just that… YOU CAUSED ME FIFTEEN YEARS OF HARD WORK AND GREIF! I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL BE ABLE TO LAUGH ABOUT ANYTHING EVER AGAIN!" Flippy shouted.

"I am really sorry about that." Gyro apologized sincerely. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. So I've also decided to give you this." He finished, pulling out a perfectly decorated, freshly baked birthday cake."

Flippy's expression lightened. "It's been such a long time since I've had a fresh slice of cake." He chuckled. "I guess the cogs did bring Toontown closer together. I forgive you."

The toon council smiled at the friends reuniting again. Then suddenly, Gyro rotated his arm and splattered the cake in Flippy's face with tremendous force. Everything and everybody went absolutely silent. Flippy stood there completely still with his mouth wide open. His face was concealed behind all the thick cream that was slowly sliding down.

The dog raised a single finger and everyone expected him to explode with anger, but instead, he dabbed it in the cream. He lifted it to his lips and licked it. He grinned and started laughing hysterically.

Mickey laughed too and elbowed Goofy. "You can't beat the classics." He chortled.

Flippy approached Gyro while wiping the rest of the cream off his face. "That was… that was really funny," he admitted, "and quite unexpected."

Gyro laughed and shook Flippy's hand. "Welcome to Toontown!"


	40. Epilogue

Evina opened his eyes. He looked around the room for a moment. The sunlight was glowing through the curtains over the windows. There was a certain kind of warmth that came each morning. Perhaps it came from the fact that each day was a fresh start. Each day was full of new opportunities and experiences.

He remained in bed, pondering the possible meaning of his latest dream. There were humans and the pencil and many other things that he didn't understand. He hadn't had any dreams for a long time, but he had learned by now that he should try to forget them instead of worrying. His ability to see into people's minds was very disturbing, and for that reason he tried to avoid telling people about his true nature. It wasn't something they normally wanted to hear about. He never wanted to look in someone's mind before. And even if he tried, most toons still had their minds closed. He thought they would've opened after the end of the cogs but they really didn't.

He sat up sleepily with his eyes closed again, breathing slowly. He lowered his head and absorbed the gentle warmth that was radiating in through the window. This house was old but it was perfect for him. He didn't really believe that he needed anything more. He already had everything he ever wanted, and even some stuff that he didn't want.

Fame was one of those things he decided he didn't want. It seemed to him like it never diminished. He knew it would linger for a long time, but he still didn't want to accept it. There were already too many parades, autographs, TV interviews and photographers he had endured.

The sun was not about to let him go back to sleep so he decided to get up. He had plenty of things to do like fixing the car. It obviously wasn't going to fix itself.

He summoned his strength and stood up off the bed. He stretched and quickly got dressed. Then he walked downstairs and into the small kitchen.

To relieve the frustration from his dream, he picked up _The Duckburg Chronicle_, but the paper had nothing but bad news. Flippy was trying to pass laws that made no sense, and Gyro had lost his place as the top Toontown scientist years ago to Ludwig von Drake.

Evina stood up and paced the kitchen impatiently. He didn't know what was happening to his world again but he wanted to find out. After all the work he did to save Toontown, he would refuse to see it fall apart again.

He walked outside into his garage and opened the door. The street was not very quiet. A few ducks were getting into their vehicles and driving to work while some younger ones were playing in the street. He got down on the skateboard and rolled under his old cruiser. It was dripping with thick, black oil and it made funny noises whenever he turned it on. Picking up a wrench, he started loosening a bolt. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi there, Evina." The voice said.

Evina was startled and almost dropped the wrench on his head. He rolled out from under the car to see a light blue duck. "Oh, hi Zany." He said.

"Hi, it's been a while since I last saw you." Zany continued.

"Yeah, I didn't know you lived in this neighborhood."

"I didn't know you lived here either, well, until the news revealed it." She said.

Evina tried to wipe away the grease on his face. "So, what brings you here?"

She shrugged. "I guess I don't know what to do. It is summer time again and I usually fought the cogs during the summer. But now that they're gone and we've all be restored to nearly infinite laff, I guess I don't have a clue what to do."

"Well I'm not doing any better than you are." Evina smiled. "But for now I'm trying to figure out some problems with my cruiser."

"Isn't it weird? I always thought that when the cogs were gone, we wouldn't have any more problems, but we still can't seem to avoid getting into trouble."

Evina sighed. "You can say that again. And I hope Toontown doesn't ever forget that. Did you read the paper?"

Zany lost her smile. "Yes, I've have." She said. "It's amazing how much we've changed."

"Yeah, I'm not a toon anymore!" Evina said.

"Well, you still look like a toon."

"Well I like to believe that I'm more toon than cog, but nobody will really know."

"You don't understand. By change, I mean our personalities have changed. Do you remember what we were like before we went on the adventure?"

Evina laughed. "I do. It's hard to believe how much we've evolved, but I think it was a good experience for us. When toons are exposed to the things that we went through, they can't avoid being changed. They sort of… adapt to being stronger and more serious."

"Yeah…" Zany replied. "Well, it looks like Gyro is coming, so I'll get out of your way."

"Bye." Evina waved as she walked away.

Gyro's spaceship landed on Evina's driveway, and he walked into the garage. He was still looking dusty and old as always. "Hi there, son."

Evina looked concerned. "You've been visiting me every day for the last few months, so where have disappeared to this whole last week?"

Gyro shrugged. "I… remembered what you said about the president, how he wanted to rule his own world. So I fixed that broken dip rocket and placed a miniature version of the president inside. Then I launched it to a deserted planet a billion miles away."

Evina took a minute to imagine it. He saw the empty city, how it was silent and calm in the sunset. "So, the cogs are going to rebuild their world on another planet?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be best that way." Gyro smiled.

"That's cool. But have you talked to anyone else about this?"

"No, nobody knows about it yet. However, I had a conversation with Harry just before I left. He said he's doing well since he moved to his private island with Clara last month."

Evina laughed. "It's about time he took a vacation."

"Yeah, he wouldn't age if he just took his own advice. 'It's snow big deal!' There really isn't any problem that's too big to handle if we work together."

"But you've aged…"

Gyro's smile disappeared.

"I've also just remembered that you haven't told me about your trip to Earth yet."

The old chicken looked extremely nervous.

Evina didn't stop. "You said that there might not be happy endings forever."

Gyro gulped. "Look… I've been trying to avoid telling you this because I didn't want to worry you."

Evina paused. "Um, worry me?"

"As you know, the humans originally created us. Our tooniverse is so fragile; it's just like a sheet of paper to them. When I went to Earth I realized that the humans kind of pose a big threat to us now."

"WHAT?"

"One of them saw me when I got there. And he's worried about us."

"That's what my dream was about last night!" Evina exclaimed.

"Of course, you know what this means…" Gearloose sighed.

"Yep, this cruiser is going to have to wait." Evina said. "We're going on another adventure, right?"

"Yes."

"It's going to be dangerous, right?"

"Yes."

"We're going to need help."

"Yes, Evina, I think we've realized that Toontown will never be free of problems."

Evina smiled. "I think that's what makes it so fun."

"Exactly. The cogs never wanted to relax, and the toons just had too much fun. Even toons can die from too much laughter. Both toons and cogs needed to learn how to change."

"So what are we waiting for?" Evina asked. "There are still so many undiscovered places. There are so many things to do. And we might even see the cogs in their new world."

"Yeah, we don't have any more time to lose." Gyro reminded him. "But please just always remember that I love you, Evina."

Evina smiled as he went up to hug him. "I love you too, dad."

No matter what would ever happen Evina Gearloose would always be grateful for the friends he made and the things he had accomplished. He looked back at the exciting days of the corporate robots. He loved fighting them and discovering things about them. He loved the gray skies and the silly goons. He loved his dangerous and thrilling adventures with the toons going through the forest. He loved losing battles, going sad, and going back to try again. He loved the peaceful, warm wind on the roof of the apartment in Cog Nation. He loved the colorful sunset over the Cogtropolis skyline. And those days felt like they just happened yesterday. They were the days of the cogs, just one of many adventures in the legend of a place called Toontown.


End file.
